


Niepokonani

by MiszaPL



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 75,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiszaPL/pseuds/MiszaPL
Summary: Mogłoby się wydawać, że śmierć Aizena jest końcem wielkich kłopotów Społeczności Dusz. Wszak główny wróg został pokonany, Zastępczy Shinigami wykonał na nim wyrok i wszystko wróciło do normy.Minął rok. Minęło lato, minęła jesień i nadeszła zima. Pewien grudniowy poranek stał się początkiem uświadamiania sobie, że główny wróg żyje i ma się bardzo dobrze._________________________________CANON DIVERGENCE: Wydarzenia kanoniczne zatrzymują się na rozdziale 312 (anime: 202), dodatkowo uwzględniam rozdziały specjalne 010-021 (odc. 206-212) oraz uwolnienie Orihime i walkę Ichigo z Ulquiorrą z rozdz. 341-354 (odc. 268-272), a także trzecią kinówkę Bleacha "Fade to Black".Opowiadanie powstaje od 2008 roku. Było to jeszcze nim na dobre zakończył się wątek Aizena, stąd inny rozwój wypadków aniżeli w mandze.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 4
Collections: bleach fandom





	1. I - Przez noc droga do świtania

Nieczęsto zima w Japonii była tak dokuczliwa, a ten grudniowy poranek zapowiadał się wyjątkowo mroźnie i nic nie zwiastowało poprawy warunków atmosferycznych.

Trudno było się spodziewać, aby o tej porze słońce zaczynało swą zimową, więc dość szybką wędrówkę po nieboskłonie, ale tym razem wydawać by się mogło, że mrok jest dziś bardziej zachłanny. Nawet blask księżyca, padający poprzez szybę do pokoju Zastępczego Shinigami, zdawał się być bardziej nieśmiały niż zazwyczaj. Normalnie doprowadzałby rudzielca do szewskiej pasji i powodowałby serię dezercji pod poduszkę, kołdrę czy ręcznik, byleby uchronić oczy przed księżycowym światłem, które zawsze musiało idealnie wycelować tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

Tym razem jednak Kurosaki kompletnie ignorował fakt, że księżycowe refleksy – poza tworzeniem lekkiego półmroku – walą mu po oczach. Leżał na łóżku, przenosząc wzrok to na zegar, to na migające latarnie za oknem, to na księżyc. Czas leciał nieznośnie powoli, a perspektywy na zmrużenie oczu były marne.

W pewnym momencie półmrok stał się bardziej dokuczliwy. To jedna z latarni, zmęczona mryganiem, finalnie odmówiła posłuszeństwa i ciemność osnuła uliczkę nieopodal kliniki Kurosakich.

Rudzielec podniósł się, siadając na łóżku i przyglądając się uważnie widokom za oknem. Półmrok był teraz jego sprzymierzeńcem i największym wrogiem; oczy mu odpoczywały po całonocnym uganianiu się za Pustymi, ale ciemność sprawiała, że robił się senny.

_Mgła? Co, do ciężkiej cholery, robi tutaj mgła w środku grudnia?..._

Podczas walk z Pustymi nie zwracał aż tak uwagi na warunki atmosferyczne. Nie przeszkadzał mu śnieg, nie przeszkadzał mu mróz, a niewyraźne widzenie przypisał zmęczeniu.

Ta noc była nadzwyczaj pracowita. Co prawda ostatnimi czasy Puści coraz śmielej sobie poczynali i to zazwyczaj w chwilach, kiedy Ichigo i Rukia najmniej by sobie tego życzyli, ale cóż zrobić? Telefon, mający alarmować o kolejnych nachodźcach z Hueco Mundo, lubił sobie urządzać koncerty także w nocy. Normalnie Rukia już dawno by się wkurzyła i złożyłaby wizytę pewnemu kapelusznikowi, ale aby zgłosić mu problem z urządzeniem, musiałaby go wpierw zauważyć.

Nie zauważyła.

_Która to już noc z rzędu? Piąta? Szósta?_

Kurosaki sięgnął po komunikator, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że sytuacja się uspokoiła. Zerknął na zegarek. Trzy po szóstej.

_Jeszcze tylko odłożyć to cholerstwo..._

W sumie dlaczego zależało mu na tym, aby Kuchiki nie zorientowała się, że jej komunikator znika na noc i rano nie pokazuje żadnych wiadomości dotyczących Pustych? Też była Shinigami. Z drugiej strony od kiedy Ichigo zorientował się, że nocni przeciwnicy bywają znacznie mocniejsi aniżeli ci likwidowani wspólnie za dnia, wolał zdjąć przyjaciółce choć jeden problem z głowy. I choćby dlatego wolał zachować to dla siebie i stwarzać pozory – dodatkowy opieprz od Rukii nie był mu do niczego potrzebny.

A z drugiej strony niewyspana Rukia to też kłopoty. I tak źle, i tak niedobrze.

Doprowadziwszy się do względnego porządku, rudzielec podszedł do szafy zaanektowanej przez drobną brunetkę i cicho, delikatnie uchylił drzwi. Zerknął przez szparę, czy właścicielka komunikatora jeszcze śpi. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, widząc, że przyjaciółka spała niczym niezmąconym snem w swojej lawendowej piżamie w króliczki. Odłożył komunikator obok niej, zamknął szafę, po czym zszedł na dół.

To był moment, na który czekał Kon. Już od jakiegoś czasu usiłował wślizgnąć się do torby Kurosakiego, ale wciąż był przyłapywany na realizacji swego niecnego planu, mającego na celu dotarcie do dolin rozkoszy wszystkich tych ślicznych panienek z liceum w Karakurze. I już chciał wtargnąć do torby, kiedy drzwi do pokoju na powrót otworzyły się.

Rudzielec postanowił zignorować fakt, że jego towarzyszka niedoli najwyraźniej postanowiła przespać pierwsze lekcje. Zazwyczaj o tej porze krzątała się po pokoju, a tu cisza. Nic. Co najwyżej będzie wysłuchiwał ciekawskich pytań przyjaciół, a po powrocie zarobi opieprz za nieobudzenie na czas.

\- Utrapienie z tą idiotką. – westchnął cicho, poprawiając pościel na łóżku, zakładając zegarek na lewy nadgarstek i upewniając się, że niczego nie zapomniał. _Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami w kieszeni jest, zegarek jest..._

\- Mówiłeś coś?

_... opierdol jest..._

Kurosaki odwrócił się, nerwowo przeczesując włosy dłonią. Mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze dwie lub trzy minuty temu widział brunetkę śpiącą snem sprawiedliwej, a ta siedziała na brzegu materaca umieszczonego w szafie, ubrana, z rękoma założonymi na piersiach. Przyglądała się uważnie rudzielcowi, jednakże – co z pewnym zaskoczeniem dostrzegł Ichigo – bez charakterystycznego błysku w oczach, sygnalizującego żądzę mordu.

\- Mówiłem, że utrapienie z tobą. – powtórzył nieco głośniej, również zakładając ręce na piersiach. Liczył, że bezczelnością uda mu się przywrócić żywiołową, wkurzoną Rukię na miejsce tej wyraźnie strapionej.

\- Hipokryta – prychnęła, zeskakując na podłogę. – Możesz mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć, co ty po nocach wyczyniasz z moim komunikatorem?

\- Z jakim komunikatorem? – Ichigo rżnął głupa, przenosząc wzrok gdzieś na sufit.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy. – Kuchiki westchnęła cicho, widząc, że takim działaniem niczego nie wskóra – Coś ty sobie z twarzą zrobił, kretynie?

Kurosaki, domyślając się, że chodzi o jego niezbyt dyskretne sińce pod oczami, po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

\- Twoje paskudne rysunki spędzają mi sen z powiek. – odparł beznamiętnie.

Kłótnię, choć dość niemrawą, wykorzystał Kon, aby wreszcie wślizgnąć się do torby Kurosakiego.

\- Bo to absolutnie bezcelowe, żeby dwie osoby musiały wstawać w nocy, żeby zabawiać się z Pustymi, którymi jest w stanie zająć się jedna osoba? – rudzielec skapitulował wreszcie, patrząc przyjaciółce prosto w oczy – Bo ostatnio jest ich zdecydowanie za dużo, a ci w nocy są szczególnie upierdliwi? Bo się o ciebie martwię, idiotko?

\- Rozumiem, że w twojej rudej, pustej łepetynie działa to tylko w jedną stronę? Pomyślałeś chociaż raz, dżentelmenie z Bożej łaski, jak ja się czuję, kiedy ty zabierasz mój komunikator i zgrywasz bohatera?

\- Bo jeszcze mi mało ratowania cię z opałów maści wszelakiej!

\- A mam ci przypomnieć, kto rzucił się na Pustego z pieprzonym krzesłem?!

Kłótnia trwałaby zapewne dalej, gdyby komunikator nie postanowił o sobie przypomnieć; zaczął przeraźliwie piszczeć, by tuż po chwili umilknąć. Kuchiki szybko sprawdziła powiadomienia, po czym zrezygnowana włożyła go do kieszeni koszuli.

\- Albo ktoś przed nami sprząta tych Pustych, albo muszę wybrać się do Urahary i poprosić o przejrzenie tego ustrojstwa. Od dwóch dni tak się zachowuje. – brunetka najwyraźniej odpuściła, gładko zmieniając temat na swój – jak podejrzewała – szwankujący osprzęt.

\- Prędzej to drugie. – Kurosaki zarzucił torbę na ramię – Sprawdzałem w takich momentach i wyglądało na fałszywy alarm, a poza tym...

W pokoju zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej. Ichigo podszedł do okna, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Kolejna latarnia, tym razem bliżej ich domu, po wielu minutach zapalania się i gaśnięcia na przemian, zdecydowała się na tryb oszczędzania energii, lecz niekoniecznie oszczędzania przechodniom zębów.

\- ... a poza tym mam nadzieję, że to tylko przejściowa awaria, bo nie zamierzam połamać się na jakimś durnym chodniku po tym, jak przez pół nocy użerałem się z Pustymi usiłującymi rozsmarować mnie po Karakurze.

To, co było szczególnie niepokojące tego poranka, to podejrzana cisza. Ichigo próbował sobie to jakoś tłumaczyć intensywnymi opadami śniegu i oblodzeniem; najwyraźniej to, co powinno teraz przeszkadzać w przechodzeniu przez ulicę w miejscu zdecydowanie do tego nieprzeznaczonym, utknęło gdzieś w korku albo nie chciało odpalić. Mimo wszystko niepokoiła go ta drętwa atmosfera. Był przewrażliwiony po kiepsko przespanej nocy? Być może.

Usłyszawszy w oddali ryk Pustego, rudzielec westchnął zrezygnowany, po czym spojrzał w stronę przyjaciółki.

\- Twój komunikator niczego nie pokazuje?

\- Niczego – brunetka upewniła się, czy to ona ogłuchła, czy coraz mocniej szwankujący sprzęt nadaje się tylko do wepchnięcia Instytutowi Technologii w rzyć; padło na to drugie – Lepiej się pospieszmy, zanim-

Stało się – nieodśnieżony chodnik rozpoczął żniwa od Rukii, lecz nim na dobre zdążyła się zorientować, że się poślizgnęła i czeka ją randka z zaspą, poczuła, jak przed upadkiem chroni ją silne ramię przyjaciela.

\- Zanim powybijasz sobie zęby?

Ryk Pustego stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, aż nagle ucichł, a jego energia duchowa po prostu zniknęła.

_Co tu jest grane?..._


	2. II - Żółtodziób

Tego dnia najwidoczniej wszystko miało być nie tak, jak zwykle; także w liceum w Karakurze było dość pusto. Ichigo i Rukia zdążyli pokłócić się już o to, które jest bardziej ślepe i źle spojrzało w plan lekcji. Owszem, spotykali uczniów z innych klas, lecz od siebie kompletnie nikogo. Stanęło na tym, że postanowili po prostu poczekać pod swoją klasą, przy okazji próbując rozwikłać, co kryje się za dziwacznym zachowaniem komunikatora Rukii.

\- Hej, on wcześniej tu siedział? – Kurosaki, w pewnym momencie odrywając wzrok od komunikatora, kątem oka dostrzegł, że na drugim końcu ławki siedzi ktoś jeszcze.

\- Tak, był tu przed nami – brunetka również zerknęła w stronę nieznajomej postaci – Nie zauważyłeś?

Rudzielec przyjrzał się nieznajomemu. Kaptur ciemnoniebieskiej bluzy nasunięty głęboko na spuszczoną głowę, ręce upchnięte w kieszenie, bojówki ze wzorem kamuflażu zimowego i ciężkie buciory, którymi kopnięcie z pewnością nie skończyłoby się zbyt dobrze. Pomimo obszernych ubrań można było dostrzec, że postać jest dość drobnej budowy.

\- Wiesz, Rukia – odparł, strategicznie unikając wzroku przyjaciółki – Kogoś twojego wzrostu dość łatwo przeoczyć.

Kuchiki już miała zaprotestować i dać Kurosakiemu do zrozumienia, co sądzi o jego wypowiedziach na temat jej wzrostu, jednakże uprzedziła ją nieznajoma postać, która niespodziewanie podniosła głowę, zrzucając kaptur i patrząc prosto w oczy tego, kto postanowił sobie z niej pofolgować.

\- Małe do pieszczoty, duże do roboty, Marchewo.

Tajemnicza postać okazała się być dziewczyną. W mdłym świetle lamp wyglądała nieco jak zjawa, a to za sprawą dość bladej skóry, na tle której wyróżniał się delikatny rumieniec na nosie i policzkach. Zielone, przymknięte oczy uważnie obserwowały rozmówców zza popielatoblond grzywki. Reszta włosów, dość długich i grubych, była niedbale związana w kitkę.

Ichigo miał zamiar dosadnie odpowiedzieć zuchwałemu kurduplowi, lecz uprzedziła go Rukia; spojrzała na niego z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem, najwyraźniej zadowolona z riposty skierowanej w stronę przyjaciela.

\- No właśnie! Swoją drogą – brunetka przeniosła wzrok na nieznajomą – Co tutaj właściwie robisz?

\- Siedzę – odparła dziewczyna, zaś widząc niebezpiecznie drżącą brew rudzielca, dodała niespiesznie – I czekam, podobnie jak wy, na zajęcia. Przeniosłam się tu na dniach. Wygląda na to, że będziemy razem w jednej klasie.

Blondynka powoli podniosła się z ławki, przeciągając się, po czym podeszła bliżej. Patrząc na nią, Ichigo zauważył, że dziewczyna jest dokładnie wzrostu Rukii, zaś Rukia zauważyła, że nieznajoma lekko utyka.

\- Nazywam się Concordia Jujitori. – po jakże długim marszu w stronę nowych znajomych zielonooka opadła na ławkę obok brunetki, patrząc już na nich nieco przyjaźniej.

Jej wyciągnięta na powitanie dłoń spowodowała, że Kurosaki jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwie patrzył na żółtodzioba; był to jedynie pretekst do tego, by pokazać im odznakę bardzo podobną do tej, której posiadaczem był Zastępczy Shinigami.

\- Spokojnie, nie mam złych zamiarów. – nagle Concordia zabrała rękę, chowając odznakę do kieszeni bluzy, po czym zmierzyła rudzielca wzrokiem – Nie przybyłam tu ani po to, aby którekolwiek z was zabrać czy zgładzić, Kurosaki-san.

\- Skąd... skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? – gdyby brew Ichigo mogła zjechać jeszcze niżej, niechybnie doszłoby do zagięcia czasoprzestrzeni; siedemnastolatek patrzył na dziewczynę dość podejrzliwie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać.

\- Trudno byłoby o tobie nie usłyszeć – Jujitori uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, po czym ściszyła głos – Kurosaki Ichigo. Zastępczy Shinigami. Ten, który niejednokrotnie postawił na szali swoje życie, ratując bliskie mu osoby, nie wahając się nawet wtargnąć do Seireitei czy stanąć twarzą w twarz z Aizenem.

\- Możesz sobie nie mieć złych zamiarów – wyraz twarzy Kurosakiego względnie znormalniał – Jednakże stawiając sprawę w ten sposób na dzień dobry nie brzmisz dość wiarygodnie, wścibski kurd-

Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, dźgnięty łokciem prosto w brzuch przez Rukię, która uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do nowopoznanej Shinigami.

\- Wybacz, ten kretyn ma totalnie niewyparzony język. – Kuchiki zgrabnie zignorowała jojczenie Ichigo, który zgiął się w pół i mamrotał coś o solidarności karzełków.

\- Z bardziej beznadziejnymi przypadkami miałam do czynienia, Kuchiki-san. – najwyraźniej ten przytyk ze strony Kurosakiego nie zrobił na siwiejącej blondynce żadnego wrażenia.

\- Chwila, chwila! Rozumiem kojarzyć Ichigo, ale w swojej karierze chyba nie porwałam się na nic, co mogłoby sprawić, że...

\- ... że nie słyszałabym o tobie? Twój kazus był tragiczny, bo – za przeproszeniem – za taką bzdurę chciano cię zgładzić.

Kurosaki, który zdążył już namówić swoją przeponę do względnej współpracy, już miał coś dosadnie odpowiedzieć irytującej, nowopoznanej koleżance po fachu, lecz naraz znajomy, a zarazem dziwny ryk wypełnił jego uszy. Kiedy spojrzał na Rukię i Concordię, na ich twarzach dostrzegł podobne zaskoczenie.

Cała trójka, niczym na komendę, poderwała się z ławki.

\- Naprawdę trzeba się z tym przejść do Urahary – rudzielec rzucił okiem na komunikator brunetki, który najwyraźniej zgrabnie zignorował fakt, że w okolicy pojawił się Pusty.

\- Wstrzymaj się, Kurosaki-san! – kiedy Ichigo sięgał po swoją odznakę, Concordia złapała go za nadgarstek, wyciągając z kieszeni swój komunikator, przypominający poczciwą motorolę z wysuwaną klawiaturą. Przyjrzała się ekranowi, po czym zmarszczyła brwi, a jej dłoń zacisnęła się na ręce rudzielca – To definitywnie by ryk Pustego, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że-

Nie zdążyła dokończyć; ciało Kurosakiego opadło bezwładnie prosto na nią i Rukię, zaś jego właściciel był już w trakcie pościgu za przeciwnikiem.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, Kuchiki-san – Jujitori, pomagając brunetce usadzić pustą skorupę Zastępczego Shinigami na ławce we względnie stabilnej pozycji – Czy Kurosaki-san zawsze jest taki... wyrywny?

\- Zdarza mu się – odparła Rukia, opadając na ławkę, po czym spojrzała na urządzenie trzymane przez Concordię – Jak to jest, że twój komunikator jest w stanie rozróżniać siłę Pustych, a mój nawet nie daje powiadomień?...

Kuchiki poczuła się lekko bezużyteczna. Na dobrą sprawę Pusty mógłby zakraść się bez ryków i hałasowania do kogokolwiek, a jej sprzęt – jak widać na załączonym obrazku – nawet nie raczyłby o tym poinformować.

\- Modyfikuję oprogramowanie podług własnych preferencji. – blondynka schowała komunikator.

\- To chyba trochę nielegalne...

\- Może trochę. U ciebie, Kuchiki-san, wystarczy aktualizacja i powinno działać – nowopoznana Shinigami gładko zmieniła temat wątpliwie legalnego modyfikowania oprogramowania stworzonego przez XII Dywizję – Chociaż i parę niegroźnych, dopuszczalnych licencją usprawnień dałoby się wprowadzić.

Obie umilkły, czując, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie w porządku. Energia duchowa Pustego, którego słyszały, stała się niewyczuwalna, by po chwili wzrosnąć kilkukrotnie.

\- Jujitori-san... Przed czym właściwie chciałaś ostrzec Ichigo?

\- Reiatsu tego Pustego – Concordia spojrzała w stronę okna, słysząc, jak porywisty wiatr dmie w szyby – Wcale nie przypominało Pustego.

Kurosaki czuł się – delikatnie mówiąc – wyrolowany. Spodziewał się jednego zabłąkanego Pustego, a nie jedenastu! Żeby były to jeszcze zwyczajne pachołki... Uprzątnięcie jedenastu sztuk takiego śmiecia było dlań niczym poranne przeciągnięcie się, jednakże nie przewidział, że po trudnej nocy może być jeszcze gorzej.

Jedenastu Adjuchasów kontra jeden Shinigami. Walka przedłużała się. Ichigo zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści Zangetsu, mrużąc oczy i obmyślając strategię. Zaczął dyszeć; wciąż był zmęczony po kolejnej zarwanej nocce z rzędu spędzonej na wybijaniu Pustych mnożących się tu ostatnimi czasy ponad wszelką miarę.

Kolejne natarcie Pustego. Uskoczył. Prosto w szpony kolejnego. Odbił się od jego paskudnego pyska i rozciął jego maskę. W ostatniej chwili zablokował cios dwóch innych. Trzeciego nie zdołał uniknąć.

Szpon Adjuchasa rozdarł jego szatę i rozorał ramię. Kurosaki, kiedy tylko zorientował się, że zraniona ręka drętwieje, natychmiast przywiązał ją bandażem do rękojeści, ujął ją w drugą dłoń i ruszył wprost na przeciwnika. Maska Pustego w mdłym, księżycowym świetle zdawała się jaśnieć niezdrową, sinawą zielenią.

Zastępczy Shinigami, nim na dobre skończył z kolejnym napastnikiem, padł głucho w zaspę, w ostatniej chwili unikając ciosu piekielnie szybkiego Adjuchasa. Blokując jego nacierające nań macki, zaparł się nogami o grunt. I kiedy zdawało mu się, że sytuacja jest względnie opanowana, nagle zrobiło się ciemno.

Licha poświata sączą się z ekranu komunikatora Rukii w jednej chwili stała się jedynym źródłem światła. Zgasło wszystko, co korzystało z prądu, w tym lampy na ulicach i w budynkach. Porywisty wiatr zadął jeszcze głośniej.

\- No i pozrywało linie energetyczne – westchnęła Concordia, nieco rozeźlona na fakt, że awaria raczyła przerwać jej objaśniane zawiłości systemu namierzenia Pustych, skonstruowanego przez XII Dywizję – Cholerne wietrzysko.

\- To nie przez wiatr... – Kuchiki, choć w tych ciemnościach niewiele widziała, posłała Concordii zaniepokojone spojrzenie, lecz po chwili jej duże, błyszczące oczy w kolorze indygo zwróciły się w stronę nieruchomego ciała rudzielca – Ten kretyn wpakował się w kłopoty.

I na dobrą sprawę, nim Jujitori zdążyła spojrzeć na komunikator, ten zaczął dziwnie mrygać, aż nagle wyłączył się i pozostawił dziewczęta w kompletnej ciemności.

\- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że nie czuję już energii duchowej czegokolwiek, z czym Kurosaki-san walczył – zrezygnowana zielonooka szybko zerknęła na swoje również niedziałające urządzenie, podnosząc się – A zła jest taka, że nie czuję jego reiatsu.

Podczas gdy Jujitori oddaliła się kawałek, próbując uruchomić swój komunikator, brunetka postanowiła wyjrzeć przez okno, by spróbować zobaczyć, co właściwie dzieje się na zewnątrz. I kiedy po omacku podchodziła do okna, nagle została odrzucona do tyłu i upadła na plecy, przygnieciona przez coś dużego, ciężkiego, ale i ciepłego.

Concordia nie zdążyła zareagować w porę. W momencie, gdy jej towarzyszka niedoli grzmotnęła o podłogę, natychmiast odwróciła się w kierunku głuchego łupnięcia; zielone oczy młodej Shinigami, przywyknąwszy już do ciemności, były w stanie dostrzec zarysy obiektów, a wówczas Jujitori powoli, starając się nie wpaść na Rukię, podeszła do niej, starając się zidentyfikować, co właściwie ją przewróciło.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Kuchiki-san? – pochyliła się, pomagając brunetce przerzucić niezidentyfikowany obiekt na posadzkę.

Obiekt, upadłszy obok, jęknął cicho.

\- Cholera... Kurosaki-san!

\- Ichigo!

Kurosaki powoli podniósł się z podłogi. Księżyc, który właśnie wychynął zza śniegowych chmur, oświetlił zakrwawioną twarz rudzielca.

\- Dobrze... dobrze, że tam nie poszłaś... - wydyszał, czołgając się do swojego ciała z nadzieją, że najgorsze już za nim i za chwilę, choć obolały, będzie mógł opowiedzieć dziewczynom o nietypowej walce – To było cholernie niebezpieczne.

Concordia i Rukia podeszły do ławki, z niepokojem patrząc, jak Ichigo wczołguje się do swojego ciała; martwa skorupa po chwili ożyła, odzyskawszy swą duszę, jednak trwała w bezruchu. Jujitori wreszcie odpaliła swój komunikator – głównie po to, by użyć go jako latarki – po czym skierowała mdły strumień światła w stronę rudzielca.

Przez materiał koszuli przylegający do torsu przebijała się plama krwi.

Nieprzytomny Kurosaki dla dwóch z metra ciętych dziewczyn był dość sporym logistycznym wyzwaniem. Z niespodziewaną pomocą nadszedł Kon, który wychynął z torby, zniecierpliwiony brakiem cycatych dziewcząt w okolicy.

\- Nie wierzę, że dałem się w to wmanewrować! – jęknął Kon, będąc w ciele Kurosakiego i do kompletu taszcząc na plecach rudego właściciela ciała – Co w ogóle ten cholerny Ichigo zrobił ze sobą?! Tu jest krew, do cholery!

\- Tak nie powinno się stać – Concordia, starając się oświetlić drogę komunikatorem, z niepokojem patrzyła na rannego Boga Śmierci – Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę coś takiego.

\- A ty kto w ogóle jesteś, konusie?! – Kon i jego doskonałe wyczucie sytuacji dekoncentrowały i tak zdenerwowaną Jujitori.

\- Twoim koszmarem, jeśli nie przymkniesz jadaczki.

\- Ten kretyn... - Rukia zacisnęła pięści w geście bezradności – Dlaczego zawsze w takich chwilach nie pozwala sobie pomóc?...

\- Może lubi kolekcjonować blizny? – westchnęła zielonooka – Daleko jeszcze?

\- Nie, już niedaleko.

\- Dobrze. Kiedy będziecie już w mieszkaniu, pozwólcie Kurosakiemu wrócić do swojego ciała. Jeżeli sprawy przybrały taki obrót, zbyt długa izolacja rannej duszy od ciała, które zdążyło się... jakby to... _zarazić_ urazem, to fatalny pomysł. Jeśli to nie będzie przeszkodą, wpadnę na chwilę do Seireitei zaczerpnąć informacji i medykamentów. Niebawem wrócę.

Z pozoru zwyczajna potyczka z Pustymi sprawiła, że Kurosaki leżał półprzytomny w swoim pokoju, zanosząc się kaszlem. Kuchiki, odnalazłszy w miarę kompletną apteczkę, pospiesznie, choć z niemałymi rumieńcami na twarzy, rozpięła zakrwawioną koszulę przyjaciela i zabrała się za opatrywanie jego ran. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

Obok łóżka klęczała Concordia, pracując nad otwarciem Senkaimonu. Jej ciało siedziało oparte o szafę; sama Jujitori, przybrawszy postać Bogini Śmierci, kątem oka zerkała na nowopoznanych znajomych po fachu.

Odwróciła głowę i zacisnęła zęby, widząc, jak strużka krwi wypływa z ust rudzielca.


	3. III - Wszystko nie tak

Mechanika podróży do Seireitei była dość prosta: przejście obsługiwane przez Korpus Kidō, jedna brama na cały Dwór Czystych Dusz.

No, chyba że było się niepokorną, kulawą blondynką…

Nad placem przed wejściem do siedziby IV Dywizji otworzył się Senkaimon, przy czym „nad placem” było pojęciem względnym; kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ośnieżonym gruntem może i było „nad”, ale zdecydowanie nie tak, jak życzyłaby sobie tego osoba otwierająca bramę.

\- Łojezu, jak źle wycelowałam! – niebo rozdarł najpierw spanikowany i zdenerwowany głos, a potem donośny krzyk - Hanatoru? HANATORU!

Concordia leciała nieuchronnie w stronę ziemi. Z rozkojarzenia źle otworzyła Senkaimon, kompletnie nie tam, gdzie zamierzała wyjść (na przykład na stabilnym gruncie) i teraz modliła się o bezpieczne lądowanie. W Seireitei leżały całe zaspy śniegu, więc lądowanie zapowiadało się dość miękko, ale przemieszczanie się po ziemi wyglądało już bardziej kłopotliwie. Cały Dwór Czystych Dusz był naznaczony wąskimi, wydeptanymi przez Bogów Śmierci ścieżynkami.

Jujitori nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio zima w tym świecie była tak bezlitosna. Od wielu dni nieustannie sypał śnieg, zaś ciężkie, ołowiane chmury najwidoczniej nie miały zamiaru rozstępować się przed słabymi, choćby jedynymi promieniami słońca. Ekolodzy alarmują, ONZ wyraża zaniepokojenie, a Unia Europejska właśnie wprowadza nowe dyrektywy dotyczące emisji Concorde'ów w Seireitei.

\- Gdzie są hamulce?! Przerzutka?! COKOLWIEK! Zaraz walnę o ziemię, do kroćset fur sfajczonych procesorów!

Wstępnie zidentyfikowany obiekt szybkoklnący wreszcie gruchnął w zaspę. Dość miękkie, lecz zimne lądowanie. Concordia powoli podniosła się na swe dwie krótkie nogi, zaś otrzepując szaty ze śniegu, usłyszała znajomy i aktualnie dość pożądany głos:

\- Kto śmie zakłócać spo… Ach! Czołem, Concordia! - Hanatoru, wychodząc z budynku, wpierw nie rozpoznał Jujitori, a potem zorientował się, któż był zdolny do tak gromkiego darcia japy na dzień dobry. - Co cię sprowadza tak wcześnie?

\- Problem. – odparła enigmatycznie młoda Shinigami, rozmasowując sobie obolałe części ciała. Czuła, że dzisiejszą wizytę w Seireitei przypłaci kilkoma sporymi siniakami. – Dość nietypowy i stosunkowo naglący problem, brachu.

\- W takim razie chodź do środka. Herbatki? – zapytał medyk, choć nie zamierzał przyjmować odmów, protestów, skarg i zażaleń.

\- Hanatoru, nie mam czasu na pierdolone herbatki.

\- No nie mów… Co takiego stało się w Karakurze?

\- Sama chciałabym to ogarniać.

Podczas gdy szli do jednego z budynków, będącego w zasadzie małym barakiem socjalnym, Concordia zaczęła zarysowywać przyjacielowi dość krótką, lecz intrygującą historię. Kiedy Hanatoru usiadł naprzeciwko niej i nalał im herbaty, blondynka podsumowywała całe poranne zajście na Ziemi:

\- Wiekiem i doświadczeniem do twojej pani Kapitan mi brakuje, ale pierwszy raz widziałam, by rany odniesione poza ciałem tak prędko i inwazyjnie przeniosły się na nie. No i to stadko Adjuchasów… - Jujitori upiła łyk herbaty, czując, jak przyjemny gorąc rozlewa się po jej gardle. – W zasadzie przybyłam celem uzupełnienia apteczki i wiedzy, ale muszę jak najprędzej wracać, chociaż herbatka pyszna.

\- A jak się czuje Ichigo-san? – medyk, uważnie wysłuchawszy całej opowieści, usiłował znaleźć jakąś sensowną podpowiedź, którą mógłby podzielić się z Concordią.

\- Podejrzewam, że nie za dobrze. – Jujitori wpatrywała się w czarkę z herbatą, marszcząc brwi. – Kiedy otwierałam Senkaimon, w zasadzie niezbyt kontaktował. Niepokoi mnie ten jego kaszel… Krwioplucie nigdy nie jest jakoś przyjemnie rokującym objawem.

Młoda Shinigami skierowała wzrok w stronę okna. Zielone, przymknięte oczy zdawały się szukać odpowiedzi pośród wirujących w powietrzu płatków śniegu.

\- Może i nie pora na takie dywagacje, ale uważam, że Kurosaki-san ma najlepszą opiekę z możliwych.

\- Masz na myśli…

\- Taa. Odnoszę wrażenie, że ma już pewną wprawę w łataniu tego porywczego imbecyla, choć na pochyłe drzewo i Salomon nie naleje. Hano, skołowałbyś mi jakąś uczciwą apteczkę na taką okazję?

\- Coś wymyślę – westchnął Yamada – Chociaż i u nas kruchutko z materiałami opatrunkowymi. Przez te opady śniegu dostawy idą jak po grudzie. Ale zanim – uniósł ostrzegawczo palec wskazujący, mierząc Concordię wzrokiem – Rozgrzej się przed powrotem i wymieńmy się nowinkami!

\- Z podanych słów ułóż zdanie, odmienianie i zamienianie kolejności dozwolone – mruknęła Jujitori – _Czas, nie, mieć, bzdury, taki, na_ i _cymbał_.

\- No nie daj się prosić! Wpadasz tu po przeszło tygodniu i chcesz od razu sobie iść!

\- A niech ci będzie. Tylko nie za długo, bo ledwom dowlokła się do Karakury i już burdel na kółkach.

Podczas gdy Jujitori zawisła gdzieś pomiędzy dolewką herbaty a najnowszymi plotkami, Kuchiki próbowała doprowadzić przyjaciela do względnego porządku, uprzednio usiłując znaleźć cokolwiek, co byłoby zdatne na tak rozległe rany, choć rudzielec wcale nie zamierzał ułatwiać jej zadania. Pomimo dość nieciekawego stanu Kurosakiego, ten nie zamierzał odpuszczać okazji, by podroczyć się z drobną brunetką.

\- Robisz raban o parę draśnięć, naprawdę… - Ichigo, opanowawszy nieco drapanie w gardle i oswoiwszy się z bólem, zebrał się w sobie, by usiąść na łóżku.

\- Leżeć mi tu! – Rukia, kątem oka dostrzegłszy, że niepokorny pacjent miał w nosie jej zalecenia, spiorunowała rannego wzrokiem.

Kurosaki już przymierzał się do posłania przyjaciółce buńczucznego uśmieszku, lecz po chwili opadł z powrotem na łóżko, krzywiąc się z bólu.

\- No i masz za swoje, idioto. – Kuchiki, wygrzebawszy wreszcie z apteczki to, czego szukała, usiadła obok Kurosakiego i przyglądając się jego zakrwawionej koszulce.

Uświadomiła sobie, że aby opatrzyć te rany, które z jakiegoś powodu przeżarły się z formy Boga Śmierci na cielesną powłokę, musi kazać mu się rozebrać.

To nie tak, że miała z tym jakiś problem; przecież niejednokrotnie widziała tego rudego imbecyla w samych bokserkach, kiedy w letnie, upalne wieczory wracał spod prysznica i nie kwapił się do założenia czegokolwiek innego na siebie pomimo jej protestów. Pozornych, bo choć nieraz zjebała go z góry na dół za obnażanie się przy niewinnej kobiecie, to i tak kątem oka lubiła sobie na niego zerknąć. Niejednokrotnie przyłapała się na tym, że zamiast zająć się raportami dla swoich przełożonych czy doczytać wreszcie zaczętą dawno temu książkę, błądziła wzrokiem po torsie Kurosakiego naznaczonym bliznami. Musiała przyznać, że od kiedy go poznała, naprawdę zmężniał.

\- Nee-chan, co to w ogóle za wypłosz jest? – Kon, wróciwszy już do swojego pluszowego ciała, z każdej strony oglądał studwudziestolitrowy plecak, który miała ze sobą niepozorna blondyna, a który, wraz z ciałem opartym o szafę, pozostawiła przed udaniem się do Społeczności Dusz.

Rukia zastanawiała się chwilę, co odpowiedzieć; widząc, że z obolałego Ichigo nie wyciągnie ani grama współpracy, odpinała po kolei guziki jego białej koszuli, by zaraz po tym podwinąć jego czarną koszulkę, odsłaniając rozległe rany na jego torsie.

\- Koleżanka po fachu. – Kurosaki otworzył oczy. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy po walce z Pustymi czuł się tak źle. Było mu głupio; nie takie rzeczy znosił, a teraz został unieszkodliwiony ze świadomością, że jeśli tacy Puści jak ten pojawią się ponownie, to Rukii przyjdzie się z nimi zmierzyć.

_Kurwa jego mać. Chłopie, weź się w garść!_

\- Rukia, ja… przepra-

\- Nic nie mów, Ichigo.

Kuchiki, przyłożywszy palec do jego spierzchłych ust, starała się unikać jego wzroku. Pochylała się nad nim, z całych sił starając się skoncentrować na opatrywaniu go.

Hanatoru sprawdził raz jeszcze, czy o niczym nie zapomniał, po czym wręczył Concordii niewielki pakunek owinięty w chustę. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, widząc nietęgą minę przyjaciółki.

\- Wybacz… tylko tyle udało mi się wygrzebać, bo ostatnio z dostawami jest pro-

\- Dziękuję, Hano. – Jujitori, biorąc do rąk zawiniątko, uśmiechnęła się do medyka. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ratujesz mi skórę.

\- Drobiazg! – Yamada zaśmiał się nerwowo, przeczesując włosy dłonią – Pozdrów ich ode mnie. Mam nadzieję, że Ichigo-san niebawem wróci do zdrowia.

\- Mam nadzieję.

Bogini Śmierci, nim zniknęła za Senkaimonem, odwróciła się raz jeszcze do Hanatoru, machając mu na pożegnanie. Przekraczając bramę, wzięła głęboki oddech. Wolała nie spudłować.

Podczas gdy Kon zanurkował w plecaku Concordii, przegrzebując jej rzeczy, Kuchiki kontynuowała opatrywanie rannego Kurosakiego. Nerwowo przygryzła wargę. Ostatnie przyjęcia w klinice pochłonęły większość materiałów opatrunkowych i pomimo kombinowania jak koń pod górę wiedziała, że to, czym dysponowała, nie wystarczy.

Zawiesiwszy wzrok na blado-czerwonej twarzy śpiącego Ichigo, sięgnęła po kolejny, wcześniej przygotowany opatrunek. Biorąc go do ręki, zastanawiała się, czemu jest taki jakiś… ciężki. Po chwili zaś zorientowała się, że nie trzyma w ręce gazy ani bandaża, lecz jakąś dziwną paczkę. Spojrzała w stronę, gdzie przed chwilą sięgała, po czym zobaczyła dłoń wystającą spod łóżka.

Kurosaki poderwał się gwałtownie, słysząc krzyk Rukii. Kompletnie zdezorientowany zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać, po czym podrapał się nerwowo po karku, widząc, co zadziało się w momencie, gdy wybrał się na małą przechadzkę z Morfeuszem.

Rukia stała tuż nad nim, dysząc ciężko i wskazując palcem gdzieś koło łóżka, spod którego wygrzebywała się jasnowłosa Shinigami. Wyczołgawszy się i otrzepawszy się z kurzu, Concordia wstała, uśmiechając się przepraszająco do brunetki.

\- Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć, Kuchiki-san! – z nerwów zaczęła wbijać sobie paznokcie w kark, patrząc w stronę powoli uspokajającej się Rukii. – Widzę, że zdążyłaś już… odebrać przesyłkę.

\- Jujitori-san! – szafirowooka nie umiała powstrzymać cichego, nerwowego śmiechu; przestraszyła się takiej głupoty! – Jak… jakim cudem otworzyłaś Senkaimon akurat tam?

\- Cóż… powiedzmy, że nie jest to moja najmocniejsza strona… - Jujitori, uspokoiwszy się po tym niespodziewanym i dość głośnym powitaniu, usłyszała cichy chrobot w jej plecaku, który po chwili ustał.

\- Na przyszłość wybierz jakieś inne miejsce niż przestrzeń pod jego łóżkiem – Rukia, nie zauważywszy, że przypadkiem obudziła Ichigo, wciąż stała nad nim w lekkim rozkroku, kontynuując rozmowę z Concordią. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy on ostatnio tam odkurzał.

\- Zauważyłam, no ale co zrobić – Jujitori, zauważywszy na grzywce całkiem spory kłębek kurzu, zdjęła go i zaczęła się mu badawczo przyglądać – Niektórzy mają takie hobby. Och, ta cywilizacja to już chyba pracuje nad ustawą zasadniczą…

Ichigo, rozbudziwszy się nieco, patrzył to na Concordię, to na stojącą nad nim Kuchiki.

_Chwila, chwila…_

Zmrużył oczy, a jego wzrok piął się w górę, żeby zatrzymać się na wysokości spódnicy dziewczyny. Pod wpływem fali gorąca, która uderzyła go z jakąś dziwną siłą, natychmiast poczerwieniał i…

\- RUKIA!

… i spontanicznie podciął brunetkę ręką.

Jego jakże przemyślany manewr przyniósł skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego. Kuchiki, przewracając się, wylądowała wprost na nim, sprowadzając go ponownie do pozycji leżącej i zderzając się z nim nosem.

\- POPIEPRZYŁO CIĘ DO RESZTY, IDIOTKO?!

\- TY KRETYNIE, CHCESZ ZABIĆ NAS OBOJE?!

\- Chwila, tu są dzieci! – Jujitori teatralnie zasłoniła dłonią oczy, odwracając się bokiem do całej tej niecodziennej scenki.

\- Jakie dzieci?! – prychnął Ichigo, rozmasowując sobie obolałe czoło.

\- Ja! – jęknęła Concordia, patrząc z udawanym wyrzutem na rudzielca – Jestem dzieckiem Bożym, cholera jasna!

Kurosaki chciał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz przeszywający ból ponownie obezwładnił jego ciało. Zacisnął powieki, krzywiąc się. Nienawidził, kiedy jego bliscy widzieli go w takim stanie.

\- No i było się tak rzucać? Masz za swoje – Kuchiki zgramoliła się z Kurosakiego, po czym usiadła obok niego i sięgnęła po tajemniczą paczuszkę – Co to właściwie jest?

Nim Concordia zdążyła przetworzyć pytanie Rukii, usłyszała dość znajomy, głośny ryk nieznośnie świdrujący uszy i przyprawiający o ból głowy.

\- W środku jest instrukcja – odparła Jujitori, podchodząc do okna i patrząc w ciemne, pochmurne niebiosa – Pozwólcie, że tym razem ja się tym zajmę.

Po chwili Concordia zniknęła gdzieś w oddali, zmierzając w stronę Pustego, zaś przez otwarte okno do pokoju Kurosakiego wpadł zimny podmuch wiatru, rozwiewając zasłony. Kuchiki jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła w miejsce, gdzie zniknęła jasnowłosa Shinigami.

Chłodne powietrze podziałało trzeźwiąco na rudzielca. Otworzywszy oczy, zawiesił wzrok na Rukii. W mdłym świetle lampki nocnej widział, jak blask księżyca, który wreszcie przedarł się przez śniegowe chmury, skrzy się w jej dużych, szafirowych oczach. Niesforny kosmyk włosów na czole falował pod wpływem lekkich podmuchów wiatru.

\- Jeszcze gorączki tu brakowało. – Kurosaki musiał się nieźle zapomnieć, skoro na ziemię sprowadziła go dopiero drobna dłoń brunetki na jego czole. Kuchiki patrzyła na niego badawczo – W coś ty się wkopał, Ichigo?...

Tymczasem Kon, przeszukawszy już plecak Concordii, ruszył w kierunku nieodpakowanej jeszcze przesyłki ze Społeczności Dusz. Rozwiązał supeł uczyniony pospiesznie z rogów chusty, w którą opakowane były medykamenty, po czym wyciągnął leżącą na wierzchu zgrabnego stosiku kartkę i zaczął czytać:

\- „Przepraszam, że tak niewiele, Rukia-san, jednak od tygodnia nie mieliśmy żadnej dostawy. Maść, którą tu znajdziesz, ma działanie przeciwbólowe i przeciwzapalne, wykazuje też pewne działanie koagulacyjne. Jej działanie utrzymuje się od dwóch do sześciu godzin na jedną aplikację. Przed jej użyciem zapoznaj się z ulotką dołączoną do niej bądź skonsultuj się z lekarzem i to jest ten moment, kiedy wszyscy przestają czytać, więc życzę Ichigo szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia i mam nadzieję, że nic poważnego mu nie będzie. Dołączam trochę bandaży, gazy i przylepca. Wpadnijcie do nas w odwiedziny! Hanatoru”. Siostrzyczko, o co tu w ogóle chodzi? Tamta dziewucha zjawia się znikąd i przynosi jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane?

\- Wiesz, co wydaje mi się bardziej podejrzane, Kon? – Rukia, zauważywszy, że Kurosaki znów odpłynął, ściszyła głos – To, że jest prawie ósma, a na zewnątrz wciąż jest ciemno.


	4. IV - Gra warta świeczki

Pośród bezmiaru ciemności Concordia miała tylko dwa źródła światła: księżyc, który wreszcie wyjrzał zza ciemnych chmur łaskawszym, jasnym okiem oraz migoczące cyklicznie pomarańczowe, rażące światło lamp ostrzegawczych na mknących przez miasto wozach pogotowia energetycznego.

Jujitori zdawała sobie sprawę, że awaria oświetlenia to jedynie skutek, a nie przyczyna nietypowego dla tej godziny mroku, nawet w środku grudnia. Wiedziała, że musi znaleźć sprawcę zamieszania. Miała nadzieję, że przy okazji wpadnie na trop tajemniczego zachowania Pustych w Karakurze oraz w okolicznych mieścinach.

Nieznośnie świdrujący w uszach krzyk Pustego wiódł ją nad rzekę.

Nie pomyliła się. Po nabrzeżu, niczym cień, snuł się może i niedużych rozmiarów, lecz dość człekokształtny Pusty. Concordia, zbliżając się do niego, dobyła miecza. Blask księżyca zalśnił z jego ostrzu, gdy skierowała je ku nieprzyjacielowi.

\- Hej, ty tam! – zawołała w stronę Pustego – Jesteś jednym z tych, co tak nieładnie urządzili mojego koleżkę?

Potwór zatrzymał się i powoli obrócił się w stronę Shinigami. Jego maska – może to przez światło księżyca, może to przez bliskość rzeki – zdawała się nie być do końca biała. Jujitori zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się Pustemu, który zawył głośno i ruszył wprost na dziewczynę.

Concordia odskoczyła, unikając całkiem silnego ciosu.

_Szybki jesteś, sukinsynu._

Adjuchas okazał się być kłopotliwym przeciwnikiem dla utykającej Bogini Śmierci. Choć Jujitori nie pierwszy raz walczyła z Pustym tej klasy, to miała wrażenie, że ten egzemplarz jechał na jakichś dziwacznych sterydach. Wydawało się jej wręcz, że skurczybyk używa sonido, tak szybki był. Trafił jednak na godną przeciwniczkę i choć walka dłużyła się, Concordia nie żałowała. Miała okazję, aby przeanalizować zdolności i zachowania nieprzyjaciela.

Największym problemem było to, że im bliżej Pustego się znajdowała, tym większy mrok ograniczał jej pole widzenia. Ani księżyc, ani Kidō nie były w stanie pokonać tej ciemności. Adjuchas był wielką, czarną masą z wyróżniającą się jedynie sinawą maską.

_Więc te ciemności to twoja sprawka!_

Główną przeszkodą w unicestwieniu tego niewątpliwie kłopotliwego okazu był fakt, że im bardziej Jujitori zbliżała się do celu, by zadać cios, tym bardziej miała wrażenie, jakby zanurzała się w nieprzebraną czerń, a ostrze zdawało się grzęznąć w mroku, nie wyrządzając potworowi żadnej krzywdy. Przez to Bogini Śmierci nie mogła dobrze namierzyć celu by go zranić i spowolnić.

Kiedy zaś próbowała natrzeć na wroga, chcąc przeciąć jego maskę, tuż przed machnięciem mieczem orientowała się, że ta sinawa biel, którą widziała, jest li powidokiem, zaś Adjuchas był tuż za nią, gotów do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Uskakiwała w ostatniej chwili, za każdym razem dysząc coraz ciężej.

Concordia spojrzała w stronę niezamarzniętej jeszcze rzeki. Tej samej, nad brzegiem której zginęła matka Kurosakiego, oddając życie za swe najstarsze dziecko.

_Skoro na wolnym powietrzu ten skurczybyk pochłania nawet Kidō… Może pośród czegoś o innych właściwościach fizycznych będę w stanie okiełznać ten mrok?_

Pomimo niezbyt zachęcającej temperatury zarówno wody, jak i powietrza, Jujitori schowała miecz, po czym wskoczyła do rzeki. Choć spowiła ją lodowata ciemność, starała się zanurkować jak najgłębiej. Czuła, jak jej stawy sztywnieją nieprzyjemnie, ciśnienie rozpiera uszy, zaś zimna woda zdaje się wysysać z niej całe ciepło.

Na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać; Adjuchas ruszył za nią i również zanurkował. Kiedy Concordia zauważyła, że Pusty zaczyna się zanurzać, w myślach zaczęła recytować inkantację, zaczynając się wynurzać coraz szybciej i szybciej; choć niczego nie widziała, każda komórka jej ciała krzyczała, że zbliża się do powierzchni. I kiedy tylko wyskoczyła w kierunku brzegu, obróciła się szybko, wycelowała złączonymi dłońmi ku rzece, a spod jej palców wystrzeliła błyskawica, która po chwili trafiła w czarną taflę rzeki.

I cisza. Ciemność nie ustępowała.

_Cholera, czyli albo się teleportował, albo i w wodzie wciąga wszystko jak dziura budżetowa…_

Nagle wielki słup wody wzbił się w powietrze w akompaniamencie głośnego trzasku wymieszanego z przeraźliwym krzykiem Adjuchasa. Po chwili fale opadły, rzeka uspokoiła się, zaś mrok zaczął się pomału rozstępować. Księżyc zaczął blednąć pośród szarawych chmur, a poprzez śniegowe obłoki przebijały się pojedyncze promienie zimowego słońca, które nieśmiałymi smugami padały na rzeczną taflę, na śnieg i na zmęczoną twarz młodej Shinigami.

_Niech cię diabli wezmą, czymkolwiek byłeś._

Ostatni przylepiec stabilizujący opatrunek przyległ gładko do bandaża. Rukia z zadowoleniem patrzyła na efekt swojej pracy. Który to już raz łatała tego imbecyla? Westchnęła ciężko, naciągając dotychczas podwiniętą, czarną koszulkę na tors rannego rudzielca. Wiedziała, że czeka ją jeszcze trochę roboty; spojrzała na jego rękę, której stadko przeciwników także nie oszczędziło. Większość była zwykłymi zadrapaniami, ale rana biegnąca od grzbietu dłoni do połowy przedramienia nie wyglądała jakoś szczególnie dobrze.

Od kiedy Concordia wybyła, by unicestwić krzyczącego w oddali Pustego, Kurosaki nie odzyskał przytomności, więc o współpracy polegającej chociażby na podniesieniu ręki, by Kuchiki łatwiej ją było opatrzyć, nie było mowy. Ujęła twardą od miecza, lecz pomimo tego miłą  
w dotyku dłoń Ichigo, żeby założyć pierwsze obwoje opatrunku.

W pewnym momencie uświadomiła sobie, że w pokoju zrobiło się jaśniej.

Blade promienie słońca wpadły przez szybę, łagodnym snopem padając na twarz Kurosakiego. Rukia na chwilę przerwała opatrywanie jego ręki, zawiesiwszy wzrok na zaczerwienionych policzkach Ichigo, które – zalane światłem porannego słońca – wydawały się być rozognione jeszcze mocniej. Przydługie kosmyki rudych włosów opadały bezwładnie na jego czoło, zostawiając trochę przestrzeni jedynie nad prawym okiem.

Nagle jego brew drgnęła nieznacznie, jakby zniecierpliwiła się tym nietypowym dla swego właściciela, dość łagodnym wyrazem twarzy, zaś dłoń, opatrywana przez brunetkę, zacisnęła się na jej dłoni, znacznie drobniejszej i delikatniejszej.

Kuchiki omal nie podskoczyła, czując niemrawe ruchy ręki przyjaciela, choć bardziej przypominały one pojedyncze spięcia mięśni. Te asynchroniczne drgnięcia, które powodowały, że palce Kurosakiego przesuwały się po dłoni dziewczyny, zapewne były podświadomą próbą zrozumienia, co właściwie ma na tej ręce i dlaczego to coś ogranicza mu ruchy w stawach, ale jakkolwiek niezamierzone by to nie było, Rukia poczerwieniała i szybko dokończyła opatrywanie ręki Ichigo.

\- Przepraszam… - wymamrotał. Chciał coś dodać, lecz jego schrypnięte exposé musiało chwilę poczekać; zaniósłszy się kaszlem, odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, gdzie z kolei uderzyło go światło dzienne.

Kurosaki, chcąc uciec wzrokiem od rażącego go światła, skierował twarz ku przyjaciółce, klnąc pod nosem na boleśnie zaatakowane jasnością spojówki. Rukia uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, widząc, jak jego oczy otwierają się powoli. Promienie słońca, wspinającego się mozolnie, acz konsekwentnie po nieboskłonie, odbijały się od brązowych tęczówek rudzielca.

\- Dałem się pochlastać jak ostatni dureń. – westchnął cicho, spojrzawszy w oczy brunetki.

\- Ty i przeprosiny. Chyba ci gorączka podskoczyła, co?

\- A ty chyba robisz ze mnie zimnego drania.

\- W tej sytuacji to prędzej ciepłego.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa – posłał jej niemrawy, lecz ciepły uśmiech. – Dziękuję, Rukia.

\- Za to, że jestem niemożliwa? – teraz Kuchiki była pewna, że Ichigo ma gorączkę.

\- To też.

\- Niemożliwe to jest to, czym był ten Pusty! – nagle przez wciąż otwarte okno wpadła Concordia, zaś bezpiecznie wylądowawszy na podłodze, zamknęła je i zaczęła rozcierać zgrabiałe dłonie. Jej szaty, wciąż wilgotne po spontanicznym nurkowaniu w lodowatej rzece podczas walki, kleiły się do jej ciała.

\- Jujitori-san! – szafirowooka, spojrzawszy na przemoczoną blondynkę, odczuła jednocześnie ulgę, że widzi nowopoznaną Shinigami względnie całą i zdrową, ale zastanawiała się, jakim monstrum był ten Pusty, z którym przyszło się jej zmierzyć – Czyli te ciemności były winą tego Adjuchasa?

\- Dokładnie – Concordia, stanąwszy obok Rukii, spojrzała na rudzielca. – Widzę, że zniknięcie energii duchowej tego skurczybyka wyszła ci na dobre. Powiedz mi raz jeszcze: z iloma Adjuchasami musiałeś się zmierzyć?

\- Z jedenastoma – Kurosaki dopiero teraz miał siłę i okazję, by ujawnić jeden istotny szczegół – Z czego jeden z nich, wyglądający jak wielka, czarna breja, uciekł mi.

\- Nie na długo – Jujitori uśmiechnęła się, choć widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się ranny podczas poprzedniego starcia, na jej twarzy błąkało się coś ponurego.

\- Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby… - rudzielec wbił wzrok w sufit - … jakby tamten Pusty „szefował” tamtej dziesiątce. Espada od siedmiu boleści. Nie mogłem go zranić.

\- No, to było kłopotliwe. Dopiero zwabienie go do rzeki i potraktowanie małą błyskawicą zadziałało.

\- Dałem ciała. – Ichigo był sobą zawiedziony – Jeszcze musiałaś po mnie poprawiać.

\- Daj spokój – dziewczyna machnęła ręką, nachylając się do Kurosakiego. – Podejrzewam, że byłoby w porządku, gdybyś nie miał dodatkowych biesiadników. I gdybyś dał sobie pomóc, ty napuchnięty rezystorze! – nagle przyłożyła dłoń do jego twarzy, obserwując uważnie jego źrenice _– Inemuri!_

Oczy młodzieńca zdawały się tracić blask, a po chwili zamknęły się. Jujitori spostrzegła, że w sumie zaraz może ponownie wylecieć przez okno, tym razem na kopach, nie ostrzegłszy Rukii o swoich zamiarach.

\- Spokojnie! – widząc groźny błysk w szafirowych oczach Bogini Śmierci, blondynka podniosła ręce w geście poddania się – To zaklęcie wymuszające sen. Żadne lekarstwa tego i tamtego świata nie pomogą, jeśli nie będzie wypoczywał.

Wciąż czując na sobie wzrok Rukii podeszła do swojego ciała i wgramoliła się do niego. Pierwszą jego reakcją na powrót właścicielki było mocne wzdrygnięcie się; Concordia wciąż czuła nieprzyjemny chłód po tym, jak cała szata niemal przymarzła do jej kończyn.

\- Powiedz mi, Jujitori-san – Kuchiki, okrywszy przyjaciela kocem, spojrzała na nowopoznaną koleżankę po fachu z mieszaniną zainteresowania i sceptycyzmu – Zostałaś tu wysłana z powodu nasilających się ataków silniejszych Pustych?

\- Nie zostałam tu przysłana – odparła Concordia, przeciągając się i podwijając kolana pod brodę; jej błyszczące, zielone oczy zdawały się być jeszcze ciemniejsze, kiedy przysłaniała je grzywka. – Przybycie tutaj było moją własną inicjatywą.

\- Czyli nie ma to związku z ostatnimi incydentami?

\- Wręcz przeciwnie.

Rukia niewiele już z tego wszystkiego rozumiała. Jej radar szwankował, Społeczność Dusz nie wyrażała zainteresowania sprawą, zaś Bogini Śmierci, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się w Karakurze, nie była wysłanniczką, która miałaby pomóc zbadać przyczynę pojawiania się tu coraz silniejszych Pustych. Pomimo tego przybyła tu po coś i wyglądało na to, że mają w Jujitori sojuszniczkę.

\- Możliwości są dwie – Concordia, wyciągając z plecaka laptopa i ładowarkę do niego oraz bliżej niezidentyfikowany przewód, kontynuowała – Albo ktoś w Społeczności Dusz nie ogarnia tematu, mają za stary sprzęt, nieaktualne bazy danych lub jakiegoś imbecyla w Instytucie Rozwoju, albo ktoś tu rżnie głupa.

\- Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że…

\- … że Instytut Rozwoju nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego? Też chcę w to wierzyć, Kuchiki-san. Póki co jednak wolę brać pod uwagę fakt, że zostaliśmy z tym sami i nie liczyć zbytnio na ich pomoc. Użyczysz mi na chwilę swego komunikatora?

Kuchiki wyciągnęła z kieszeni swoje dość zawodne ostatnimi czasy urządzenie, po czym podrzuciła je Concordii.

\- Po co ci mój komunikator?

\- Pamiętasz naszą rozmowę, kiedy Kurosaki-san poszedł oberwać? Spróbuję przywrócić temu ustrojstwu trochę funkcjonalności.

Podłączyła telefon do komputera wyciągniętym wcześniej przewodem, podpięła sprzęt do ładowania, po czym zaczęła coś wstukiwać na klawiaturze. Brunetka z ciekawości podeszła bliżej, by zobaczyć, co właściwie robi Jujitori. Widziała czarne okienko, wpisywane do niego komendy, które zwracały ciągi znaków, zaś po którymś naciśnięciu entera przez blondynkę pojawił się pasek postępu, który dopiero po paru ładnych sekundach załadował się na 0,1%.

\- Jujitori-san. Jadłaś jakieś śniadanie?

\- Średnio.

\- Tak nie może być – Rukia spojrzała na dziewczynę, która podniosła na nią dość zaskoczony wzrok – Teraz zejdziesz ze mną na dół i grzecznie napijesz się herbaty.

\- Cholera, chyba nie mam wyboru. – Concordia odłożyła osprzęt na podłogę, po czym chciała wstać, lecz czując ból w stawach, opadła na szafę.

Kiedy próbowała podnieść się drugi raz, zobaczyła tuż przed nosem dłoń. Podniosła głowę, wpatrując się w pochyloną nad nią Rukię i jej ciepły, choć trochę zmartwiony uśmiech. Nim wyszły z pokoju, ostatni raz rzuciły okiem na wreszcie śpiącego spokojnie Ichigo.


	5. V - Odwaga

Drzwi do pokoju Kurosakiego otworzyły się powoli w akompaniamencie cichego skrzypnięcia. Na podłogę padł wąski snop światła z korytarza, wraz z zapaloną przy łóżku lampką nocną łagodnie rozświetlając mroki zimowego poranka. O blat biurka stuknęły dwa kubki z ciepłą, jeszcze parującą herbatą.

\- Hej, Rukia. Wstawaj.

Kuchiki poruszyła się niespokojnie, słysząc znajomy głos i czując dotyk dużej, ciepłej dłoni na swoim ramieniu. Przeciągając się niespiesznie poczuła, jak po odkrytej skórze jej przedramion przesuwa się kołdra. Nie do końca pamiętała moment zaśnięcia, tak bardzo była zmęczona tamtym dniem. Kiedy jednak skończyła się przeciągać, odniosła nieodparte wrażenie, że to nie jej kołdra. Pachniała zupełnie inaczej. Zupełnie jak koszulka, którą jakiś czas temu podprowadziła Kurosakiemu.

\- Herbata ci wystygnie.

Wreszcie otworzyła oczy. Pierwszym, co zobaczyła, była skąpana w półmroku twarz Ichigo, który uśmiechał się do niej w ten swój charakterystyczny, zawadiacki sposób. Światło płynące z lampki nocnej odbijało się w jego brązowych tęczówkach, przez co miały teraz ciepłą barwę i przywodziły na myśl ogień trzaskający w kominku.

\- I-Ichigo! – dziewczyna poderwała się do siadu, zaskoczona dość dobrym samopoczuciem rudzielca.

\- No, przynajmniej dowiedziałem się, dlaczego nie mogłem jej znaleźć – przyjrzawszy się znajomemu napisowi na koszulce, którą miała na sobie Rukia, westchnął cicho, po czym obrócił się w stronę biurka.

Kuchiki poczerwieniała gwałtownie, odruchowo zasłaniając się kołdrą po samą szyję. Miała nadzieję, że obudzi się przed Ichigo i nim ten ją zobaczy, zdoła się przebrać. Tymczasem rudzielec pokrzyżował jej plany.

\- Wiem, wiem. W wolnej chwili wypoziomuję tę przeklętą pralkę. Trzymaj i pij, póki ciepła – Kurosaki, sięgnąwszy po jeden z kubków, obrócił się na powrót do brunetki, podsuwając jej go niemal pod sam nos.

\- Dziękuję – mruknęła zawstydzona, po czym pospiesznie upiła łyk herbaty, usiłując opanować zdradliwy gorąc na policzkach.

Podniosła wzrok na Ichigo, przyglądając się mu badawczo. Poza tym, że wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj, zauważyła, że również na jego twarzy maluje się rumieniec.

Postanowiła nie wyprowadzać przyjaciela z błędu, że ta podprowadzona mu koszulka to nie dlatego, że szwankująca pralka średnio dawała sobie radę z praniem pięciu osób.

Rudzielec chwycił drugi kubek, po czym podszedł do szafy, w której zazwyczaj spała Rukia. Drzwi były odsunięte, zaś pod kołdrą, w bliżej nieokreślonej pozycji, leżała Jujitori.

\- Te, niziołku, pobudka. – w przypadku blondynki taktyczne szturchanie po ramieniu było nieco mocniejsze niż wtedy, gdy budził Kuchiki – Herbata ci stygnie.

Dziewczyna, darując sobie ceregiele związane z przeciąganiem się, podniosła się powoli i przetarłszy oczy, spod przymkniętych powiek spojrzała na Ichigo. Mrugnęła parę razy, starając się odzyskać ostrość widzenia, biorąc w ręce kubek podetknięty jej przez Ichigo. Wymamrotała „dzięki”, po czym rozejrzała się niepewnie po pokoju. Nie pamiętała, kiedy zasnęła ani jak wgramoliła się na prowizoryczne łóżko urządzone w szafie.

\- Herbatka z arszenikiem z rana jak śmietana – upiła kilka łyków, podążając wzrokiem za Ichigo. – Widzę, że lepiej się czujesz. Czołem, Kuchiki-san! – dostrzegłszy brunetkę, posłała jej niemrawy jeszcze, zaspany uśmiech – Przepraszam, musiałam zagadać cię wczoraj na śmierć.

\- Jujitori-san! – Rukia, zza rosłej sylwetki Kurosakiego, dostrzegłszy blond zaspaną kulkę okutaną w koc, wychyliła się nieco w bok, aby widzieć więcej Concordii niż rudzielca. – Jeśli tak ma wyglądać „zagadywanie na śmierć”, to nie mam nic przeciwko. Dzięki jeszcze raz za ten nieszczęsny komunikator.

\- Drobiazg. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzyma co najmniej do kolejnej większej aktualizacji.

Odnalezienie się w nowej szkole było dla Jujitori pewnym wyzwaniem. Póki co kojarzyła tylko panie z sekretariatu oraz Rukię i Ichigo. I to właśnie tych dwoje trzymała się nieomal kurczowo. Kiedy zbliżali się do drzwi wiodących do ich klasy, blondynka już z daleka widziała radośnie machającą do nich rudowłosą dziewczynę. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, dostrzegając resztę towarzystwa.

\- Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! – Orihime, dostrzegłszy przyjaciół, uśmiechnęła się pogodnie na ich widok. Gdy spostrzegła, że za nimi idzie jakaś nieznajoma osoba, usiłowała jej się przyjrzeć, choć ta próbowała schować się za plecami rudzielca.

\- Yo. – Ichigo, z entuzjazmem równym radości podatnika na widok nowego formularza rozliczeniowego, odmachał towarzyszom szkolnej i bitewnej niedoli. Widząc, że Inoue wychyla się to w lewo, to w prawo, jakby chciała dostrzec coś za nim, westchnął ciężko, łapiąc za kaptur ukrywającą się dziewuchę, która właśnie próbowała zdezerterować za plecy brunetki. – Tego liliputa szukałaś?

Concordia, straciwszy możliwość dalszego kitrania się za plecami Kurosakiego, spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem ku rozbawieniu Inoue i Rukii. Oswobodziwszy swój kaptur z uścisku Ichigo, zdobyła się wreszcie na przedstawienie się:

\- Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie mego braku manier! – odchrząknąwszy znacząco, Jujitori stanęła niemal na baczność, po czym ukłoniła się głęboko – Concordia Jujitori. Jest mi niezmiernie miło być razem z wami w klasie!

Cały dramatyzm sytuacji zepsuł kaptur, który podczas tej płomiennej przemowy osunął się na potylicę Concordii. A powagę całkowicie zburzył Ichigo, naciągając blondynce kaptur na głowę tak, by całkowicie zasłaniał jej widok, po czym ściągnął jego troczki.

\- Miło mi cię poznać! Jestem Inoue Orihime!

\- Ishida Uryū.

\- Sado Yasutora.

\- O BOZIUUUU, JAKA TY JESTEŚ SŁODZIUTKA!

\- Spieprzaj stąd, zboczona babo!

Podczas gdy Orihime, Uryū i Sado przedstawiali się nowopoznanej dziewczynie, zmierzająca w stronę klasy Chizuru spostrzegła – poza swą biuściastą ulubienicą – niziutką, nową uczennicę. Ruszyła dziarsko w jej stronie i już zamierzała się do niej dorwać, gdy została solidnie trzepnięta przez Tatsuki, która była wyjątkowo wyczulona na odpały okularnicy.

Jak najlepiej obudzić zaspanych uczniaków? Oczywiście, że matematyką! Nauczycielka tego przedmiotu nie słynęła z łagodności, była wręcz koszmarem słabiej radzących sobie w całym tym zamieszaniu z udziałem liter i cyfr.

\- Przepadła nam wczorajsza lekcja – matematyczka oznajmiła sucho, krążąc po klasie niczym drapieżca wyszukujący swej ofiary. – Myślę, że dacie radę nadrobić to w domu, a dziś zaczniemy kolejny temat. Są jacyś chętni?

W klasie panowała cisza. Słychać było jedynie szum wiatru za oknami, skrobanie długopisów po kartkach kajetów oraz postukiwanie obcasów nauczycielki.

\- Ty jesteś chętna! – przystanęła nagle obok jedynej uczennicy niemającej na sobie regulaminowego mundurka. – Jak się nazywasz?

\- Jujitori. – odparła zielonooka, podnosząc się ospale z krzesła.

\- Zadanie numer sto czterdzieści dwa. Do tablicy.

Dało się słyszeć ciche westchnienie ulgi kilku osób w klasie.

\- O shit, ale przypał – Tatsuki, zasłaniając usta dłonią, posłała Kurosakiemu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Przez tyle czasu, ile spędzili w tej szkole, aż za dobrze znali niechęć matematyczki do osób, które choć trochę odstawały od reszty.

\- Arisawa! Kurosaki! Będziecie następni!

\- Co ona dzisiaj taka cięta? – Orihime, gdy tylko nauczycielka wróciła do biurka i zaczęła pisać coś w dzienniku, wychyliła się w stronę Ishidy, patrząc na niego pytająco.

\- Nowa chyba podpadła brakiem mundurka – odmruknął jej okularnik.

Kurosaki rzucił jedynie okiem na Rukię; brunetka była skupiona na tym, by wynieść z tej lekcji cokolwiek poza kolejnymi kartkami zapisanymi w zeszycie. Rudzielec badawczo śledził każdy ruch blondynki. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Jujitori, jesteś w stanie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie masz mundurka? – matematyczka spojrzała spode łba na dziewczynę, która flegmatycznie, acz z widocznym postępem rozwiązywała zadanie.

\- Wczoraj nie miałam jak go odebrać – odparła Concordia.

\- Ach, więc ty jesteś tą nową, tak? Niech ci będzie – westchnęła nauczycielka, przewracając kolejne strony w dzienniku. – Jak skończysz, to marsz po uniform i ubierz się jak na uczennicę tej szkoły przystało. Rozumiemy się?

\- Tak, sensei. Dziękuję.

Concordia, skończywszy rozwiązywać zadanie i uzyskawszy aprobatę nauczycielki, opuściła klasę. Nauczycielka spojrzała po pozostałych, zamykając dziennik.

\- No to co, Arisawa? Zadanie numer sto czterdzieści trzy. Następne Kurosaki, a potem Asano.

\- Ja?! – nastolatek aż podskoczył; nie spodziewał się, że akurat tego jednego dnia, gdy nie gadał zbytnio z kolegami, zostanie wywołany do tablicy. – Dlaczego?

\- Za twarzowe.

Zadanie Tatsuki było nieco krótsze i prostsze. Skończywszy swe dzieło dnia na tablicy i usłyszawszy kilka kąśliwych uwag od nauczycielki na temat dysproporcji pomiędzy jej osiągnięciami w klubie karate i na matematyce, ruszyła w stronę ławki. Przechodząc obok rudzielca, mruknęła pod nosem „co za wrzód na dupie” i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Kurosaki i Kuchiki, usłyszawszy niewybredny komentarz zirytowanej Arisawy, starali się nie parsknąć śmiechem.

Lekcja, choć zapowiadało się gorąco, mijała dość spokojnie. Najwyraźniej nie tylko uczniakom udzielały się niskie ciśnienie i całkowite zachmurzenie. Matematyczka jedynie co jakiś czas zerkała, czy rozpisujący zadanie nie robią błędów i ewentualnie naprowadzała ich na trop poprawnego rozwiązania.

Ku głośnej uciesze gawiedzi, rozległ się dzwonek sygnalizujący przerwę. Uczniowie zaczęli pakować się w pośpiechu i wychodzić na korytarz, nauczycielka kończyła coś pisać w dzienniku, zaś akurat wtedy, gdy skończyła się lekcja, do klasy wróciła Concordia. Udało jej się przedrzeć do swoich rzeczy i pospiesznie je upchnąć w plecak i już myślała, że wyjdzie ostatnia, lecz kątem oka dostrzegła pakującą się Rukię.

\- Dokąd wszyscy tak pędzą? – zielonooka, która nie prześledziła dokładnie planu zajęć, była zbita z tropu, ale cieszyła się, że nie będzie skazana na błąkanie się w poszukiwaniu swej klasy.

\- Wychowanie fizyczne – odparła brunetka, zapinając torbę i patrząc na Jujitori. – Im później wejdziesz do szatni, tym gorzej dla ciebie.

\- Tobie jakoś się nie spieszy.

\- Wolę się przebrać w spokoju niż oglądać Chizuru śliniącą się na widok cycków czy wysłuchiwać łóżkowych rewelacji koleżanek.

\- No to jesteśmy dwie.

Kuchiki przyjrzała się blondynce. Coś jej ewidentnie nie pasowało w jej mundurku.

\- Jujitori-san… dlaczego masz na sobie spodnie?

\- Nie znoszę spódnic – odparła jakby nigdy nic.

Dziewczyny dostrzegły, jak Kurosaki, wychodząc z sali, ogląda się za nimi. Dopiero gdy zobaczył, że są gotowe do wyjścia, przekroczył próg klasy, zmierzając w stronę męskiej szatni.

\- On zawsze tak? – Concordia, idąc w pół kroku za Rukią szkolnym korytarzem, bezceremonialnie wepchnęła dłonie w kieszenie.

\- To znaczy?

\- Ooo, a cóż to?

\- Czyżby nasza Rukia-chan przygruchała sobie nowego adoratora?

Jujitori zrozumiała, że zbliżające się do nich męskie głosy w akompaniamencie dość szybkich kroków ich właścicieli raczej nie wróżą niczego dobrego. Zauważyła, że Kuchiki nieznacznie przyspieszyła kroku.

\- Och, no skąd taki pośpiech? – jeden z natrętów, będący już niemal na wysokości blondynki, najwidoczniej postanowił zakłócić spokojny dotąd marsz dziewcząt w stronę żeńskiej szatni.

\- Może po takim czasie dasz się wreszcie namówić na… - koleżka tego pierwszego już sięgał ręką ku brunetce i to był jego poważny błąd.

Po opustoszałym korytarzu rozległ się głuchy huk. Rukia zatrzymała się gwałtownie i odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, co się stało. Może tych dwóch uporczywych łebków wreszcie pozabijało się o własne nogi i żadna dziewczyna nie będzie więcej fantazjowała o tym, by do brzegów spódnicy dokleić sobie ołowiane ciężarki.

Nad jednym z natrętów stała Concordia, rozmasowująca sobie dłoń po – jak widać było na załączonym obrazku – dość solidnym i celnym ciosie. Nad drugim zaś, leżącym plackiem na swym koleżce, stał Kurosaki, otrzepując ręce. Dopiero po chwili blondynka i rudzielec zauważyli swoją obecność.

\- A ty przypadkiem nie pomyliłeś kierunków? – Kuchiki, spojrzawszy na przyjaciela, uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Choć od ich pierwszego spotkania minęły jakieś dwa lata, wciąż nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak to jest, że gdy jedno z nich jest w opałach, drugie potrafiło w mgnieniu oka znaleźć się tuż obok, by pomóc.

\- Oni pomylili. Tylko przyszedłem im zwrócić uwagę – Kurosaki wzruszył ramionami, po czym spojrzał w stronę Jujitori – Te, niziołek. Uważaj na nich. W razie czego wal po pyskach.

Nim odwrócił się, by pójść w swoją stronę, spojrzał raz jeszcze w stronę Rukii i odwzajemnił jej uśmiech, po czym ruszył korytarzem w stronę przeciwną do dziewcząt. Concordia też miała zamiar ruszyć w dalszą, choć nieznaną sobie jeszcze drogę, jednakże jej przewodniczka wciąż stała jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się w oddalającego się od nich rudzielca.

\- Hej, Jujitori-san…

\- No?

\- Jesteś pewna, że niczego nie pomyliłaś? - Tatsuki, starając się powstrzymać głupkowaty uśmieszek, patrzyła na Concordię.

Dziewczęta stały przed wejściem do sali gimnastycznej. Co prawda chłopcy już dawno byli wewnątrz i rozbijali się co najmniej tak, jakby wpuścił słonia do składu porcelany, ale znajome, głośne dźwięki obijania co i raz się piłki o ściany nie zachęcały płci podobnoż kruchszej, aby dołączyć do kolegów z klasy. Mało która chciałaby zarobić na dzień dobry piłką w głowę. Dlatego też, póki na horyzoncie nie pojawił się nauczyciel i nie huknął na ociekającą testosteronem gawiedź, dziewczyny wolały nie wchodzić do wewnątrz.

\- W sensie że jak? – Concordia, zerkając ciekawsko do wnętrza sali gimnastycznej, zauważyła, że trzech przedstawicieli płci męskiej bojkotowało całe to rozbijanie się po pomieszczeniu.

\- No wiesz… tak jakby… wyróżniasz się.

\- Cholera jasna, nie lubię czerwonego! – Jujitori jako jedyna miała na sobie strój gimnastyczny w kolorach przypisanych dla chłopaków. – Co to w ogóle za pomysł, żeby płeć determinowała, czy możesz nosić spodnie, czy jesteś skazana na bandę zboczeńców lubujących się w podwijaniu kiecek?

\- Ona chyba nie jest stąd… - Orihime, trzymając się na uboczu i podpierając ścianę, przysłuchiwała się dość żywiołowej wymianie zdań pomiędzy nową uczennicą a Tatsuki.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Rukia również przyglądała się namiętnie dyskutującym dziewczynom, które wspólnie doszły do wniosku, że całe to przypisywanie określonych ubrań czy kolorów do płci to bezsens.

\- Nie widzisz tego?! To nie jest w ogóle japoński kolor włosów!

\- A twój to niby jest? – brunetka posłała przyjaciółce jeden z tych słodko-złośliwych uśmieszków, który dla niej był po prostu wrednym uśmieszkiem, ale Ichigo doprowadziłby do szewskiej pasji i wyklinania pod nosem o wiedźmach.

\- Hej, Kurosaki-kun też jest rudy! – Orihime zaprotestowała ochoczo.

\- Ano jest – przytaknęła Rukia. – _Kretynem też jest_ – dodała w myślach.

\- No sama zobacz! Inny kolor włosów, inne rysy twarzy… Może to międzynarodowy superszpieg w służbie Społeczności Dusz?

\- Niezależnie od tego, co ją tu sprowadza, nie czepiam się, póki jest dobrym człowiekiem.

\- W zasadzie… Dzisiaj przyszła z tobą i Kurosakim-kunem. Jak właściwie się poznaliście?

\- Byłaś wczoraj w szkole?

\- Nie… Kiedy wstałam z łóżka i szłam do łazienki, nagle wszędzie zgasło światło, potknęłam się i uderzyłam małym palcem o szafkę… Zresztą było ciągle ciemno, więc uznałam, że zegarek mi się zepsuł i poszłam spać dalej.

\- Okej, to wszystko tłumaczy – westchnęła Kuchiki, przyglądając się Jujitori. – My byliśmy. Była też ona. No i byli też Puści…

Podczas gdy Concordia i Tatsuki kontynuowały swoją feministyczną dysputę, zaś Rukia opowiadała Orihime o poprzednim dniu i okolicznościach, w których poznali nieco kulawą blondynkę, w sali gimnastycznej chłopaki przekrzykiwali się, biegając po całym pomieszczeniu za jedną czarno-białą piłką, która ta co i raz uderzała o ścianę nad głowami trzech osobników bojkotujących całą tę bieganinę. W pewnym momencie, kiedy piłka po raz kolejny odbiła się tuż nad czupryną rudzielca, ten poderwał się z ławki i huknął w kierunku kolegów:

\- JESZCZE RAZ KTÓRYŚ Z WAS KOPNIE MI TĘ PIEPRZONĄ PIŁKĘ KOŁO GŁOWY, A PRZYSIĘGAM, ŻE WSADZĘ JĄ WAM W…

Umilkł, czerwieniąc się, kiedy usłyszał z korytarza salwę dziewczęcego chichotu. Mógłby przysiąc, że w tym babskim chórku słyszał tę małą, czarnowłosą wiedźmę! Opadł z powrotem na ławkę, wzdychając ciężko.

Niezbyt przejęci niespodziewanym wybuchem kolegi, chłopacy wrócili do gry, zaś Ishida i Sado zaczęli badawczo przyglądać się przyjacielowi.

\- Kurosaki, co ty dzisiaj taki nerwowy? - Uryū poprawił okulary, które wciąż spadały mu z nosa.

\- Ichigo, wszystko w porządku? – Yasutora już wcześniej spostrzegł zabandażowane przedramię i dłoń rudzielca.

\- Taa – odmruknął zrezygnowany. Od wczorajszej walki z Pustymi nie czuł się najlepiej. Od kiedy wziął na swe barki misję Zastępczego Shinigami, przywykł co prawda do faktu, że rany odniesione podczas walki w duchowej formie potrafią być dokuczliwe po powrocie do ciała, ale tylko kilka razy było to tak bardzo dokuczliwe. Choć praktycznie cały poprzedni dzień i całą noc przespał i rano czuł się nieco lepiej, znów czuł dokuczliwe pieczenie w zranionych miejscach. Miał wrażenie, że przez miejsca, w których doszło do przerwania ciągłości tkanek, do jego organizmu próbują wślizgnąć się jakieś macki, powodując kłujący ból i duszności.

Gdy wstał przed dziewczynami, by zrobić im herbatę, w całym tym urwaniu gwizdka po walce z jedenastoma Adjuchasami cieszył się z jednego: że zdołał ukryć przez Rukią krwioplucie.

\- To ta mała cię tak urządziła? – drążył Ishida.

\- No, rąbnęła mi koszulkę, którą chciałem dzisiaj założyć. Albo zrobię wreszcie porządek z tą pieprzoną pralką, albo ta wiedźma skroi wszystkie moje ulubione koszulki!

\- Co?

\- Co?

\- No, toście się dogadali. – Mizurio dosiadł się do kolegów już wcześniej, lecz pozostając niezauważonym, zdołał usłyszeć ich rozmowę oraz zrozumieć źródło nieporozumienia Kurosakiego i Ishidy. Zaśmiał się cicho, patrząc na skołowane miny kumpli.

Rudzielec i okularnik patrzyli to na siebie, to na Kojimę, który dodał pospiesznie:

\- Wydawało mi się, że Uryū miał na myśli tę nową uczennicę…

\- Właśnie, Ichigo. Dlaczego z góry założyłeś, że chodzi o…

\- Chwila, chwila! – Ishida triumfalnie poprawił okulary, patrząc ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na przyjaciela. – Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś, że Rukia podprowadziła ci koszul-

\- Cholera jasna, zejdźcie ze mnie! – warknął Kurosaki, czując, że zaczyna się niezdrowo czerwienić.

\- Spokój! – niespodziewanie z opresji wybawił go Kagine; wuefista zadął w gwizdek, którego przeraźliwy wizg odbił się echem od ścian sali gimnastycznej, na którą zaczęły wchodzić dziewczęta. – W dwuszeregu zbiórka! Co to za przesiadywanie na ławce?! Dom starców nie w tę stronę!

Sensei Kagine przeszedł kilka razy wzdłuż czerwono-niebieskiego dwuszeregu, próbując ogarnąć rozumem, co mu nie pasowało. Dlaczego niebiesko było zarówno w jednej skrajni pierwszego szeregu, jak i w drugiej?

\- Życie ci niemiłe, co? – Tatsuki, stojąc za Concordią, nachyliła się do niej nieznacznie i szepnęła jej na ucho, widząc, że wuefista zaczyna dostrzegać pewną niezgodność w kolorystyce dwuszeregu.

\- Ty! Nie pomyliło ci się coś? – podszedłszy do Jujitori, dźgnął ją palcem w obojczyk i patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Kompleksy masz?!

\- Przyznaję, że wzrost nie jest cechą, którą jakoś szczególnie w sobie lubię – odparła blondynka, nie uciekając spojrzeniem od świdrującego wzroku nauczyciela.

Ichigo spojrzał w stronę Rukii, Rukia spojrzała w stronę Ichigo. On uśmiechnął się do niej szelmowsko, ona pokazała mu środkowy palec. Ishida odchrząknął znacząco, widząc kolejną kłótnię tych dwoje toczoną bez słów, Mizurio parsknął śmiechem, zaś Orihime patrzyła na przekomarzających się niemo przyjaciół, próbując zrozumieć, jak oni to robią, że nie zamieniają ani słowa, a i tak wiedzą, co chcą sobie przekazać.

\- Widzę, że nie rozumiesz, gdzie jest twoje miejsce – wuefista wyprostował się, patrząc mocno z góry na niepokorną uczennicę.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę mój wzrost, to obstawiam pierwszy szereg.

\- W porządku. Jeśli chcesz mi się tu bawić w równouprawnienie, to cały pierwszy szereg przesuwa się o jedno miejsce w prawo, a ty przechodzisz na stronę, z którą się identyfikujesz. Żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Zobaczymy, kiedy się poddasz.

Po sali przeszedł cichy szmer; uczniowie z pierwszego szeregu wykonali krok w prawo, zaś Concordia, która w ten sposób „wypadła” poza dwuszereg, z podniesioną głową przemaszerowała na stronę chłopaków.

\- No to się wpieprzyłaś – Kurosaki, nachyliwszy się do stojącej obok Jujitori, rzucił okiem na pozostałych. Aż za dobrze znał podejście wuefisty do tego typu spraw. Jeśli jesteś kobietą, masz się nie wychylać i broń Boże nie wychodzić poza stereotyp delikatnej, słodkiej panienki. Dlatego właśnie nie przepadał za Tatsuki i dlatego drażniła go postawa Concordii.

Wuefista, którego delikatne, męskie ego najwyraźniej zostało ciężko ranione przez dziewczynę noszącą strój w kolorach nieprzypisanych do jej płci w tej szkole, był konsekwentny w próbach rozprawienia się z niepokorną Jujitori na oczach klasy. Chciał najwyraźniej sprawić, by drobna, uparta dziewucha przyznała wreszcie, że jest zbyt słaba w porównaniu do chłopaków, lecz póki co bezskutecznie. Nawet wtedy, gdy w ramach dość intensywnej rozgrzewki dziewczyny miały zrobić po pięćdziesiąt pompek, zaś chłopaki i Concordia po sto, i to na pięściach.

Po rozgrzewce Kagine zastanawiał się najwidoczniej, jaką dyscyplinę wybrać, by uparte dziewuszysko wreszcie spasowało. No i wybrał. I podzielił klasę na cztery drużyny: dwie męskie i dwie żeńskie, wprowadzając pewną modyfikację, by było w nich po równo osób pomimo tego, że przedstawicielek i przedstawicieli obu płci było tego dnia nieparzyście.

\- Popierdoliło go chyba! – Arisawa, patrząc to na Concordię, to na wuefistę, miała ochotę ostentacyjnie wytrzasnąć skądś męski strój gimnastyczny, przebrać się i do spółki z nową uczennicą powkurzać nauczyciela.

\- On zawsze tak czy sobie dziś przyciął coś niecoś rozporkiem? – Jujitori, mając krótką chwilkę na ochłonięcie po rozgrzewce a maratonem meczy raz w żeńskiej, raz w męskiej drużynie, oparła się o ścianę i otarła pot z czoła. Ból stawów zaczynał dawać się jej we znaki.

\- No ciekawe _co_ – Kuchiki, stojąca obok Tatsuki i Concordii, rzuciła okiem w stronę trybun. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, słysząc, że dziewczyny parsknęły śmiechem. Wypatrywała rudej czupryny, zastanawiając się, czy z jej właścicielem wszystko w porządku.

\- Co to za obijanie się? Już do magazynku! Wszystkie okres macie czy co?! Arisawa, Jujitori – rozstawić bramki! Ruchy, ruchy, bo jak na was patrzę, to mi się żyć odechciewa! – Kagine, rozsiadłszy się na krześle sędziowskim, ustawionym w połowie długości sali przy kantorku, najwyraźniej niecierpliwił się w oczekiwaniu na pierwszy mecz.

Tymczasem na trybunach, które aktualnie okupowała męska część klasy, niektórzy rozsiedli się wygodnie na pogaduchy, inni pałętali się przy barierce, oczekując na początek rozgrywki. Obok tych dwóch grupek utworzyła się trzecia, zdecydowanie mniejsza, stojąca spokojnie w rogu, opierając się o betonowy, zakurzony murek, który na wysokości schodów na kondygnację przeznaczoną na trybuny zastępował metalową balustradę.

\- Jak będziemy grać, to weźmy mu parę razy przypadkiem strzelmy piłką w pysk. No co za buc! – Ishida, choć zazwyczaj powstrzymywał się od niekulturalnych komentarzy, patrzył na nauczyciela i sam miał ochotę rzucić w niego czymś ciężkim.

\- A tylko ktoś we mnie trafi, to dziesięć pompek! – po sali ponownie rozległ się głos wuefisty.

\- Chyba nas usłyszał – westchnął Sado.

\- No to będę celował dwa razy częściej – mruknął Kurosaki.

Dziewczyny były gotowe do rozpoczęcia meczu. Jedna drużyna dzierżyła kije w kolorze białym, druga miała czarne. Pomiędzy wybijającymi znajdowała się niewielka, biała piłka.

\- Nie wiem, czy sensei zrobił to celowo, ale umieszczenie Inoue i Chizuru w jednej drużynie… - Uryū, jakkolwiek darzył Orihime sympatią, musiał przyznać, że na lekcjach wychowania fizycznego była ona wyjątkowo niezdarna. – Ja nie wiem, czy ta nowa będzie w stanie uratować tę drużynę.

\- Na pewno ma przed sobą trudne zadanie – Sado, analizując skład drugiej drużyny, siłą rzeczy musiał zgodzić się z przyjacielem.

\- Trudne, ale do wykonania – rudzielec, widząc po jednej stronie Concordię, Inoue i Chizuru oraz Tatsuki i Rukię po drugiej, wolał nie przesądzać o wyniku meczu.

\- Hej, Ichigo, czyżbyś wątpił w Rukię? – Yasutora spojrzał na Kurosakiego.

\- No, Kurosaki! Kobieta śpi w twojej koszulce, a ty z takimi tekstami? – okularnik, wciąż pamiętając zawstydzenie rudzielca podczas poprzedniej rozmowy, spodziewał się, że wylezie z niego choleryk. Uśmiechnął się kąśliwie, gdy zobaczył, że na twarzy Kurosakiego ponownie pojawia się niezdrowy rumieniec.

\- Mów za siebie, Ishida. Twoje słowa o Inoue też nie były za specjalnie pełne wiary w jej umiejętności – Ichigo z triumfem w oczach obserwował, jak Uryū czerwieni się i odwraca wzrok.

\- Wal się, Kurosaki!

\- No daj spokój, Ishida. Mógłbyś czasem dla mnie trochę milszy. Nie mówię, że jak wtedy, kiedy pożyczyłeś Inoue swój szalik, kiedy zapomniała swojego, ale…

Ich kłótnię przerwał ostry dźwięk gwizdka i huk dwóch kijów uderzających o siebie.

Concordia i Tatsuki rozpoczęły mecz, walcząc o piłkę. Żadna nie zamierzała ustąpić. Czarny kij w rękach Jujitori co i raz uderzał mocno o posadzkę, zaś biały, dzierżony przez Arisawę, próbował cichymi ślizgami zdobyć dominację nad przeciwniczką.

Concordia rzuciła okiem na swoją drużynę. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby miała w nich zbyt wielkie oparcie. Co prawda Orihime starała się jak mogła, jednakże jej niezdarność powodowała, że co i raz traciła zdobytą chwilę wcześniej piłkę. Chizuru bywała pożyteczna w momencie, gdy ktoś pędził na Inoue. Reszta dziewcząt najwyraźniej była zdemotywowana dysproporcją sił.

Nastroje po drugiej stronie były dość wyrównane. Co prawda obecność Tatsuki i Rukii w drużynie były motywujące, lecz nikt nie lekceważył drobnej blondynki z groźnym błyskiem w ciemnozielonych oczach.

\- Ja to nie wiem, czemu Inoue-chan tak boi się tej piłki – Asano, śledząc Orihime starającą się zyskać przewagę dla swej drużyny, skupiał się najwidoczniej na jej najwydatniejszych walorach. – Przecież z takimi zderzaka-

\- No przestań się z nią cackać, Inoue-san! – Ishida, przyłożywszy pięścią w brzuch Keigo, zaczął głośno dopingować rudowłosą przyjaciółkę, która starła się właśnie z Kuchiki.

Jujitori, zauważywszy, że Orihime powoli gubi się w szybszych ruchach niziutkiej brunetki, ruszyła z odsieczą. Z kolei Tatsuki, widząc, że zaczyna się robić dwie na jedną, ruszyła Rukii z pomocą. Stawką była pierwsza bramka, która zaraz mogła paść dla posiadaczek białych kijków.

\- Nie daj się im, Rukia! – ryknął Kurosaki, widząc, jak niewiele brakuje białym do pierwszego punktu.

No i stało się; Orihime, osaczona przez dwie bojowe dziewczyny, przepuściła piłkę mknącą w stronę jej bramki. Biegnąc w jej stronę, musiała zatrzymać się gwałtownie, by nie wpaść na Tatsuki. Z kolei Concordia widząc, że ma marne szanse na odbicie piłki, zwłaszcza że żwawo nacierającą nań Rukią, rzuciła wszystko na jedną kartę; padła ślizgiem na podłogę, w ostatniej chwili wybijając piłkę z zasięgu bramki, lecz przy okazji sama w nią trafiając, natomiast Rukia, nie chcąc trafić kijem w dziewczynę, hamując gwałtownie, poślizgnęła się i runęła wprost na plecy Concordii.

Piłka trafiła prosto w głowę wuefisty, który przeglądał coś na telefonie.

Kurosaki i Ishida ryknęli triumfalnie, widząc, że nauczyciel oberwał, Tatsuki nie mogła powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem, zaś Kuchiki, zszedłszy z Jujitori, pomogła jej podnieść się z podłogi i poklepała ją po plecach.

\- Miał być punkt dla nas, a jest remis – uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na rozwścieczonego Kagine.

\- JUJITORI, ARISAWA, KUROSAKI, ISHIDA! PO DWADZIEŚCIA POMPEK! – huknął mężczyzna, niezwłocznie odgwizdując dalszy ciąg meczu. – WY TAM NA TRYBUNACH, WYŁAZIĆ ZZA TEGO MURKA! CHCĘ WIDZIEĆ, JAK POMPUJECIE!

Dziewczęta kontynuowały rozgrywkę; tymczasowo uszczuplone o jedne z silniejszych zawodniczek, starały się prowadzić grę dość spokojnie, by przypadkiem nie trafić Tatsuki czy Concordii, które pod ścianą robiły pompki i najwyraźniej nie żałowały.

Gdy tylko skończyły odbywać karę, wróciły do gry, ale do końca meczu żadna ze stron nie była w stanie zdobyć przewagi. Gdy Kagine odgwizdał koniec pierwszej połowy, chłopaki zgramolili się z trybun, by zastąpić koleżanki. Jedna jedyna Concordia pozostała z czarnym kijem w ręku, starając się złapać oddech i obserwując, jak dziewczęta przekazują kijki kolegom.

\- Oferma – mruknął Kurosaki, biorąc kijek od brunetki.

\- Palant – odburknęła Kuchiki, nie zaszczycając rudzielca nawet spojrzeniem.

\- To za tę koszulkę? – Uryū, zmierzając w stronę środka boiska, podszedł do Ichigo.

\- Za całokształt – odparł, obejrzawszy się za Rukią idącą w stronę trybun.

Jujitori wyprostowała się, patrząc, jak męska część klasy ustawia się na boisku. Westchnęła cicho i ruszyła w stronę swojej drużyny. Poprzednio dzierżąc kapitańską opaskę, z ulgą stanęła bliżej bramki, niedaleko Mizurio, który posłał jej uśmiech.

\- Byłaś naprawdę świetna, Jujitori-san!

\- Bywało lepiej, ale dzięki.

Blondynka analizowała skład obu drużyn. Przede wszystkim więcej tu było znacznie wyższych, silnych osobników, którzy nie cackali się i gotowi byli zatłuc się tymi kijkami. Po swojej stronie miała Kojimę i Ishidę. W drużynie przeciwnej widziała Asano, którego nie musiała raczej traktować zbyt poważnie oraz Sado i Ichigo, który zdecydowanie byli przeciwnikami wymagającymi. Wiedziała, że musi zmienić swoją strategię i dostosować ją do tych dryblasów.

Pozostałe dziewczyny odpoczywały na trybunach po dość intensywnej rozgrywce. Pozbijane w kilka grupek siedziały albo stały przy barierce. Tylko Rukia stała na uboczu, wpatrując się w rudzielca. Martwiła się o niego. Mogła go sobie wyzywać od idiotów, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że martwiła się stanem zdrowia tego idioty, który dwa lata temu kompletnie zmienił jej życie.

\- Co tym razem zrobił sobie ten dureń? – Tatsuki, podszedłszy do Rukii, oparła się o barierkę i wraz z nią wpatrywała się w Kurosakiego, który podszedł niespiesznie do środka boiska, mierząc wzrokiem idącego w tym samym kierunku Ishidę.

\- Puści – odparła Kuchiki – Ostatnio jest ich tu naprawdę zbyt wielu.

\- Chciałabym umieć tak dobrze wyczuwać energię duchową Pustych jak Kurosaki-kun – Orihime, stanąwszy po drugiej stronie brunetki, również oparła się o barierkę – Ostatnio w nocy, kiedy kładłam się spać, wyczułam jednego. Wybiegłam z domu, aby z nim walczyć, ale zobaczyłam tylko, jak Kurosaki-kun pojawił się naprzeciw niego, przeciął jego maskę, rozejrzał się, czy nie ma ich więcej i znów zniknął.

 _Od jak dawna ten imbecyl podprowadzał mój komunikator i biegał sobie po mieście za Pustymi?_ – wiedząc, że zauroczona w Ichigo Orihime mogłaby przeżyć dość ciężki szok przez drobne dementi, Rukia powstrzymała się od wyjawienia przyjaciółkom, jakim cudem ten rudy kretyn miał ostatnio tak wysoką skuteczność.

\- Kurosaki-kun! Ishida-kun! Powodzenia! – nagle, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Inoue zaczęła machać do kapitanów drużyn, którzy lada moment mieli rozpocząć mecz.

\- Trzymaj się, Jujitori-san! – Arisawa miała ochotę dodać „i walnij jeszcze raz temu seksiście”, ale poprzestała na pomachaniu do blondynki, która spojrzała na nią i odmachała w podzięce.

Kurosaki obejrzał się w stronę trybun. To nie tak, że spodziewał się jakiegoś „połamania nóg, idioto” czy czegoś w tym stylu. Odmachał Orihime, która życzyła mu powodzenia, po czym przeniósł wzrok na tę małą francę, która od dwóch lat okupowała jego szafę. Gdy spostrzegł uśmiech na twarzy drobnej brunetki, poczuł się zmotywowany bardziej niż okrzykami Inoue.

Rozległ się gwizdek; Kurosaki i Ishida od początku narzucili sobie i swoim drużynom dość brutalne tempo. Wyglądało na to, że będzie to zdecydowanie bardziej dzika rozgrywka niż w przypadku meczu dziewcząt. Tłuczenie kijków o siebie, o piłkę czy o podłogę było znacznie częstsze i głośniejsze. Faceci byli dla siebie bezlitośni; co i raz ktoś upadał, wpadłszy na czyjeś plecy czy będąc przypadkowo popchniętym, co i raz ktoś oberwał kijkiem, próbując blokować przeciwnika, prowadząc piłkę czy usiłując pomóc swoim.

Concordia szybko odnalazła swoje miejsce w całym tym zamieszaniu. Postanowiła wykorzystać fakt, że jest niższa i drobniejsza, plącząc się przeciwnikom pod nogami; oni nie tyle nie chcieli wpaść na jedyną dziewczynę na boisku, żeby jej czegoś nie zrobić, co zwyczajnie nie chcieli się wyrżnąć przez jakiegoś kurdupla. Ta strategia miała jeszcze jeden plus – wbieganie przeciwnikom przed nos i okazjonalne próby wybicia im piłki były dość energooszczędne i Jujitori miała szansę, by odzyskać choć trochę sił przed drugą połową niełatwej walki z rywalkami takimi jak Rukia i Tatsuki. Potrafiły dać do wiwatu równie mocno co taki Yasutora.

Pojawiła się pierwsza okazja dla drużyny Kurosakiego. Ishida nie odstępował od rudzielca ani na krok, Jujitori kręciła się koło swojej bramki, nie zamierzając przepuścić żadnej szmaty. Widząc, że kapitan przeciwnej drużyny okiwał Uryū, ruszyła w stronę Ichigo. Może i była niższa, może i była zmęczona, ale nie zamierzała się poddawać.

W całej tej bieganinie nie spostrzegła, że rozwiązała się jej sznurówka i kiedy usiłowała przeszkodzić Kurosakiemu we wbiciu im bramki, ten przypadkiem nadepnął jej na rozwiązaną sznurówkę. Dziewczyna straciła równowagę i zaczęła lecieć ku ziemi. Wiedziała, że nie da rady odzyskać równowagi, więc zamknęła oczy i szykowała się na procedurę awaryjnego lądowania na boku.

Usłyszała jęk zawodu i kilka wyzwisk rzuconych w stronę Ichigo, po czym zorientowała się, że nie upadła na ziemię.

\- Wszystko w porządku, niziołku?

Zawisła zgięta w pół na przedramieniu Kurosakiego. Złapał ją, nim zdążyła się przewrócić i trzymał, dopóki nie odzyskała równowagi i nie stanęła pewnie na nogi. Jujitori podniosła wzrok na rudzielca, który posłał jej niemrawy uśmiech.

\- Cholera… dzięki, Kurosaki-san.

\- Nie dziękuj, tylko ogarnij tego buta i wracajmy do gry.

\- Ichigo, do cholery!

Tym rycerskim manewrem rudzielec raczej nie zyskał sobie sympatii swojej drużyny. Podczas gdy stał plecami do wszystkich, osłaniając Concordię przez trafieniem piłką i nie zamierzając wracać do gry, kiedy w drużynie przeciwnej było jednego czynnego zawodnika mniej, Asano wydzierał się na niego w akompaniamencie utyskiwań na straconą szansę na punkt dla nich. Po chwili Jujitori i Kurosaki ruszyli z powrotem na boisko, wracając do gry i rzucając się w wir walki o bramkę dla swojej drużyny.

\- Kurosaki-kun… - Orihime, słysząc te wszystkie obelgi rzucane w jej przyjaciela, zacisnęła pięści. Czy naprawdę zasłużył sobie na to tylko dlatego, że wolał pomóc przewracającej się dziewczynie niż wykorzystać sytuację i zdobyć punkt dla swoich?

\- Daj spokój, Orihime! – Tatsuki, widząc nietęgą minę rudowłosej, poklepała ją po plecach. – Wiesz, że pewnie przejmujesz się tym bardziej od niego?

\- Ale jaki ładny chwyt… Bez podtekstu, po prostu…

\- Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Ani się waż, bo mu rękę połamiesz tymi wielkimi cyckami!

Kuchiki parsknęła śmiechem, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę. Widząc, jak Ichigo złapał Concordię, przypomniał jej się dzień, w którym miała zostać stracona. Pamiętała, jak rudzielec trzymał ją, stojąc na zniszczonym szafocie i mówiąc, że najpierw skopie wszystkim tyłki, a potem uciekną.

Pierwsza połowa meczu pomiędzy męskimi drużynami skończyła się, zaś w szkole rozległ się dzwonek na przerwę. Większość uczniów szybko opuściła salę gimnastyczną, by ochłonąć przed drugą godziną zajęć, zaś wuefista zszedł z sędziowskiego krzesła i zmierzając do kantorka, rzucił w stronę Concordii, opuszczającej boisko jako przedostatnia:

\- Masz już dość, Jujitori?

\- Mam – odparła blondynka, zakładając ręce na piersi i patrząc na nauczyciela, który uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie. – Mam dość ludzi, których boli fakt, że ktoś może nie lubić stereotypizacji na podstawie płci.

Kagine burknął coś pod nosem i trzasnął drzwiami, zaś Concordia usłyszała za sobą parsknięcie śmiechem. Obróciła się, widząc Kurosakiego, który człapał za nią od niechcenia, uśmiechając się do niej z satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy.

\- To ci się udało, niziołku.

\- A dzięki, Marchewo.

\- Widziałaś może Rukię?

\- Wiesz co… Wydawało mi się, że wychodziła razem z Inoue-san.

\- Wydawało ci się – z komórki prowadzącej do schodów na trybuny wyszła brunetka.

\- Cóż, starość nie radość – westchnęła Concordia, wychodząc z sali – Do zobaczenia po przerwie!

Kurosaki i Kuchiki zostali sami. Patrzyli jeszcze chwilę w milczeniu za poznaną niedawno dziewczyną kierującą się w stronę żeńskiej szatni.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? - Rukia wciąż wpatrywała się w bliżej nieokreśloną przestrzeń.

\- Bywało lepiej.

\- Kurosaki-kun!

\- Czekaj, Inoue-san!

\- Cholera jasna, co jest?! – Concordia, oddalając się od sali gimnastycznej i zostawiając za sobą przekomarzających się przyjaciół, zatrzymała się raptownie, gdy zobaczyła nadbiegającą w jej stronę Orihime i biegnącego za nią Ishidę.

Zielonooka spojrzała za siebie. Nie, to nie jest dobry moment, żeby zakochana na zabój w Kurosakim Inoue tam teraz wchodziła!

\- Nie! Inoue-san, zwolnij! – z racji tego, że rudowłosa była zbyt przejęta swoimi myślami, by zwracać uwagę na otoczenie, i Jujitori musiała zacząć wiać w stronę sali, nie chcąc zostać stratowana przez kilkadziesiąt kilo kurosakikunowania i podskakującego radośnie biustu.

\- A żebyś widział minę Inoue, kiedy złapałeś Jujitori.

\- Zazdrosna? – Kurosaki uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Idiota! – chcąc ukryć przed przyjacielem niezdrowy rumieniec, brunetka ruszyła pospiesznie w stronę wyjścia, po czym… potknęła się.

Choć stawy dawały o sobie znać, Concordia puściła się pędem ku wejściu do sali gimnastycznej. Widziała, do czego to wszystko zmierza i uznała, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powinna teraz zobaczyć Orihime, to właśnie ta rozgrywająca się na boisku.

\- Ishida-san, o cholerę tu właściwie chodzi?! – rzuciła za siebie, widząc, że okularnik wyprzedza Inoue i także usiłuje ją zatrzymać.

\- Zobaczyła, że Kurosakiego nie ma z Chadem i uznała, że na pewno zemdlał gdzieś po drodze!

\- Tam chuja, a nie zemdlał! Zagadał się z Kuchiki-san i…

\- Dlatego właśnie pomóż mi ją zatrzymać, Jujitori!

Będąc tuż przy drzwiach, widzieli z jednej strony cycatą nastolatkę mknącą ku nim niczym pocisk armatni, a z drugiej strony coś, przez co sami czuli się, jakby z jakiegoś shounena wprosili się w kadr romansidła.

Rudzielec szybko cofnął nogę, którą podstawił brunetce, po czym bohatersko rzucił się jej na ratunek przed upadkiem, do którego sam nieomal i wcale niecelowo doprowadził. Złapał przyjaciółkę w locie, ona zaś odruchowo uczepiła się jego koszulki. Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy uciekali z walącego się pałacu Aizena.

\- Cofam to. _Skończony_ idiota.

\- Mała zazdrośnica.

\- CZEKAJ, INOUE-SAN!

\- Kurosaki-ku-

Do sali wpadła Concordia, która, potknąwszy się o próg, runęła na podłogę. Tuż za nią Uryū nie zdążył wyhamować i potknąwszy się o nogi blondynki, z impetem rypnął plecami o niezbyt czyste i dość twarde linoleum. I do tego wszystkiego Orihime, która widziała tylko to, czego wolała nie widzieć, przez co nie zauważyła tego, co powinna widzieć, przez co zahaczyła nogą o buty Jujitori i Ishidy, po czym wyłożyła się wprost na tego drugiego.

Jujitori podniosła się powoli, otrzepując się z kurzu. Ishida też chciał wstać, uprzednio wyzwalając twarz spod ciężkiego biustu rudowłosej, która z zakłopotaniem wypisanym na twarzy patrzyła, jak mężczyzna, którego kochała, trzyma w ramionach jej przyjaciółkę.


	6. VI - Druga połówka

_Choć lampka nocna nie miała zbyt mocnego światła, tyle wystarczyło, by spowodować ból spojówek. Kurosaki obudził się w kompletnej ciszy i półmroku. Mrużąc oczy, obrócił głowę w stronę zegarka elektronicznego i westchnął ciężko. To zdecydowanie była pora, żeby kłaść się spać, a nie na pobudkę._

_Zaczął sobie wszystko przypominać. Nowopoznana dziewczyna. Walka z jedenastoma Adjuchasami, z czego jeden ranił go najciężej i zdołał uciec. Powrót do ciała. Krótkie chwile świadomości, w której przeplatały się ból i ukojenie, które przychodziło poprzez łagodny dotyk drobnych, ciepłych dłoni i stroskane spojrzenie atramentowych oczu._

_Mógłby przysiąc, że nawet we śnie słyszał jej głos._

_Podniósł się powoli, rozglądając się za nią i za tą nową. Obie spały oparte o szafę. Na kolanach Concordii znajdował się laptop; z matrycy sączyło się mdłe światło. Kurosaki uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Najwidoczniej dziewczyny musiały coś oglądać i się im przysnęło._

_Rudzielec, gdy tylko przestało mu się kręcić w głowie, wstał i podszedł do okna. Na dworze sypał śnieg; biały puch skrzył się w mętnym świetle ulicznych latarni. Ichigo ostrożnie uchylił okno, przenosząc wzrok na śpiącą brunetkę. Jakby nie patrzeć, ich znajomość zaczęła się od tego, że w jego pokoju było uchylone okno._

_Prześcielił najpierw swoje łóżko, potem zaś, starając się nie wdepnąć w którąś z dziewcząt, poprawił pościel znajdującą się na materacu w szafie. Rzucił okiem na laptopa Concordii; widział tylko pulpit. Przyklęknął obok niej, wyłączył jej komputer, odstawił w bezpieczne miejsce, po czym ostrożnie wziął drobną blondynkę na ręce. Była nieco cięższa od Rukii i trudniejsza do sprawnego chwycenia. Nawet przez sen jej mięśnie były spięte. W obszernej, męskiej koszulce od piżamy i spodniach do kompletu, których przydługie nogawki przykrywały jej stopy, wyglądała tak, jakby podprowadziła ubrania starszemu bratu. Kurosaki, najdelikatniej jak mógł, ułożył dziewczynę na materacu w szafie i okrył ją kołdrą. Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak blondynka przeciąga się przez sen, po czym przewraca się na bok, kładąc jedną nogę na kołdrze._

_Przymykając nieznacznie drzwi od szafy, schylił się po brunetkę i ostrożnie wziął ją w ramiona. Zatrzymał się przy łóżku, wpatrując się w jej spokojną twarz. Mało kiedy widział ją tak odprężoną jak wtedy, gdy spała. Choć na te kilka godzin w ciągu doby mogła odciąć się od myślenia o Pustych, o codzienności czy o Społeczności Dusz._

_W jego rozrośniętych, muskularnych ramionach była naprawdę drobna i wyglądała tak delikatnie i niewinnie, że ktoś nieznający jej mógłby uznać ją za całkowicie niegroźną, niezdolną do gniewu czy porządnego przyłożenia pięścią._

_A jeszcze bardziej niewinnie wyglądała, mając na sobie zdecydowanie zbyt dużą koszulkę Kurosakiego z napisem „Speaking is NOT communication”._

_Rudzielec poczerwieniał gwałtownie, widząc przyjaciółkę w jego koszulce. Cóż, jedna z jego ulubionych koszulek na niej była najmniejszym problemem. Wiedział przecież, że poświęciłby dla tej małej choleryczki wszystko. Zaryzykował dla niej swym życiem nieraz i nie zawahałby się, gdyby przyszło mu oddać za nią życie._

_Położywszy Rukię na łóżku, opatulił ją kołdrą, po czym położył się obok, nakrywając się kocem i gasząc światło. Nastawił jeszcze budzik i zamknął oczy, czując, jak Kuchiki opiera głowę o jego ramię. Objął ją, czując jej słodki, kojący zapach i powoli odpływając._

Pięciominutowa przerwa może i była wystarczająca, by ochłonąć po jednej lekcji i nabrać sił psychicznych przed drugą, ale zdecydowanie nie była wystarczająca, by zebrać siły po tak intensywnych meczach, jakie rozegrały się niedawno na sali gimnastycznej. Uczniowie pojedynczo lub grupkami wracali na drugą godzinę wychowania fizycznego, aby rozegrać drugie połowy swych meczów, a co niektórzy powracali też, aby zagrać na nerwach wuefiście.

Po tym, co stało się tuż po zakończeniu poprzedniej godziny zajęć, grupka przyjaciół nie była w stanie na siebie normalnie spojrzeć. Ishida stronił od towarzystwa i spojrzeń Inoue. Wyglądało na to, że po niespodziewanym spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z jej biustem chwilowo miał dość. Orihime czerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej na widok Kurosakiego i unikała rozmów z Rukią. I tylko Concordia, znając ich wszystkich najkrócej, nie widziała niczego aż tak żenującego w tamtej osobliwej scence. Ot, ktoś kogoś zgniótł cyckami, kogoś zamurowało na widok swojego obiektu westchnień trzymającego w ramionach inną kobietę. Normalnie dzień jak co dzień.

\- Jujitori-san, co im się stało? – Tatsuki, podchodząc do blondynki siedzącej na ławce przy wejściu do sali, rzuciła okiem na to, jak bardzo porozrzucana po całych trybunach jest jej paczka i co może być tego przyczyną.

\- To znaczy? – Concordia podniosła wzrok na dziewczynę, przeczesując przydługą grzywkę dłonią i odgarniając ją za ucho.

\- Pokłócili się czy co?

\- To do nich niepodobne – dodał Sado, siadając obok Jujitori.

\- Chciałabym to jakoś opisać, ale kiedy próbuję to ubrać w słowa, brzmi to po prostu irracjonalnie, więc skwituję to tak – westchnęła zielonooka – Banda zakochanych debili.

Zaintrygowana Tatsuki już chciała dopytać o szczegóły, lecz wtedy z kantorka wyszedł Kagine, po czym wgramolił się na krzesło sędziowskie i zadął w gwizdek.

\- Dziewuchy na trybuny, chłopcy na boisko! No już, już!

\- Powodzenia – Arisawa na odchodne poklepała blondynkę po plecach, po czym czmychnęła w stronę trybun, z których dość niemrawo schodziła męska część klasy.

Drużyny rozstawiły się na boisku. Tym razem Concordia stała bliżej rozgrywającego okularnika. Zauważyła, że Ishida i Kurosaki patrzą na siebie tak, jakby jeden drugiego chciał unicestwić samym spojrzeniem.

\- Co to w ogóle była za akcja?! – rudzielec, mierząc Uryū wzrokiem, wciąż miał przed oczami osobliwą scenę sprzed kilkunastu minut.

\- Ty mi powiedz, Kurosaki – odparł chłodno Ishida, po czym ściszył głos, uśmiechając się szelmowsko. – Kiedy zamierzaliście nam wreszcie powiedzieć, co?

\- Co niby?

\- Już dobrze wiesz, co! – okularnik z impetem naparł na kapitana przeciwnej drużyny, gdy tylko usłyszał gwizdnięcie sygnalizujące początek drugiej połowy meczu.

\- Co ich ugryzło? – Tatsuki, nie uzyskawszy żadnych konkretnych informacji od Concordii, postanowiła sama wybadać sprawę. Tym bardziej, że patrząc na to, jak zażarcie Ichigo i Uryū walczą na boisku, podejrzewała, że chodzi o coś więcej niż męską sprzeczkę. Po reakcji Inoue na podobne pytanie zrozumiała, że musi uderzyć do kogoś względnie spokojniejszego w obyciu, więc podeszła do Rukii stojącej przy barierce i patrzącej na mecz męskich drużyn.

\- Znając ich, to pewnie jakaś totalna głupota – Kuchiki odparła wymijająco.

\- Niech was szlag z tą zmową milczenia! – jęknęła Arisawa – Ci dwaj na dole zachowują się tak, jakby chcieli się pozabijać, a Orihime, kiedy próbowałam z nią porozmawiać, gdzieś uciekła. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co wyście odjebali przez te cholerne kilka minut?!

\- Po prostu się potknęłam, Ichigo mnie złapał, a wtedy wbiegła Inoue i stratowała Ishidę i Jujitori. Nie mam pojęcia, po co tak wszyscy biegli.

Takie wyjaśnienie było dość lakoniczne, ale musiało wystarczyć Tatsuki. Kiedy jednak do słów Rukii dokleiła sobie to, co powiedziała Concordia, połączyła wątki; kabelki się styknęły, zaświeciła żaróweczka, a zaintrygowana dziewczyna natychmiast poczerwieniała.

\- I _to_ jest głupota?! Ile to już trwa?!

Pytanie Tatsuki było na tyle głośne, że dotarło do uszu Ichigo, który momentalnie przerzucił uwagę z obrony swojej połowy boiska na trybuny. Spojrzał w górę, w stronę rozgorączkowanej Arisawy i kompletnie zaskoczonej i zbitej z tropu Kuchiki. Ta druga, gdy tylko spostrzegła, że rudzielec wgapia się w nią, stojąc jak słup soli, wychyliła się przez barierkę i krzyknęła:

\- No rusz się wreszcie, baranie!

\- Nie jesteś na randce, Kurosaki!

W tym momencie Ichigo został potrącony przez okularnika, który szarżował właśnie na jego bramkę. Chcąc naprawić chwilę swej nieuwagi, ruszył na Uryū, zastępując mu drogę i omal nie doprowadzając go do przewrócenia się.

\- Pieprz się, Ishida! – warknął mu prosto w twarz. – O co ci chodzi? Za mocno w ten durny łeb dostałeś od Inoue? Po ciężką cholerę w ogóle tu biegliście?!

Kapitanowie obu drużyn byli tak skoncentrowani na swoich przepychankach, że piłka już dawno wymknęła im się spod kontroli i teraz główna potyczka rozgrywała się pomiędzy Sado a Concordią.

Walka okruszka z molochem, choć można było pokusić się o zakład, że z góry przegrana dla drobnej dziewczyny, była bardzo wyrównana. Concordia wykorzystywała dużą różnicę wzrostu pomiędzy nią a Yasutorą; była szybsza, plątała się pod nogami i finalnie udało jej się ograć rywala, dzięki czemu jej drużyna zyskała przewagę i szybko zdobyła punkt dla swoich.

Z trybun, podobnie jak z boiska, rozległy się dwa jakże odmienne odgłosy: drużyna Ishidy i osoby kibicujące jej huknęła zwycięsko, zaś drużyna Kurosakiego klęła pod niebiosa, wyłączając jej kapitana i Sado. Kibicujące im dziewczęta próbowały dodać im otuchy okrzykami wyrażającymi wiarę w nich i tylko dwie z nich wychylały się przez barierkę, drąc się do rudzielca:

\- Ichigo, co się z tobą dzieje?! – Tatsuki zdawała sobie sprawę, że jej wcześniejsze, głośne gadanie o incydencie na przerwie mogło go tak rozstroić i starała się to jakoś naprawić.

Zupełnie inne podejście, mającego z dyplomacją niewiele wspólnego, miała Rukia:

\- TY PATAŁACHU! JAKIM CUDEM JESZCZE STOISZ NA WŁASNYCH NOGACH?!

Kurosaki podniósł głowę, patrząc w stronę tej małej, przeklętej wiedźmy. Chciał coś odkrzyknąć, lecz zrozumiał, że tu niekoniecznie chodzi o to potykanie się o własne kończyny. Rozumiał, że musi oszczędzać siły. Ruszył w stronę środka boiska i rzucił okiem na Concordię, która także nie marnowała energii na okrzyki. Czekał ją jeszcze jeden mecz.

Rudzielec obserwował, jak blondynka powoli, lekko utykając, zajmuje swoją pozycję. Szła lekko pochylona, wyraźnie zmęczona długą walką o piłkę z Yasutorą. Mimo wszystko wyglądała na skoncentrowaną.

_Ty pierdolony seksisto._

Spojrzał raz jeszcze w stronę wuefisty, który lada moment miał odgwizdać dalszą grę.

\- Jak tu padniesz, to ja cię nie będę zbierał, tylko wkopię do bramki razem z piłką – mruknął Ishida, który szykował się do kolejnego, trudnego starcia.

\- Ty to lepiej tak się nie staraj o wygraną, Ishida – Ichigo spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy i posłał mu wyzywający uśmiech. – Jeszcze cię _radość_ Inoue przygniecie.

\- Kurosaki!

Rozległ się gwizdek; tym razem Ichigo lepiej wykorzystał fakt, że Uryū był rozkojarzony i szybko zdobył przewagę dla swojej drużyny. Również obrona przeciwnika nie była już tak agresywna, jednakże Concordia, która tym razem bardziej się oszczędzała, okazjonalnie wbiegała pod nogi rywalom i starała się zepsuć lub chociaż utrudnić ich akcje. Była jak natrętny komar, którego aż chce się trzasnąć czymś ciężkim.

Kurosaki przyjął podobną strategię. Czuł, że ból nie zamierza ustępować; nasilał się wprost proporcjonalnie do wysiłku. Wiedział, że musi oszczędzać siły. Byle dotrwać do końca zajęć i zmienić te przeklęte opatrunki. Móc odpocząć, opowiedzieć wreszcie Rukii i Concordii o tamtej walce z Pustymi. Ostrzec je; choć nowopoznana blondynka wydawała się intrygująco świadoma zagrożenia, które stwarzali nowi przeciwnicy.

Drużyna Kurosakiego była tym razem bardziej zdeterminowana, zwłaszcza widząc, że na interwencje kapitana nie mogą tym razem zbytnio liczyć. Ishida musiał liczyć się z tym, że atut w postaci Jujitori wbiegającej ludziom pod nogi także przestał przesądzać o losach rozgrywki.

Uaktywnili się dopiero w momencie, gdy drużyna rudzielca znacznie zbliżyła się do bramki rywali, głównie przeszkadzając sobie nawzajem.

\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze – Jujitori, po raz kolejny już przetrącając kij Kurosakiemu, zwolniła na chwilę. Nie popędziła od razu, usiłując bronić swojej bramki.

\- Patrz na siebie, karlico – odparł krótko. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i wrócili do gry.

Sytuacja pod bramką drużyny Ishidy zaogniała się. Concordia nie była już tak skuteczna w obronie, lecz do samego końca starała się uniemożliwić wbicie sobie bramki. W momencie, gdy próbowała powstrzymać Sado przez dołączeniem do bezpośredniego ataku, Kurosaki zdobył upragniony punkt dla swojej drużyny, zmywając z siebie hańbę poprzedniej porażki w oczach klasy i wyrównując wynik. Rozległ się gwizdek sygnalizujący koniec meczu.

_Teraz albo nigdy._

Gdy tylko piłka wyturlała się z bramki, rudzielec przejął ją raz jeszcze, zamachnął się i wycelował prosto w twarz wuefisty, który nie zauważył nawet, od kogo oberwał, będąc zbyt zajętym wykrzykiwaniem czegoś do żeńskiej części klasy.

Chłopaki gratulowali sobie dobrego meczu. Jujitori stała z boku, dysząc i mentalnie przygotowując się na ostatnią rundę biegania z kijem wyślizgującym się ze spoconych dłoni.

\- Byłaś godnym przeciwnikiem, Jujitori-san.

Kiedy podniosła głowę, zobaczyła nad sobą Sado i Ichigo.

\- Dzięki. Ty również.

\- Nie daj się, karzełku – na odchodne rudzielec przeczochrał i tak poczochraną już Concordię, po czym ruszył w stronę dziewczyn wchodzących na boisko.

Ostatni raz dziewczęta przejęły kijki od chłopaków; Ishida i Inoue minęli się kompletnie, zaś Ichigo, spodziewając się choć miłego słowa od Rukii, nie został zaszczycony nawet jej spojrzeniem. Wzięła od niego kijek, prychnęła „kretyn” pod nosem i ruszyła w stronę boiska.

\- O cholerę żeście się tak pokłóciły? – Concordia, doczłapawszy do Tatsuki, zastanawiała się nadal, co właściwie zadziało się na przerwie.

\- Czuję się wyprowadzona w pole! – Arisawa zmierzyła ją wzrokiem.

\- A ja się czuję jakby mnie coś zżarło i wypluło. Chodź, skopiemy wam dupska i będzie po bólu.

Kapitanka drużyny przeciwnej przyjęła tę deklarację z uśmiechem.

Rozległ się gwizdek, który rozpoczął drugą połowę meczu pomiędzy drużynami dziewcząt. Concordia dość szybko wycofała się do defensywy, czując, że zaczyna jej brakować tchu. Nie była w stanie czynnie napierać na Tatsuki czy Rukię, które były trudnymi do ogrania przeciwniczkami. Patrząc jednak na Orihime i Chizuru czuła, że będzie musiała raz jeszcze wziąć się w garść, bo wytrącona z równowagi psychicznej rudowłosa jeszcze bardziej chrzaniła każdą akcję, przez co była zbyt łatwym i szybkim celem, więc i okularnica garnąca się do Inoue nie miała aż takiej motywacji.

Nadzwyczajna ślamazarność Orihime najwidoczniej zirytowała też Rukię, która w pewnym momencie, gdy jej przyjaciółka była przy piłce, podbiegła i niby chcąc ją okiwać, wpadła na nią z impetem i przewróciła na ziemię.

Z męskiej części trybun rozległy się rozentuzjazmowane okrzyki niezbyt – jak widać było na załączonym obrazku – jeszcze dojrzałych chłopców, którzy mieli właśnie namiastkę osławionej walki w kisielu.

\- Inoue-san! Kuchiki-san!

\- DO CHOLERY, RUKIA! CO TO MIAŁO BYĆ?!

W zupełnie innym tonie darli się Ishida i Kurosaki; Sado w milczeniu zastanawiał się, o co im wszystkim chodzi, zaś Mizurio i Asano snuli dzikie teorie spiskowe.

\- Przepraszam, Inoue-san!

\- Kuchiki-san… wszystko w porządku?

Obie drużyny zgodnie przerwały mecz. Rukia pomogła przyjaciółce wstać, po czym zawołała w stronę nauczyciela, że zaprowadzi poszkodowaną do pielęgniarki. Mecz rozgrywał się dalej bez nich i dopiero można było rzec, że szanse względnie się wyrównały, zwłaszcza że Chizuru, kiedy jej ulubienica została popchnięta na zimną posadzkę, zapłonęła żądzą zemsty i stała się nieco bardziej użyteczna, równoważąc gasnące siły Concordii.

Plan Kuchiki był zgoła inny; doskonale wiedziała, że to popchnięcie nie klasyfikuje się na wizytę w gabinecie, zwłaszcza że Orihime nie miała na sobie żadnego otarcia. Pociągnąwszy rudowłosą nieco dalej od sali gimnastycznej, zatrzymała się w miarę ustronnym miejscu, po czym złapała dziewczynę za ramiona.

\- Inoue-san! Co się z tobą dzieje?! – brunetka huknęła jej prosto w twarz, patrząc, jak Orihime oblewa się rumieńcem i stara się uciec wzrokiem.

\- Przepraszam, Kuchiki-san! – Inoue zacisnęła powieki, kompletnie nie wiedząc, jak spojrzeć w oczy swej bliskiej przyjaciółce po tym, co działo się wcześniej. – Ja… ja naprawdę martwiłam się, czy Kurosaki-kun…

\- Wczorajsze starcie było dla niego trudne, ale dojdzie do siebie – odparła Rukia, doskonale wiedząc, że stan rudego idioty nie jest głównym powodem, dla którego Orihime była kompletnie rozkojarzona.

\- Kuchiki-san… to na przerwie, w sali gimnastycznej… - dziewczyna zaczęła zbierać się na odwagę. Spojrzała na brunetkę, czerwieniąc się jeszcze mocniej na samo wspomnienie tamtego widoku.

\- Tak?

\- Czy wy… czy ty i Kurosaki-kun…

Walka na boisku stała się na powrót gorąca. Co prawda Concordia i Tatsuki musiały już odrobić po trzydzieści pompek za trafianie piłką we wuefistę, ale – pomimo założeń – kara nie wywoływała w nich skruchy, zwłaszcza że słyszały aprobujące okrzyki Kurosakiego oraz Ishidy. Oni także musieli pompować za karę, ale z dziką satysfakcją, że seksista parę razy dostał w łeb.

Choć Tatsuki i Concordia były już dość mocno zmęczone, to w momencie, gdy nie mogły już udzielić swym drużynom tak skutecznego wsparcia, do sali wbiegły Orihime i Rukia, gotowe wziąć losy tego meczu w swoje ręce.

Ishida i Kurosaki na trybunach byli jeszcze głośniejsi niż przed chwilą, a ich gorący doping onieśmielał nawet największych klasowych lowelasów.

Tym razem to Jujitori trzymała się na uboczu, trzymając na dystans słabsze przeciwniczki; Chizuru skutecznie walczyła z Tatsuki, zaś Inoue powoli, acz sukcesywnie wybijała Kuchiki z rytmu. Ich kijki co i raz uderzały o siebie, o posadzkę, o piłkę. Nawet Kagine odłożył telefon, obserwując uważnie rozgrywkę i będąc pod wrażeniem determinacji obu stron.

\- Ja nie wiem, co Rukia zrobiła z Inoue, ale chyba napytała sobie biedy – Ichigo, śledząc defensywę przyjaciółki, widział, że jej opór zaczyna słabnąć.

\- Teraz jest naprawdę niesamowita – przytaknął Sado.

Uryū milczał. Patrzył, jak rudowłosa z determinacją prze do bramki przeciwnika. I ryknął zwycięsko na całe gardło, gdy po chwili Orihime zdobyła punkt dla swoich.

Jeszcze głośniej ryknął Ichigo, gdy Rukia, gdy tylko piłka wypadła z bramki, zamachnęła się po raz ostatni, trafiając idealnie między oczy wuefisty.

\- WSZYSCY PO PIĘTNAŚCIE POMPEK!

Mecz zakończył się i w tym momencie rozbrzmiał dzwonek, więc wszyscy solidarnie zignorowali polecenie nauczyciela i odłożywszy sprzęt do magazynka, wybiegli z sali gimnastycznej, udając się w stronę szatni. Ludzka wrzawa rozlała się po korytarzu; zarówno jedna, jak i druga żeńska drużyna czuły, że wygrały. Rukia i Orihime przybiły sobie piątki, na odchodne patrząc, jak Kagine rozmasowuje sobie nos.

Powrót na zajęcia w ławkach zaraz po wychowaniu fizycznym nie był dobry ani dla uczniów, ani dla nauczycieli; jedni byli zbyt zmęczeni, by uważać, zaś drudzy rozdrażnieni nieuwagą tych pierwszych.

Concordia czekała na przyjście nauczyciela, opierając się o parapet i gapiąc się przez okno, raz na jakiś czas kątem oka zerkając na stojącą obok Rukię rozglądającą się po korytarzu. Obie milczały. Dopiero wtedy, gdy obok nich przystanął Yasutora, Kuchiki otrząsnęła się.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, patrząc na wyraźnie wytrąconą z równowagi brunetkę.

\- Ichigo wychodził z wami? – podniosła na niego wzrok.

Jujitori przeciągnęła się leniwie, czując, jak wszystkie mięśnie dają jej wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że chyba ją delikatnie pochrzaniło z intensywnością ćwiczeń.

\- Tak, kiedy wychodziłem z szatni, widziałem, że się zbiera do wyjścia – odpowiedział Sado zgodnie z tym, co działo się kilka minut temu. Widząc wzrok Rukii, dodał pospiesznie – Pamiętam, że chyba Ishida… - ugryzł się w język, nie chcąc zdradzać szczegółów rozmowy na trybunach – Mówił coś do Ichigo, może się zagadali. Zobacz, jego też nie ma.

Gdy tylko oddalił się, Concordia zarzuciła plecak na ramię, patrząc na Rukię; ta spojrzała na blondynkę najwyraźniej domyślającą się co do jej dalszych zamiarów. Porozumiewawcze spojrzenie zastąpiło słowa i po chwili blondynka szła za Kuchiki, mając nadzieję, że rudzielec po prostu wybrał się na zajęcia inną drogą i jej przeczucie jest bezpodstawne.

\- Nie wiem, kto tu wymyślił drzwi otwierane do wewnątrz, ale po drugiej stronie powinien być jakiś licznik, ile osób nimi oberwało – Concordia, stojąc przy drzwiach do męskiej szatni, nacisnęła klamkę i starała się popchnąć drzwi.

\- Nie są zamknięte na klucz – Rukia przyglądała się klamce, drzwiom i nasłuchiwała. – To dziwne, ale… nie, dlaczego ktoś miałby się tu barykadować?

\- I to czymś dziwnym… ni to ławka, ni krzesło…

Upewniając się, że nikt nie zobaczy dwóch kobiet dobijających się namiętnie do męskiej szatni, zaczęły napierać na drzwi. Powoli, powoli ustępowały pod naporem może i drobnych, ale zdeterminowanych dziewczyn. Coś, co blokowało drzwi wreszcie przesunęło się na tyle, by Rukia mogła przecisnąć się przez powstałą szparę do wnętrza szatni.

Weszła, zajrzała do wewnątrz. I zamarła w pół kroku.

\- Kuchiki-san? – Jujitori, nie będąc wcale wyższą od brunetki, gorączkowo starała się zajrzeć jej przez ramię, spod ramienia, znad głowy, lecz bezskutecznie. – Kuchiki-san, co tam jest?

Nic nie odpowiedziała.

\- Kuchiki-san!

Dopiero w tym momencie ruszyła w głąb pomieszczenia i natychmiast skręciła w stronę obiektu blokującego drzwi, znikając Concordii z oczu. Dziewczyna powoli przecisnęła się do szatni, zamykając drzwi. Spojrzała na podłogę i zamarła z ręką spoczywającą na klamce.

Na zimnej posadzce leżał Kurosaki, a w zasadzie jego cielesna powłoka. Upadła twarzą do ziemi, kiedy jej właściciel opuszczał ją. Tuż obok, na plecach, leżał rudzielec w swej duchowej formie. Był na granicy świadomości. Jego szaty przesiąkły krwią, zaś Zangetsu był nieobecny.

\- Ichigo… coś ty ze sobą najlepszego zrobił, kretynie?... – Kuchiki uklękła obok Boga Śmierci, po czym nachyliła się do niego widząc, że ten próbuje coś powiedzieć.

\- Rukia… ja… - Kurosaki nie dokończył; zaniósł się kaszlem, odwracając twarz od przyjaciółki. Z jego ust wyciekła strużka bordowej krwi.

\- Dlaczego, do cholery, opuściłeś ciało?!

\- Pusty… tamci ze wczoraj… ciągle tu są…

\- Nie ma tu żadnych Pustych, Kurosaki-san – odparła Concordia, żwawo wklepując coś w swój komunikator, zaś załatwiwszy to, co chciała, schowała go do kieszeni.

Zielonooka wysunęła ręce przed siebie, w kierunku drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Złączyła dłonie, mrucząc nieznaną Ichigo, lecz znajomą Rukii inkantację; była to alternatywna forma otwarcia Senkaimonu. Kiedy jednak brunetka myślała, że to już koniec, Concordia dodała dalszą część, której nigdy w życiu nie miała okazji usłyszeć.

\- Jujitori-san, co to właściwie jest? – zapytała, kiedy jasnowłosa Shinigami otworzyła przed sobą wrota przypominające Senkaimon. Wiedziała jednak, że to nie jest standardowa brama. Cząsteczki duchowe wewnątrz bramy miały dziwną strukturę, której nie znała.

\- Reishihenkanki… - wydyszał Kurosaki, czując znajomą aurę. To właśnie takie przejście tworzył Urahara, gdy wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszał na ratunek Rukii skazanej na śmierć.

\- Coś w tym stylu – Concordia podeszła do rudzielca. – W ten sposób dostaniemy się do Seireitei bez konieczności opuszczania swych ciał. Zostawienie ich tutaj to niezbyt dobry pomysł, a jeszcze gorszym jest tłuczenie się teraz po mieście, by odstawić je w bezpieczne miejsce. Poza tym rany z twojej wczorajszej walki, za przeproszeniem, przeżarły się na twoje ciało. Kuchiki-san, pomożesz mi „wrócić” go do swojego pokrowca?

Kiedy dwie filigranowe kobiety umieszczały rannego Boga Śmierci z powrotem w jego ciele, Jujitori kontynuowała tłumaczenie swojego planu:

\- To połączenie Senkaimonu z Wymiennikiem Duszy sprawi, że wylądujemy w Seireitei w swych duchowych formach. Brama ta nie tylko zamienia cząsteczki z tego świata w cząsteczki duchowe, lecz działa w drugą stronę, gdy się przez nią wraca. Ponadto sprawia, że ziemskie ciało „integruje się” ze swą formą duchową, stając się wobec niej uległą i podrzędną.

Z bramy wyleciały trzy Piekielne Motyle, gotowe na tych, po których zostały posłane.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie wylądujemy pod czyimś łóżkiem? – Rukia niepewnie spojrzała na Concordię, pamiętając, jak ostatnim razem ją wystraszyła.

\- Nie, to portal „uzgodniony” z drugą stroną. Teraz tylko przeczołgać przez nią Marchewę.

Na jednym z dziedzińców w rewirze IV Dywizji, gdzie znajdował się szpital, pojawiła się brama, która lada moment miała się otworzyć i wpuścić przybyszów ze świata żywych. Czekali na nich Hanatoru oraz dwóch młodych medyków trzymających nosze. Yamada rozcierał ręce, stojąc w śniegu i modląc się o jak najszybsze wejście do ciepłego wnętrza lecznicy.

Wrota rozstąpiły się; wyleciały przez nie trzy Piekielne Motyle, które po przeprowadzeniu Bogów Śmierci odleciały w stronę swojego schronienia, zaś za nimi wyszły Rukia i Concordia, próbując prowadzić Ichigo pod ręce, lecz finalnie stanęło na tym, że musiały go niemal ciągnąć po podłożu.

\- Concordia! – Hanatoru machnął ręką na podkomendnych, podchodząc pospiesznie do wychodzących z bramy kobiet niosących rannego. Pomógł im przełożyć go na nosze, a gdy medycy nieśli go do wnętrza szpitala i wrota między światami zamknęły się, spojrzał przepraszająco na Kuchiki i Jujitori. – Wybacz, chwilę mi to zajęło. Bałem się, że-

\- Nie gadaj tyle, bo cię zjedzą Piekielne Motyle – westchnęła Concordia, wyciągając swój miecz, który w jej rękach zamienił się w laskę, po czym wsparła się na niej wygodnie. – Dzięki, że pomogłeś mi to zorganizować.

\- Nie ma sprawy! – odparł Yamada, po czym spojrzał zmartwiony na Rukię, która spoglądała w kierunku wejścia, za którym zniknęli medycy niosący jej przyjaciela. – Chodźcie do środka, bo zimno tu, a im szybciej go obejrzę, tym szybciej będę w stanie mu pomóc.

Wnętrze sali, jak i drzwi do niej oraz miejsce, w jakim się znajdowała – w niewielkim, bocznym korytarzu, który łatwo mógł umknąć uwadze – nie dawały Concordii spokoju.

\- Hanatoru – wycedziła, mrużąc oczy i rozglądając się po sali – Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć?

\- To znaczy? – odparł medyk, grzebiąc po szafkach.

Pomieszczenie było niewielkie. Jedno, niewielkie okno z widokiem na mały park. Mebli było bardzo niewiele: raptem kilka wstawionych pospiesznie szafek, niewielki, niski stolik oraz łóżko będące najprostszym posłaniem, jakie można było znaleźć w barakach mieszkalnych. Brak specjalistycznej aparatury. Ciepłe kolory ścian i paneli podłogowych.

\- Dałabym sobie Vistę zainstalować, że tu kiedyś było _pro morte_! – Jujitori zamknęła za sobą drzwi, kuśtykając w stronę łóżka.

\- Było, było – odparł Yamada, nie widząc w tym absolutnie nic szczególnego. Zebrawszy na tacy potrzebne rzeczy, uklęknął obok Kurosakiego i zajął się założeniem dostępu do jego żyły. – Przenieśliśmy je w inne miejsce jakiś czas temu.

Kuchiki tymczasem rozwiązała pas podtrzymujący szaty przyjaciela, rozchyliła wpierw wierzchnią, czarną koszulę, potem białą, bliższą ciału, po czym wzięła nożyczki i zaczęła przecinać opatrunki. Widziała, że były założone dość chaotycznie, czyli w którymś momencie Kurosaki musiał sam się z nich rozplątać i założyć nowe, tyle że po swojemu. Westchnęła ciężko, widząc, że rany praktycznie się nie goiły; skóra w ich pobliżu była cieplejsza i zaczerwieniona.

\- Więc tak: było jedenaście sztuk Adjuchasów – zaczął Hanatoru, szykując się do dalszych, niezbędnych czynności. – Wciąż wyczuwam przedziwną energię duchową… Ichigo, czy coś w tych Pustych było… nietypowe?

\- Oni… ja nie wiem… było ciemno i może to było złudzenie… ale ich maski…

Concordia zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby widzieli to samo?

\- Ich maski… - ciągnął Ichigo, co kilka słów musząc robić przerwy na kilka głębszych wdechów – Ich maski były… takie… sinozielone…

Ponownie zaniósł się kaszlem. Opanowawszy go po dłuższej chwili, spod przymkniętych powiek spojrzał na Rukię i wyszeptał jej imię. Patrzyła mu w oczy, choć po jej minie zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele kosztuje ją to, że dał się zranić.

\- Hej, Concordia! Wszystko w porządku?

Yamada z niepokojem patrzył na Concordię, która skryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Kurwa mać… Dlaczego, _dlaczego_ akurat _oni_?...


	7. VII - Poruszyć niebo i ziemię

\- Pusty o zielonej masce? – Hanatoru odłożył to, co miał w rękach, widząc, jak Concordia kryje twarz w dłoniach i z niedowierzaniem kręci głową.

Jujitori podniosła się powoli. Podpierając się laską, powoli podeszła w stronę okna, wpatrując się w śnieg otulający niewielki park, w zamarzniętą taflę oczka wodnego i drzewa ogołocone z liści, smukłe i rachityczne na tle ciemnoszarego, zimowego nieba.

\- _Nikuya_ – zebrawszy się w sobie, wyrzuciła z siebie niezbyt pozytywnie brzmiącą nazwę. – Pusty-Rzeźnik. Słyszałam kiedyś o nich, sinozielona maska oraz ich siła i przebiegłość pasują. Tyle że… od bardzo, bardzo dawna żadnego z nich nie widziano poza Hueco Mundo.

\- Na tyle lat spędzonych w Akademii i w mojej Dywizji ani razu nie słyszałem o czymś takim – przyznał Yamada, patrząc pytająco na Rukię.

\- Pierwszy raz słyszę tę nazwę – także brunetka nie miała styczności z tajemniczym przeciwnikiem.

\- Hanatoru, krew do badań i próbki z ran. Zostaw mi po jednej i leć z tym do laboratorium. I zahacz po drodze po Kapitan Unohanę – Concordia obróciła się przodem do reszty i oparła się plecami o parapet.

\- Kapitan Unohany nie ma obecnie w Seireitei – odparł medyk. – Zabrała część naszych ze sobą aż za Rukongai, bo tamtejsza ludność została odcięta od jakiejkolwiek pomocy medycznej w związku z warunkami atmosferycznymi.

Jujitori patrzyła, jak Yamada pobiera próbki krwi. Starając się nie wyjść na wścibską francę, kątem oka zerkała na Kuchiki. Nie licząc ledwie świadomego z bólu Kurosakiego, była najcichsza z nich wszystkich. Po prostu zdejmowała rudzielcowi opatrunki, by w najbliższym czasie zastąpić je świeżymi.

Jasnowłosa Bogini Śmierci zniecierpliwiona zmarszczyła brwi, gdy pobieranie materiału do badań zaczynało się podejrzanie przeciągać. Odbiła się lędźwiami od parapetu, po czym pokulała w stronę medyka, starając się dojrzeć, czemu schodzi mu tak długo.

\- Hano, streść się trochę, bo zani-

Przystanęła tuż za nim, patrząc, co robi jej przyjaciel. Najwyraźniej wedle swej najlepszej wiedzy uznał, że nieznaczne pogłębienie rany celem pobrania krwi stamtąd za pomocą zwykłej strzykawki i przelanie jej do probówki z pewnością jest sposobem najpewniejszym i najszybszym.

\- Auć! Concordia, co ty?! – Hanatoru aż podskoczył, gdy poczuł uderzenie laską w tył głowy. Obejrzał się z nieukrywanym wyrzutem w oczach na zielonooką.

\- Słyszał ty o takiej magii jak _wymazówka_? Spieprzaj do laboratorium, pókim dobra – odwarknęła tak chłodno, że nawet Rukia podniosła wzrok na Concordię.

Młody medyk aż za dobrze wiedział, czym kończy się rozjuszenie może i utykającej, lecz mimo wszystko energicznie reagującej Jujitori. Zebrał, co potrzebne, zrobił po sobie porządek, ukłonił się Rukii w progu i pozostawił kobiety same wraz z nieprzytomnym Ichigo.

\- Przepraszam – Concordia westchnęła ciężko, podchodząc do szafki, biorąc z niej kilka wymazówek i klękając obok nieprzytomnego rudzielca.

Pobrawszy materiał, o który jej chodziło, schowała probówki do kieszonki wszytej po wewnętrznej stronie jej szat, po czym zaczęła pomagać Rukii w doprowadzeniu ran Ichigo do względnego porządku.

\- Chciałabym się mylić. W przeciwnym razie mamy do czynienia z trudnym przypadkiem – zielonooka starała się nawiązać kontakt z brunetką. – Puści z gatunku Nikuya, choć nie ma ich wielu, mogą niemal nieograniczenie rosnąć w siłę. W zasadzie nie mają naturalnych wrogów. Wszystko za sprawą niezwykle silnej trucizny rozumianej nie tyle jako konkretna substancja chemiczna, lecz jako niezwykle toksyczna energia duchowa o ogromnej zjadliwości. Rany zadane przez takiego delikwenta są w stanie w szybkim tempie doprowadzić do śmierci Kapitana.

Concordia zamocowała przylepiec do ostatniego opatrunku, po czym spojrzała na Rukię. Obawiała się, że zobaczy ją kompletnie rozbrojoną psychicznie, lecz widząc zdeterminowany wzrok jej szafirowych oczu, postanowiła wykorzystać okazję i rozjaśnić sprawę do końca i nakreślić rokowania:

\- Zwykli Puści to przy tych toksycznych chujkach małe, wygazowane piwo. Toksyna jest tak silna, że zwykłego Boga Śmierci jest w stanie zabić w kilka minut, Porucznika – w kilka godzin, zaś Kapitana – od kilku godzin do dwóch dni. Taką maksymalną długość życia odnotowano. Przy tym pragnę zaznaczyć, że mowa tu o walce z jednym Nikuyą. Kurosaki-san starł się z jedenastoma sztukami.

\- Od tego czasu minęła już ponad doba… - brunetka spuściła wzrok i zacisnęła pięści.

\- Z czego przez jakiś czas rokował poprawę – dodała blondynka. – Problem z tą toksyną polega na tym, że nie istnieje na nią antidotum. Reiatsu chorego musi wyprzeć ją samodzielnie. Fakt, że dopiero teraz Kurosaki-san rozwinął pełnię objawów, świadczy o jego ogromnej sile.

\- Czy jest coś, co jeszcze możemy dla niego zrobić?

\- Cała nadzieja w tobie, Kuchiki-san – Concordia wstała, wsparła się na lasce i ruszyła w stronę drzwi – Dołączę do ekipy w laboratorium i postaramy się coś wymyślić, a ty dotrzyj jakoś przez ten czas do Kurosakiego, coby nam jeszcze nie spieprzał na siódmą chmurkę. – Położywszy rękę na drzwiach, gotowa do wyjścia, blondynka raz jeszcze spojrzała w stronę Rukii. – Najważniejsze, żeby twój rudzielec wytrzymał jeszcze trochę, bo wszystkie starania trafi szlag.

\- Jujitori-san!

Rukia poczerwieniała gwałtownie, słysząc ostatnie słowa Concordii, nim ta wyszła, zasuwając za sobą cicho drzwi i zostało po niej tylko cichnące w oddali postukiwanie laski. Choć za tamten tekst miała ochotę pokazać jej, gdzie pieprz rośnie, doceniała i podziwiała jej determinację, posłuch oraz zdolności organizacyjne. W całym tym zamieszanie wyglądała na osobę, która z całych sił stara się nie dać zwariować pomimo niewielkiej dostępnej wiedzy i jeszcze mniejszego pola do działania.

_„Twój rudzielec”?..._

Poczuła mocne ukłucie w sercu, kiedy spojrzała na nieprzytomnego Kurosakiego. Dopiero teraz pozwoliła tym kilku łzom spłynąć po swej twarzy, choć otarła je pospiesznie w obawie, że ów _jej_ rudzielec mógłby je ujrzeć. Wróciły wspomnienia z czasu, gdy leżał nieprzytomny przez dwa tygodnie po walce z Aizenem i mocował się ze śmiercią. Pamiętała ten lęk i sumienne odpukiwanie najgorszego z myślą, że następnego dnia wschodzące słońce zastanie jego martwą, zastygłą twarz. I tak jak wtedy, tak teraz starała się być silna. Nie chciała, by – gdy już się przebudzi – ten rudy idiota zastał ją w rozsypce.

Minęło kilka godzin. Długich dla tych, którzy zleconą mieli syzyfową pracę w postaci odśnieżania Dworu Czystych Dusz w czasie opadów śniegu. Krótkich dla tych, którzy przy stanowiskach laboratoryjnych ścigali się z czasem. Nieznośnie ciągnących się dla czuwających przy swych najbliższych.

Tym bardziej Concordię irytował fakt, że musi marnować czas na takie czynności jak przemieszczanie się. Wracała z siedziby XII Dywizji nie tylko z nieprzepisowo niesioną w kieszeni fiolką, ale i z paroma rzeczami, którymi nie miała ani czasu, ani ochoty się zajmować.

_Jak za udostępnienie kilku laboratoriów z nowszym sprzętem na wyłączność to raczej niewysoka cena… Chociaż zależy, co Mayuri miał na myśli, kiedy mówił, że to raptem „pewne niedoskonałości natury technicznej”._

Czas naglił, a ona musiała rozsądnie podzielić czas, który przeciekał jej między palcami.

_Może i Hanatoru to idiota, ale suma summarum bez niego to bida byłaby straszna._

Jujitori, mijając tereny przyległe do siedziby VI Dywizji, zerknęła na wieżę zegarową. Zmarszczyła brwi. Wydawało się jej, że nadgoniła trochę straconego czasu i aż korciło ją, by wpaść choć na chwilę w odwiedziny do swej dobrej przyjaciółki, lecz skarciła się prędko w myślach.

_Nie teraz. Nie masz na to czasu._

Marsz przez graniczny teren VI Dywizji był zdecydowanie lżejszy niż maszerowanie chociażby tam, gdzie porządku pilnowali ludzie Kenpachiego. Takie uroki zimy, a tak uciążliwej w tym świecie Concordia nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. Owszem, bywały zimy trudne nawet tutaj, jednakże pierwszy raz w życiu widziała coś takiego w Seireitei. Obserwowała odśnieżających w dali Bogów Śmierci, którzy machali łopatami i miotłami, co jakiś czas rozcierając dłonie. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, wpatrując się w niebiosa spowite ciemnymi, śniegowymi chmurami.

\- Co tu robisz w taką pogodę, Concordio?

Jujitori aż podskoczyła, usłyszawszy za sobą znajomy głos. Czując, jak serce łomocze jej szalenie z nagłego przestrachu i wolną ręką ściskając koszulę na wysokości piersi, obróciła się w stronę niespodziewanego rozmówcy.

\- Musisz się wiecznie tak zakradać do ludzi? – jęknęła z wyrzutem, odetchnąwszy głęboko i spojrzawszy prosto w szare oczy mężczyzny.

Byakuya Kuchiki patrzył uważnie na jasnowłosą Boginię Śmierci. Nawet jego białe rękawiczki nie chroniły zbyt dobrze przed chłodem; starał się rozgrzać dłonie, trzymając swe przedramiona i tym samym zakrywając je rękawami szat.

\- Odpowiadasz pytaniem na pytanie – zwrócił uwagę blondynce. – I nie wyglądasz na zbyt szczęśliwą. Wszystko w porządku?

Concordia wsparła się mocniej na lasce, drugą rękę wtykając w kieszeń. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby w tym bałaganie napatoczył jej się nadprogramowy Kuchiki.

\- Twoja siostra wpadła… - zaczęła Concordia, po czym za sprawą pytająco-przeszywającego spojrzenia Kapitana poprawiła pospiesznie niefortunną składnię, coby nie sugerować dziwnych przygód jego szwagierki na Ziemi – Twoja siostra też tu jest. Pojebana akcja.

\- Rukia? – Byakuya zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. – Od kiedy otrzymała nową przepustkę na Ziemię, nie widuję jej tu zbyt często.

\- Wierz mi, Byakuya – westchnęła Jujitori – Wolałabym, żeby tej wizyty nie było. I właśnie wracam z labo do lecznicy IV Dywizji, więc jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, to nie świerknijmy na tym cholernym mrozie.

\- Co jej się stało? – Kuchiki nachylił się do Concordii, ściszając głos. Choć i tak nie należał do ludzi o typowej karnacji, teraz wyglądał jeszcze bardziej blado niż zazwyczaj.

\- Jej nic – odparła zielonooka, ruszając w swoją stronę – Kurosaki jest ranny.

Byakuya ruszył za dziewczyną, po czym zrównał się z nią krokiem i dostosował do niej tempo.

\- Gdyby po prostu został zraniony, nie zabierałybyście go aż tutaj – brunet był nieustępliwy. Wciąż wpatrywał się w Concordię, która starała się unikać jego wzroku.

\- _Nikuya_ – Jujitori przelotnie spojrzała Kapitanowi w oczy.

W tym momencie poczuła, że unosi się nad ośnieżonym chodnikiem, zaś pas podtrzymujący jej szaty podejrzanie wrzyna się jej w brzuch. Wierzgając nogami, posłała Kapitanowi pełne niezrozumienia i wyrzutu spojrzenie.

\- W takim razie chyba nie chcesz marnować czasu, prawda? – Byakuya poprawił chwyt, by jasnowłosy kurdupel nie wyrywał się zbytnio i nie ucierpiał podczas transportu.

Trzymając zdezorientowaną, lecz mimo wszystko wdzięczną mu dziewczynę, użył shunpo i już po chwili mknęli ku lecznicy pośród coraz mocniej padającego śniegu.

Kapitan VI Dywizji puścił Jujitori dopiero przed wskazanym budynkiem szpitalnym. Bogini Śmierci podziękowała mu, po czym ruszyli ku drzwiom ukrytym we wnęce korytarza.

\- Poczekasz na mnie chwilę, Byakuya? – Concordia wskazała laską w stronę innych drzwi, znajdujących się na końcu korytarza, tuż przed zakrętem w dalszą część oddziału – Odstawię tylko parę rzeczy.

\- Concordio – Kuchiki, gdy tylko dziewczyna wróciła przed drzwi do byłego pro morte, ściszył głos. – Dobrze wiesz, że na tę truciznę nigdy nie stworzono skutecznego antidotum.

\- Wiem – westchnęła Jujitori – I dlatego będę próbować do upadłego, a kombinacji alpejskich zaprzestanę dopiero wtedy, gdy potwierdzę zgon Kurosakiego. Do tego czasu chwycę się każdej możliwości. Dla twojej siostry i dla tego rudego imbecyla.

\- To już ponad doba od otrzymania takiej dawki tej toksyny, a on wciąż żyje. To niesamowite – Byakuya wyraźnie zmarkotniał, patrząc na niewielką fiolkę, którą blondynka wyciągnęła z kieszeni.

\- Robim co możem, Byakuya.

\- Uparta jak zwykle. Dobrze widzieć cię w formie, Concordio.

\- Zostań na razie na zewnątrz. Zawołam twoją siostrę, w porządku? – Jujitori, pukając cicho do drzwi, by uprzedzić o swym przybyciu, posłała Byakuyi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym weszła do środka.

Wszedłszy do wnętrza niewielkiej sali, zauważyła, że poza Rukią obok nieprzytomnego Kurosakiego jest także Hanatoru. Młody medyk odwrócił się, słysząc znajome stukanie laski.

\- Concordia, weź załóż jakąś gumę na tę laskę czy coś, bo obudzisz Ichigo – Yamada spojrzał na nią z cichym wyrzutem.

\- Słuchaj no, miękki flecie – Jujitori zmierzała bezpośrednio do szafek, by wyciągnąć to, co było jej potrzebne do podania zawartości tajemniczej fiolki – Gdyby guma była ongiś tak znana, miałabym z głowy pewnego konowalinę. Kuchiki-san – podchodząc do nieprzytomnego rudzielca, położyła jej rękę na ramieniu – Masz gościa.

Dopiero teraz brunetka, która trwała w swoistym odrętwieniu, otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na wiszącą nad nią Concordię, która uśmiechnęła się smutno, widząc jej zaczerwienione oczy.

\- Twój brat chciałby z tobą porozmawiać, Kuchiki-san – dodała Jujitori, robiąc Rukii dyskretne „sio” ręką w kierunku drzwi.

\- Nii-sama? Jakim cudem on?...

\- Spotkałam go po drodze z labo. Leć, bo chyba się za tobą stęsknił.

Rukia, wciąż nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie usłyszała, powoli podniosła się, robiąc Concordii miejsce przy rannym Bogu Śmierci. Oddalając się w stronę drzwi, słyszała cichą wymianę zdań pomiędzy zielonooką a Yamadą:

\- Coś się działo pod moją nieobecność, Hano?

\- Bradykardia i epizody odzyskania świadomości z kaszlem krwią. Podałem atropinę.

\- Cholera jasna…

\- Ale jak chcesz podać następną dawkę, rób to sama. Mam wrażenie, że po ostatniej dawce jego stan się pogorszył. Hej, co to jest?

\- Efekt dotychczasowych prac w laboratorium. Jeśli moje przypuszczenia są prawdziwe, to choć trochę powinno to odciążyć Kurosakiego w walce z tym cholerstwem.

Kuchiki zasunęła za sobą drzwi, po czym stanęła naprzeciwko swojego szwagra, którego – pomimo poznania prawdy – wciąż nazywała bratem. Bała się reakcji Byakuyi. Nie pałał on miłością do Zastępczego Shinigami, więc tym bardziej zachodziła w głowę, co go skłoniło, aby spotkać się z nią w takiej chwili.

Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, próbując rozgryźć jego myśli, lecz napotkała nieznany dotąd wyraz jego twarzy i nieodgadniony błysk w jego szarych oczach.

\- Concordia opowiedziała mi o tym, co zaszło na Ziemi – zaczął Byakuya. – Jak on się czuje?

\- Bracie…

Kapitan położył ręce na jej ramionach. Czuł, jak drżą delikatnie. Widział, jak siostra jego ukochanej żony spuszcza głowę.

\- Będę prosił Hisanę, aby czuwała nad nim.

Wspomnienie siostry, której nigdy nie poznała i której nigdy nie mogła powiedzieć, że nie ma do niej żalu za pozostawienie jej obcej rodzinie w Rukongai, przelało czarę goryczy. Rukia zacisnęła ręce na haori Byakuyi, z trudem powstrzymując szloch. Kapitan przygarnął szwagierkę do siebie i przytulił po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Po jego plecach przeszedł dreszcz, gdy poczuł, jak Rukia obejmuje go rękoma w pasie i pozwala swoim emocjom ujść z niej. Czuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, słuchając niemej, rozpaczliwej skargi na nieszczęście, które dotknęło mężczyznę tak bliskiego jej sercu.

Hanatoru i Concordia tymczasem stali przy szafach i kwitnęli nad dokumentacją, załatwiwszy przy rannym to, co było do załatwienia w jak najkrótszym czasie, by nie męczyć go zanadto. Dyskutowali teraz cicho nad papierami nad rozpisaniem zleceń tak, aby terapia na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, odciążyła organizm Kurosakiego.

Oderwali się od dokumentów dopiero w momencie, gdy usłyszeli dźwięk rozsuwanych drzwi. Do sali powoli wkroczył Byakuya, zaś Rukia obserwowała go uważnie, stanąwszy przy oknie. Również medyk i blondynka patrzyli w osłupieniu, jak Kapitan VI Dywizji kroczy ku futonowi, na którym spoczywał nieprzytomny rudzielec.

Kuchiki przysiadł na moment obok łoża rannego. Spoglądał na dawnego wroga, wciąż pamiętając, jak wyglądał, gdy ujrzał go po raz pierwszy. Widział opatrunki na jego rękach spoczywających wzdłuż ciała, widział pojedyncze plamki krwi, które przebiły się przez białe shitagi. Choć Kurosaki był do pasa okryty kołdrą, to widać było, że koszula jest niezawiązana; widać spod niej było opatrunki na torsie.

Byakuya przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w ściętą bólem twarz rannego. Potem położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i nachylił się, szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Choć Jujitori i Yamada wytężali słuch, nie zdołali usłyszeć słów Kapitana. Zdążyli za to zostać zaczepieni przez innego członka IV Dywizji, który pospiesznie wszedł do sali, po czym stanął naprzeciwko blondynki.

\- Czołem, Hachirō – Concordia przywitała go ściszonym głosem. – Czego, pytam grzecznie?

\- Wiadomość z laboratorium – chłopak pokazał jej trzymaną w ręku kartkę.

\- Dopiero stamtąd wróciłam. Czy to nie może poczekać?

\- To pilne, Jujitori-san.

\- Co to w ogóle jest?

\- Łącznościowiec z I Dywizji szukał cię w laboratorium. Dowiedział się od naszych, gdzie jesteś i przyszedł tutaj.

\- Cholera jasna. Pokaż no ten świstek.

Kapitan Kuchiki wstał, po czym podszedł do wyraźnie podminowanej Concordii, która skończyła czytać wiadomość.

\- Naprawdę teraz?... – jęknęła cierpiętniczo, patrząc na Hachirō.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Byakuya spojrzał badawczo na Jujitori.

\- Staruszkowi coś się przypomniało.

Rukia, obserwując w napięciu brata, patrzyła teraz, jak rozmawia ze stojącą tyłem do niej Concordią. I wtedy poczuła nagłe uderzenie gorąca. Miała wrażenie, że ta scena jest dziwnie znajoma. Tylko gdzie mogłaby widzieć ją wcześniej?...

\- Zostaw to mnie – brunet wziął od zielonookiej kartkę i schował ją za pazuchę. – Jeśli nie zdołam cię spotkać przez najbliższy czas, przyślę do ciebie kogoś z informacją, co się stało, że wzywa cię Generał. A teraz wybacz, obowiązki wzywają. Życzę wam owocnej pracy.

Na odchodne podszedł jeszcze do swej szwagierki, by objąć ją przed wyjściem z sali, po czym opuścił budynek lecznicy. Za nim wyszedł Hachirō, przekazawszy, co miał przekazać, zabierając ze sobą Hanatoru, gdyż i dla niego miał coś do przekazania.

Jujitori skończyła uzupełniać dokumentację, po czym podeszła do Rukii i powoli usiadła obok niej i łoża jej rannego przyjaciela. Przez chwilę patrzyła na nich w milczeniu. Wciąż w jej głowie kołatało przypomnienie Byakuyi, że na toksynę, z którą walczył Kurosaki, nie ma lekarstwa.

Głos uwiązł jej w gardle, gdy zobaczyła złączone dłoni Ichigo i Rukii. Concordia zauważyła, że czarnowłosa Bogini Śmierci trzymała za rękę przyjaciela praktycznie zawsze, kiedy nie zmieniała mu opatrunków lub nie zajmowała się innymi czynnościami przy rudzielcu.

Wtedy zza pazuchy Jujitori wypadło coś małego i metalowego, uderzając w cichym brzdękiem w podłogę i niszcząc melancholijny nastrój chwili.

\- Przepraszam! – zielonooka szybko podniosła przedmiot, który swym upadkiem narobił rabanu i spojrzała z wyrzutami sumienia wypisanymi na twarzy na Rukię.

\- Hej, niziołku…

Kuchiki nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć; usłyszawszy cichy, schrypnięty głos Kurosakiego i czując, jak jego ręka zaciska się na jej dłoni, nie umiała powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczyła jego brązowe oczy, za których wzrokiem tak bardzo tęskniła.

\- Ichigo!... – nachyliła się do niego, widząc jego niemrawy uśmiech.

\- Yo, Rukia – szepnął. Jego ręka drgnęła nieznacznie, jakby chciał ją podnieść, lecz nie miał na to siły. Przeniósł wzrok z szafirowych oczu przyjaciółki na jasnowłosą Boginię Śmierci, która z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy, ale także z pełną ulgą przyglądała się mu.

\- No, witamy wśród żywych! – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, wciąż ściskając w ręku tajemniczy dla Rukii przedmiot. – Jeśli jesteście wysłuchać mnie przez kilka chwil, będę wdzięczna. Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, jest pewna rzecz, o której chciałabym wam opowiedzieć, nim pochłoną mnie terminy, wściekli laboranci i papiery.


	8. VIII - Opowieść przed krwawym zmierzchem

Zahaczająca o pesymizm ostrożność Concordii nakazała jej odczekać chwilę, by rozeznać się, czy to przebudzenie Ichigo to tylko chwilowy przebłysk i już za moment na powrót zatonie w odmętach nieświadomości, czy może jednak na nieco dłużej zaszczyci ich swą przytomnością.

Obracając w rękach podłużną, metalową płytkę i mając świadomość, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu na rozwlekanie się co do szczegółów, była gotowa zaryzykować trochę więcej uwag od współpracowników dotyczących jej punktualności, byle tylko nie zabierać Kurosakiemu i Kuchiki tej chwili. Obserwowała ich i czuła, jak osobliwa mieszanina radości i strapienia mąci jej myśli.

Zielonooka nawet nie wytężała słuchu, by wychwycić, co niedawno poznani Bogowie Śmierci szepczą do siebie. Nie widziała wyrazu twarzy zwróconej do niej plecami Rukii, ale widziała, jak – pomimo złego stanu zdrowia i opłakanych rokowań właściciela – w brązowych oczach Ichigo jaśnieją dwa żywotne ogniki, kiedy tak wpatrywał się w brunetkę. Im dłużej jednak próbował z nią rozmawiać, tym bardziej przeszkadzał mu w tym kaszel, z którym trudno mu było poradzić sobie, leżąc na płasko.

Jujitori zrozumiała, że dopóki rudzielec będzie chyrlał bez możliwości wzięcia głębszego oddechu, nici z jakiejkolwiek opowieści.

\- Pamiętasz naszą wczorajszą rozmowę, Kuchiki-san? – Concordia, pomógłszy Rukii uporać się z kaszlącym Ichigo, postanowiła spróbować zacząć od tego, o czym jej mówiła poprzedniego dnia. Miała nadzieję, że szafirowooka połączy wątki, a przy okazji ranny Shinigami nadrobi to, co przespał. – Jestem tutaj z powodu nasilających się ataków Pustych w Karakurze, jednak nie zostałam przez nikogo wysłana. I wspomniałam ci, że albo ktoś w Instytucie Rozwoju nie ogarnia tematu…

\- … albo udaje, że nie wie o problemie – dokończyła Rukia, odgarniając z czoła Kurosakiego wchodzące mu do oczu włosy.

Futon – w przeciwieństwie do łóżek szpitalnych - nie miał możliwości wyregulowania wysokości oparcia, więc dwie niewysokie kobiety musiały znaleźć jakiś sensowny sposób, jak niemal kompletnie bezwładnemu, rosłemu mężczyźnie zapewnić choć trochę komfortu w tych warunkach. Leżał teraz z głową na kolanach Kuchiki, które najwyraźniej były mu milsze niż poduszka.

\- Otóż to. I dlatego też usiłowałam przestrzec cię, abyś na tamtych Pustych nie szedł w pojedynkę, Kurosaki-san – Concordia zmarszczyła brwi, mierząc Ichigo wzrokiem. – Mój komunikator poinformował o nierozpoznanym typie energii duchowej. Twoje zeznania i ten Pusty, z którym i tobie, i mnie przyszło się zmierzyć, skłaniają mnie ku wersji pod _tytułem „ktoś tu rżnie głupa”_.

Ichigo, którego kazano zgładzić jako nachodźcę, kiedy przybył, by ocalić Rukię przed egzekucją, najwyraźniej skłonny był uwierzyć w to, że ktoś tu może eksperymentować. Znał zresztą i od ojca, i od Urahary historię dotyczącą ich wygnania z Seireitei przez kombinacje Aizena.

Kuchiki, która ukończyła Akademię Shinō i służyła jako Bogini Śmierci dłużej niż Kurosaki żyje, nie mogła zrozumieć, kto i jaki miałby interes w nasyłaniu na ludzi takich monstrów.

\- Żeby zrozumieć powód tego, co dzieje się teraz, musimy się cofnąć parę tysięcy lat wstecz w historii Gotei XIII i…

\- Chwila moment, Jujitori-san! – Rukia zaprotestowała stanowczo. – Gotei XIII istnieje od dwóch tysięcy stu lat i…

\- I wierzysz w to, bo tak nauczyli cię w akademii, Kuchiki-san – Concordia nie była specjalnie zdziwiona reakcją brunetki. – Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, _skąd_ w ogóle trzynaście oddziałów, a nie na przykład siedem?

\- Tylu było dowodzących pierwszymi formującymi się oddziałami – Kuchiki potrzebowała chwili, by przypomnieć sobie, co tłukli im do głów na historii.

\- Tyle było pierwotnie Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich. Trzynaście. Ni mniej, ni więcej.

Kurosaki zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się, skąd jakiś blond kurdupel zna historię odleglejszą niż sięgają akademickie podręczniki i czy przypadkiem nie jest to jakiś podstęp, zaś po minie Rukii Concordia wywnioskowała, że szafirowooka właśnie bije się z myślami.

\- Kilka z nich nawet przetrwało – ciągnęła Jujitori. – Niektóre z nich są na wymarciu, chociażby rody Teishinri czy Jujitori. Niektóre zostały zdenobilitowane, tu najlepszym przykładem jest ród Shiba. Niektóre są wciąż w obecnej czwórce Wielkich Rodów Szlacheckich, na przykład Shihōin czy Kuchiki, zaś inne zostały wymazane z kart historii Społeczności Dusz, choć ich przedstawiciele wciąż żyją, czyli członkowie rodu Kurosakich.

Concordia zrobiła taktyczną przerwę, dając brunetce i rudzielcowi chwilę na oswojenie się z nowymi informacjami, bo choć szlachectwo części wymienionych klanów nie było im obce, tak wspomnienie czegoś takiego jak ród Kurosakich wydało im się totalną abstrakcją.

\- Moja matka była Quincym, ojciec nosił nazwisko Shiba – zebrawszy siły, Ichigo odezwał się cichym, schrypniętym głosem.

\- Pod wpływem wydarzeń, o których chcę wam opowiedzieć, ci członkowie rodu Kurosakich, którzy przeżyli, zmuszeni byli ukryć swe istnienie przed Seireitei, lecz jednocześnie chcieli mieć możliwość bronienia się. Los pchnął ich w ramiona Quinych, zaś Masaki Kurosaki, o ironio, była ostatnią przedstawicielką jednego z najpotężniejszych klanów Bogów Śmierci. Poślubiwszy członka klanu Shiba, innego ważnego ongiś rodu i dając mu swe nazwisko, nie była zapewne nawet świadoma, że tym samym uczyniła syna tym, który ma odwrócić bieg historii.

\- Zostałam adoptowana przez klan Kuchiki – pospiesznie dodała Rukia. – Moja siostra i ja urodziłyśmy się na Ziemi.

\- A nie zastanawiałaś się nigdy, _dlaczego_ , wbrew umiłowaniu prawa, twój szwagier poślubił Hisanę, prostą dziewczynę z Rukongai?

Kuchiki spuściła głowę, wyraźnie bijąc się z myślami. Co prawda niegdyś także zastanawiała się, jak to było, że jej przybrany brat, choć w imię praworządności gotów był doprowadzić do jej egzekucji, poślubił dziewczynę z kompletnych nizin społecznych, jednakże nigdy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Losy ówczesnych rodów potoczyły się bardzo różnie – Concordia postanowiła nie trzymać brunetki w niepewności. – Klan Kuchiki był tym, który zdołał się uchować przed represjami, a przynajmniej jego część, która po przejęciu władzy przez Yamamoto i jego świtę skapitulowała i przyjęła obowiązującą do dziś narrację. Mniej pokorna część rodu, związana bezpośrednio z buntem przeciwko Generałowi, zrobiła to samo, co ród Kurosakich: ukrywali się przez wiele lat na ziemi, jednocześnie uniknąwszy wchłonięcia przez Quincych.

Jujitori umilkła na dłuższą chwilę. Uważnie obserwowała reakcje swych rozmówców. Spodziewała się, że trzaśnięcie informacyjnym tsunami w tak trudnej dla nich chwili może i nie będzie najlepszym rozwiązaniem, ale była świadoma, że następnej okazji może nie być.

\- Jeszcze raz – Rukia nerwowo przeczesała włosy dłonią, patrząc Concordii prosto w oczy. – Twierdzisz, że historia Seireitei nauczana w Akademii Shinō jest zafałszowana, zaś początkiem Gotei XIII były rody szlacheckie…

\- … które za cel postawiły sobie ochronę tego świata – dokończyła Jujitori – Ale tak, zasadniczo o to mi chodzi.

\- Uważasz, że Ichigo i ja jesteśmy przedstawicielami tych rodów, choć ta historia ni w ząb nie brzmi wiarygodnie…

\- Fakt, pokręcone to jak zwojnica.

\- … i przy okazji sama nosisz nazwisko przypisane do jednego z wymienionych rodów…

\- No, tak się złożyło.

\- … i chcesz, żebyśmy uwierzyli ci, znając cię mniej niż tydzień, tak?

\- Zasadniczo ułatwiłoby to sprawę – Concordia zrobiła minię niewiniątka, patrząc w sufit.

\- Załóżmy, że masz rację – wychrypiał Ichigo, bardziej skłonny uwierzyć w złe intencje Generała, który wydał wyrok śmierci na najbliższą mu osobę. Napotkawszy zaskoczone spojrzenie brunetki, która pozwoliła mu złożyć głowę na swych kolanach i jeszcze mu jej nie ukręciła, postanowił spróbować przegonić te ciemne chmury wiszące nad Kuchiki. Spojrzał w jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem – A jeśli wyprowadzi nas w pole, osobiście ci z nią pomogę, gdy tylko odzyskam siły.

Jujitori, choć zadziwiał ją optymizm Kurosakiego, na chwilę spuściła głowę i zacisnęła pięści. To był raptem początek tej rozmowy, dopiero zmierzała do jej zwieńczenia i tego, co przeszłość przyniosła im wczoraj, a już miała ochotę wykrzyczeć mu w twarz kilka rzeczy.

\- To, że rozmawia z wami osoba będąca przedstawicielką jednego z najbardziej wyniszczonych Wielkich Rodów, to także pewne odbicie przeszłości. Kiedyś teoretycznie każdy ród miał swoją Dywizję. Niektóre są powiązane z nimi do dziś, na przykład II Dywizja z klanem Shihōin czy klan Kuchiki z VI Dywizją. I choć I Dywizja i związana z nią funkcja Wszechkapitana była przypisana Kurosakim, tak w pewnym momencie zrobiło się zamieszanie – Concordia przeszła do zasadniczej części historii. – Postanowił temu zaradzić Kapitan III Dywizji, dla mnie będący wujem, Hideki Jujitori. Zauważył on, że obejmowanie funkcji kapitańskiej koniecznie przez przedstawiciela przypisanego klanu nie zawsze jest dobre. Optował za tym, by jedynie Generał musiał być wybieranym spośród Wielkich Rodów jako ten, który będzie łączył interesy Seireitei i Rukongai.

\- Dlaczego akurat Kurosakim przypadła I Dywizja? – rudzielec zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w Concordię i obserwując, jak nerwowo obraca w rękach dość znajomą metalową płytkę.

\- To ród wywodzący się z biedoty w Rukongai, który wsławił się obroną najbiedniejszych jego mieszkańców – wyjaśniła Jujitori. – I dlatego właśnie Hideki Jujitori jako jeden z dwóch rodów, które miały przypieczętować nowe prawo, wytypował Kurosakich. Drugi ród w jego zamyśle miał być ściśle związany z praworządnością.

Rukia zaczęła się niezdrowo czerwienic, czując w kościach, że chyba wie, co zaraz powie niewysoka, kulawa blondynka.

\- I tak oto Hideki upatrzył swoich rówieśników. Kazuya Kurosaki i Naoko Kuchiki, choć we wczesnej młodości darli koty i skakali sobie do gardeł, to z tego skakania Kazuya finalnie upadł przed Naoko na kolana i oświadczył się jej.

Kurosaki i Kuchiki popatrzyli wpierw na siebie, potem na Concordię, potem znów na siebie.

\- Jeszcze czego.

\- A tylko spróbuj!

Jujitori uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, słysząc, jak niepozorna historia miłości Bogów Śmierci sprzed ponad dwóch tysięcy lat sprawiła, że myśli tych dwoje uciekły w dość interesujące rejony, rozpalając ich twarze do czerwoności.

\- W każdym razie lub tez bądź co bądź – odchrząknęła zielonooka, przerywając Ichigo i Rukii tę osobliwą bitwę na piorunujące się wzajemnie spojrzenia – Właśnie tutaj Hideki zwietrzył okazję. Wszelkie okoliczności sprzyjały. Udało się ze wszystkimi Wielkimi Rodami Szlacheckimi dogadać, Naoko i Kazuya tak czy siak planowali ślub, więc zgodzili się na plan Hidekiego, wedle którego to ich potomni mieli dzierżyć stanowisko Wszechkapitana i dbać nie tylko o Seireitei, ale mieć także na względzie Rukongai.

\- I chyba coś nie wyszło – niemrawo rzucił Kurosaki.

\- Aleś się rozmowny zrobił. Oszczędzaj siły, Marchewo – rzuciła Jujitori. – Plan był dobry, jednakże siłą rzeczy wieści rozeszły się dalej i dotarły do uszu _pewnego_ fagasa z przerostem ambicji i kompleksem małego, miękkiego chuja. Nie spodobało się to także wielu Bogom Śmierci z jego otoczenia. Niestety, ów ambitny, zakompleksiony Shinigami był na tyle charyzmatyczny, by skołować sobie i swoim ludziom stosowne wsparcie nie tylko w Seireitei. Korzystając z uprzejmości części badaczy ówczesnego odpowiednika Instytutu Rozwoju, opracował gatunek Pustego nieistniejący sam z siebie. To właśnie jego niezwykłe właściwości postanowił wykorzystać, by zgładzić Kazuyę, gdyż sam z siebie był zbyt słaby, by go pokonać. Tak oto nadszedł dzień, w którym zwyczajna przechadzka dla Kurosakiego i Kuchiki skończyła się śmiercią.

Żyjący tu i teraz Kurosaki i Kuchiki patrzyli na Concordię w milczeniu. Słuchali uważnie.

\- Adjuchas Nikuya pojawił się, ukrywszy swą energię duchową i zaatakował Naoko. W porę zareagował Kazuya, osłoniwszy narzeczoną swym ciałem. Stanął do walki z Pustym, który był nadspodziewanie silny i z którym styczności wcześniej nie miał. I gdy już myślał, że jest po wszystkim, padł w ramiona Naoko i niedługo potem zmarł na jej rękach. Próbowała go leczyć, lecz bezskutecznie.

Rudzielec podniósł wzrok na brunetkę. Czuł, jak jej dłoń dotąd spokojnie spoczywająca na jego ramieniu, zaciska się. Kobieta unikała jego wzroku.

\- Dzięki poświęceniu narzeczonego Naoko przeżyła. Nim jednak zaczęła na dobre opłakiwać śmierć tego, którego miała poślubić, została kilkukrotnie dźgnięta. Sprawca miał nadzieję, że kobieta rychło skona, więc prawda nie wyjdzie na jaw, jednakże zaalarmowany zniknięciem wpierw jednego, zaś potem zanikaniem kolejnego znajomego reiatsu zaalarmowało Hidekiego. Ruszył na ratunek Naoko, jednakże nie mógł jej już pomóc. Wyjawiwszy mu prawdę o śmierci Kazuyi oraz o tym, kto ją dźgnął i złożywszy na jego rękach swą ostatnią wolę, oddała ducha niebiosom. Tego samego dnia Hideki znalazł narzędzie zbrodni i czekał na odpowiedni moment, by wyjawić całemu Seireitei prawdę.

\- On pierwszy zrozumiał, co się święci – Rukia, ochłonąwszy trochę, spojrzała na Concordię, która dla odmiany patrzyła gdzieś w podłogę – A ty, nosząc to samo nazwisko, opowiadasz o tym. Bardzo dużo tu podobieństw.

\- A wolałabym, żeby ta historia się nie powtórzyła – westchnęła Jujitori. – Seireitei nie zdążyło na dobre pogrążyć się w żałobie po śmierci Kazuyi i Naoko, a już przyszło się Trzynastu Oddziałom Obronnym zmagać z ogromną rebelią, na czele której stanął Yamamoto. Jak wspominałam, wcześniej skołował sobie stosowne wsparcie i tak oto on i jego brutalna świta, którą przedstawia się dziś jako pierwszych Kapitanów i zalążek Gotei XIII, wygrali. Hideki Jujitori nie zamierzał jednak odpuścić. Zebrał wszelkie księgi, szkice, kroniki, albumy, materiały, pamiątki… Wszystko to, co było świadectwem czasów sprzed zamachu stanu, zgromadził je w bibliotece rodu Jujitori i zapieczętował ją tak, by tylko godni poznania prawdy mogli z niej skorzystać. Następnie, gdy odbywała się ceremonia objęcia władzy przez Yamamoto, Hideki Jujitori wystąpił przed wszystkimi Bogami Śmierci, pokazał sztylet, którym zamordowano Naoko Kuchiki i wyjawił prawdę. Wówczas Yamamoto zabił Hidekiego na oczach całego Seireitei, a jego śmierć wywołała drugie powstanie przeciwko uzurpatorowi. Zakończyło się ono porażką i kompletnym zdziesiątkowaniem tych, którzy zdążyli prawdę poznać. Przepraszam, koszmarnie długa ta opowieść – Concordia, wsparłszy się pięściami o podłogę, ukłoniła się nieznacznie Kurosakiemu i Kuchiki w geście skruchy – Jednakże to właśnie klucz do tego, co stało się wczoraj. Przez kolejne setki lat obecny Generał robił absolutnie wszystko, by zniszczyć każdą formę pamięci o dawnych dziejach i stłamsić każdy bunt oraz zapobiec kolejnemu powstaniu. Tak oto kilka lat temu rozkazał _pewnemu Pustemu_ zaatakować _pewnego małego chłopca_ i go zabić.

Twarz Kurosakiego wyraźnie pobladła. Samo wspomnienie jego matki już wcześniej sprawiło, że nie mógł sobie teraz poukładać wszystkiego w głowie na nowo, a gdy usłyszał, jaka była przyczyna jej śmierci, zaniemówił. To on był celem.

\- Ze znanych tylko sobie przyczyn Grand Fisher nie usłuchał, bo zabił Masaki zamiast niego. Resztka jej mocy ochroniła życie chłopca. Nie było to ze strony Pustego także najgłupsze posunięcie; zamordowanie ostatniej Kurosaki sprawić miało, że więcej małych Kurosakich się chwilowo nie namnoży – Jujitori czuła, że zasycha jej w gardle od ciągłego mówienia i od sposobu, w jaki patrzył na nią Ichigo – No ale jednak lipton, bo ten mały Kurosaki urodził się, posiadając moce Shinigami i odkrył je dzięki Bogini Śmierci o nazwisku Kuchiki. Generał próbował ją zgładzić, skazując ją na śmierć, lecz Kurosaki, którego miał zabić jeden z Kapitanów, urządził rozróbę na całe Seireitei i powstrzymał Sōkyoku. I wszystkie wcześniejsze operacje, choć czynione rękoma Aizena i jego popleczników, jak chociażby wygnanie Urahary, Yoruichi i Isshina ze Społeczności Dusz, nie powstrzymały przeznaczenia.

\- Sugerujesz, że Generał będzie próbował zabić Ichigo?... – Rukia, będąc coraz bardziej przytłoczona taką dawką nowych informacji, zacisnęła bezradnie pięści.

\- _On właśnie to zrobił_ , Kuchiki-san! – Concordia nie wytrzymała; jej głos zadrżał, gdy jej zdesperowane spojrzenie spotkało się z ponurym spojrzeniem brunetki, która podniosła głowę tak, by Ichigo nie widział jej miny. – Wiesz, dlaczego Puści z gatunku Nikuya są tak rzadko widywani? Bo działają _tylko na wyraźny rozkaz_. Póki co Kurosaki-san nieświadomie krzyżował plany Yamamoto i w końcu jeneralskie bombki chuj strzelił, staruszek stracił cierpliwość i zrozumiał, że prędzej czy później rudy pozna prawdę. Ten atak ze wczoraj był _zaplanowany_.

Zapadła porażająca cisza. Jujitori mentalnie przygotowywała się do najtrudniejszej części tej rozmowy. Z zamyślenia wyrwała ją Rukia ze swoim pytaniem:

\- To coś we fiolce wcześniej… co to było?

\- Coś, co trudno nazwać antidotum, bo przecież na Nikuyę nikt takowego nie wynalazł – odparła Concordia. – Wykorzystaliśmy próbki reiatsu Kurosakiego-sana, by opracować koncentrat, który powinien choć tymczasowo zająć wyniszczającą go energię duchową wczorajszych przeciwników. To na jakiś czas powinno przyhamować… cholera…

Ichigo i Rukia domyślali się, co chce powiedzieć Concordia. Wciąż jednak tliła się w nich nadzieja, że to jednak nie to. Może to dla odmiany dobra wiadomość?

\- Kurosaki-san – wreszcie Jujitori spojrzała rudzielcowi prosto w oczy – Umierasz.

Nieuniknione zostało wypowiedziane. Jujitori spuściła głowę, dopiero po dłuższej chwili odważywszy się ponownie spojrzeć na Kurosakiego i Kuchiki.

Brunetka pochyliła się nad nim, z bólem wypisanym w szklistych, szafirowych oczach. Jego oczy, choć w nich także rysował się ogromny smutek, wypatrywały się w nią uważnie. Drżąca dłoń, naznaczona licznymi zadrapaniami i opatrunkami, odnalazła jej dłoń spoczywającą na jego ramieniu i ujęła ją łagodnie. Przesunął kciukiem po wierzchu jej jasnej, delikatnej dłoni, chcąc dodać Rukii otuchy.

\- Złego diabli nie biorą – wyszeptał, wciąż patrząc jej w oczy.

Kuchiki zacisnęła powieki, starając się powstrzymać łzy, które najchętniej opuściłyby jej oczy i skapnęły prosto na twarz tego przeklętego idioty.

\- I niech nie biorą, bo zasmakujemy potęgi Sode no Shirayuki – Concordia podniosła się powoli, ruszając w stronę drzwi. – Wybaczcie, że zostawiam was w takim momencie, ale posieką mnie w końcu w tym cholernym labo. Niebawem zajrzę do was ponownie.

Gdy tylko zasunęły się za nią drzwi, w sali zapadła kompletna cisza. Brunetka, wciąż mając zamknięte oczy, starała się opanować emocje, które rozdzierały ją wręcz od środka.

_„Kurosaki-san. Umierasz.”_

Po jej policzku spłynęła samotna łza. Ciało pokonane przez serce poniosło porażkę. I ta jedna, jedyna łza, nim zdążyła upaść na Kurosakiego, napotkała na przeszkodę.

Jego ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jej twarzy.

Kuchiki otworzyła oczy; niespodziewany dotyk rudzielca sprawił, że otrząsnęła się z krzyczących w jej głowie katastroficznych myśli.

\- Nie czas na smutek, Rukia… - Ichigo, choć zaczynało mu brakować sił i ból zdawał się rozrywać jego wnętrzności, zdobył się na niemrawy uśmiech dla tej samej kobiety, która była przy nim w najtrudniejszych chwilach i dla której postawił całe Seireitei na głowie, by ją uratować. – Jeszcze nie czas.


	9. IX - W okowach śmierci

Nadzieja. To ona pozwalała przetrwać za dnia i oddalać od siebie katastroficzne wizje, lecz nie dawała spać nocą, kiedy przebłyski niepewności przebijały się do zmęczonego umysłu, mącąc spokój. Podsuwała dziwaczne rozwiązania, szeptała kołysanki pełne dobrych zakończeń przeplatane cieniem wątpliwości rzucanym przez piętrzące się kłopoty.

I taką właśnie niezbyt dobrze przespaną noc miała Concordia. Brnęła przez zaspy z siedziby XIII Dywizji. Czekała ją dość długa droga; cieszyła się, że choć na jakiś czas przestało padać. Zamieniwszy tradycyjne obuwie Bogów Śmierci na solidne desanty przytachane na takie okazje ze świata żywych, nie musiała się obawiać, że przemoczy sobie hakamę. I tak oto, upchnąwszy nogawice w buciory, przemierzała Seireitei w drodze do lecznicy IV Dywizji.

Krótki był ten zimowy dzień i w dużej mierze poszedł na skrobanie makulatury w ilości zatrważającej i nierzadko dublującej się; gdyby nie pomoc Kiyone i Sentarō, zapewne dalej kwitnęłaby za biurkiem. Zdawszy raport Ukitake i przekazawszy, co zaszło na Ziemi i jak się sprawy bliskiej mu podwładnej i jej towarzysza mają, wyszła wreszcie poza tereny XIII Dywizji. Powitały ją czerwonawe promienie słońca, które ledwo wzeszło, a już szykowało się do zniknięcia za horyzontem.

Pomarańczowo-krwista łuna osnuwała budynki, ich ośnieżone dachy i skrzyła się w białym puchu w zdecydowanym nadmiarze spoczywającym na ziemi. Słońce na powrót zaczęły spowijać ciemnogranatowe, ciężkie chmury. Po uliczkach Seireitei krzątali się pojedynczy Bogowie Śmierci, którzy zostali zagonieni do mało wdzięcznej roboty. Odgarnianie śniegu zalegającego na ścieżkach i skuwanie z nich lodu na tym siarczystym mrozie nie było najprzyjemniejszym zajęciem.

\- Cholera, zaraz znów będzie sypać. Rąk nie czuję…

\- Znowu?! Która to już w ogóle godzina? Gdzie są zmiennicy?

Concordia zwolniła kroku, spoglądając w stronę dwóch wyraźnie poirytowanych Shinigami. Wyglądali bardzo podobnie do tych, których widziała wczoraj przy siedzibie VI Dywizji, kiedy rozmawiała z Byakuyą. Przystanęła, przyglądając się mężczyznom, którzy wbili łopaty w jedną z zasp, by rozetrzeć zmarznięte ręce i wówczas zauważyli niewysoką blondynkę. Wyprężyli się jak struny, kłaniając się jej, na co zielonooka odpowiedziała może i mniej widowiskowym, lecz szczerym ukłonem. Wsparłszy się mocniej na lasce, dziewczyna podeszła do Bogów Śmierci.

\- Co robicie na terenie XI Dywizji? – zapytała, uśmiechając się z lekka.

\- To rozkaz Kapitana, Jujitori-san! – odparł jeden z mężczyzn – Kapitan Kenpachi i większość oficerskiej świty wyruszyli, by zabezpieczyć ekspedycję Kapitan Unohany.

\- No przecież wołami nie zaciągniesz ich do przyziemnej roboty! – jęknął drugi, wyraźnie zrezygnowany Shinigami. – Oni tylko walki i walki… A naszemu Kapitanowi zależy, żeby nikt sobie zębów nie powybijał, nie tylko na naszym terenie.

_Ktoś zepsuł Byakuyę._

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie ogarniacie tego sami? – Concordia zaczęła grzebać za pazuchą i po kieszeniach.

\- Nie, pomagają nam ludzie z VIII Dywizji.

\- Może jednak przyda się kilka dodatkowych par rąk? W razie czego jestem jeszcze blisko swoich, mogę się cofnąć – zielonooka wreszcie znalazła to, czego szukała i starała się to wygrzebać.

_No nic. Co najwyżej skolektywizuje się komuś innemu._

\- Dajemy radę. Dziękujemy za troskę! Co to jest? – jeden z rozmówców Concordii przyjrzał się uważnie tajemniczemu, dość wypakowanemu woreczkowi z lnu.

\- Herbata z imbirem – odparła dziewczyna, niemal wciskając swemu rozmówcy pakunek. – Zaparzcie sobie i tym, którzy skończyli już na dziś i rozgrzejcie się.

\- Hej, chłopaki! Fajrant! Chowajcie się, bo śnieżyca idzie!

Cała trójka odwróciła się; ku nim szła niewielka grupka Shinigami gotowych do przejęcia obowiązków. Concordia pożegnała się z mężczyznami, którzy podziękowali jej za herbatę i rozeszli się w swoje strony.

Zimny wiatr wzmógł się. Jujitori, kuśtykając przez lepiej już odśnieżone ścieżki, starała się choć na chwilę odwieść myśli od ponurych rozmyślań, lecz podziwiając krwawy zachód słońca, nie mogła odegnać od siebie złego przeczucia.

_Jaka jest szansa na to, że cały ból Kurosakiego zniknie, podobnie jak to słońce za horyzontem? A może lepiej, żeby ta choroba nie szła w ślady słońca... W końcu po nocy przychodzi dzień i słońce powraca na niebo. Nie będzie dobrze, jeśli ból będzie powracał tak samo. Jego ból spowodowany atakiem tych cholernych Pustych i jej ból wywołany bezsilnością. Nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Nie za mojej kadencji!_

**_\- Czyżbyś zamierzała się poddać i pozwolić mu umrzeć?_ **

Blondynka, słysząc znajomy, niski głos w swej głowie, przystanęła, wciąż wpatrując się w czerwononiebieskie niebiosa usłane chmurami.

_\- Nieczęsto się odzywasz, ptaszynko ty moja._

**_\- Czuję twój niepokój. Czuję twój strach, Concordio. Wiesz, jak żałośnie jest być w spółce z taką dupą wołową?!_ **

_\- Sam żeś dupa._

**_\- Wiesz, że karmimy się słabością i strachem. To idealny moment na przejęcie ciała i umysłu delikwenta. Ale wiesz co? Mam do ciebie cholernie wielki szacunek za to, żeś mnie zdołała sobie podporządkować, będąc jeszcze smarkaczem. Uszanuj mnie więc i nie pozwól, by ten paraliżujący strach obezwładnił twoje serce._ **

_\- Twoja uprzejmość wzbudza we mnie niepokój._

Cichy śmiech. Ciepły, niski głos ponownie rozbrzmiał w umyśle dziewczyny.

**_\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, karzełku. Nie bój się śmierci tego rudzielca, tylko stań naprzeciw kostuchy, spójrz jej prosto w oczy i każ jej spierdalać, gdzie pieprz i wanilia rośnie. Użyj swej wiedzy. Użyj każdego, nawet najdziwniejszego pomysłu, jaki ci do głowy wpadnie. I pamiętaj, że ktoś jeszcze potrzebuje twojego wsparcia._ **

_\- Masz na myśli Kuchiki-san?_

**_\- Dokładnie. Pamiętaj, że wraz z tym rudzielcem umrze jej serce._ **

Robiło się coraz zimniej. Śniegowe chmury zakryły większość nieba i nieśmiało zaczął padać śnieg. Mróz szczypał Concordię w każdą odkryta część ciała. Widząc, jak płatki śniegu, niespiesznie wędrując ku ziemi, wirują w osobliwym tańcu, Jujitori uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Jeden z płatków opadł na jej nos i stopniał powoli

_No, Tōshirō musi być rad z takiej pogody._

Droga do siedziby IV Dywizji dłużyła się niemiłosiernie.

_Śnieg otula śpiącą ziemię, podczas odwilży stając się życiodajną wodą, lecz ten sam śnieg skazuje zasypanych na wieczny sen, wyziębia i pozbawia życia. To samo słońce, które ogrzewa zmarzniętą ziemię i daje nadzieję na lepszy dzień, rzuca swe promienie także na martwe twarze pogrzebanych przez białą śmierć. Sprawić, by okowy śmierci zelżały, by słońce nie ujrzało śmierci... Jak, Boże, ja-_

Coś twardego i zimnego z impetem uderzyło w potylicę Concordii; część pocisku rozbryznęła się, wpadając za kołnierz. Nim zaatakowana i drżąca od nagłego ziąbu na plecach zdążyła się obejrzeć, kolejna, jeszcze twardsza śnieżka uderzyła ją w rękę, wytrącając laskę z ręki; w tym samym momencie dziewczyna stanęła na oblodzonym kawałku ścieżki, potknęła się i…

\- Przepraszam!

Ledwo Jujitori zdążyła wylądować w miękkiej, choć zimnej i mokrej zaspie i nim zaczęła się z niej wygrzebywać, do jej uszu dobiegł znajomy głos. Po chwili poczuła, że ktoś pomaga jej się podźwignąć na nogi i podaje jej wytrąconą laskę.

Cały gniew na napastnika opuścił ją, gdy ujrzała znajomego, białowłosego kudłacza. Od czasu wygranej bitwy z Aizenem i jego armią nawet ten lodowy kurdupel zdążył trochę podrosnąć! Zmężniał z twarzy, okiełznał nieco bałagan we włosach, skrócił je, zaś kilka kosmyków opadało na jego prawą połowę twarzy. Zielonkawy szalik tylko dodawał mu osobliwego uroku.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Tośku - Concordia uśmiechnęła się na widok starego przyjaciela.

\- Ciebie również, Concordio – Kapitan X Dywizji nie krył swej radości ze spotkania zielonookiej – Co cię sprowadza do Seireitei w ten piękny dzień?

\- Dla kogo piękny, dla tego piękny – Jujitori westchnęła ciężko. – Karakura i pierwszorzędne urwanie gwizdka.

\- Czyżbyś wzięła w swoje ręce sprawę nasilających się ataków Pustych?

\- Powiedzmy, choć zasadniczo sprowadza mnie tu jedenaście sztuk o zielonkawych maskach.

Tōshirō na chwilę zamarł, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciółkę. Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy, zaś Concordia, mając bolesną świadomość, że o pewnych rzeczach będzie musiała mówić więcej i odważniej, starała się wciąż patrzeć w oczy Hitsugayi.

\- Na miłość boską, kto?

\- Kurosaki.

Teraz oboje stali i patrzyli coraz ciemniejsze niebiosa; chmury pozostawiały niewielkie skrawki czerwonego nieba. Białowłosy zbliżył się do Jujitori i po chwili zawahania objął ją ramieniem. Przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu milczeli.

\- Tōshirō... – Concordia zebrała się w sobie, podniosła głowę i spojrzała Kapitanowi prosto w oczy. Był jedną z niewielu osób, z którą dziewczyna mogła szczerze porozmawiać. – Jeszcze trochę i będę mieć dwa życia na sumieniu.

\- Mogę z nią porozmawiać – zaproponował Hitsugaya, dostrzegając sińce pod oczami dziewczyny – Albo poprosić o to Matsumoto. W sumie ma z nią lepszy kontakt i…

\- … i to się nazywa pudrowanie trupa.

\- Aleś ty wybredna.

\- Wiesz co, na jej miejscu to taki tabun poklepywaczy po plecach i tępego pierdolenia nad uchem, że wszystko będzie dobrze, to bym pogoniła w trzy dupy.

\- Coś w tym jest. Rozmawiałaś z Uraharą?

\- Tak, dzisiaj rano.

\- I co?

\- I chuj.

\- Jujitori-san! Hitsugaya-kun!

Concordia i Tōshirō obrócili się powoli, słysząc charakterystyczny, dziewczęcy głos. W ich stronę biegła Orihime, zaś kilka kroków za nią pospiesznie szli Ishida i Sado.

\- Inoue-san! – Jujitori była szczerze zaskoczona obecnością najbliższych przyjaciół Kurosakiego. Co prawda zostawiła Konowi informację, co się zadziało, ale nie pamiętała, aby informowała szkolną paczkę rudzielca. – Co wy tu robicie?

Cała trójka przystanęła naprzeciw Kapitana i blondynki; byli zdyszani i zmęczeni.

\- Dowiedzieliśmy się, że Kurosaki-kun… - Orihime próbowała dokończyć zdanie, lecz jej głos załamał się, zaś w brązowoszarych oczach zalśniły łzy.

\- Cały Urahara – Tōshirō poklepał Concordię po plecach – Leć, młoda. Potrzebują cię.

\- Pieprzony Urahara – mruknęła zielonooka, patrząc na oddalającego się Kapitana.

\- To dlatego zniknęliście – Ishida przetarł mokre okulary, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Inoue.

\- Gdzie jest Ichigo? – zapytał Sado, zdając się nie przejmować przenikliwym mrozem.

\- W lecznicy IV Dywizji – odparła Concordia, poprawiając chwyt na lasce, po czym powoli ruszyła w kierunku wspomnianego kompleksu budynków. – Właśnie tam zmierzam, więc nie stójmy tu jak kołki.

Niespodziewane spotkanie nastąpiło nieopodal terenów IV Dywizji, więc niewiele do przejścia im pozostało i niedługo później stanęli przed drzwiami do byłego pro morte w jednym z budynków kompleksu leczniczego Seireitei.

\- Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie – zielonooka ściszyła głos, omiatając wzrokiem przyjaciół Ichigo. – Kurosaki jest w stanie agonalnym. Robimy, co w naszej mocy, jednakże jesteśmy bezsilni wobec szerzej nieznanego typu Pustego.

Inoue, Ishida i Sado patrzyli na nią w milczeniu. Dziewczynie trudno było określić, co wyrażają ich nietęgie miny. Najgorzej z nich wszystkich wyglądała Orihime, która była bliska płaczu.

\- Myślę, że możesz spróbować swych umiejętności, Inoue-san – Concordia, chcąc podnieść na duchu i dać odrobinę nadziei rudowłosej, wskazała wolną ręką na jej spinki. – Głową mur trudno jest przebić, ale z braku laku warto i tej opcji spróbować.

\- Naprawdę? – Orihime momentalnie ożywiła się, mając nadzieję, że być może to jej uda się wyrwać Kurosakiego ze szponów śmierci.

\- Jasne.

Przygotowawszy ich wstępnie na to, co zobaczą, Jujitori cicho zapukała do drzwi, po czym odsunęła je. Dała znać przybyłym ze świata żywych, by weszli do sali, po czym sama stanęła w przejściu, oparła się o próg i założyła ręce na piersiach, obserwując uważnie.

\- Kuchiki-san! – Orihime wyrwała się pierwsza ku brunetce, momentalnie siadając obok niej i przytulając ją mocno.

\- Inoue-san! Co wy tu wszyscy robicie?... – Rukia była szczerze zaskoczona obecnością przyjaciół. O ile przyjścia Concordii mogła się jeszcze spodziewać, tak nie przewidziała, że ktoś przekaże im informację o tym, co zaszło poprzedniego dnia. Odwzajemniła uścisk rudowłosej i z ulgą powitała swobodę niebycia duszoną przez jej biust.

\- Przepraszam, Kuchiki-san – Uryū czuł się w pewien sposób winny zaistniałej sytuacji. Usiadłszy obok Orihime, spojrzał na nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. – Byliśmy ostatni w szatni. Kurosaki powiedział, że dołączy później, bo wyczuł jakiegoś Pustego i chwilę mu to zajmie…

Tymczasem Concordia wciąż stała w progu, obserwując ich spotkanie. Miała cichą nadzieję, że przez ciemności spowijające umysł Kurosakiego usłyszy on głosy swych przyjaciół i będzie miał świadomość, że o nim nie zapomniano.

Chciała podejść bliżej, lecz gdy tylko zrobiła krok do przodu, poczuła na gardle zimne ostrze miecza. Zatrzymała się. Koło ucha słyszała wściekły, syczący głos.

\- Nie udawaj niewiniątka, Jujitori.

Zielonooka znała ten głos. Krew szumiała jej w uszach, zagłuszając wszelkie myśli, które pomogłyby rozeznać się w tym, co takiego zrobiła, że dowódczyni sił karno-egzekucyjnych osobiście pofatyguje się do niej.

\- Nie przy nich, pani Kapitan – upomniała ją cicho, z niepokojem zauważając, że Sado odwrócił głowę w ich stronę.

\- A może właśnie przy nich? - Suì-Fēng mocniej przycisnęła ostrze miecza do szyi Concordii. – Nie chcesz powiedzieć im, że wczoraj podałaś ich przyjacielowi truciznę?

\- Z całym szacunkiem, pani Kapitan, ale jaką, kurwa, truciznę? – Jujitori z coraz większym zakłopotaniem obserwowała, jak Ishida i Orihime także zerkają w jej stronę.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! – warknęła już głośniej Kapitan II Dywizji – Pomogłam wam. Udzieliłam wam całej mojej wiedzy na temat trucizn. A ty podałaś Porucznikowi Sasakibe szyfr do laboratorium i wysłużyłaś się nim, by do lekarstwa dodał truciznę!

Concordia głośno przełknęła ślinę. Czuła, jak chłodny metal dociska się do jej skóry. Widziała, że tylko Kuchiki nie spojrzała na nią, słysząc oskarżenia. Poczuła, że robi jej się nieznośnie gorąco, a do oczu napływają łzy.

\- Sasakibe? – odparła wreszcie – Skąd pani Kapitan o tym wie?

\- Sam mi o tym powiedział, dręczony wyrzutami sumienia. A teraz idziesz ze mną - Suì-Fēng, pomagając sobie założeniem solidnego chwytu na szyi dziewczyny, zaczęła ją powoli wyciągać z pomieszczenia.

Ostrze dowódczyni plutonu karno-egzekucyjnego momentalnie zamieniło się w pierwszą uwolnioną formę. Concordia aż za dobrze wiedziała, co ją teraz czeka. Chciała przemienić swój miecz z laski na oręż, lecz Kapitan II Dywizji wytrąciła ją z jej drżących rąk.

Nagle Concordia poczuła, że upada na posadzkę i uderza tyłem głowy w panele. Rozległ się głuchy łomot, a zaraz po nim szczęk ostrzy.

Otworzyła oczy.

Kapitan podnosiła się z ziemi, patrząc jadowicie na Rukię, która stała tyłem do Jujitori, swym uwolnionym Sode no Shirayuki celując w Suì-Fēng.

\- Widzę, że z Kapitanem Kuchiki też muszę porozmawiać, Kuchiki – syknęła gniewnie, rozcierając sobie obolałe ramię. – Jako dowódczyni kompanii karno-egzekucyjnej ukarzę cię za podniesienie ręki na Kapitana jednego z Trzynastu Oddziałów Obronnych!

Tymczasem Concordia podniosła się i podpierając się laską, podeszła do Rukii, położyła dłoń na jej ostrzu i naparła na nie tak, by Bogini Śmierci opuściła je.

\- Dziękuję, Kuchiki-san – spojrzała na nią przelotnie, po czym wystąpiła pół kroku przed brunetkę – I muszę panią Kapitan rozczarować, bo Kuchiki-san wykonuje po prostu swoje _obowiązki służbowe_.

\- Obowiązki służbowe? O czym ty pieprzysz, Jujitori?!

Wtedy Rukia na jej ramieniu dostrzegła opaskę Porucznika XIII Dywizji.

\- Stanęła w obronie zaatakowanego Porucznika swojego oddziału i odepchnęła napastnika. Nawet korpus karno-egzekucyjny nie może bez prawomocnego wyroku ukarać członka innej Dywizji, także napisz do Ukitake, a my pochylimy się nad skargą, usiadłszy przy kominku. Mit brennender Sorge.

Suì-Fēng warknęła coś pod nosem, po czym opuściła lecznicę. Concordia odetchnęła głośno, zaś otarłszy kilka kropel potu z czoła, spojrzała w stronę Rukii, która schowała już miecz.

\- Przepraszam, Kuchiki-san. Cały czas ktoś z nas był z labo, wybrałam najbardziej zaufanych ludzi… Wciąż mam tę fiolkę. Porozmawiam z Yoruichi. W sytuacji, gdzie nie wiem, kto zdradził, wolę działać w pojedynkę.

Stały i patrzyły na siebie w milczeniu. Ciszę przerywał jedynie stłumiony szloch Orihime.

\- Jeśli mam wybierać, w którą wersję mam wierzyć, wybieram twoją, Jujitori-san – odparła Kuchiki.

Kobiety wróciły do sali. Zastały Inoue raz po raz próbującą rozpiąć nad rudzielcem Sōten Kisshun, lecz to po chwili rozpadało się. Co i raz powtarzała: „Kurosaki-kun” i błagała, by się obudził, by walczył, by do nich wrócił. W końcu rozpłakała się na dobre; Ishida przytulił ją mocno, patrząc na nieprzytomnego przyjaciela. Sado milczał, ściskając w ręku monetę od dziadka; tę samą, którą pomógł mu odzyskać Ichigo.

Rukia podeszła powoli do łoża Ichigo. Usiadła blisko niego, biorąc go za poranioną rękę. Zagryzła wargę, starając się powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Poczuła, jak Yasutora kładzie swą wielką, ciepłą dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu sobie umrzeć! Rozumiesz, kretynie?... – szepnęła, pochylając się nad nim.

Jej serce zabiło mocniej, gdy zobaczyła, że Kurosaki powoli otwiera oczy. Wzrok jego kasztanowych oczu od razu ją wychwycił i na niej się zatrzymał. Ścisnął słabo dłoń przyjaciółki.

\- Ru… kia… - wychrypiał, po czym zaniósł się krwawym kaszlem.

Sado ostrożnie podniósł go trochę i asekurując jego głowę, by nie zadławił się własną krwią. Kuchiki pomogła mu uporać się z atakiem kaszlu. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest bliską nie tylko jej osobą. Widziała, jak Inoue, Ishida i Sado patrzą na swego odchodzącego przyjaciela. Postanowiła zostawić go na jakiś czas pod ich troskliwą opieką; na odchodne nazwała go idiotą i nakazała, _by ani się ważył zejść pod jej nieobecność_.


	10. X - Po bitwie, cz. 1: Spełniona obietnica, złamane serce [RETROSPEKCJA]

Eksplozja, która rozdarła powietrze i nie tylko, oznajmiając całemu Hueco Mundo, że pokonano ich przywódcę, miała miejsce kilka godzin temu. Po siedzibie świty Aizena rozległy się salwy huków i trzasków, w oddali błyskało i świszczało; bryły ścian i stropy Las Noches osuwały się powoli. Nieznośnie gryzący dym tańcował wespół ze wznieconą kurzawą i wirującym w powietrzu duszącym pyłem.

Oto żałosne zgliszcza dumy Aizena. Cień potęgi, która przeminęła za sprawą jednego rudzielca.

\- Rany, rany... - Urahara krążył po jednej z części rozległego pogorzeliska, podziwiając porażający obraz zniszczeń - I co żeśmy zrobili. Kurosaki, naprawdę jesteś przerażającym dzieckiem.

\- Przymknij się, Kisuke i z łaski swojej rusz dupę! Musimy znaleźć resztę! - Yoruichi nie kryła poirytowania; huknęła na przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, piorunując go wzrokiem.

Były Kapitan XII Dywizji westchnął ciężko, patrząc na kobietę. Byli podobnie poobijani i obszarpani po serii niełatwych, męczących walk oraz po dość chaotycznej ewakuacji z walącego się kompleksu pałacowego. Dopiero gdy nieco opadł pył i ucichło oraz zauważyli, że coś jakby mniej ich jest aniżeli przed ostateczną bitwą, powrócili do ruin, by odnaleźć resztę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek z nich zostało. Nieźle pierdolnęło, nie? - wtrącił Renji. On także nie wyglądał ani nie czuł się zbyt dobrze.

Pomimo zmęczenia i trudnych warunków kontynuowali poszukiwania. Pod gruzami mógł leżeć ktoś z ich drużyny. Czerwonowłosy odwalał większe fragmenty dawnej chluby Aizena, szukając choćby śladu bytności towarzyszy. Urahara swą laską odnajdował szczeliny w zwałach gruzu i usiłował podważać je, by namierzyć znajome energie duchowe. Yoruichi węszyła w najmniej dostępnych miejscach.

\- Abarai-kun, daj trochę na wstrzymanie - kapelusznik pozbawiony kapelusza w zawierusze bitewnej, spojrzał znacząco na Porucznika VI Dywizji. – Martwy dużo nie pomożesz.

\- Przecież pod tymi gruzami może leżeć Ru- – Renji, ledwo pomyślawszy o najgorszym, poczuł na swych lędźwiach soczystego kopniaka od Yoruichi.

\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! Nie wierzysz w nią? Co z ciebie za przyjaciel?!

Równolegle poszukiwania trwały w innej części rumowiska. Grupka przyjaciół zdążyła schronić się pod jedną ze ścian nośnych, zaś bariera utworzona przez Orihime ocaliła ich przed spadającymi nań odłamkami.

\- Jak u ciebie, Kuchiki-san? Jakiś trop? – Ishida, krążąc po zgliszczach, próbował wychwycić jakikolwiek ślad bytności reszty towarzyszy.

\- Nadal nic – Bogini Śmierci nie poddawała się. Fakt, że okazałe korytarze obróciły się w pył i nie przypominały dawnego układu, wcale nie ułatwiał jej zadania.

Szukała energii duchowej konkretnej osoby, tak jak Sado, Orihime i Uryū.

\- Ichigo jest silny – Yasutora nie dawał za wygraną, niestrudzenie przerzucając kolejne sterty gruzu w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela. – Uwierzcie w niego.

\- Gdyby Kurosaki-kun tu umarł, to… - Inoue nie potrafiła przestać o tym myśleć, choć bardzo chciała.

\- Nawet tak nie myśl, Inoue! – nieczęsto można było zobaczyć Ishidę tak wzburzonego jak w momencie, gdy odwrócił się do rudowłosej z mieszaniną oburzenia i desperacji wypisanej na brudnej od pyłu twarzy.

Rukia miała mniej cierpliwości. Nie chcąc narażać ani jej resztek, ani swoich obolałych od wcześniejszych huków uszu na czarnowidztwo Orihime, oddaliła się od grupy. Udało jej się wreszcie na trafić na trop, który poprowadził ją w inną część gruzowiska.

W _tę_ część gruzowiska.

_\- Rukia, uciekaj!_

_\- Na ten swój durny łeb upadłeś, Ichigo?! Myślisz, że teraz grzecznie zdezerteruję i cię tutaj zostawię?!_

_\- Do cholery, Rukia! Wystarczy, że nie było mnie przy tobie, kiedy walczyłaś z Aaroniero! Gdybym tam był... gdyby nie ten pieprzony Ulquiorra!_

_\- Nie jesteś w tym sam, Ichigo! Słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle, kretynie?!_

_Mknęli przez walące się korytarze, co i raz ledwie unikając osuwających się masywów; co i raz posadzka osuwała im się spod stóp. Ledwo widząc pośród kurzawy to, co znajdowało się przed nimi i z trudem nadążając za dynamicznie zmieniającym się krajobrazem po bitwie, wciąż potrafili wyłuskać pośród tego chwilę, by zerknąć na siebie i upewnić się, że wciąż biegną razem._

_\- Wyjdziesz stąd cała i zdrowa. Innego scenariusza nie przewiduję. Choćbym miał zginąć tu i teraz! Rozumiesz, Rukia?!_

_\- Ichigo..._

_Doskonale znała ten wzrok, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Wzrok nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Dwoje wpatrzonych w nią kasztanowych oczu, które świdrowały jej duszę, przenikały każdy najmniejszy nerw i sprawiały, że dreszcz przechodził po jej ciele._

_\- Ty uparty idioto..._

_\- RUKIA!_

_Nie spostrzegła, że tuż nad nią niebezpiecznie zatrzeszczały kolumny podtrzymujące strop. Już miały na nią spaść, przygwoździć ją, lecz w jednej chwili runęła na ziemię. Jej plecy boleśnie zderzyły się z posadzką, zaś po chwili usłyszała głuchy, stłumiony jęk._

_Kurosaki osłonił ją własnym ciałem. Metalowa belka uderzyła w jego plecy i tył głowy. Ciepła krew rudzielca powoli kapała na brunetkę._

_\- Choćbym miał zginąć tu i teraz – Ichigo zrzucił z siebie fragment płatwi; potworny ból spowodowany uderzeniem odezwał się wraz z każdą raną odniesioną podczas walk._

_Spojrzenia ich oczu spotkały się. Kiedy ich twarze były tak blisko siebie, kiedy czuli swe szybkie, płytkie oddechy na swej skórze, świat zdawał się zatrzymać na tę krótką chwilę. Mogli niemalże usłyszeć, jak ich serca kołaczą przyspieszonym, szaleńczym rytmem. Szkliste, szafirowe oczy wpatrzone z cichą rozpaczą w dwoje kasztanowych oczu; te, choć zamroczone bólem, spoglądały w głąb duszy Rukii z niewysłowioną tęsknotą._

_[MUZYKA:[-> klik! <-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_vNdHIaqDQ) nieobowiązkowo, ale polecam] _

_Rozchylone usta Bogów Śmierci drżały tak blisko siebie w niemym wyznaniu; drżały w obawie, że wystarczy jedno muśnięcie, a zginą tu oboje, zatraceni w tej cudownej chwili, nie zauważywszy kolejnej fali odłamków, gotowej pogrzebać ich na wieki we wspólnym grobie tu, w Las Noches._

_Drżąca, jasna dłoń brunetki musnęła rozcięty, zakrwawiony policzek rudzielca. Jego szorstka, ciepła dłoń odwzajemniła jej gest. Odległość między ich twarzami zmniejszyła się niebezpiecznie._

_\- Żyj. Wyjdź stąd cała i zdrowa – Kurosaki ściszył głos. Jego spierzchłe wargi niemal muskały usta szafirowookiej._

_\- Ty... ty idioto... - po brudnej twarzy Rukii spłynęły dwie gorące łzy, znacząc swój szlak na jej jasnej skórze i odcinając się od pyłu wilgotną ścieżyną – Ty pieprzony egoisto... Albo wyjdę stąd z tobą, albo w ogóle nie wrócę!_

_Ichigo powoli dźwignął się na kolana, biorąc protestującą kobietę w ramiona i wstając z trudem. Trzymał ją tak blisko siebie; tak mocno ją tulił, że brunetka, wczepiwszy się ile sił w jego poszarpany tors, doskonale słyszała bicie jego serca._

Rukia rozglądała się uważnie. Potworny dreszcz przemaszerował dumnie po jej ciele, gdy udało jej się znaleźć _to_ miejsce. Stała w środku wielkiego rumowiska – metalowe belki, zwały gruzu, fragmenty rozkruszonego stropu, popiół, krew.

_Krew..._

To był trop. Kuchiki przeszukiwała kolejne pryzmy, jednak nie natrafiła na żaden ślad. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe.

_W objęciach Kurosakiego te potworne, walące się i tlące zgliszcza wydawały się być jedynie mrzonką. Gdy jego skrwawione ramiona trzymały ją ile sił, kiedy tak mknął przed siebie z tą drobną Boginią Śmierci na rękach, gdy pragnął jak najszybciej ujrzeć cudowny mrok i niebo nad Hueco Mundo, nie myślał o niczym innym jak o chwili, gdy Rukia będzie bezpieczna._

_Wtedy rozległ się złowieszczy jęk. Lawina gruzu mknęła ku nim w niewyobrażalnym tempie._

_\- Przepraszam, Rukia..._

_Rudowłosy odepchnął ją od siebie ile sił. A potem rozległ się potworny huk._

_Kiedy Rukia podniosła się z ziemi, nie była w stanie zidentyfikować ani miejsca, którym się znalazła, ani tym bardziej miejsca, gdzie zniknął Ichigo._

Coraz więcej krwi. Fragment czarnej szaty. Bogini Śmierci podeszła bliżej, po czym padła na kolana. Tuż obok rumowiska leżał rudzielec przygnieciony gruzami. Z rozległych ran sączyła się krew. Obok jego nieruchomej ręki spoczywał Zangetsu.

\- ICHIGO!

Kurosaki był nieprzytomny, lecz wciąż żył. Jego ciało pokrywały plamy zaschniętej krwi zmieszanej z pyłem. Twarz zastygła w grymasie ostatniego zaznanego bólu. Powieki były zaciśnięte, zaś z rozchylonych warg wyciekła strużyna szkarłatnej cieczy.

\- Ichigo... ty kretynie!...

Rukia nie potrafiła ujarzmić targających nią uczuć. Zaszlochała głośno, biorąc rudzielca w drżące ramiona i tuląc jego odrętwiałe ciało ile sił.

\- Słyszeliście? - Sado spojrzał na przyjaciół, usłyszawszy znajomy krzyk.

\- To głos Kuchiki-san! – Ishida natychmiast przerwał przegrzebywanie gruzów.

\- Musiała znaleźć Kurosakiego-kuna! – także Orihime natychmiast oderwała się od dotychczasowych poszukiwań.

Gdy dotarli do Rukii, ujrzeli w jej ramionach nieprzytomnego Ichigo. Ten, który Aizena i ten, który zakończył horror związany z inwazją wojsk z Las Noches, powoli wykrwawiał się w ramionach kobiety, która odmieniła jego przeznaczenie.

\- Zapłacił za nasze zwycięstwo ogromną cenę – do zgromadzenia dołączył Urahara – Jego siła nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać.

\- Urahara-san! – brunetka nie zamierzała dać za wygraną - Nie możemy go zostawić w tym stanie!

Blondyn uklęknął obok rudzielca. Podczas gdy usiłował znaleźć jakiś sposób na ten beznadziejny przypadek, Inoue próbowała uleczyć Kurosakiego. Bezskutecznie. Sōten Kisshun roztrzaskało się, gdy tylko zostało rozpięte nad rannym.

\- Obawiam się, że tym razem jesteśmy bezradni, Kuchiki-san – kapelusznik położył dłoń na ramieniu Rukii, starając się wychwycić jej wzrok, lecz bezskutecznie.

Zapadła nieznośna, długa cisza przerywana cichym szlochem bezradnej Orihime. Kuchiki spuściła głowę i zagryzała wargę, starając się opanować.

\- Rukia... Zanieśmy go w jakieś spokojne miejsce... - zaczął Renji, który wraz z Yoruichi zdążył, by usłyszeć werdykt Kisuke. - Pożegnamy się z nim i potem... Oddajmy go jego rodzinie.

Pomysł został przyjęty poprzez cichą aprobatę reszty; jedynie Kuchiki milczała w bezruchu, gdy Sado ostrożnie wziął od niej ciało Ichigo w ramiona.

Urahara zdołał otworzyć Gargantę, przez którą – z dużą pomocą Ishidy – bezpiecznie przedostali się do domostwa sklepikarza. Wówczas Yasutora przystanął z rudowłosym na rękach, aby każdy mógł po raz ostatni spojrzeć na tę bohaterską twarz i pożegnać go. Mężczyzna spuścił głowę, nie chcąc patrzeć na twarze przyjaciół podczas tak intymnej chwili.

Yoruichi wtuliła się mocno w ramię Kisuke. Orihime skryła się w objęciach Ishidy, patrząc na tego, któremu nie mogła już pomóc, choć jej wołanie już raz przywróciło go do życia i któremu w noc przed odejściem do Las Noches wyznała miłość i ostatkami silnej woli powstrzymała się, by nie skraść mu pocałunku. Abarai objął ramieniem Rukię, lecz ta nawet nie drgnęła. Nie miała siły, by powiedzieć Renjiemu, że jego dotyk parzy ją niczym rozgrzane do czerwoności żelazo.

Padały różne słowa. Między innymi: _"Jesteś bohaterem, Ichigo",_ _"Zawsze będziemy o tobie pamiętać", "Nie możesz nas tu zostawić!", "Do cholery, Ichigo, nie rób jaj!"_ (Renji), _"Żegnaj", "Niech twoja dusza odejdzie z tego świata w pokoju", „Jesteś niemożliwy, Kurosaki!”_ (Ishida), _„Odpoczywaj w pokoju, Kurosaki-san. Ostatecznie przedpokój też może być"_ (Urahara). Orihime przepraszała go za to, co go spotkało przez jej porwanie. Sado milczał. Milczała też Rukia.

W tamtej chwili nawet mężczyźni nie kryli się ze łzami spływającymi po ich twarzach. Jedynie Renji zachowywał względnie spokojną minę, chcąc być podporą dla szwagierki swego Kapitana, do której czuł coś więcej niż to, co winien czuć przyjaciel z dzieciństwa. I choć próbował ją przekonać, by pozostawić Kurosakiego pod opieką jego rodziny i pozwolić mu w spokoju odejść wśród najbliższych i aby powróciła z nim do Społeczności Dusz, spojrzała na niego tak jak wtedy, gdy zawiódł ją, kiedy opowiadała mu o adopcji przez klan Kuchiki. Wraz z Sado niosącym jej przyjaciela na rękach opuściła sklep Urahary.

Wspominali po drodze chwile dzielone z tym cholernym rudzielcem. Oczyma wyobraźni widzieli żywego, zdrowego Ichigo z Zangetsu w ręku, z siłą do walki i chęcią do życia. Z tym jego charakternym uśmieszkiem i alergią na pieprzenie głupot. Takiego chcieli go zapamiętać.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy znaleźli się w klinice, a umierający Bóg Śmierci spoczął na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Gdy tylko Kuchiki została sam na sam z nieprzytomnym Kurosakim, otarła z oczu łzy, po czym - upewniwszy się, że w przeciągu najbliższych pięciu minut rudy idiota nie zejdzie z tego świata - szybko zbiegła na dół.

Nie zamierzała pozwolić mu tak po prostu umrzeć, tak jak on nie pozwolił na to jej. To łóżko, które było świadkiem tych wszystkich wspólnych sprzeczek i bezsennych nocy, nie zostanie świadkiem śmierci Kurosakiego.

_Słońce zaszło już za horyzont, pozostawiając jedynie krwawą smugę na horyzoncie. Zmęczony rudzielec wszedł do domu, przywitał się z siostrami, oddał ojcu powitalnego kopniaka, po czym ruszył na górę do swojego pokoju, marząc już tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim łóżku i zasnąć, odpocząć. Nawet nie włączał świateł, doskonale wiedząc, że o tej porze Rukia urządzi mu chryję tysiąclecia za rozbijanie się po pokoju, więc odłożył torbę na podłogę, ściągnął wszystko, co było mu zbędne, zostając jedynie w bokserkach i koszulce, po czym, zamykając oczy, runął na łóżko._

_\- Ty idioto! Chcesz mnie zabić?!_

_Kurosaki momentalnie oprzytomniał, słysząc wściekły głos brunetki._

_\- Co ty robisz w moim łóżku?! I dlaczego masz na sobie moją koszulkę?!_

_W jasnym świetle księżyca Ichigo dostrzegł Rukię, która najwyraźniej postanowiła tu na niego czekać. W półmroku jej szafirowe oczy były niemal czarne, kiedy tak mordowały go spojrzeniem kawałeczek po kawałeczku. Kurosaki uległ im, siadając obok Kuchiki i wzdychając ciężko._

_\- Gdzieś ty się szlajał do tej pory, Ichigo?_

_\- Puści. Coś ci to mówi, cholerna karlico?_

_\- Nauczysz się wreszcie nie wyrywać sam czy chcesz zobaczyć swój pieprzony kręgosłup?_

_Ich twarze znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko siebie. Nawet w tym półmroku oboje byli w stanie dostrzec rozkoszny cień rumieńców na swych twarzach. Po chwili kobieta runęła na łóżko, rozwalając się radośnie na całej poduszce._

_\- Martwiłam się o ciebie, kretynie._

_\- To do ciebie niepodobne, Rukia._

_\- Odezwał się ekspert od siedmiu boleści._

_\- Może posuniesz się z łaski swojej, mała wiedźmo?_

_\- A magiczne słowo?_

_\- Całuj psa w nos!_

_Kurosaki westchnął ciężko. Nie miał siły na targowanie się z przyjaciółką. Zacisnął dłoń na kołdrze, patrząc tępo w stronę drzwi i próbując opanować gorąc na twarzy manifestujący się jeszcze większym rumieńcem, gdy na swej ręce poczuł dotyk ciepłej, drobnej dłoni brunetki. To skutecznie zburzyło jego starania._

_\- No weź, tak kobietę z łóżka wyganiać?_

_Ta niecodzienna, niezwykła nuta w głosie szafirowookiej sprawiła, że rudzielec nawet nie pomyślał o opieraniu się. Wślizgnął się pod kołdrę obok brunetki._

_Kiedy tak leżeli zwróceni ku sobie, Rukia przypomniała sobie, dlaczego kochała noc. W księżycowym świetle kasztanowe tęczówki Kurosakiego były ciemniejsze, na jego twarz padały tajemnicze cienie, zaś ruda czupryna opadająca mu łagodnie na czoło nadal wyróżniała się w półmroku. Wyglądał inaczej. Obco, seksownie? W takich chwilach zapominała, że patrzy na przyjaciela. Widziała jedynie najważniejszego mężczyznę w jej życiu i strażnika jej serca. Ich złączone dłonie trwały w mocnym, pewnym uścisku._

_\- Nie poznaję cię, Rukia. Od kiedy jesteś taka miękka, co?_

_Cóż, poduszka, którą oberwał w kudłatą łepetynę, może i była miękka, lecz głuche uderzenie nadal nie było specjalnie przyjemne._

_\- A ty od kiedy jesteś skończonym durniem?_

_\- Idiotka._

_\- Impotent._

_\- Pieprz się, Rukia!_

_\- Ale że tak sama? Nie pomożesz damie? Ano tak. Biedny Ichi..._

_\- Doigrałaś się, franco!_

_Przyjaciele. Tak to się teraz nazywało._

_\- A ty to niby nie! – prychnęła Rukia, udając obrażoną, chociaż jej głos mimowolnie zdradzał prawdziwe intencje. Martwiła się. Była zła i martwiła się o tego rudego idiotę. – Jedna cholerna wiadomość na komunikatorze! Takie to trudne?! Pomogłabym ci z tą chmarą Pustych!_

_\- I miałbym cię obudzić z tytułu takiej bzdury? Na głowę upadłaś?! – Kurosaki nie dawał za wygraną, gromiąc Kuchiki wzrokiem._

_\- Co?_

_\- Chujów sto! Weź czasem pod uwagę zajebisty fakt, że też się o ciebie martwię – westchnął zrezygnowany rudzielec. – I do końca życia nie wybaczyłbym sobie, jeśli wyciągnąłbym cię taką zmacerowaną do walki, a tobie coś by się stało, bo byłabyś zbyt zmęczona, by chociażby uniknąć ataku._

_Szafirowooka zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie, napotkawszy wzrok Ichigo. Niby zagniewany, niby zły, a jednak całą tą złość przesłaniało zwyczajne zmartwienie i... coś, czego nie potrafiła określić słowami. Czuła jedynie, że spojrzenie Kurosakiego niemal wbija ją w poduszkę._

_Za oknem słychać było charakterystyczne bębnienie o szyby._

_\- Znowu pada? – Kuchiki usiadła powoli, patrząc za okno. Niemiłosierna ulewa szalała na zewnątrz. Cieszyła się, że nie mieli żadnych wezwań, bo przemokliby do suchej nitki._

_\- Nie pada – na przekór odparł rudzielec, nawet nie patrząc w stronę okna._

_\- Jak nie pada, jak pada, kretynie – dwa słowa brązowookiego i to wystarczyło, by zacząć wyprowadzać kłótliwą brunetkę z ledwo równowagi – Ślepy jesteś czy głuchy też do kompl-_

_Wtedy poczuła na swych plecach tors Kurosakiego. Jego silne, ciepłe ramiona objęły ją łagodnie, zaś na swej szyi czuła jego oddech._

_\- Przy tobie nie pada._

_\- Może dlatego, że jesteśmy w budynku, durniu?_

_\- Co ja z tobą mam, idiotko..._

_Rukia oparła się wygodnie o ramię Ichigo, podnosząc ku niemu wzrok i spojrzała na niego z niewinnym uśmiechem. Cała jej niewinność prysła, kiedy dłoń mężczyzny spoczęła na jej rumianym policzku._

_\- Ichi?..._

_Zadrżała, kiedy ich twarze znów znalazły się tak blisko siebie, kiedy Ichigo nachylił się do niej. Może Kurosaki potrzebował okularów, skoro tak źle widział nawet z bliska? Albo ona potrzebowała okularów. Ewentualnie oboje, lecz nie były im potrzebne zwykłe okulary; potrzebowali czegoś innego, by dostrzec swoje uczucia._

_Zamknęła oczy, kiedy rudzielec objął ją mocniej. Jedną rękę szafirowooka zarzuciła na jego szyję, drugą odnalazła jego dłoń . Czuła, jak jego serce wali niczym młot pneumatyczny. Nie była lepsza; jej serce także biło jak oszalałe._

_Zbliżyła do niego twarz, czując na swej własnej jego przyspieszony oddech._

_Była noc przed ostateczną bitwą z armią Aizena. Deszcz bębnił w szybę pokoju Kurosakiego, opłakując jego zbliżającą się ofiarę._

________________________________

**_Jedno po rewricie się nie zmienia, a mianowicie dedykacja dla mojej bety, czyli[asami-chi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/asami-chi) – pamiętasz, jak żem wylezła z wprawy, jeśli chodzi o romantyczność? To właśnie Twoje słowa zainspirowały mnie to napisania tego rozdziału w taki, a nie inny sposób._ **


	11. XI - Łzy Rukii

Ciche zasunięcie drzwi. Bezradne zaciśnięcie pięści. Łzy spływające po twarzy. Nieznośnie rozdzierający ból i świadomość, że być może ostatni raz widziała tego pieprzonego kretyna żywego. Ogromna pokusa, by wrócić. Uzmysłowienie sobie, że poza nią są też inni chcący z nim być sam na sam w tak trudnej chwili.

Gdy tylko opuściła budynek lecznicy, owionął ją lodowaty podmuch wiatru. Zza śniegowych chmur nieśmiało wychynął księżyc, w którego blasku skrzył się leżący na ziemi i na dachach śnieg; padały na niego rozmyte, mdłe plamy światła z zasłoniętych okiennic.

_**Co się ze mną dzieje?...** _

Zawsze była twarda. Niezłomna. Spokój był jej najwierniejszym towarzyszem. Nawet wtedy, gdy któryś z jej przyjaciół był ciężko ranny, wierzyła w jego rychły powrót do zdrowia. Nie inaczej było po bitwie z wojskami Aizena, kiedy dniami i nocami czuwała przy Ichigo, do ostatniej chwili wierząc, że ten rudy idiota łaskawie się obudzi.

Niewiele było sytuacji, gdy jej ciało zostało pokonane przez serce. Śmierć Kaiena. Rozstanie z pokonanym przez Byakuyę Ichigo i powiedzenie mu prosto w oczy, że nie wybaczy mu, jeśli pójdzie za nią. Moment, gdy zobaczyła go całego poranionego, gdy złamał jej zakaz i przyszedł po nią. Ratunek przed egzekucją i wreszcie ucieczka z walącego się Las Noches oraz czuwanie przy nim, gdy wielu zwątpiło w niego, a on wciąż walczył.

Wciąż pamiętała, jak długo nosiła w sercu żałobę po swym ukochanym Poruczniku. Dopiero słowa Ukitake o tym, że jego serce powędrowało do przyjaciół i sen, gdzie Kaien opieprzył ją jak za starych czasów, że nie może już patrzeć na jej wyraz twarzy, pozwoliły pogodzić się z jego śmiercią.

Tyle że teraz ani trochę nie pocieszał ją fakt, że przecież serce Kurosakiego powędruje do przyjaciół, że przecież ich więź jest silniejsza niż śmierć, że cząstka jego duszy już na zawsze będzie przy niej.

Opuszczała lecznicę IV Dywizji, łykając łzy i wciąż myśląc o tym rudym idiocie.

_Cała nadzieja w tobie, Kuchiki-san. Dołączę do ekipy w laboratorium i postaramy się coś wymyślić, a ty dotrzyj jakoś przez ten czas do Kurosakiego, coby nam jeszcze nie spieprzał na siódmą chmurkę. Najważniejsze, żeby twój rudzielec wytrzymał jeszcze trochę, bo wszystkie starania trafi szlag._

_**Mój rudzielec...** _

Zaczynała rozumieć, co się z nią stało.

Minęła kilku Bogów Śmierci zajętych odśnieżaniem, którzy wymieniwszy z nią tradycyjne powitanie poprzez ukłon, posłali za nią stroskane spojrzenia. Skierowała się w stronę niewielkiego parku, który tak dobrze był widoczny z okien byłego pro morte.

Traciła go. Tamtego ranka, gdy wyrwał się do samotnej walki z jedenastoma Pustymi, przy których _„zwykli Puści to małe, wygazowane piwo_ ”, de facto ocalił jej życie. Już tamtego ranka, kiedy byli zwodzeni przez pojawiające się i znikające reiatsu Pustych przeczuwała, że wisi nad nimi coś wyjątkowo złego, lecz w najgorszych z zakładanych scenariuszy nie przypuszczała, że będzie to śmierć Ichigo. Przed oczami wciąż miała jego pełne bólu spojrzenie i rumieniec na pobladłej twarzy.

_Jesteś niemożliwa._

_**To samo tyczy się ciebie, idioto.** _

Nie potrafiła mu pomóc. Nie tylko nie potrafiła odkryć remedium, którego wielkie umysły poszukiwały przez setki lat, lecz także nie miała bladego pojęcia, co robić, skoro do antidotum przygotowanego przez swą nowopoznaną Porucznik ktoś dodał silnych toksyn, co jeszcze bardziej komplikowało sprawę.

_Robisz raban o parę draśnięć, naprawdę…_

Podwójny wyrok śmierci, którego żadne z nich nie umiało uchylić.

**_Nie zostawiaj mnie… proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie, Ichi!..._ **

_Nie rozumiesz, mała wiedźmo?! Zawsze będę z tobą, kapujesz?! Niezależnie od tego, w jakie bagno się wpakujemy! A jeżeli sama się wpieprzysz w kłopoty, pobiegnę za tobą choćby na drugi koniec świata, żeby wpieprzyć się w nie razem z tobą! I może na mnie spaść cała armia Pustych, Arrancarów, jebanych Aizenów i Bóg jeden wie, czego jeszcze! Zetrę ich w pył, zanim zdążą choćby pomyśleć o skrzywdzeniu cię! Nie opuszczę cię, Rukia, choćby nie wiem co!_

Wciąż pamiętała dzień, w którym padły te słowa. Pamiętała, jak Adjuchas powalił ją na ziemię, jak nie mogła nadążyć za jego atakami i gdy nie sparowała jednego z nich. Kurosaki osłonił ją swym ciałem, przyjmując na siebie cios Pustego. Po walce opieprzyła delikwenta z góry na dół za wyrywanie się do walki, będąc rannym i osłabionym; wszak część z tych obrażeń odniósł, ratując ją przed zasypaniem żywcem. Wówczas coś w niej pękło i rozkleiła się, gdy mówiła, że teraz jej kolej, by spłaciła swój dług.

Wtedy właśnie padły te słowa. Położył jej dłonie na ramionach, spojrzał w jej szafirowe, pełne łez oczy i wywrzeszczał to prosto w twarz. Głos miał ochrypły, lecz wciąż mocny i nieznoszący sprzeciwu, a jego oczy zdawały się nieomal płonąć.

Pamiętała, jak dyszał i kaszlał, przypłacając w ten sposób swą płomienną przemowę. W końcu, gdy opanował głos, spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze; oczy szkliły mu się od wysiłku, lecz na pobladłej, zmęczonej twarzy majaczył uśmiech. Również jego głos stał się cichszy i cieplejszy.

_Wiesz, Rukia… Kiedy płaczesz, urządzasz sercu niezły potop, a twoje łzy są deszczem również w moim sercu. A przecież to właśnie ty sprawiłaś, że ulewa od lat pogrążająca moje serce wreszcie ustała. Pozwól mi więc zatrzymać tą powódź. Jesteś malutka i prąd twoich własnych łez prędko cię zniesie, wiesz?_

O mało co wtedy nie palnęła go w ten rudy łeb, lecz gdy spojrzała w jego kasztanowe, spokojne oczy, momentalnie zrobiło jej się gorąco, a jej policzki oblał rumieniec. Również jego twarz zaczerwieniła się niezdrowo, gdy tak po prostu patrzył na nią i uśmiechał się.

Co prawda już wcześniej alergicznie reagował na dotyczące ich insynuacje, lecz po wygranej bitwie z wojskami Aizena każde pytanie o domniemany romans z Rukią jeszcze bardziej wkurwiało rudzielca.

Nawet ledwo przytomny z bólu był w stanie dać jej siłę i wiarę w to, że będzie lepiej. A ona? Stojąc przed dramatycznymi konsekwencjami ostatnich dni, nie umiejąc ulżyć Kurosakiemu w cierpieniu...

_**Przepraszam, Ichigo, ale tym razem chyba utopię nas oboje.** _

_Nie czas na smutek, Rukia.... Jeszcze nie czas._

Śnieg padał coraz mocniej, a wiatr dął nieznośnie, więc Kuchiki postanowiła skryć się we wnętrzu pierwszego lepszego budynku, który miała po drodze.

Weszła do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Zastanawiała się, czym może być ta niewielka budowla pośród parkowej ciszy. Wnętrze było surowe i skromne. Większość drewnianej podłogi pokrywała tatami, zaś naprzeciwko pośrodkowo umieszczonego wejścia do budynku, tuż pod ścianą, znajdował się ołtarzyk. Znajdowały się na nim dwa niewielkie świeczniki; mdłe światło rozchybotanych płomieni było jedynym źródłem światła, nie licząc wysoko umieszczonych niewielkich okiennic, przez które do wnętrza wpadał zimny, księżycowy blask.

Bogini Śmierci podeszła powoli do ołtarzyka i przysiadła naprzeciw niego. Spuściła głowę i skryła twarz w dłoniach, nie umiejąc powstrzymać ani łez, ani zbolałego szlochu wyrywającego się z jej piersi.

A na zewnątrz wiatr wył żałośliwie, jakby chciał wraz z nią zapłakać nad Kurosakim.

Choć tak wiele razy widziała tego rudego imbecyla w opałach, choć niejednokrotnie widziała go rannego, to zawsze wierzyła, że wyjdzie z tego obronną ręką. Nawet nadzieja gasła powoli, brutalnie weryfikowana przez rzeczywistość.

Ichigo umierał. A wraz z nim umierało serce Rukii.

_Jeżeli sama się wpieprzysz w kłopoty, pobiegnę za tobą choćby na drugi koniec świata, żeby wpieprzyć się w nie razem z tobą!_

_**Biegnę za tobą cały czas, idioto, próbując złapać cię za rękę! Tylko dlaczego twoja dłoń wciąż mi się wymyka?...** _

_Zawsze będę z tobą, kapujesz?!_

_**Więc dlaczego odchodzisz?! Jak mogę ci pomóc?...** _

W tym momencie czuła się tak potwornie samotna. Nigdy w życiu nie pomyślała, że można czuć się tak opuszczonym, choć wokół jest tyle życzliwych osób, lecz brakuje tej jednej, która poczochra, poklepie po plecach i dogryzie.

_Nie opuszczę cię, Rukia, choćby nie wiem co!_

\- Błagam, nie opuszczaj mnie, Ichi!...

\- Zabijesz go, jak umrze, nie?

Rukia zamarła w bezruchu i natychmiastowo umilkła. Powoli obejrzała się za siebie. W ciemnym kącie klęczała jasnowłosa Bogini Śmierci, trzymając laskę i opierając się czołem o złączone na niej dłonie. Po chwili przeżegnała się i podniosła się powoli. Kuchiki także wstała, gdy Concordia zbliżyła się do niej.

Ledwo odnalazła wzrok zielonych oczu swej Porucznik, aż wzdrygnęła się z zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczyła, że jej przełożona wykonuje w jej stronę bardzo niski ukłon.

\- Przepraszam, Kuchiki-san – odezwała się po chwili, nie prostując się. – Spieprzyłam sprawę. Zamiast pomóc Kurosakiemu, tym przeklętym antidotum sprowadziłam nań jeszcze bardziej bolesną, rychlejszą śmierć. Dołożę wszelkich starań, by odwrócić działanie trucizny i zrobię wszystko, co w mej mocy, aby ratować jego życie.

Znieruchomiała w oczekiwaniu na reakcję brunetki, najwyraźniej oczekując gromów z jasnego nieba, sądząc po nagłym wzdrygnięciu się, gdy poczuła jej dłoń na swym ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko, co robisz dla Ichigo, Jujitori-fukutai-

\- Ja ci dam, kobieto, cholera jasna! – Concordia wyprężyła się jak struna, z oburzeniem patrząc na rozmówczynię – Na formalności się zebrało. Jeszcze uratowałaś mnie przed Suì-Fēng…

\- Powiedzmy, że spłaciłam swój dług – odparła Rukia, ocierając z kącików oczu łzy i zdobywając się na niemrawy uśmiech.

Jujitori zamrugała kilkukrotnie, po czym podrapała się nerwowo po karku, patrząc pytająco na Kuchiki i zastanawiając się, o jaki cholerny dług może chodzić.

\- O czym ty do mnie uprawiasz miłość, Kuchiki-san?

Porucznik XIII Dywizji zamarła, gdy Rukia zbliżyła się do niej i objęła ją.

\- Nigdy nie zapomnę tego, co dla nas zrobiłaś, Jujitori-san.

Dopiero po chwili Concordia połączyła wątki. Poczuła, jak wzruszenie ściska jej gardło. Czyli jednak pamiętała, zaś wzrok, który posłała jej, gdy użyła Inemuri na Kurosakim, nie był wzrokiem żądnym mordu, lecz spojrzeniem kogoś, kto właśnie sobie coś uświadomił. Jasnowłosa odwzajemniła uścisk, ciesząc się w duchu i rozumiejąc wreszcie, dlaczego Rukia nie była od początku sceptycznie do niej nastawiona.

\- Wybacz w ogóle, nawet nie skojarzyłam, kto tu wchodzi – Concordia, gdy ponownie stanęła naprzeciw Kuchiki, tym razem względnie wyprostowana, speszona uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok – Dopiero gdy usłyszałam _„Ichi”_ , ogarnęłam, że nieświadomie wybrałyśmy to samo miejsce, żeby odetchnąć.

Szafirowooka poczerwieniała gwałtownie, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Jujitori musiała słyszeć całą tę rozpaczliwą tyradę w kierunku rudego kretyna.

\- Tym bardziej zastanawiam się, czemuś mnie jeszcze nie trzepła za to, żem ci prawie nie ukatrupiła narzeczone… Auć!

\- Trzepnę cię zaraz za te radosne insynuacje, pani Porucznik – Bogini Śmierci cofnęła nogę, celnie kopnąwszy przełożoną w piszczel.

\- Insynuacje? Kurwa mać, jeśli to nie miłość wam z oczu patrzy, to żem ślepa.

\- Więc po to ci ta laska?

\- Czy ty podważasz kompetencje moich oczu?!

\- Podważam _co_ twoich oczu?

Concordia westchnęła cicho, uśmiechając się pod nosem i w duchu śmiejąc się z uporu Rukii w nieudolnych próbach ukrycia czy negowania przed innymi swych uczuć względem Ichigo.

\- Słuchaj, ja już nie wiem, co począć z tym rudym, cycatym pulpetem! – Jujitori pokazała laską w kierunku wyjścia. – Zafiksowała się na _„Kurosaki-kun!”_ i zadowolona. Kobieto, ona go prędzej tym jojczeniem wykończy niż wszystkie te pieprzone toksyny! A muszę przyznać, że Kurosaki-san pozostaje nieugięty. Nie wiem, na ile jest przytomny, ale determinację ma ogromną.

Serce Rukii zabiło mocniej na wspomnienie wydarzeń sprzed ponad roku. Było tak podobnie…

_To właśnie ty sprawiłaś, że ulewa od lat pogrążająca moje serce wreszcie ustała._


	12. XII - Po bitwie, cz. 2: Trzymam Twoją dłoń [RETROSPEKCJA]

Mijały kolejne dni, a Kurosakiemu nie uśmiechała się wycieczka na tamten świat.

Tamtego pamiętnego wieczora, kiedy minimalistyczny kondukt przedpogrzebowy wkroczył do kliniki Kurosakich, budynek był kompletnie pusty. Rukia przeszukała wszystkie pokoje, lecz nigdzie nie było żadnego, choćby najmniejszego śladu żywej duszy. Dom był pusty.

_Może to i lepiej? Nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Yuzu i Karin zobaczyły go w takim stanie…_

Yasutora wszedł na górę, niosąc nieprzytomnego, dogorywającego przyjaciela na rękach. Zgodnie z prośbą Kuchiki położył go na łóżku, by dusza mogła połączyć się z pozostawionym tam jego ciałem. Sado w ciszy pożegnał się z Kurosakim, zdobył się na kilka zwięzłych słów pocieszenia dla brunetki, po czym poszedł w swoją stronę, a Bogini Śmierci pozostała z konającym sama.

Przez kilka minut nieznośnie długich niczym cała wieczność uważnie obserwowała rannego. Była świadoma, że jego ciało właśnie przyjmuje obrażenia zadane duszy i że tak poważny szok dla organizmu młodzieńca może się zakończyć instant kopniakiem w kalendarz.

Po ponad pięciu minutach wciąż żył. Oddychał, choć słabo i powoli. Przez koszulkę zaczęła się przebijać krew. Strużka bordowej cieczy wypłynęła z jego ust wykrzywionych w grymasie bólu.

\- Niebawem wrócę – nachyliła się do niego, zbierając się w sobie i opanowując wciąż drżący głos – Ani mi się waż umierać, bo przywlokę cię z powrotem osobiście i ukatrupię.

Gdy zbiegła na dół, by poszukać materiałów opatrunkowych, na dworze już się zmierzchało. Normalnie w domu panowałby półmrok, jednakże z jakiegoś powodu w korytarzu świeciło się światło. Kuchiki czuła, jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. Ostatnią osobą, którą chciałaby teraz spotkać, był Isshin.

_Jak mam mu powiedzieć, że jego jedyny syn umiera?.._

Zacisnęła zęby, kierując się w stronę kuchni i otworzyła podręczną apteczkę, poszukując czegokolwiek, co mogłoby nosić miano materiału opatrunkowego.

\- Dobry wieczór, Rukia-chan! Szalony dzień, nieprawdaż?

Brunetka znieruchomiała, a po jej ciele przeszedł nieprzyjemny, zimny dreszcz. Odwróciła się powoli. Z przedsionka kliniki wychylał się ojciec Ichigo i uśmiechał się pogodnie. Przez to Kuchiki zgłupiała jeszcze bardziej, niewiele rozumiejąc z tego, co się właśnie dzieje.

\- Hej, cóż to za grobowa mina na tak pięknej twarzy? – mężczyzna podszedł do niej, wciąż uśmiechając się na widok kompletnie zbaraniałej Rukii.

\- Nie wie pan?... – Kuchiki zdobyła się wreszcie na odwagę, by spojrzeć lekarzowi w oczy. Kompletnie nie rozumiała jego zachowania. Nim jednak zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, Isshin położył jej rękę na ramieniu i wzdychając cicho, tym samym przerywając jej.

\- Wracam właśnie od Urahary. Wiem, że mój pierworodny syn zarobił sążnego łupnia. Zapłacił ogromną cenę za pokonanie tego sukinkota, przez którego ja i moi przyjaciele zostaliśmy wygnani ze Społeczności Dusz i przez którego ucierpiało wiele istnień.

\- Dlaczego więc pan nadal się uśmiecha?... – w oczach Rukii zalśniły łzy. Zacisnęła pięści, patrząc na Kurosakiego seniora niemal wyzywająco. – Ichigo w każdej chwili może odejść!

\- Na miłość boską, córeńko.

Isshin przygarnął Rukię do siebie i przytulał ją po ojcowsku, dopóki jej ramiona nie przestały drżeć od tłumionego łkania. Dopiero wtedy, gdy względnie odzyskała spokój, puścił ją i spojrzał na nią ponownie, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Niech zgadnę: ten stary piernik nagadał wam, że nic się nie da zrobić? – gdy Kuchiki przytaknęła cicho, lekarz teatralnie strzelił sobie otwartą dłonią w czoło. – I znowu sieje panikę! Gdybym wiedział wcześniej, czego wam naopowiadał, na odchodne wepchnąłbym mu ten jego pieprzony kapelutek tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi.

Doktor skierował się z powrotem do przedsionka kliniki, gestem przywołując wciąż niewiele rozumiejącą z jego optymizmu Rukię.

\- To, że mały Ichi jest w takim stanie wcale nie oznacza, że mamy wszyscy załamać ręce, uzbroić się w zapas chusteczek i czekać na jego śmierć. Widzę i domyślam się, że myślisz i czujesz podobnie, Rukia-chan.

Oboje teraz krzątali się po klinice, szykując wszystko, co było im potrzebne. Gaza, plastry, bandaże, przylepce, igły, strzykawki i inne potrzebne rzeczy lądowały miękko w kartonie, który został po kroplówkach.

\- To pożegnanie… to wszystko było takie odrealnione i dziwne… – Kuchiki zebrała się na odwagę, by opowiedzieć o tym, co działo się, nim dotarli do kliniki – Kiedy Urahara-san powiedział, że to koniec, wszyscy tak szybko się z tym pogodzili... Nawet moce Inoue-san nie dały rady. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ciało Ichigo odpierało je…

\- A niech sobie ta banda pesymistów myśli, co tam chce – Isshin posłał Rukii krzepiący uśmiech. – My wiemy swoje, Rukia-chan. To jak, chcesz nauczyć się paru przydatnych rzeczy?

Wejście na piętro, do pokoju młodego Kurosakiego, było kolejnym testem dla i tak już mocno nadszarpniętych sił Rukii. Z duszą na ramieniu nacisnęła klamkę i powoli otworzyła drzwi oraz zapaliła światło. Wraz z Isshinem przystanęła na chwilę obok łóżka, w napięciu obserwując rudzielca. Oboje odetchnęli z niewysłowioną ulgą, gdy dostrzegli powolne, słabe falowanie jego zakrwawionej piersi.

Pierwsze kroki były zdecydowanie najtrudniejsze. Poharatanego Kurosakiego trzeba było ogołocić ze wszystkiego, co uniemożliwiało oględziny lub było we krwi. Isshin i Rukia nie chcieli zrobić Ichigo jeszcze większej krzywdy, więc – choć Kuchiki miała pewne psychiczne opory, by tak obnażać rudego idiotę do samych bokserek, na dodatek przy jego ojcu – powoli i stosunkowo sprawnie ogołocili go ze zbędnych ubrań.

Zaczęli go opatrywać. Sprawne ręce Rukii robiły większość roboty; Isshin był pod cichym wrażeniem jej wprawy i tylko czasami podpowiadał lub pomagał, kiedy trzeba było nieprzytomnego podnieść czy przytrzymać. Przez ten czas rozpisywał sobie coś na kartkach i w tabelkach, przygotowywał preparaty do podłączenia i szykował zestawy do wkłuć.

\- Przy okazji… gdzie są Karin i Yuzu? – bandażując poharataną nogę Ichigo, brunetka zorientowała się z prędkością Internet Explorera, że kogoś w domu wciąż brakuje.

\- Ach, no tak – lekarz, skończywszy przygotowywać wszystko, co wymagało przygotowania, pomagał Rukii w ogarnięciu kilkudziesiąt kilo nieszczęścia; z cichym rozrzewnieniem obserwował, z jak wielką troską trzecia, przybrana córka opatruje jego syna. – Gdy tylko wyruszyliście, by zgrupować siły przed ostateczną walką z wojskami Aizena, zawiozłem je do jednej z dalszych ciotek. Wiedziałem, czego można się spodziewać po takiej jatce i nie chciałem, żeby musiały to wszystko oglądać. Znacznie łatwiej będzie im to wyjaśnić i lepiej oswoją się, kiedy już doprowadzimy tego małego szczęściarza do względnego porządku.

Zajęło im to trochę czasu, ale efekt końcowy był zadowalający; opatrzony Kurosaki leżał przykryty do pasa lekką kołdrą w jednej ze swych ulubionych koszulek, która głosiła, jakoby rozmowa nie była sposobem komunikacji. Letni, ciepły wiatr delikatnie rozwiewał jego rude włosy, osuszając kosmyki przyklejone do spoconego czoła.

Ostatnim krokiem w ogarnięciu rannego było dostanie się do jego żył. Przez to, że stracił sporo krwi, Isshin miał pewien problem ze znalezieniem odpowiednich, lecz w końcu upatrzył jedną i założył dostęp obwodowy. Wyjaśniał przy tym trzeciej, przybranej córce, o co w tym chodzi, jak to się robi, co ile trzeba ustrojstwo wymieniać i jak postępować, gdy się przytka. Co prawda powiedział, że będzie codziennie zaglądał do syna, jednakże sezon wakacyjny sprzyjał wypadkom i miał sporo pracy w klinice, więc poinstruował brunetkę odnośnie podaży płynów i wszelkich preparatów.

Kuchiki chłonęła każde jego słowo, chcąc jak najlepiej zając się rannym przyjacielem i maksymalnie odciążyć jego rodzinę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że dla ojca i sióstr Ichigo to bardzo trudna sytuacja. Czuła się winna; w końcu wiele z tych ran powstało, kiedy ratował ją przed zasypaniem żywcem czy przygnieceniem metalową belką.

Nie tylko dlatego było to dla niej trudne i bolesne. Każdorazowo, gdy patrzyła na nieprzytomnego Kurosakiego, jej serce kruszyło się na miliony kawałków niczym brutalnie stłuczone zwierciadło; podobnie jak brutalnie obito i zraniono jej Ichigo.

Od tamtej pory zajmowała się rudzielcem praktycznie sama, choć Isshin, gdy tylko miał chwilkę, wpadał zobaczyć, jak miewa się jego najstarsza latorośl. Kuchiki chciała wówczas zostawiać ojca i syna samych, jednakże starszy Kurosaki każdorazowo zatrzymywał ją.

\- Zbyt wiele to sobie z nim nie porozmawiam, ale może jak go poobgadujemy, to się obudzi – w taki czy podobny sposób sygnalizował, że są rodziną i że są w tym razem. – Nie odbierajmy mu normalności, Rukia-chan. Takie pogawędki przy nieprzytomnym są wskazane.

Dwa dni po ostatecznym starciu z wojskami Aizena do drzwi kliniki zapukali goście. Urahara, Inoue, Ishida i Yasutora od progu mówili, że jest im przykro z powodu straty; kiedy Kisuke rozprawiał o tym, że wstrzymywali się, by dać im się oswoić z nową sytuacją, doktor Kurosaki zasadził mu soczystego kopniaka z półobrotu i opierdolił z góry na dół za posyłanie jego jedynego syna za życia do grobowej niszy. Co prawda obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że stan Ichigo jest zły i może się pogorszyć w każdej chwili, lecz wciąż wierzyli w najlepszy scenariusz, choć po cichu gotowali się na ten najgorszy.

Kiedy niespodziewani goście weszli do pokoju rannego i ujrzeli go żywego oraz czuwającą nad nim Kuchiki, coś w nich pękło. Przepraszali ich za defetyzm, za przedwczesne pożegnanie i jednocześnie radowali się, że ich przyjaciel wciąż żyje. To rozbudziło w nich nowe nadzieje; od tej pory wpadali w odwiedziny, by dodać im otuchy i aby po prostu być przy Kurosakim.

Trzeciego dnia Isshin przywiózł Karin i Yuzu z wakacji z zaskoczenia. Starał się przygotować córki na to, co zobaczą, lecz gdy tylko dziewczyny weszły do domu, puściły się pędem ku pokojowi starszego brata. Kiedy ujrzały go nieprzytomnego, ciężko rannego i pod kroplówkami, wybuchły płaczem; Yuzu nie kryła się ani trochę z emocjami, zaś Karin, choć próbowała być twarda, finalnie płakała głośniej od młodszej bliźniaczki. Rukia długo tuliła je, uspokajała i wyjaśniała, co się stało oraz jak teraz przedstawia się stan ich brata.

Dziewczynki regularnie wpadały do Ichigo, by po prostu pobyć z nim. Trzymały go za rękę, opowiadały o tym, jak mijał im dzień, skarżyły się na odpały tatusia czy rozmawiały z Kuchiki. Yuzu martwiła się, że Rukia niewiele je i przypominała, że _„Ichi-nii by się pogniewał”_. Bywało tak, że cała lub prawie cała rodzina jadła posiłki przy rannym. Bliźniaczki czyhały także na chwile, gdy zmęczona czuwaniem Rukia zasypiała. W ich niecnych zamiarach nie pomagał im fakt, że przybrana siostra rozłożyła sobie futon obok łóżka ich brata, jednakże udawało im się zmieniać mu pościel, ubrania czy porządkować pokój, nie budząc Kuchiki.

Wszyscy – Isshin, Karin, Yuzu i Rukia – byli razem w tym nieszczęściu, wspólnie opiekując się najstarszym z młodszych Kurosakich. Nieprzytomny rudzielec stał się centrum ich życia.

Tak oto Rukia dniami i nocami czuwała przy Ichigo, zaś jemu niespieszno było na tamten świat.

Nastał kolejny dzień walki o życie Kurosakiego. Choć przez kilka dni wydawało się, że jego stan pomału się stabilizuje, późnym popołudniem doszło do nagłego pogorszenia.

Letnie, palące słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, zaś jego ostatnie promienie wpadały przez okno do pokoju rudzielca. Krwawa łuna na niebie przezierała przez nieliczne chmury, tak jak krew Kurosakiego powoli przebijała się przez opatrunki. Ichigo oddychał jeszcze słabiej niż dotychczas. Na jego skronie wstąpił pot, a pojedyncze kosmyki włosów kleiły się mu do czoła.

Kuchiki w milczeniu zmieniała zakrwawione opatrunki na świeże i czekała, aż podane przez Isshina lekarstwa zaczną działać. Była skupiona na tej jednej, konkretnej czynności, starając się odwrócić uwagę od najgorszych scenariuszy. Pochłonęło ją to tak mocno, że prawie podskoczyła, usłyszawszy za sobą doskonale jej znany, oschły głos i wyczuwając znajomą energię duchową.

\- Dlaczego nie wróciłaś do Społeczności Dusz, Rukia?

Brunetka odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na Byakuyę, który stał nad nią, lecz nawet nie patrzył w jej stronę. Jego wzrok skoncentrował się na Ichigo. Na twarzy Kapitana malowała się pogarda.

\- B-bracie! Skąd ty…

\- To nieistotne – przerwał mężczyzna. – Nie wróciłaś z Abaraiem. Poza tym dotarła do mnie informacja, że wystąpiłaś o prolongatę przepustki na Ziemię.

\- Zgadza się – Rukia skończyła opatrywać rękę Kurosakiego, uporządkowała zakrwawione bandaże i gazę, bo czym stanęła naprzeciwko przybranego brata.

Choć była drobna, starała się zasłonić Ichigo. Nie ustąpiła ani na krok, kiedy Kapitan Kuchiki podszedł bliżej. Choć darzyła go szacunkiem, nie ufała mu. Pamiętała wciąż wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do skazania jej na śmierć. Nie poznawała sama siebie; nigdy nie postawiła się Byakuyi otwarcie. Teraz jednak, kiedy Kuchiki miał najwyraźniej problem z jej obecnością na Ziemi w momencie, gdy najbliższy jej mężczyzna był ranny, nie zamierzała odpuszczać.

\- Teraz moje miejsce jest przy Ichigo, nie w Społeczności Dusz.

Byakuya zmusił się do spojrzenia na przybraną siostrę, krzywiąc się na jej słowa.

\- I co ci to da? Jego godziny są policzone.

\- Niezależnie od tego, czy Ichigo odejdzie za chwilę, za dzień, za tydzień czy dwa, będę przy nim. Do samego końca – Rukia szła w zaparte – Tak jak on był przy mnie.

Brunet spojrzał raz jeszcze na oddychającego ciężej Kurosakiego; po chwili jego chłodny wzrok powrócił na szwagierkę. Był wyraźnie zdegustowany zaistniałą sytuacją.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć, co was łączy. Sama myśl o mezaliansie przyprawia mnie o mdłości – warknął oschle. Piorunował Rukię wzrokiem i obserwował, jak na jej twarz wstępuje niezdrowy rumieniec.

Bogini Śmierci nie wiedziała, do czego to wszystko zmierza. Znała doskonale zdanie przybranego brata na temat Ichigo, jednakże miała dość personalnych wycieczek Kapitana na Zastępczego Shinigami.

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, bracie – Rukia odważnie spojrzała Byakuyi w oczy. Choć w jej własnych szkliły się łzy, słysząc za sobą bezbronnego, dyszącego rudzielca, odnalazła w sobie siłę, by powiedzieć to, co od dawna leżało jej na sercu. – Ichigo niejednokrotnie pokazał swoją siłę i determinację. Od kiedy go poznałam, raz za razem stawiał na szali swe życie, by chronić innych. Pamiętasz, jak skazano mnie na śmierć za to, że przekazałam swą moc chłopakowi, aby mógł uratować swą rodzinę? Ty z zadowoleniem zaakceptowałeś wyrok i próbowałeś zabić Ichigo. Odzyskania swych mocy omal nie przypłacił śmiercią, podobnie jak wielu walk, które stoczył, wywracając Społeczność Dusz do góry nogami, by mnie uratować. Nie wahał się stanąć w szranki z silniejszymi od siebie i zatrzymał śmiertelny płomień, który miał mnie zgładzić.

Byakuya milczał. Nie patrzył w oczy szwagierki. Był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony.

\- Pamiętasz porwanie Inoue-san? Generał umył ręce, choć sprawa dotyczyła zdrady trzech Kapitanów! To Ichigo i jego przyjaciele ruszyli jej na ratunek! I kiedy miała się rozstrzygnąć potyczka z armią Aizena, wy zabunkrowaliście się w większości w Społeczności Dusz. Tylko kilka osób złamało rozkazy i przybyło, aby nam pomóc, by zająć się siepaczami Aizena, aby Ichigo mógł odnaleźć go i pokonać. W imieniu Społeczności Dusz wykonał wyrok na zdrajcy, ocalił was, zrobił to, na co Generał nie miał najwyraźniej odwagi lub ochoty i prawie przypłacił to życiem. Teraz, kiedy mocuje się ze śmiercią po tej bitwie, tylko tyle macie mu do powiedzenia?! Ty, Renji, Generał i cała reszta? Dlaczego nim tak bardzo gardzisz, bracie? Bo ma w sobie odwagę, której ty nie masz? Bo zrobił coś, czego ty nie byłeś w stanie? Bo jest silniejszy?...

Rukia spuściła głowę, zaciskając dłoń na przedramieniu. Czuła, jak mocno łomocze jej serce. Nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie wytoczyć bratu taką tyradę.

Kiedy usłyszała złowieszczy zgrzyt klingi, momentalnie oprzytomniała. Widząc, jak Byakuya wyciąga swój miecz, cofnęła się, gotowa osłonić Ichigo własnym ciałem.

\- Wyrazem wdzięczności z naszej strony jest skrócenie jego cierpień. Odsuń się, Rukia.

\- NIE, BRACIE!

Kuchiki była w potrzasku; nie miała przy sobie odznaki czy czegokolwiek, by wyjść z ciała i móc walczyć z Kapitanem. Na nic zdała się próba odepchnięcia go; ostrze Senbonzakury zawisło nad piersią nieprzytomnego mężczyzny.

Miecz błysnął w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

Rukia wylądowała na podłodze. Nie wiedziała, co się stało; czuła tylko tępy ból w plecach. Podnosząc się, zobaczyła przed sobą zwróconą do niej tyłem dość niską Boginię Śmierci. Kapitańskie ostrze wbiło się w jej brzuch; spoczywająca na mieczu dłoń nieznajomej wskazywała na to, że przyjęła na siebie cios i w ten sposób ochroniła Kurosakiego.

\- Wybacz, Kuchiki-san.

Nieznajoma na krótką chwilę zawiesiła wzrok na Rukii. Błysnęły ciemnozielone oczy, zaś blond włosy zdawały się mienić w blasku zachodzącego słońca. Potem spojrzała na Kapitana i wyszarpnęła ostrze jego miecza ze swojego ciała.

Byakuya patrzył z coraz większym poirytowaniem na jasnowłosą Boginię Śmierci. Gdy ta za pomocą shunpo opuściła pokój, nie patrząc na przybraną siostrę, wyruszył w pościg.

Spotkali się na obrzeżach miasta.

\- Do kurwy nędzy, Byakuya! Co ty, do stu tysięcy spalonych procesorów, najlepszego wyprawiasz?!

Teraz, gdy stali w lepszym świetle, Kapitan Kuchiki widział niespodziewaną przeciwniczkę lepiej niż w pokoju Kurosakiego. Dziewczyna była mniej więcej wzrostu Rukii, jej związane w kitkę blond włosy rozwiewał ciepły, letni wiatr, grzywka opadała na część twarzy. Ciemnozielone oczy błyszczały groźnie, bezpardonowo wpatrzone prosto w metaliczne oczy Byakuyi. Choć Bogini Śmierci była ranna, na jej młodej twarzy próżno było szukać grymasu bólu. Trzymała się za ranę na brzuchu i gromiła wzrokiem Kapitana.

\- Kogo my tu mamy – wytrącony z równowagi Kapitan Kuchiki patrzył na dziewczynę z pogardą. – Concordia Jujitori. Samozwańcza obrończyni sprawiedliwości nieumiejąca uszanować praw rządzących Społecznością Dusz. Czego tu szukasz?

\- Zajebiście, doprawdy cudownie! – warknęła Concordia, mierząc bruneta wzrokiem. – Napuszył się jak napuchnięty kondensator i zadowolony, i łazi, i wybijać niewinnych chce, kurwa jego mać! Generalski bolec ci się w dupie odezwał?! Działasz na rozkaz Yamamoto, chcąc zabić osobę, która uratowała wasze obmierzłe, tchórzliwe dupska!

\- Przyszłaś więc tu, by bronić tego mizernego prostaka?

\- Byakuya, zaklinam cię na wszystkie radiatory, wszystkie cewki i zworki tego świata. Bacz na słowa! Kto tu kogo mizerotą nazywa?! Boli cię, że Ichigo cię pokonał, co? Okiwał cię i nie pozwolił ci zabić własnej szwagierki! I na dodatek najwyraźniej z tytułu jej pokrewieństwa z twoją żoną rościsz sobie prawo do ingerencji w jej życie. Ładnie to tak?

\- Mam do tego prawo.

\- Mylisz się, Byakuya. Popieprzyła ci się Japonia z Gileadem.

\- Nie narzucaj tu kultury swojego nędznego kraiku, Jujitori.

\- Zagalopowałeś się. Mój kraj to może i dno w kwestii praw kobiet, ale to niezła siara, że nawet w stosunku do niego jesteś tak zacofany.

\- Hańbą dla mego rodu jest, aby moja siostra zadawała się z tak marnym wojownikiem z nizin społecznych.

Concordia poczerwieniała gwałtownie, po czym huknęła gromko na Kapitana:

\- Do cholery jasnej, Byakuya! Głuchyś czy ci resztki rozumu wyparowały razem z własnym zdaniem?! Uszanuj wreszcie decyzję twojej siostry!

Wzburzony, wściekły głos jasnowłosej Bogini Śmierci wybrzmiewał boleśnie w jego uszach, zaś jej surowe, piorunujące spojrzenie przyprawiało go o dreszcze. Ostatni raz czuł się tak, gdy walczył z Kurosakim i gdy ten wytoczył mu tyradę na temat tego, jak winien zachowywać się starszy brat.

\- Znaj swe miejsce w szeregu, Jujitori – Byakuya wyciągnął miecz i skierował ostrze w stronę Concordii. – Nie toleruję niesubordynacji. Przeciwstawiasz się rozkazom. Ukarzę cię, a potem zajmę się Kurosa-

Kapitan Kuchiki nie spodziewał się, że tak drobna istota będzie w stanie tak gromko na niego ryknąć, na dodatek przerywając mu:

\- Popieprzyło cię do reszty?! Na miłość boską, zostawże wreszcie zakochanych w spokoju! – Jujitori nie dawała za wygraną. – Słuchaj no, Byakuya. Możesz mnie zabić, możesz zabić Ichigo, ale nigdy nie zabijesz miłości. Nie zabijesz i nie wymażesz faktu, że to Ichigo uratował Rukię, podczas gdy ty popijałeś pierdoloną herbatkę, czekając na jej śmierć! Dupa wołowa z ciebie i chuj siermiężny, a nie brat!

Concordia dyszała ciężko. Puściła ranę na brzuchu, po czym sięgnęła po miecz, gotowa w każdej chwili do walki.

\- Jeśli chcesz zabić Ichigo, musisz zabić wpierw mnie. A potem tłumacz się Hisanie.

Kapitan Kuchiki stał w osłupieniu. Rzadko kiedy tyrady pachołków docierały do niego, lecz gdy wspominał tamte dni, nie mógł nie przyznać racji wściekłej dziewczynie. Tego dnia miał wyjątkowego pecha, bo co chwilę na drodze stawała mu jakaś niesubordynowana kobieta.

\- Wiem, że dla ciebie Ichigo jest nieokrzesanym, chamskim gburem, ale to właśnie ten rudy gbur był gotów oddać życie za Rukię, także podczas ostatecznej walki z Aizenem. I to właśnie tego rudego gbura wybrało serce twojej siostry.

Concordia szła w zaparte. Wolną ręką chwyciła ostrze Byakuyi i odepchnęła je, pozostawiając na nim ślady krwi. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczała wzroku z bruneta.

\- Pamiętasz, co czułeś, gdy odchodziła Hisana? Przypomnij sobie tę bezsilność i oczekiwanie na najgorsze. To właśnie przeżywa teraz Rukia, a ty, zamiast ją wesprzeć, pocieszyć czy zrobić cokolwiek pożytecznego w tym swoim pierdolonym życiu, zamierzasz na jej oczach zabić Ichigo! Pojebawszy, chłopie?...

Kapitan i Bogini Śmierci patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Byakuya schował miecz. Concordia wciąż trzymała swój w pogotowiu, nie ufając brunetowi. Zacisnęła dłoń na rękojeści, kiedy Kapitan Kuchiki zbliżył się do niej, zaś ułożywszy dłonie przy jej ranie, użył Kidō, by ją uleczyć.

\- Dobrze się czujesz, Byaku? – Jujitori była zbita z tropu nagłą zmianą nastawienia Kapitana. Schowała miecz, niewiele rozumiejąc z tego, co się właśnie stało, lecz w zasadzie będąc zadowoloną, że wywołała u niego jakąś refleksję.

\- Jesteś tak samo porywcza i nieokrzesana jak Kurosaki.

\- Potraktuję to jako komplement.

\- Pewnego dnia twoje wychylanie się przed szereg sprowadzi na ciebie prawdziwe nieszczęście, Concordio.

\- Więc będę najszczęśliwszym nieszczęśnikiem na świecie. Nie każdy szereg jest dobry, Byakuya. To, że dany porządek jest uznawany za słuszny, wcale nie oznacza, że jest on słuszny.

\- Twój ojciec mawiał podobnie.

\- I co, nie miał racji? Czasami krok przed szereg to krok ku prawdzie. Ścieżka niełatwa i niebezpieczna, lecz stąpanie ścieżką prawdy to uciecha dla duszy.

Uleczywszy Jujitori, Byakuya cofnął ręce. Patrzył w milczeniu na blondynkę, która bezceremonialnie wytarła zakrwawione dłonie w hakamę.

\- Nie uważasz, że to byłby dobry moment na prawdziwe pojednanie z siostrą? Ona cię potrzebuje, a ty przyszedłeś, by odebrać życie mężczyźnie najbliższego jej sercu.

\- Skąd te rewelacje? – Kuchiki wciąż badawczo patrzył na Concordię.

\- Żadne rewelacje, tylko obserwacje. Facet był gotów za nią umrzeć. Jeśli to nie jest miłość, to ja już kurwa nie wiem, co to jest.

Byakuya westchnął ciężko. Gdy pomyślał o tym, że jak każdego wieczora usiądzie przed portretem Hisany i opowie jej o minionym dniu, będzie musiał przyznać, że znów o mało nie złamał danego jej słowa.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Concordio? Śledziłaś mnie?

\- Nie, tylko mi ktoś życzliwy przekazał, że dostałeś rozkaz zgładzenia Ichigo. No to żem się wymknęła tutaj, bo na mojej warcie nikt nie będzie krzywdził ani Ichigo, ani Rukii.

Gdzieś w oddali zabiły dzwony. Jujitori spojrzała w stronę miasta, uśmiechając się niemrawo.

\- Byakuya. Masz cudowną szwagierkę. Nawet jeśli Ichigo wziął sobie urlop od bycia względnie żywotnym, to ranienie Rukii ci płazem nie ujdzie. Nie uważasz, że to dobry moment, żeby się trochę ogarnąć?

\- Rozmawiajmy o realnych opcjach.

\- Ty tak na poważnie? Wykonałeś pierwszy krok, bo właśnie złamałeś rozkaz! I wiem, że zrobiłeś to dla siostry, bo przecież i mnie w takim stanie mógłbyś sieknąć, i z Rukią byś sobie poradził. O, właśnie. Słyszałeś dowcip, którego nie mówi się impotentom?

\- Nie...

Podczas kiedy Concordia usiłowała stłumić głupkowaty chichot, brunet uświadomił sobie, jakiej odpowiedzi udzielił. Poczerwieniał jak dorodna wiśnia i wbił wzrok w ziemię, a wtedy Jujitori ryknęła niepohamowanym, perfidnym śmiechem.

\- No to skoro ty nie poszalałeś, to chociaż nie odbieraj sobie szansy na siostrzeńców.

\- Rozumiem, że chcesz poprawiać wszystkie zaległe raporty Abaraia.

\- Bo swoich to już nie mam na głowie, nie?

Byakuya spojrzał raz jeszcze na Jujitori. Gdy poznał Kurosakiego, jeszcze bardziej drażniło go istnienie Concordii. Byli tak samo niesubordynowani, sprzeciwiali się absurdalnym ich zdaniem prawom i oboje byli tak samo zdeterminowani, by chronić swych bliskich. To był czuły punkt Byakuyi od momentu, gdy nie umiał przeciwstawić się Generałowi i jego wyrokowi wobec Rukii. 

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że to powiem, ale... – Kapitan Kuchiki położył dłoń na ramieniu zaskoczonej dziewczyny – Dziękuję ci, Concordio.

\- Ja pierdolę, piekło zamarzło. Co teraz zamierzasz?

\- Wracam do Społeczności Dusz zdać raport. Idziesz ze mną?

\- Przecież znasz odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz, że będą o ciebie pytać.

\- Spokojnie, Ukitake wie o wszystkim. Ktoś musi pilnować Karakury, nie? A ja generalskim łebkom nie ufam.

Niedługo potem Byakuya zniknął za bramą, zaś Jujitori, ukrywszy swą energię duchową i swoją obecność, ponownie ruszyła w kierunku kliniki Kurosakich. Upewniając się, że nikt nie zobaczy jej ani nie zorientuje się, że jest obok, usiadła na parapecie przy otwartym oknie w pokoju Ichigo, zaś założywszy ręce na piersi, oparła się wygodnie o ścianę, obserwując, co dzieje się wewnątrz.

\- Rukia-chan! Wszystko w porządku?

\- Jeszcze nie śpisz, Yuzu?

\- Dopiero skończyłam robić kolację. Zjesz z nami?

Najmłodsza z rodzeństwa Kurosakich podeszła nieśmiało do brata. Była wyraźnie zmartwiona.

\- Może później – Kuchiki wciąż miała w pamięci niedawne wydarzenia i bała się zostawić tego cholernego rudzielca samego. – Na razie wolę mieć na niego oko.

\- Ale ty ostatnio prawie nic nie jesz, Rukia-chan! Ichi-nii by się na ciebie pogniewał!

\- Czołem, braciszku! – do pokoju wparowała Karin, niosąc tacę z kolacją – Będziemy tu siedzieć i jeść, a ty żałuj, że cię taka uczta omija. No, chyba że się łaskawie obudzisz, to może cię poczęstujemy.

\- Ani się waż mi tutaj umierać, imbecylu – westchnęła Jujitori, z bólem serca patrząc na Kurosakiego. – Masz dla kogo żyć.

W tym momencie Rukia spojrzała przez okno, prosto w oczy jasnowłosej Bogini Śmierci, której nie była w stanie zobaczyć. Uśmiechnęła się, słysząc wesołą rozmowę sióstr Ichigo. W końcu… gdyby nie ta nieznajoma, Yuzu i Karin właśnie opłakiwałyby swego brata, Isshin – syna, zaś ona – najważniejszą dla niej osobę.

\- _Arigatō_ , nieznajoma – szepnęła, wciąż nieświadomie patrząc na zielonooką.

\- A weź, bo się zarumienię! – speszona Concordia odwróciła wzrok, lecz widząc, jak dziewczęta zasiadają do posiłku, przełknęła głośno ślinę. Jej nozdrza były wręcz atakowane smakowitym aromatem. – Cholera jasna. To będzie trudna misja.

Tak oto Rukia dniami i nocami czuwała przy Ichigo, zaś jemu niespieszno było na tamten świat.


	13. XIII - In articulo mortis. Pojednanie

Genryūsai nie był zbytnio zadowolony, rozmawiając z Kapitanem VI Dywizji zamiast z wezwaną Porucznik Jujitori. Musiał tym razem powstrzymać się od połajanek i przekazał to, co miał do przekazania.

Byakuya siedział w swym biurze, dopijając herbatę i patrząc za okno. Jego wzrok przyciągały płatki śniegu, które – porywane przez lodowaty wiatr – wirowały w chaotycznym kontredansie, odcinając się na tle ciemnych, wieczornych niebios w mdłym świetle lampionów kołyszących się pod zadaszeniem.

\- Kapitanie! Kapitanie!

Kuchiki otrząsnął się z rozmyślań, gdy znajomy, kobiecy głos sprowadził go dość brutalnie na ziemię. Spojrzał na swą podkomendną, która zatrzymała się przed biurkiem, dysząc z lekka. Jej brązowe, gęste włosy, były mokre od śniegu; niedbale zawiązana kitka nie obejmowała kilku kosmyków puszczonych po obu stronach twarzy, z czego po jednej stronie było ich więcej ze względu na przydługą grzywkę. Nos i policzki miała czerwone od mrozu, a miodowe, bystre oczy były wpatrzone w dowódcę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – brunet przyjrzał się badawczo Bogini Śmierci – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

\- Myślę, że wciąż lepiej niż wieści, które przynoszę – odparła szatynka. Nie była ani trochę speszona ani zawstydzona w obecności Byakuyi. Patrzyła nań pewnie, bez cienia skrępowania. – Jak tam wizyta u staruszka? Coś poważnego?

\- To zależy dla kogo – odparł Kapitan Kuchiki, nalewając do czystej czarki herbaty i podsuwając ją w stronę podkomendnej. – Concordia sama oceni, czy to ważne, czy nie.

\- Dziękuję, naprawdę nie trzeba było… - dziewczyna wzięła rozkosznie ciepłe naczynie w swe skostniałe dłonie i upiła łyk naparu. Oparła się biodrem o biurko, wzdychając cicho.

\- Nie chcę, abyś się przeziębiła. Jakie więc wieści niesiesz?

\- Chujowe, Kapitanie.

Byakuya dokończył swoją herbatę, po czym powrócił wzrokiem do dziewczyny. Była jedną z jego najbardziej zaufanych podkomendnych i jakkolwiek niewybredne bywały czasem jej wypowiedzi, tak cenił ją za bezpośredniość, szczerość oraz profesjonalizm.

\- Mówiłeś, że minąłeś się z Concordią, prawda?

\- Zgadza się. Wracała do lecznicy IV Dywizji z laboratorium…

\- … po czym wpadł łącznik, szukając Concordii i mówiąc, że wzywa ją staruszek Yamma, nie? Poszedłeś tam za nią, a ona poszła do laboratorium, bo podobno wyniki badań wyszły dość… _osobliwie_.

\- _Osobliwie_ to znaczy?

\- Fałszywa flaga.

Byakuya wstał powoli. Przeniósł wzrok na zdjęcie w ramce, które od ponad roku stało na biurku. Z fotografii spoglądali na niego młodzi, uśmiechnięci i zakochani mieszkańcy Dworu Czystych Dusz. Jego młodsza, pogodniejsza wersja czule obejmowała ramieniem drobną, rozpromienioną brunetkę.

\- Kiedy Concordia wróciła z laboratorium, Kapitan Suì-Fēng próbowała ją aresztować za podanie Kurosakiemu trucizny.

\- Trucizny? Przecież…

\- Zeznania obciążające ją złożył Porucznik Chōjirō Sasakibe. Sprawa nie trafiła do Centrali Czterdziestu Sześciu, bo przekazał informację bezpośrednio do Kapitan Suì-Fēng. Zeznał, że Concordia poprosiła go o przysługę. Podała mu szyfr do sali laboratoryjnej i zleciła dodanie… _czegoś wystarczająco skutecznego._

\- I Suì-Fēng uwierzyła w to? – Kapitan Kuchiki podszedł do okna, patrząc w dal. Trudno mu było dać wiarę tym rewelacjom, jednakże ufał podkomendnej. – Co z motywem?

\- Tego nie udało mi się ustalić i samemu pieprzonemu Sasakibe chyba też – Bogini Śmierci odstawiła puste naczynie na biurko, po czym zaczęła rozcierać zgrabiałe dłonie. – Spokojnie, aresztowanie nie udało się. I to dzięki twojej siostrze, Kapitanie.

Byakuya odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny, patrząc na nią z zaskoczeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Cała ta historia była coraz bardziej zagmatwana.

\- Obroniła swojego Porucznika przed atakiem, więc sprawa pójdzie do Kapitana Ukitake, a co on zrobi ze skargą Kapitan Suì-Fēng, to oboje dobrze wiemy. Gorzej jednak z całym tym zamieszaniem dookoła trucizny. Concordia nie miała pojęcia, że to, co podaje, zostało przeobrażone w zabójczą mieszankę.

\- Jaki jest stan Kurosakiego?

Zapadła dłuższa chwila ciszy. Brunet wciąż patrzył na szatynkę, która spuściła wzrok i zacisnęła pięści. Dopiero gdy zebrała się w sobie, podniosła głowę; jej miodowe oczy błyszczały wymownie.

\- Umiera.

Byakuya podszedł do swej podkomendnej, po czym położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję ci. Wykonałaś niełatwe zadanie.

\- Dziękuję, Kapitanie.

Bogini Śmierci opuściła gabinet, zaś Kuchiki został sam ze swymi myślami, obawami i wyrzutami sumienia. Podszedł jeszcze na chwilę do biurka, po czym spojrzał na zdjęcie.

\- Proszę cię, Hisano… Miej go w opiece.

Tak niewiele czasu mu pozostało, by naprawić błędy z przeszłości...

_\- Do cholery jasnej, Byakuya! Głuchyś czy ci resztki rozumu wyparowały razem z własnym zdaniem?! Uszanuj wreszcie decyzję twojej siostry!_

Wciąż pamiętał wzburzony, wściekły głos jasnowłosej, zbuntowanej Bogini Śmierci, która weszła mu w paradę, gdy miał wykonać generalski rozkaz. Wspomnienie jej surowego, pełnego potępienia wzroku wciąż przyprawiało go o niemiłe dreszcze.

_\- Znaj swe miejsce w szeregu, Jujitori. Nie toleruję niesubordynacji. Przeciwstawiasz się rozkazom. Ukarzę cię, a potem zajmę się Kurosa-_

_\- Popieprzyło cię do reszty?! Na miłość boską, zostawże wreszcie zakochanych w spokoju! Słuchaj no, Byakuya. Możesz mnie zabić, możesz zabić Ichigo, ale nigdy nie zabijesz miłości. Nie zabijesz i nie wymażesz faktu, że to Ichigo uratował Rukię, podczas gdy ty popijałeś pierdoloną herbatkę, czekając na jej śmierć! Dupa wołowa z ciebie i chuj siermiężny, a nie brat!_

Ta mała, inwazyjna wiedźma nie pierwszy raz zagrała mu wtedy na nerwach. Myślał, że jej zacięcie oraz podważanie panującego porządku to szczyt szczytów, lecz gdy na jego drodze stanął Kurosaki Ichigo, z jeszcze większą frustracją zauważył, jak tych dwoje jest podobnych. Potrafili opieprzyć z góry na dół kogoś znacznie wyżej od nich, ignorowali wszelkie przeszkody, jeśli szło o przyjaciół i byli w stanie władować się w najgorsze bagno dla swych bliskich.

_\- Wiem, że dla ciebie Ichigo jest nieokrzesanym, chamskim gburem, ale to właśnie ten rudy gbur był gotów oddać życie za Rukię, także podczas ostatecznej walki z Aizenem. I to właśnie tego rudego gbura wybrało serce twojej siostry._

Concordia drażniła go z jeszcze jednego względu. Była bezkompromisowa w walce o prawdę, zaś on finalnie uległ naciskom rodziny. Pamiętał ulgę członków swego rodu, gdy Hisana zmarła. I wciąż nie wiedział, czy to dlatego, że małżeństwo z kobietą pochodzącą z Rukongai było dla nich hańbą, czy oni także wiedzieli to, czego zdołał się dowiedzieć o swej żonie.

_\- Pamiętasz, co czułeś, gdy odchodziła Hisana? Przypomnij sobie tę bezsilność i oczekiwanie na najgorsze. To właśnie przeżywa teraz Rukia, a ty, zamiast ją wesprzeć, pocieszyć czy zrobić cokolwiek pożytecznego w tym swoim pierdolonym życiu, zamierzasz na jej oczach zabić Ichigo! Pojebawszy, chłopie?..._

Choć otwarcie okazywał jej pogardę i był gotów ją zabić, postanowił po raz pierwszy i ostatni wysłuchać Jujitori. Nigdy nie myślał, że zniży się do tego stopnia, by wysłuchiwać morałów prawionych przez kilkunastoletniego podrostka – choć ów podrostek cieszył się szacunkiem wielu Shinigami - lecz szansa, którą jej dał, tak naprawdę była szansą dla niego samego.

_\- Jeśli chcesz zabić Ichigo, musisz zabić wpierw mnie. A potem tłumacz się Hisanie._

Jujitori zmusiła go do refleksji nad tym, czy jeszcze pamięta, czym jest miłość. Pamiętał, że tamtego dnia, gdy już wrócił do swej rezydencji, uklęknął przed ołtarzykiem poświęconym swej żonie i po raz pierwszy od wielu lat gorzko zapłakał.

Przez ponad rok zastanawiał się, jak może zbudować prawdziwą relację ze swoją przybraną siostrą oraz – chcąc nie chcąc – z rudym gburem irytującym go podobnie jak Concordia. Okazja nadeszła niespodziewanie i zdecydowanie nie tak, jak sobie to wyobrażał.

Od dłuższego czasu Byakuya planował szczerą rozmowę z Kurosakim. O aresztowaniu Rukii, o skazaniu jej na śmierć oraz ich tak bardzo sprzecznych postaw wobec tej samej kobiety, o walkach w Las Noches, o nieudanej egzekucji po walce z Aizenem i o przyszłości.

Teraz mogło okazać się, że na rozmowę już za późno. Miał nadzieję, że Kurosaki usłyszał jego słowa podczas poprzedniej wizyty i wziął je sobie do coraz słabiej bijącego serca.

Pierwszy raz od dawna Kapitan VI Dywizji czuł, jak żal potwornie gniecie jego pierś na wieść o czyjejś nadchodzącej śmierci. Mijały kolejne cenne minuty, które musiał przeznaczyć na dotarcie do lecznicy. Był zamyślony i nieobecny, gdy tak wpatrywał się w pochmurne niebo i padający śnieg podczas przemieszczania się szybkim krokiem po oblodzonych ścieżkach. I tak oto, będąc tuż przed szpitalem, zderzył się z bliżej niezidentyfikowaną postacią, która jakże rozsądnie postanowiła stanąć idealnie na środku wąskiego, śliskiego przejścia.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam – zatrzymał się, aby zobaczyć, komu miał właśnie nieprzyjemność władować się w plecy.

Ciemnozielone oczy wpatrzone były w stronę lecznicy. Mina Bogini Śmierci wyglądała niczym zwiastun wszystkich plag egipskich, zaś dłoń ściskała uchwyt laski tak mocno, że knykcie bielały niczym padający śnieg.

\- Co robisz tutaj sama, Concordio? – Byakuya poprawił haori, z niepokojem patrząc na tę samą dziewczynę, której siły najwidoczniej były mocno nadwyrężone.

\- Czekam, aż te pieprzone chmury się rozstąpią – odparła Jujitori. – Wiesz, jakaś gwiazda, trzech mędrców i tym podobne historie. Głupia jestem, lecz wciąż mam nadzieję na cud, nawet jeśli to, co miało pomóc, okazało się być przyspieszonym wyrokiem śmierci.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz tam razem z nimi i…

\- Właśnie tam idę. Wracam od Yoruichi.

\- Rozmawiałaś z Kapitan Unohaną?

\- Chciałabym, ale wykurwiła w tripa i jakoś trzeba kombinować, żeby tu nie było trupa.

Nie poddała się. Choć Suì-Fēng, specjalistka od trucizn, ferowała wyrok, Concordia wciąż uparcie poszukiwała rozwiązania.

\- A ty co tu robisz? – Jujitori otrząsnęła się z pesymistycznego gapienia się w przestrzeń, po czym spojrzała na Byakuyę. – No nie mów, że idziesz do Kurosakiego.

Kapitan nie odpowiedział.

\- Ja pierniczę, piekło zamarzło.

Gdy tylko przekroczyli drzwi wiodące na oddział, nie do końca rozumieli, co się właściwie dzieje. Niedaleko drzwi do byłego pro morte stali Uryū, Orihime i Sado.

\- Cholera jasna, o co tu chodzi?... – Concordia podeszła powoli do grupki przyjaciół Ichigo, próbując dowiedzieć się, dlaczego stoją na zewnątrz.

\- Jujitori-san! – Inoue podbiegła do jasnowłosej Bogini Śmierci. Jej brązowoszare oczy były zaczerwienione od płaczu. – Kurosaki-kun… on… on…

Kapitan Kuchiki w milczeniu dołączył do Porucznik XIII Dywizji, która usiłowała jakoś uspokoić rudowłosą. Gdy ta uwiesiła się na jej szyi, Concordia zerknęła znad jej ramienia na podłamanego Ishidę oraz wyraźnie przygnębionego Yasutorę.

\- Nie mówcie, że…

\- Nadal walczy – odparł Sado, widząc pytająco-błagalny wzrok niedawno poznanej dziewczyny.

Jujitori i Kuchiki odetchnęli cicho; kamienie pospadały im z serc (a nowiutkie panele poszły w piździet), jednakże wciąż nie rozumieli, co się tu dzieje.

\- Dlaczego więc stoicie przed salą? – dociekała Concordia, poklepując Orihime po ramieniu.

\- Konsylium – odpowiedział Ishida. – Poprosili wszystkich o wyjście, żeby niczyja energia duchowa nie zakłócała badania.

\- Był z nimi Yamada-kun – dodała pospiesznie Inoue – Dalej jest w środku.

Jujitori odetchnęła z ulgą. Co prawda miała wiele zastrzeżeń do tego głupka, jednakże cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciel czuwa, aby ktoś nie sieknął Kurosakiego. Przy tym patrzyła tak na zebranych i coś jej wyraźnie nie pasowało.

\- Gdzie jest Kuchiki? – spytała, nie widząc nigdzie niziutkiej brunetki.

\- Za tobą – Sado wskazał palcem na dalszą część korytarza.

Concordia odwróciła się. Zamrugała kilkukrotnie oczami, po czym musiała wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby komuś nie przylutować.

\- _Nie ten_ Kuchiki.

\- Wychodziła z sali z nami, ale nie powiedziała, dokąd idzie i ukryła swoją energię duchową – przyznał Uryū, dyskretnie odklejając Inoue od Porucznik XIII Dywizji.

Byakuya opuścił budynek, nim Concordia zdążyła zareagować.

Powrócił wspomnieniami do chwil, gdy Hisana umierała i gdy jego wypraszano z sali. Pamiętał, co wtedy robił. I dlatego właśnie obszedł budynek, by finalnie przy jednym z niewielkich okien ujrzeć drobną Boginię Śmierci, która zadygotała mocno, gdy podszedł do niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

\- Bracie! – zaskoczona Rukia odsunęła się gwałtownie, patrząc na Kapitana. – Jak mnie tu znalazłeś?...

\- To nie było trudne – przyznał, zbliżając się do okna i patrząc, co dzieje się wewnątrz byłego pro morte.

Kuchiki także podeszła z powrotem do szyby, a jej wzrok powędrował w stronę konającego mężczyzny. Obok niego siedziało kilku medyków, rozmawiając o czymś. W pewnym momencie do sali weszła Concordia, która zerknęła w stronę okna, zobaczyła komplet Kuchikich, uśmiechnęła się najwyraźniej rozbawiona tym widokiem, po czym dokulała się do konsylium. Wyjęła coś z kieszeni, podała to zaskoczonemu Hanatoru i zaczęła coś objaśniać zgromadzonym.

\- Wygląda na to, że niebawem wyjdą – Byakuya widział poruszenie wśród medyków i uznał to za dobry moment, by nakłonić szwagierkę na powrót do budynku. – Wróćmy do środka.

Przypuszczenia Kapitana VI Dywizji okazały się słuszne. Kiedy dotarli pod drzwi byłego pro morte, we wnętrzu pozostali tylko Concordia i Hanatoru. W końcu i medyk ulotnił się, zaś Concordia dała znać reszcie, że mogą już wejść, aczkolwiek mając na uwadze obecność Byakuyi, poprosiła resztę, by wraz z nią poczekali przy oknie, by mężczyźni mogli porozmawiać.

\- Podejdź no do płota, kobieto – Jujitori dokuśtykała do Rukii, a gdy spojrzała jej w oczy, uśmiechnęła się niemrawo. – Rozmawiałam z Yoruichi. Udało nam się ustalić, czego dopieprzył tam Sasakibe. Ma facet gust, cholera jasna. Opracowałyśmy odtrutkę na to, czego ten parchaty sukinsyn tam domieszał. To powinno przynieść Kurosakiemu choć trochę ulgi, lecz toksyczne reiatsu tamtych Pustych wciąż rozprzestrzenia się po jego ciele. To już drugie stadium zatrucia…

\- Ile czasu mu pozostało? – Kuchiki ściszyła głos, starając się opanować jego drżenie.

\- Chybaś mu przemówiła do rozsądku – Concordia omiotła wzrokiem przyjaciół Ichigo, którzy spojrzeli po sobie, a ich twarze rozpogodziły się nieśmiało. – I do niego, i do jego mocy, bo i tutaj doszukuje się nieprawidłowości.

\- Nieprawidłowości?...

\- No tak. Z dawnych zapisek wynika, że – biorąc pod uwagę czas, obrażenia i ilość toksyny – Kapitan już by wykitował. Kurosaki-san wciąż się trzyma. No toć to nieprawidłowość! Normalnie mogłabym szykować papierki, uzupełnić metryczki i czekać na podbicie karty zgonu, ale Kurosaki-san nie daje za wygraną i robi w chuja całą dostępną mi wiedzę. Jest niesamowity. Chociaż… zastanawia mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz. Aby stawiać się tej mocy, musiałby być cały czas choć częściowo świadomy, co kłóci nam się z obserwacjami i staje w opozycji do jego stanu. Ni cholery tego nie rozumiem, ale tu chyba nie ma co gdybać, tylko trzeba się cieszyć.

Tymczasem Byakuya w milczeniu podszedł do łoża rudzielca i przysiadł obok niego. Wpatrywał się w jego ściętą bólem, blado-czerwoną twarz zroszoną potem. Przez opatrunki, które widział spod rozchełstanej, białej shitagi, przebijały się plamki krwi. Dłonie Kurosakiego drżały nieznacznie i były sine.

W pewnym momencie Kapitan Kuchiki zobaczył, że dłoń Ichigo powoli zaciska się, zaś on sam słabo, bezgłośnie niemal, usiłuje coś powiedzieć. Brunet nachylił się, z ruchu ust i cichego szeptu starając się odgadnąć, co chce powiedzieć ranny Shinigami.

Coś przewróciło się w trzewiach Byakuyi, gdy zrozumiał, że Kurosaki szuka Rukii. Szukał jej obecności, jej dłoni, zaś nie znalazłszy ich, powoli otworzył oczy, dostrzegając nad sobą gościa.

\- Nie… ten… Kuchiki… - wychrypiał słabo. Był zbity z tropu. Walczył z ociężałymi powiekami, by nie zamykały się, starając się patrzeć na swego dawnego wroga. Uśmiechnął się do niego niemrawo – Ty… ty pieprzony… szantażysto…

\- Oszczędzaj siły, Kurosaki Ichigo – Byakuya odchylił się, by nie wisieć nad rudzielcem niczym kostuchną nad dobrą duszą. – Przed tobą trudna walka.

\- Żeby to pierwsza taka… - odparł Ichigo, po czym zaniósł się kaszlem. Opanowawszy go, spojrzał ponownie w oczy Kapitana – Mam… mam dla kogo… walczyć…

\- Powiedziałeś jej o tym? – Kuchiki zapytał wprost, zaś Ichigo umilkł, przez moment zapominając o dość przydatnej opcji organizmu, jaką jest oddychanie.

\- O czym ty…

\- Oboje wiemy, o czym – przerwał mu Byakuya, po czym ściszył głos. – Kurosaki Ichigo. Wielokrotnie udowodniłeś, że dla Rukii gotów jesteś poświęcić swe życie. Zrobiłeś to, czego ja nie potrafiłem. Uratowałeś ją przed egzekucją. Walczyłeś z prawem całej Społeczności Dusz właśnie dla niej. Ponadto ocaliłeś ten świat przed zakusami Aizena. Popełniłem błąd. Myliłem się co do ciebie.

\- Powiedzmy… że przywykłem… do takiego… traktowania mnie… przez was… - wydyszał Kurosaki.

\- Przybyłem tu, aby cię przeprosić, Kurosaki Ichigo.

\- Hej… Byakuya… z nas dwóch… chyba ty jednak… jesteś chory…

\- Przepraszam za wszystko, co z mej strony było niegodne jako stróża prawa oraz brata – Kapitan Kuchiki wsparł się na pięściach, wykonując symboliczny ukłon. – Przepraszam za wszelkie krzywdy, których doznaliście z mojej winy.

Nastała dłuższa chwila ciszy. Ichigo poczerwieniał jeszcze mocniej, uświadamiając sobie, że nawet brat Rukii zdołał odczytać z niego to, czego on sam nie potrafił jej powiedzieć. Myślał, że w tym przypadku podziała standardowa wersja pod tytułem „przyjaciele”, a tu taki wał jak ćwierć Związku Radzieckiego.

\- Byakuya… – wyciągnął wreszcie rękę w stronę Kapitana – Za swoje krzywdy… nie chowam urazy, ale… jest jeden warunek…

\- No i mam swój cud, cholera jasna – Jujitori stanęła jak wryta, kiedy zobaczyła pojednanie dawnych wrogów.

Wszyscy w milczeniu patrzyli, jak Ichigo wyciąga drżącą rękę do Byakuyi, zaś ten ściska ją na znak zakończenia waśni między nimi. Kuchiki była w największym szoku; od kiedy przybyła do Społeczności Dusz po feralnej walce tego wyrywnego, rudego idioty z Pustymi, nie poznawała swojego brata. I zamurowało ją jeszcze mocniej, kiedy Byakuya podszedł do niej, położył ręce na jej ramionach i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

\- Przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem być dla ciebie dobrym starszym bratem. Przepraszam, że nie stanąłem w twojej obronie i że kilkukrotnie próbowałem odebrać życie Ichigo. Szanuję twoją decyzję o pozostaniu na Ziemi.

Nie protestowała, gdy przygarnął ją do siebie i przytulił ją. Objęła go rękoma w pasie, wtulając się w niego mocno i wreszcie, po tylu latach czując, że ma w nim oparcie.

\- Bracie…

\- Będę modlił się, aby Ichigo powrócił do zdrowia, siostro.

Nazwał ją tak po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy jego klan ją adoptował. Rukia poczerwieniała gwałtownie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że obok stoi Orihime i to wszystko słyszy!

\- Przepraszam was teraz, ale obowiązki wzywają. Concordio – nim Kapitan sięgnął ku drzwiom, spojrzał jeszcze na jasnowłosą. – W twoim raporcie sprzed tygodnia na stronie sześćdziesiątej piątej jest niewyraźnie napisane jedno słowo.

\- O to poszło temu staremu fagasowi?! – teraz to Jujitori poczerwieniała niczym dorodna truskawka czerwcową porą. – W porządku, poprawię to w wolnej chwili. Dzięki, że poszedłeś za mnie do jamy lwa.

\- Nie ma za co. Do zobaczenia.

Gdy tylko Byakuya zniknął za drzwiami, Concordia parsknęła śmiechem, widząc kompletnie skołowaną minę Rukii.

\- Coś nie tak? – patrzyła na nią z rozbrajającym uśmieszkiem, wyrażającym czyste zadowolenie z siebie.

\- Coś ty zrobiła z moim bratem?... – Rukia patrzyła na Jujitori, nie wiedząc, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Pogodzenie się Byakuyi i Ichigo było cudem.

\- Co ja, co ja – Concordia teatralnie napuszyła się, kuśtykając ku łożu rannego – Ja tu tylko sprzątam.

[[Muzyka <\-- klik!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyxXGdG3-Io)]

Kurosaki opadał z sił. Wszyscy mieli z tyłu głowy słowa Concordii. Nie wiedzieli, ile czasu mu pozostało. Orihime, Uryū i Sado byli boleśnie świadomi, że być może po raz ostatni widzą swego drogiego przyjaciela żywego. Musieli powrócić do Karakury, by strzec jej pod nieobecność jej oddanego obrońcy.

Rudzielec przegrał walkę z ociężałymi powiekami. Póki co nie widział min tych wszystkich osób, które siedziały przy nim, starając się trzymać emocje na wodzy.

Jako pierwszy na odwagę zdobył się Yasutora. Zbliżył się do Kurosakiego, który wyciągnął ku niemu rękę; drżąca dłoń zatrzymała się, gdy jej grzbietem otarł o zarost przyjaciela.

\- Chad… - wychrypiał ranny, uśmiechając się niemrawo. – Nasza obietnica… wciąż jest… aktualna… prawda?

Nawet niezłomny siłacz o gołębim sercu czuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w gardle, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Na zawsze – odparł Sado, ściskając jego rękę – Nie poddawaj się, Ichigo.

Ishida nie przepadał ani za rzewnymi pożegnaniami, ani za rozczulaniem się nad konającym. Choć kiedyś nienawidził tego zarozumiałego rudzielca, teraz nie potrafił pogodzić się z myślą, że może go wśród nich zabraknąć.

Chociaż w momencie, gdy Ichigo bezwiednie dotknął jego okularów i pobrudził mu szkła, miał ochotę mu pomóc w przeprawie na drugi brzeg.

\- Hej, Ishida…

Okularnik pochylił się, słysząc słabnący głos Boga Śmierci.

\- Nie myśl, że będę przez ciebie płakał czy coś w tym stylu, Kurosaki.

Rudzielec uśmiechnął się niemrawo. Spodziewał się czegoś w podobie. Tymczasem Uryū usunął się, robiąc miejsce Orihime, która z ogromnym rumieńcem na twarzy nachyliła się nad mężczyzną, w którym pragnęła zakochać się w każdym ze swych żyć.

Jujitori ukradkiem zerknęła na Rukię, patrząc na jej reakcję. Nie zawiodła się, nie oczekując sensacji; serce Kuchiki było czyste, pozbawione zazdrości. Brunetka starała się opanować drżenie ramion, gdy obserwowała pożegnanie najbliższego jej mężczyzny z przyjaciółmi.

Drżąca dłoń Kurosakiego miękko spoczęła na rudych włosach dziewczyny, w które wpięta była jasnoniebieska, charakterystyczna spinka.

\- Kurosaki-kun… - wydusiła z siebie te dwa słowa, nim jej twarz spłynęła łzami.

\- Dbaj o siebie… Inoue.

Przez te kilka minut forsował się, by móc rozmawiać. Najpierw z Byakuyą, potem zaś by zamienić choć kilka słów ze swymi wiernymi towarzyszami walk i ziemskiej codzienności. Zakasłał kilkukrotnie, po czym złapał głęboki, chrapliwy oddech. Dotkliwy ból przeszywał jego ciało z każdym ruchem, z każdym słowem i każdym oddechem.

Gdy znów podźwignął rękę, jego drżąca dłoń napotkała delikatny, gładki policzek. Odwiódł kciuk, przesuwając nim po miękkich wargach. Niemal bezgłośnie wypowiedział jej imię.

Porucznik XIII Dywizji rzuciła okiem na Inoue, której mina była jeszcze bardziej grobowa niż przed chwilą; zacisnęła pięści, a jej ramiona zadrżały. Zamarła, pozwalając się objąć okularnikowi.

Nim Kuchiki zorientowała się, że jej ciało znów zostało pokonane przez serce, po jej zaczerwienionych policzkach spłynęły łzy, po czym spłynęły po ręce Kurosakiego. On zaś otarł je wierzchem dłoni i uchylił nieznośnie ciążące mu powieki.

Spojrzenia ich oczu spotkały się. Oba tak samo pełne bólu, lecz tak różne; w szafirowych oczach brunetki malowała się rozpacz, zaś kasztanowe tęczówki rudzielca, choć przymglone, zdawały się emanować niezrozumiałym spokojem.

Ujęła jego drżącą, chłodną dłoń w swoje drobniejsze, ciepłe ręce.

\- Jestem przy tobie, Ichigo – szepnęła, nachylając się nad nim. Jej gorące łzy kapały na jego zbolałą twarz.

\- Obiecałem ci… Rukia… - Kurosaki wychrypiał cicho, choć głos zamierał mu w gardle. Na jego twarzy pojawił się nikły, zbolały uśmiech – Zawsze… zawsze będę… z tobą…

\- Ichi…

\- Pozwól… mi… zatrzymać… tę… powódź…

Wtedy oczy rannego Boga Śmierci uciekły w głąb czaszki i zamknęły się; z ust wypłynęła bordowa strużyna krwi, zaś ręka otulona jej dłońmi opadła bezwładnie na ziemię.


	14. XIV - Po bitwie, cz. 3: Ostatnia prosta do nieba [RETROSPEKCJA]

Mijały kolejne trudne dni i kolejne niespokojne, przespane połowicznie lub w ogóle nieprzespane noce.

Zapytajcie kiedyś Rukię, co znaczy godzina. Jak wielką wiecznością jest i jak wielką torturą. Jak wiele może się zdarzyć przez przeklęte sześćdziesiąt minut, jak bardzo raz uśpiona czujność nie chce zasnąć i jak bardzo można nasłuchiwać czyjegoś oddechu. Dni i noce pełne były napięcia, oczekiwania i niepokoju. Te wszystkie wzloty nadziei, kiedy przebywała z Isshinem, siostrami Ichigo czy z przyjaciółmi oraz chwile załamania, kiedy zostawała z nim sam na sam, bezradnie patrząc na jego przedłużające się cierpienie.

Pragnęła tylko jednego – wyrwać go z chłodnych objęć śmierci.

Była skoncentrowana na tym cholernym rudzielcu do tego stopnia, że łapała się na niezaglądaniu w swój komunikator. Co prawda od wielu dni uparcie milczał, lecz ganiła siebie w myślach; w końcu to jej rejon odpowiedzialności i nawet krytyczny stan Kurosakiego nie był jej zdaniem usprawiedliwieniem dla swego niedbalstwa.

\- Od kiedy wróciliśmy do Karakury, nie spotkaliśmy ani jednego Pustego, Kuchiki-san – któregoś dnia, kiedy Orihime wpadła zobaczyć, jak miewa się jej wybawca, Rukia postanowiła podpytać ją, czy to oni po cichu przejęli zadanie likwidowania zgorzkniałych dusz.

\- Ani jednego Pustego? – brunetka na chwilę oderwała się od zdejmowania opatrunku z ręki poharatanego idioty, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na przyjaciółkę.

\- Naprawdę! A nawet jeśli jakiegoś udawało nam się wyczuć, to po chwili jego energia duchowa po prostu znikała! – rudowłosa, kiedy tak trzymała chłodną dłoń Kurosakiego, zdała sobie najwidoczniej sprawę, że to wszystko jest dość dziwne. – Zupełnie tak, jakby ktoś nas uprzedzał.

\- Ne ma fa co – mruknęła Concordia z ryłem wypchanym ryżem, siedząc na swym nowym ulubionym miejscu, czyli na parapecie przy otwartym oknie w pokoju Ichigo. Maskując swoją obecność i swoje reiatsu, zajadała się onigiri, korzystając z chwili przerwy od patrolowania Karakury.

\- Nic nie wiadomo mi na temat ewentualnego wsparcia czy zastępstwa… Przez ten czas co prawda widziałam jedną Boginię Śmierci, ale tylko przez chwilę i jeden jedyny raz – Rukia wciąż pamiętała o nieznajomej, która naraziła się, by ochronić Ichigo przed Byakuyą.

\- Kiedy o tym wspomniałaś, Kuchiki-san… - Inoue z nadzieją wymalowaną w oczach zerkała na odwijaną z bandaży rękę Kurosakiego; jej moc wciąż była zbyt osłabiona, by uleczyć kogokolwiek, a zwłaszcza tak ciężko rannego jak mężczyzna, który wyzwolił ją z rąk siepaczy Aizena. – Też widywaliśmy kilkukrotnie jakąś Boginię Śmierci, tylko za każdym razem umykała nam, nim zdążyliśmy ją zawołać.

\- Pamiętasz może, jak wyglądała? – szafirowooka miała cichą nadzieję, że mówią o tej samej osobie. Oznaczałoby to, że być może wreszcie uda się ją uchwycić i podziękować jej za powstrzymanie Kapitana VI Dywizji.

\- Była zbyt szybka. Jedyne, co pamiętam, to że była dość niska.

\- Może więc to ta sama osoba. W każdym razie, gdyby była w zastępstwie za Ichigo, powinnam dostać jakąś informację – westchnęła zrezygnowana Kuchiki.

\- Prędzej Solorza z Polsatu wyleją. Kobieto! Żebyśta widziały, jaki cyrk się zrobił! – mruknęła Jujitori, wyciągając kolejne onigiri i ze smutkiem patrząc na nieprzytomnego rudzielca.

Doskonale wiedziała, że Generał nie wyznaczył żadnego zastępstwa i Karakura wciąż była rejonem odpowiedzialności Ichigo i Rukii. Jedno z nich mocowało się ze śmiercią, drugie czuwało przy nim. Concordia zdołała w porę rozszyfrować plan Yamamoto oraz zdobyła czasowe zlecenie pilnowania Karakury od swego Kapitana. Koncept był dość prosty: Rukia idzie walczyć z Pustymi, w tym czasie Byakuya dobija Ichigo.

To, że Kuchiki wciąż czuwała przy Kurosakim, było głównym z zamierzonych efektów strategii Jujitori; poza tym to ona patrolowała miasto i zajmowała się wszelkimi zagrożeniami ze strony Pustych, a dla pewności czasowo unieszkodliwiła komunikator Rukii. Obecność Concordii była cennym elementem zaskoczenia, co pomogło pokrzyżować zamiary Byakuyi oraz finalnie przekonać go, aby rozkazu nie wykonywał.

\- Spójrz, Kuchiki-san! – na twarzy Orihime momentalnie pojawił się radosny, promienny uśmiech. – Zagoiło się! Kolejna rana się zagoiła!

Gdy Rukia zdjęła opatrunek z ręki przyjaciela, ich oczom ukazała się kolejna wygojona rana, po której pozostał niewielki ślad. Każdą taką chwilę wszyscy traktowali jak mały cud i cieszyli się, że Kurosaki, chociaż jego stan był fatalny, wciąż walczy.

Dopiero kiedy Inoue przypomniała sobie, że zostawiła w domu włączony piekarnik i urządziła szybką ewakuację, coby chałupy nie sfajczyć, Kuchiki mogła wyłączyć swój aktorski tryb, który doprowadzał rudzielca do szewskiej pasji.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się na mnie za ten numer, Ichigo – ujęła jego dłoń, po czym wtuliła w nią twarz. – Oboje dobrze wiemy, jak teraz czuje się Inoue…

To nie był pierwszy raz; za każdym razem, kiedy Rukia znalazła względnie wygojoną ranę, zakładała na nią nowy opatrunek i zdejmowała go przy Orihime. Chciała utrzymać przyjaciółkę w przekonaniu, że stan jej wybawcy stopniowo się poprawia. Wiedziała, że rudowłosa ma ogromne wyrzuty sumienia i starała się choć trochę podnieść ją na duchu.

Oszustwo? Możliwe. Rukia wolała to na własny użytek nazywać białym kłamstwem. Białym niczym te wszystkie bandaże i opatrunki na ciele ukochanego mężczyzny.

\- Jestem taka głupia!... – westchnęła, oparłszy czoło o brzeg łóżka Kurosakiego.

\- Nie głupia, tylko zakochana – Jujitori uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, wyciągając jeszcze jedno onigiri i mrużąc oczy, wygrzewając się w letnim słońcu.

Bywały momenty, w których opiekowanie się tym rudym kretynem sprawiało Rukii przedziwny ból. Wiedziała, że przecież to dla jego dobra, że to wszystko ma mu pomóc, jednakże sposoby, w jakie musiała ingerować w jego organizm, nie należały do mało inwazyjnych i każdorazowo odnosiła wrażenie, że gdyby Ichigo był przytomny, bombardowałby ją tymi swoimi litaniami biadolenia.

A potem uświadamiała sobie, jak bardzo pragnie jego narzekania. Chciała, by wrócił do zdrowia oraz swych codziennych złośliwości i przytyków. Tęskniła za ich sprzeczkami, za wszystkimi wspólnymi chwilami. Tęskniła za tym jego zerkaniem spode łba i zmarszczonych brwi, za jego głosem, za jego marudzeniem.

O ile zmiana opatrunków czy pościeli nie sprawiała jej problemów natury moralnej, tak na przykład – gdy Isshin nie miał czasu się tym zająć – usuwanie i zakładanie nowego dostępu żylnego budziło w niej nieznane wcześniej obawy. Nikt nie lubił wkłuwania igieł czy wpychania albo wyjmowania obcych ciał, zaś fakt, że Kurosaki był nieprzytomny, niewiele zmieniał; Kuchiki traktowała sprawę tak, jakby był w pełni świadom bólu, którego tak bardzo nie chciała mu przysparzać.

\- Wiem, że gdybyś to widział, kazałbyś mi sobie wepchnąć to gdzie indziej – gdy tylko wyobrażała sobie jego psioczenie, gdyby musiała mu to robić na żywca, choć na tę krótką chwilę jej myśli wędrowały ku wspomnieniom, które odpędzały negatywne myśli.

Po każdej takiej inwazyjnej interwencji jeszcze długo mierzwiła jego rudą, bujną czuprynę, chcąc choć trochę wynagrodzić mu te niemiłe wrażenia.

Od finału walki z wojskami Aizena minął tydzień. Podczas rutynowego badania Isshin sprawdzał reakcję syna na ból, wciąż mając nadzieję na poprawę jego stanu. I tak oto, kiedy ukłuł młodszego Kurosakiego w dłoń, omal nie wyrżnął z przestrachu na panele, kiedy zauważył, że ręka rannego drgnęła w odruchu obronnym, zaś na jego twarzy pojawił się niemrawy, zbolały grymas.

\- Słyszysz mnie, Ichigo? – doktor chwilowo zarzucił resztę badania, skupiając się na ocenie stanu świadomości. – Pamiętasz, jak się nazywasz?

Isshin i Rukia, nachyliwszy się ku niemu, wyczekiwali odpowiedzi. Milczeli, nieomal zapominając o oddychaniu. Widzieli kilka chaotycznych, chrapliwych wdechów, próbę głębszego zaczerpnięcia powietrza, aż w końcu zobaczyli, jak spierzchnięte wargi Ichigo zadrżały i usłyszeli gardłowe, ciche, bardzo ciche „Ku… ro… sa… ki…”.

Lekarz i jego trzecia przybrana córka spojrzeli na siebie, znów na rannego i ponownie na siebie, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Na ich twarzach wymalowała się ulga.

\- Wygląda na to, że pamięci nie stracił – Isshin kontynuował badanie, wciąż uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Dobry Boże, po tygodniu! Po tygodniu wreszcie jakiś sensowniejszy znak, że żyjesz, synku!

\- Wybudza się? – Kuchiki wciąż uważnie przyglądała się Ichigo.

\- Trudno powiedzieć – westchnął doktor. – Wygląda mi to na sopor, czyli przedśpiączkę. To patologiczny, bardzo głęboki sen. Łatwiej z zapadnięciem w śpiączkę, gorzej z wybudzeniem się, jednak fakt, że po ponad tygodniu ten mały szczęściarz odezwał się choć słowem i pamięta swoje nazwisko, daje nadzieję.

I na tym zakończyły się dobre wieści, bo w momencie gdy Isshin mówił o sukcesie, na przekór omal go nie stracili. Dzięki szybkiej i sprawnej reanimacji udało się zawrócić go z drogi ku światłości, jednak tym razem zapadła decyzja o podpięciu go pod kardiomonitor. Bezpieczniej było mieć na oku wszystkie ważne parametry.

Tamtego dnia stan Kurosakiego zaczął się gwałtownie pogarszać. Rany goiły się oporniej i podkrwawiały, zaś oddech stawał się wolniejszy i momentami bezładny.

Nawet udawanie przed Orihime, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą, kompletnie Rukii już nie wychodziło. Poza zajmowaniem się Ichigo, rozmowami z jego siostrami i ojcem, niewiele jej już wychodziło. Była kompletnie rozbita. Chciała wierzyć, że będzie dobrze, jednakże gdy widziała, jak męczy się z dnia na dzień coraz mocniej, modliła się tylko o jedno – aby już nie cierpiał. Niekoniecznie miała na myśli wiekuistą ulgę po drugiej stronie, choć z bólem serca brała tę możliwość pod uwagę.

Kolejne godziny czuwania były wypełnione dźwiękami kardiomonitora. Dniami i nocami Kuchiki nasłuchiwała i obserwowała jego odczyty oraz próbowała sobie to powiązać z tym, jak w danym momencie przedstawiał się stan Kurosakiego.

Każde pozorne przebudzenie, gdy reagował na ból, było czasem ogromnego lęku o to, by jego serce nie odmówiło posłuszeństwa po raz kolejny i ostatni, bowiem Ichigo przeszedł już kilka reanimacji. W takich momentach, kiedy mocował się z bólem, Rukia brała go w ramiona, czując wszechogarniającą bezradność. Nie potrafiła ulżyć mu w cierpieniu. Jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to być przy nim i mieć nadzieję, że jeśli ten rudy idiota jest choć odrobinę świadom tego, co dzieje się wokół, będzie czuł jej bliskość i że choć trochę doda mu to otuchy.

Nawet siostry Ichigo zdawały sobie sprawę, co się święci. Dom Kurosakich stał się cichym, ponurym miejscem.

\- Rukia-chan, możemy szczerze porozmawiać? – któregoś wieczora Yuzu i Karin cichutko weszły do pokoju brata. Młodsza z bliźniaczek zauważyła Kuchiki gorączkowo ocierającą łzy. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- To żeś teraz walnęła, Yuzu… - westchnęła Karin, choć sama zapewne nie znalazłaby lepszych czy bardziej taktownych słów, by sformułować stosowne pytanie..

\- Uno momento, bo żem chusteczków zapomniała – Jujitori, wciąż ukrywając swoją obecność, siedziała na parapecie i zerkała to na kardiomonitor, to na rannego. Najchętniej usiadłaby z Rukią i siostrami Ichigo, by z nimi porozmawiać, jakoś je pocieszyć i wesprzeć, lecz póki co musiała pozostać w ukryciu i obserwować przebieg wydarzeń.

\- No przecież widzimy, co się dzieje – starsza bliźniaczka podeszła do przybranej siostry, starając się grać tą twardszą. Usiadła naprzeciwko niej, usiłując wychwycić jej wzrok. – Nie jesteśmy już takimi dzieciakami.

\- Czy Ichi-nii się wybudzi?... – Yuzu przycupnęła obok siostry (a w zasadzie sióstr), nieśmiało patrząc na nieprzytomnego brata.

Rukia była zbita z tropu. Nie umiała udzielić odpowiedzi, która byłaby jednocześnie zgodna z prawdą i jakoś pocieszyła siostry Ichigo. Wciąż pamiętała słowa Isshina wypowiedziane na osobności, kiedy dziewczynek nie było w domu. I pamiętała, że tamtą rozmowę przerwał alarm kardiomonitora.

_„Z każdą reanimacją jest coraz słabszy. Obrażenia, które otrzymał, są naprawdę rozległe i tak naprawdę nie rozumiem, co trzyma go przy życiu. Jako lekarz już dawno mógłbym przyklepać kartę zgonu, Rukia-chan. Te wszystkie epizody, gdy reaguje na ból, bliższe są odchodzeniu aniżeli przebudzeniu."_

Spuściła głowę, a po jej twarzy znów spłynęły łzy. Widząc to, także siostry Kurosakiego przestały się hamować; przytuliły się do Kuchiki ile sił, zaś ona przygarnęła je drżącymi ramionami. Nie chciała im mówić prawdy. Nie potrafiła.

Wiedziała, że się obudzi. Nie wiedziała, po której stronie.

Trzynasty dzień po walce z Aizenem i jego wojskami; trzynasty, pechowy. Tamtego popołudnia Ichigo na dobre zapadł w śpiączkę. Nic nie zapowiadało tak dramatycznego obrotu spraw.

Rukia kończyła zmieniać mu kroplówkę, gdy zobaczyła znajomy grymas bólu na jego pobladłej twarzy. Szybko uporała się z płynem infuzyjnym, po czym usiadła obok rudzielca, biorąc go za rękę.

Nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć czy jakkolwiek zareagować, poczuła, jak Ichigo ściska jej dłoń, mocniej niż zazwyczaj. Jego pierś falowała niespokojnie, gdy walczył o każdy głębszy oddech. Nachyliła się, dojrzawszy drgnięcie jego warg i usłyszała jego chrypiący, ledwie słyszalny głos:

\- Ru… kia…

Z jego ust wyciekła strużka bordowej krwi, a kardiomonitor zawył przeraźliwie.

Czekała pod drzwiami jego pokoju. Przez jakiś czas nerwowo chodziła po korytarzu, lecz nogi zaczynały odmawiać jej posłuszeństwa. W końcu osunęła się po ścianie, czując nieznośny ucisk w piersi. Po jej twarzy spływały gorące łzy, gdy tak przyciskała do czoła złożone dłonie i błagała go w myślach, by walczył. Zdawała sobie sprawę, jak wiele wycierpiał przez te trzynaście dni, lecz nie potrafiła pogodzić się z widzącym nad nimi wyrokiem rozstania.

Najtrudniejszy był moment, gdy usłyszała długi, ciągły, jednostajny sygnał. Wstrzymała oddech i zamarła tak, jak zamarło serce młodego Kurosakiego.

A potem cisza. Długa, nieznośna chwila ciszy. Gdy Rukia traciła nadzieję, usłyszała, że kardiomonitor odzywa się dawnym, miarowym pikaniem sygnalizującym bradykardię. Wtedy drzwi do pokoju skrzypnęły cicho, otworzone przez lekarza, który przyklęknął obok niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

Podniosła na niego wzrok i wzdrygnęła się, widząc jego wyraz twarzy. Czuła się tak, jakby coś w niej umarło. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała Isshina tak przybitego.

Żadne z nich nie było w stanie niczego powiedzieć. Padli sobie w ramiona, wspólnie wylewając łzy nad gasnącym życiem ich drogiego rudzielca.

To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu. Nie mogła zasnąć. Nie chciała zasnąć. Leżała wtulona w ramię Kurosakiego, nasłuchując i kardiomonitora, i oddechu. Jak to określił Isshin? Oddech Biota? Jakoś tak. Rukia kompletnie nie wiedziała, kim był rzeczony Biot i mało ją obchodziło, jak oddychał ten pieprzony Biot; wsłuchiwała się w bezładny momentami oddech Ichigo, przerywany krótkimi bezdechami.

Wiedziała, że musi rano wstać, by wciąż czuwać i zarwana nocka to najgorsza opcja z możliwych, ale tak bardzo bała się, że gdy tylko zaśnie, Ichigo odejdzie bez pożegnania.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ten uparty cymbał byłby zdolny do tego, by wyczuć moment, gdy ona straci czujność i zaśnie, by właśnie w tym momencie umrzeć.

I to była ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej zdążyła pomyśleć, gdy zobaczyła nad sobą jakąś postać.

Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się gwałtownie, gdy w świetle lampki nocnej błysnęły ciemnozielone oczy. Bogini Śmierci uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem, kładąc dłoń na jej czole.

\- Nie jesteś w tym sama. _Inemuri_.

W tym momencie zmorzył ją sen, zaś Concordia usiadła obok łóżka Kurosakiego, wyciągnęła termos z kawą i skierowała wzrok na kardiomonitor, modląc się, by na _jej dyżurze_ nie wydarzyła się tragedia.

Dwa tygodnie po walce z Aizenem.

Rukia gwałtownie poderwała się po czym straciła równowagę i runęła prosto na swoje posłanie rozłożone obok łóżka Kurosakiego. Z przerażeniem odkryła, że zasnęła. Była na siebie wściekła. Przecież miała nie spać! Miała czuwać nad Ichigo!

Uspokoiła się dopiero wtedy, gdy do jej uszu dobiegł znajomy dźwięk kardiomonitora. Jego odczyty były podobnie niewesołe co poprzedniego dnia, oddech Kurosakiego był tak samo bezładny jak wieczorem, lecz w ogóle był.

Był… no właśnie. Ile jeszcze będzie? Po wczorajszej rozmowie z Isshinem Rukia była kompletnie przybita. Nie umiała przyjąć do wiadomości jednej rzeczy. Nie umiała się poddać. Nie chciała pozwolić temu rudemu idiocie, żeby się poddał!

Choć dwa tygodnie temu Urahara i reszta odprawili Kurosakiego do grobu za żywota, nie miała im tego za złe. Nawet Inoue nie potrafiła mu pomóc, więc – chcąc nie chcąc – wszyscy próbowali pogodzić się z faktem, że to już koniec. Mimo tego Ichigo walczył; przez dwa tygodnie walczył ze wszelkimi przeciwnościami i wbrew złym rokowaniom. Raz jego stan się polepszał, raz pogarszał, by finalnie stanąć na ostatniej granicy, na _ostatniej prostej_ na kardiomonitorze i na granicy rozpaczy Rukii.

Późne popołudnie nadeszło niespodziewanie szybko. Przez cały dzień dom był nienaturalnie opustoszały. Umilkły ptaki za oknem. Nawet Jujitori, gdy zauważyła, że w domu są raptem dwie żywe dusze – odpukawszy fakt, że lada moment pozostać mogła tylko jedna – odpuściła sobie siedzenie na parapecie i weszła do pokoju. Stanęła przy wezgłowiu nieprzytomnego rudzielca, bacznie obserwując go.

Słońce zachodziło krwawą łuną, a jego czerwono-pomarańczowe promienie tańczyły na przejrzystym, lazurowym nieboskłonie. Czerwonawe światło wpadało do pokoju Kurosakiego, padając na niego i na Rukię trzymającą go w ramionach tak, jak tamtego pamiętnego dnia w ruinach Las Noches. Wtuliła policzek w jego zroszone potem czoło i zamknęła oczy. Łagodny wiatr mierzwił jego rude włosy i łagodnie muskał jej skórę.

\- Nie wiem nawet, czy mnie słyszysz – spod zamkniętych powiek Kuchiki spływały łzy, kapiąc na twarz Kurosakiego. – Dziękuję za to, że wciąż walczysz, choć twoje siły są na wyczerpaniu. Powiedz mi… co mogę zrobić, żebyś już nie cierpiał?... To już dwa tygodnie, gdy próbujemy wszystkiego, a ty próbowałeś nam uciec… Tak bardzo pragnę, żebyś wreszcie zaznał ulgi, lecz tak bardzo nie chcę, aby to była ta ulga, Ichi!...

Concordia podejrzliwie spojrzała na kardiomonitor, gdy usłyszała, że jego sygnał wpierw przyspiesza, by po chwili ponownie zwolnić i zaniknąć.


	15. XV - Aż do śmierci

Pochmurny, grudniowy poranek na Dworze Czystych Dusz był niezwykle mroźny. Życie toczyło się tu własnym, choć przez warunki atmosferyczne nieco zmienionym rytmem. Młodzi Bogowie Śmierci od bladego świtu okiełznywali zaśnieżone ścieżki, bowiem w nocy napadało tyle śniegu, że przejście z budynku do budynku bez poślizgnięcia się lub wylądowania w zaspie aspirowało do miana wyczynu tygodnia.

Tego dnia praktykanci z Akademii Shinō rozpoczynali praktyki, które miały im pomóc w wyborze wymarzonej Dywizji lub zacząć się oswajać ze wcześniej upatrzoną. Tak oto pomiędzy siedzibami poszczególnych oddziałów snuły się grupki studentów, co i raz myląc swe zadania lub miejsca, w które mieli się udać.

Kiedy kolejny młodzik wpierniczył się do jednego z biur XIII Dywizji, zastał jasnowłosą Boginię Śmierci ślęczącą nad papierologią, książkami i notatkami.

\- Okulistyka nie w tę stronę – Jujitori, mierząc wzrokiem skołowanego praktykanta, dopiła zimną już herbatę.

\- Okulistyka? Jaka okulistyka? – młody student był totalnie zbity z tropu.

\- Ślepi jesteście?! Od pół godziny łazicie mi po gabinecie, a ty jesteś piętnasta ciemięga, co nie umie sczytać jednego pieprzonego napisu z tabliczki! – Concordia poderwała się z krzesła, chwyciła laskę, dokuśtykała do chłopaka i solidnie dźgnęła go swą podporą życiową w pierś - Wystawić ci, kurwa, dyplom?!

\- P-przepraszam, Jujitori-fukutaichō…

\- Możesz mi przynajmniej wyjaśnić, czemu urządzacie mi pierdolone rajdy na moje biuro?! – Concordia poczłapała do drzwi, otworzyła je z impetem i zbaraniała.

Przed jej biurem tłoczyła się spora grupka praktykantów z Akademii. Na widok rozjuszonej Porucznik wszyscy naraz ukłonili jej się w pas z gromkim _„dzień dobry, Jujitori-fukutaichō!"_ na ustach.

\- Dla kogo dobry, dla tego dobry. Tej, młody – zielonooka zmierzyła wzrokiem studenta, który miał zaszczyt oberwania laską po torsie. - Tłumacz mi, o co tutaj chodzi.

\- Szukamy szpitala IV Dywizji – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawą młodzik.

W tym momencie Concordia strzeliła sobie otwartą dłonią w twarz, tracąc wiarę w młodzież. Patrzyła to na studenciaka, który nerwowo poprawiał okulary, to na resztę zgrai, mierzwiąc i tak już rozczochraną grzywkę.

_Dzieci drogie, jak miękkim chujem was robili? Zawędrować aż tutaj w takie śniegi, żeby zapytać o pieprzony szpital?..._

\- Dzień dobry, Concordio! Widzę, że już znalazłaś moje zguby.

Znajomy głos sprawił, że blondynka wzdrygnęła się zaskoczona. Widziała tylko, jak praktykanci momentalnie ustawiają się w dwa równoległe rządki wzdłuż korytarza, kłaniając się przechodzącej pomiędzy nimi osobie. Kapitan Ukitake dał znać młodzieży, by odpuściła sobie tak oficjalne powitanie, po czym uśmiechnął się pogodnie do swej podkomendnej.

_To jakiś dowcip?_

\- Kapitańskie zguby?... – wydukała, całkowicie już zbita z tropu.

\- Wybacz, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć – Jūshirō podszedł do Jujitori i uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. – Bo widzisz… _Ktoś_ im powiedział, że tu jest szpital.

\- Jak wyglądał ów osobnik? – rzuciła krótkie pytanie w stronę gawiedzi.

\- T-to... był niski taki... haori miał... - bąknęła nieśmiało jedna z praktykantek.

Porucznik XIII Dywizji zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie i mocniej zacisnęła dłoń na lasce, zaś Ukitake roześmiał się na widok jej nietęgiej miny.

\- No któżby inny, psiakrew…

\- Widzę, że dobry humor cię opuścił, Concordio – westchnął Kapitan, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- I raczej tak prędko go nie odzyskam – dziewczę powoli powędrowało do swego gabinetu, zaś za nią podążył białowłosy, nie zasuwając za sobą drzwi, przez co ciekawscy praktykanci zaczęli przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie.

\- Późnym wieczorem zjawiła się u mnie Kapitan Suì-Fēng – oznajmił Jūshirō, zakładając ręce na piersiach i przyglądając się Jujitori, która porządkowała papierzyska na biurku i szykowała sobie to, co miała wziąć ze sobą.

\- Domyślałam się – Concordia przewróciła oczyma, słysząc znajome personalia.

\- I wiesz dobrze, w jakiej sprawie.

\- Mniej więcej, chyba że zarzuty się znowu zmieniły. Wczoraj byłam oskarżona o próbę uśmiercenia Kurosakiego, zaś Kuchiki o podniesienie ręki na Kapitana.

\- Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

\- Tak, Kapitanie – odparła Jujitori, z hukiem zamykając starą, pożółkłą księgę i patrząc swemu dowódcy prosto w oczy. – Pragnę poinformować, że dzień u niej taki jak i u mnie, za co może mnie w rzyć pocałować.

Ukitake uśmiechnął się i westchnął cicho, słysząc zdecydowaną odpowiedź podkomendnej.

\- Interesujące, że Sasakibe przywędrował z tym od razu do niej, co nie? – ciągnęła Concordia, kończąc wkładać dokumenty do jednej z teczek. - A jeszcze ciekawsze jest to, że podczas gdy miałby się zakraść do laboratorium, moi współpracownicy mieli przerwę, zaś jeden z nich nie wrócił już do pracy, tylko wylądował w lecznicy, pobity i pozbawiony identyfikatora z chipem.

\- I ktoś nie był dość ostrożny, bo Akon dziś rano potwierdził twoją wersję – Jūshirō starał się względnie optymistycznie dopiąć ten wątek. – Poza tym Kuchiki nie zaatakowałaby nikogo bez powodu. Powiedz mi, Concordio… jak u niej?

Jujitori powoli podeszła do okna, wpatrując się w pochmurne niebiosa. Uśmiechnęła się niemrawo, przypominając sobie te niełatwe, letnie dni sprzed ponad roku.

\- Normalnie wspomnienia wracają – odparła cicho. – Kapitanie, Kurosaki to jedno. Nie chcę tu jakiejś promocji typu _dwa trupy w cenie jednego_. Będę walczyć o niego do samego końca także przez wzgląd na Kuchiki. Zakochanych się nie rozdziela, nie?

\- A jak przedstawia się jego stan?

Concordia przygryzła wargę. Podeszła do biurka i sięgnęła do niezamkniętej jeszcze teczki, po czym wyciągnęła leżący na wierzchu częściowo wypełniony dokument i pokazała go swemu dowódcy.

Jūshirō, ledwo zobaczył, co właśnie trzyma w ręku, zacisnął wolną pięść i bez słowa oddał Jujitori kartkę, ona zaś schowała ją do teczki. Oboje milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę, każde pogrążone we własnych, niekoniecznie pozytywnych myślach. W końcu Concordia wzięła ze sobą i teczkę, i pożółkły notatnik, po czym wraz z Kapitanem opuściła swe biuro i zakluczyła je.

\- I tak idę do szpitala, więc zgarnę to waflowisko – westchnęła, patrząc na Ukitake, po czym przywołała praktykantów do porządku.

Jūshirō z ciężkim sercem patrzył, jak podkomendna prowadzi studentów poza budynek.

Przeprawa do lecznicy IV Dywizji nie była najłatwiejsza. Co prawda śnieg jeszcze nie padał, lecz w nocy nasypało go tyle, że nikt nie zdążył raz a dobrze zrobić z tym porządku. Jedynie Concordia, ostrożnie stawiając krok za krokiem i pomagając sobie laską, ani razu nie wywróciła się. Reszta gawiedzi nie miała jednak tak profesjonalnego osprzętu, więc każdy ze studentów choć raz się przewrócił lub runął prosto w odgarnięty na bok śnieg. I tak oto grupa szła w ciszy, dopóki na horyzoncie nie pojawiła się doskonale Concordii znana postać.

\- TŌSHIRŌ!

Białowłosy zawahał się, słysząc zagniewany głos przyjaciółki. Dopiero po chwili dołączył do niej i ramię w ramię z nią brnął przez zaspy.

\- Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, podsyłając mi tę zgraję żółtodziobów?! – Jujitori była wyraźnie podminowana. Pieprznęła Hitsugayę teczką przez łeb, piorunując go wzrokiem.

\- Miałem pilne wezwanie, a te sieroty postanowiły poszukać szpitala w moim biurze. Pomyślałem, że podrzucę ci ich, bo w końcu sama idziesz do lecznicy, nie? - Tōshirō usiłował się jakoś wybronić w oczach przyjaciółki.

\- Niech ci będzie. Wybacz, Tośku. To nie mój dzień.

\- No właśnie widzę. Stało się coś?

Podobnie jak kuśtykająca Jujitori uczyniła przy swym Kapitanie, tak i teraz pokazała ten sam dokument Hitsugayi, który wczytał się w jego treść i zaniemówił. Oddał jej kartkę, która niedługo potem znów wylądowała w opasłej teczce i dopiero po dłuższej chwili milczenia ośmielił się poklepać Concordię po plecach.

\- Mniej więcej to się stało.

\- O mój Boże.

\- Ano.

\- Biedna Kuchiki.

\- Dej ty pokój, miałam tak źle przespaną noc… Zastanawiałam się, jak dziś otworzyć te pierdolone drzwi i spojrzeć jej w oczy. Co powiedzieć, jak się zachować.

\- I wygląda na to, że wybrałaś swój ulubiony sposób.

\- Wierz mi, Tosiek. Wolałabym w ogóle nie wybierać.

Niedługo potem Kapitan Hitsugaya oddalił się w swoją stronę, życząc Concordii powodzenia, zaś Porucznik XIII Dywizji westchnęła ciężko na samą myśl, że jest coraz bliżej lecznicy.

\- Jujitori-fukutaichō rozsiewa mroczną aurę – jedna z praktykantek szturchnęła koleżankę i cichutko podzieliła się z nią swymi spostrzeżeniami.

\- Dobrze, że to nie ona zawiaduje naszymi praktykami… - równie cichutko odparła towarzyszka niedoli – Najpierw ten opieprz przed biurem, a te jej tajemnicze papierzyska...

\- Będziecie pierwsze, które wykorzystam do najbardziej brudnej roboty, moje miłe wafliczki – wcale nie tak cichutko oznajmiła im Concordia, odwracając się do nich i uśmiechając się jadowicie, choć w jej uśmiechu było coś zbolałego.

\- Ale tak poważnie, Jujitori-fukutaichō – studenciak, który jako piętnasty wparował jej do biura i zebrał najsroższy opieprz, wciąż zachodził w głowę, co takiego trzyma tam blondynka, skoro nawet Kapitanowie dębieją na widok tych dokumentów. – Co jest w tej szatańskiej teczce?

\- A ty polubisz bieganie do laboratorium, mój drogi – Porucznik odpowiedziała dość wymijająco, nie chcąc wyjawiać postronnym zawartości dokumentacji.

\- P-przepraszam...

\- Swoje nogi przeproś. I przestańcie mi z tym „fukutaichō”. Ale i tak będziesz biegał do labo.

W takiej oto atmosferze mijała im droga do szpitala. Zdawało się, że Jujitori choć na chwilę myślami odbiegła od zbliżającej się nieuchronnie rozmowy. Póki co gawędziła z praktykantami, zaś oni najwyraźniej pomału przekonywali się do kulawej ekscentryczki. Sypały się nawet drobne żarciki okraszone czarnym humorem, tak bardzo specyficznym dla medyków, a niedługo potem cała ta wesoła zgraja stanęła przed ostatnimi czasy aż za dobrze znanym Concordii oddziałem. I już na wejściu powitała ich oddziałowa.

Praktykanci ukłonili się nowej przełożonej, zaś kuśtykające dziewczę uśmiechnęło się niemrawo na widok znajomej twarzy.

\- Dzień dobry, młodzieży! – niziutka, pulchna kobiecinka w średnim wieku powitała studentów – Trafił wam się oddział niełatwy, lecz wierzę, że podołacie. Nazywam się Naomi Takamoto i kieruję pracą tego oddziału. Dobrze, że już jesteś, ptaszynko – zwróciła się do Concordii, podchodząc do niej i przyglądając się trzymanej przez nią teczce. – Dziękuję, że zgarnęłaś ich po drodze, bo mamy mały problem.

\- Co się stało, ciociu? – Jujitori wygodniej wsparła się na lasce, patrząc na jedną ze swych mentorek. To właśnie między innymi tej kobiecie zawdzięczała swą wiedzę medyczną, a że znały się dość długo i zżyły się ze sobą, oddziałowa została przyszywaną ciotką Concordii.

\- Yoshimura miała się nimi zająć, ale biedaczka się pochorowała. Wiem, że i tak masz dość na głowie, ale czy mogłabyś na jakiś czas przygarnąć ten sierociniec? Dopóki nie zorganizuję jakiegoś zastępstwa. No pogrom mamy, kochanie. Dawno nie było takiego młynu…

\- Przygarnąć ich przygarnę, tylko pytanie, ile ze mną wytrzymają.

\- Nie mają chyba wyjścia.

\- No jak nie jak tak, za moimi plecami są drzwi.

Takamoto uśmiechnęła się smutno, widząc nietęgą minę Jujitori.

\- Będą mieli cenną lekcję.

\- Rozumiem, że ta teczka ma coś wspólnego z tym młynem, prawda?

\- Prawda, prawda – westchnęła kobieta, wyciągając rękę po dokumenty. – Co prawda to tylko jedna ze składowych, ale dość znacząca.

I otworzyła teczkę, szybkim ruchem przerzucając papiery na drugą stronę i zaczynając je przeglądać od końca. Minę miała stroskaną, co jakiś czas wzdychała cicho czy pokręciła głową. W końcu dotarła do dokumentu, który pierwotnie leżał na wierzchu tego zgrabnego stosu i zawiesiła na nim wzrok. Doczytawszy jego treść, zamknęła teczkę i oddała ją Concordii, poklepała ją po ramieniu ku pokrzepieniu, po czym zaczęła instruować praktykantów, zaś jasnowłosa oddaliła się w stronę swego małego gabineciku i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Oparła się o nie i zamknęła oczy. Wciąż miała w pamięci tę wczorajszą scenę.

Drzwi do byłego pro morte powoli rozsunęły się. Jujitori nieśmiało zajrzała do środka, zaś upewniwszy się, że nie czeka jej instant dekapitacja ani inne licho, wślizgnęła się do sali i cicho zasunęła za sobą drzwi. Pomału podeszła do blatów, odłożyła teczkę, starając się niczego nie upuścić, po czym ostrożnie wycofała się, siadając obok Rukii i z cichym stuknięciem stawiając tacę na podłodze.

Brunetka zasnęła na siedząco, oparta o ścianę. Kiedy Concordia położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu i potrząsnęła nią delikatnie, Kuchiki skrzywiła się przez niespodziewaną pobudkę, po czym skryła twarz w dłoniach, mamrocząc coś o bólu głowy.

\- Trzymaj i pij, póki ciepła. – Jujitori poczekała, aż jej podkomendna rozbudzi się, po czym podsunęła jej pod nos czarkę z herbatą.

Rukia zamrugała kilkukrotnie, starając się odzyskać ostrość widzenia, po czym spojrzała w stronę Concordii. Porucznik XIII Dywizji trzymała wyciągniętą ku niej dłoń z naczyniem, lecz nie patrzyła jej w oczy. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na futonie.

Wzięła do rąk czarkę, cicho dziękując swej przełożonej i czując nieprzyjemne drapanie w gardle. Dopiero teraz jej organizm raczył poinformować ją, że chyba się odwodniła. Słowa Jujitori były identyczne z wypowiedzianymi przez tego rudego idiotę tamtego ranka, gdy obudziła ją jego duża, ciepła dłoń. Przed oczyma wciąż miała jego zarumienioną uroczo twarz skąpaną w półmroku.

Concordia wreszcie zdobyła się na to, by spojrzeć jej w oczy. Wzięła z tacy drugi kubek i upiła kilka łyków, obserwując ją uważnie. Odniosła wrażenie, że jej szafirowe oczy pociemniały, barwą stając się bliższe atramentowi. Były wpatrzone w jeden punkt. Ten konkretny.

\- Pozwolisz, że?... – jasnowłosa nie zdążyła dokończyć. Usłyszała ciche, niemal bezgłośne potwierdzenie z ust Kuchiki.

Uzyskawszy niewerbalną zgodę, Jujitori przysunęła się bliżej Kurosakiego, po czym położyła mu rękę na rozgrzanym, wilgotnym czole. Westchnęła cicho. Ostrożnie odchyliła mu głowę, by przyjrzeć się karkowi. Przyglądała się jego sinym, wciąż lekko drżącym dłoniom. Ujęła tę bliżej siebie; była chłodna, a tętno było słabo wyczuwalne. I omal nie podskoczyła, gdy poczuła, jak jego dłoń zaciska się nieznacznie na jej ręce i zauważyła, że towarzyszy temu niemrawy grymas bólu na jego blado-czerwonej twarzy. Próbował wówczas złapać głębszy oddech.

\- Trzecie stadium choroby Naojiego-Nikuyi – zielonooka westchnęła ciężko, biorąc do rąk leżący obok leciwy notatnik i odnotowując coś w nim.

\- To związane z tamtymi Pustymi… prawda? – Kuchiki zebrała się w sobie, by spróbować względnie normalnie porozmawiać ze swoją Porucznik.

\- Ano. Termin ten ukuł mój przodek, Naoji Jujitori. Spędził wiele lat, badając naturę Pustych z podtypu Nikuya. Nie będzie przesadą, jeśli powiem, że poświęcił temu życie.

Po czym pokazała jej notatnik, którego treść stanowiły notatki Naojiego.

_„Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nazwa jest przewrotna*, jednakże pokładam nadzieję, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy Bóg Śmierci przezwycięży tę straszną, choć w swej istocie interesującą chorobę._

_Czynnikiem chorobotwórczym jest charakterystyczna toksyna występująca jedynie u konkretnego podgatunku Pustego. Nikuya, gatunek stworzony sztucznie, występuje nielicznie i wychyla się wyjątkowo rzadko poza swoje pielesza, lecz gdy już wychynie i zaatakuje, niesie ze sobą wyjątkowo bolesną, choć dość szybką śmierć._

_Toksyna nie jest toksyną per se; nie jest to konkretna substancja, lecz energia duchowa Nikuyi. Zadając rany ofierze, wprowadza w nią swe reiatsu, które – niezwykle zjadliwe i agresywne w swej naturze – zwalcza energię duchową ofiary, niszcząc jej ciało._

_Początkowo toksyna wywołuje silny ból i obfite krwawienie z ran nią zainfekowanych. Stamtąd przenika do układu oddechowego, powodując objawy gruźliczopodobne. Niebawem ciało chorego toczy kacheksja, poczynając wyniszczać jego mięśnie oraz serce._

_Zgon następuje w momencie, gdy energia duchowa ofiary zostaje pokonana przez toksyczną energię duchową Nikuyi. Zależy to nie tylko od ilości otrzymanych ran oraz typu Pustego, lecz także od energii duchowej ofiary. Im jest ona mniejsza, tym rychlej przychodzi śmierć._

_Tak oto zwykłe dusze posiadające niewielki potencjał umierają niemal natychmiast po otrzymaniu ran. Szeregowcy dokonują żywota w przeciągu kilku minut, Oficerowie są w stanie żyć jeszcze przez kilka godzin, Porucznik może wytrzymać dobę, zaś Kapitan dożywa drugiej doby od zainfekowania. Tyle wynika z mych wieloletnich obserwacji na wiernych sługach Dworu Czystych Dusz._

_Sklasyfikowałem tę chorobę w cztery stadia. Przejście pomiędzy nimi może być trudno zauważalne, choć każdy z tych etapów ma pewne punkty charakterystyczne._

_Pierwsze stadium objawia się osłabieniem, a nawet utratą przytomności. Następuje znaczna utrata krwi, chory podsypia, odczuwa silny ból. Toksyna atakuje układ oddechowy, co powoduje u chorego kaszel połączony z krwiopluciem. Narasta gorączka. Koniec tego etapu sygnalizuje znaczne zmniejszenie krwawienia; chory umiera w obrazie wstrząsu hipowolemicznego. To właśnie szybka utrata krwi jest najczęstszą przyczyną zgonu w tym stadium i dotyczy najsłabszych dusz, choć na tym etapie i słabsi Porucznicy mogą zemrzeć._

_Drugie stadium charakteryzuje się mniejszym krwawieniem, choć choremu – jeśli nie podejmie się stosownych działań – zagraża wstrząs. Wskutek obrony organizmu następuje centralizacja krążenia, co objawia się zasinieniem części dystalnych. Charakterystyczne jest sinienie dłoni oraz ich drżenie. Chory miewa przebłyski świadomości, choć pozostaje mocno osłabiony i senny. Śmierć na tym etapie następuje w obrazie niewydolności krążeniowo-oddechowej. Jej ofiarą padają silni Oficerowie, Porucznicy i Kapitanowie o przeciętnej mocy._

_Trzecie stadium rozwija się u chorego, którego energia duchowa jest zdecydowanie potężniejsza aniżeli przeciętna kapitańska i przechodzi do ofensywy. Niestety, toksyna zawarta w reiatsu Nikuyi działa na zasadzie sprzężenia zwrotnego dodatniego i im silniejszy opór napotyka, tym bardziej zjadliwa się staje, wykańczając chorego. Pogłębiają się problemy z drugiego stadium choroby, zaś ofiara przechodzi w stan agonalny. Powraca gorączka, która jest oporna na działanie antybiotyków czy substancji przeciwzapalnych, na ciało chorego wstępują chłodne poty, tętno na częściach dystalnych jest słabo wyczuwalne, pojawia się bradykardia. Gdy tylko serce chorego próbuje powrócić do normalnego rytmu, powoduje to niewyobrażalny ból; chory jest wyraźnie cierpiący, co może manifestować mimiką czy gestami._

_Usiłuje wówczas złapać oddech, choć z opisu – o ironio! – przeżyć chorych na tym etapie maluje się obraz uczucia rozrywania czy przeszywania klatki piersiowej. Tak oto serce tych nielicznych, którzy trzeciego stadium dożyli, po raz ostatni podejmuje trud powrotu do normokardii, po czym milknie; chory umiera wskutek niewydolności krążeniowo-oddechowej._

_Czwarte stadium choroby zaobserwowałem jedynie u tych Bogów Śmierci, których moc połączona była z inną, chociażby z mocą Pustego. W ostatnim stadium choroby nawraca krwawienie i nasila się. Powraca także krwawy kaszel, który powoduje dodatkową utratę krwi. Chory umiera we wstrząsie lub przez nagłe zatrzymanie pracy serca._

_Stadia te można pogrupować także wedle reguły, że co drugie z nich charakteryzuje się inną aktywnością chorego. Podczas gdy pierwsze i trzecie stadium są pełne podsypiania czy braku przytomności, tak drugie i czwarte manifestują się przebłyskami woli walki; chory może być rozmowny w miarę swych sił czy nawet utrzymywać pewną pogodę ducha. Ostatni etap choroby – jeśli nie kończy się utratą przytomności i wstrząsem – może mieć zaskakujący przebieg. Zdarzało mi się z tak ciężko chorym rozmawiać względnie normalnie, a kiedy przychodziła jego kolej na odpowiedź, po prostu milczał. Jego życie nagle gasło._

_Niestety, nie udało mi się opracować lekarstwa na tę chorobę. Wiele podanych substancji pogarszało sytuację._

_Jednostkę tę opisałem, mając pod opieką Bogów Śmierci oraz ich hybrydy. Wielu z nich straciło życie, walcząc w słusznej sprawie i mniej lub bardziej świadomie stając w szranki z tak groźnym przeciwnikiem. Cześć ich pamięci._

_Potomnych upraszam, by wiedzę tę, okupioną krwią tak wielu niewinnych i prawych dusz, zachowali i pielęgnowali oraz w miarę możliwości rozwijali ją. Niech praca ta nie zostanie zmarnowana i przyczyni się do pokonania tego, który zniszczył ład Społeczności Dusz._

_W szczególności trud swój dedykuję pierwszej ofierze Nikuyi, Generałowi i Kapitanowi I Dywizji Kazuyi Kurosakiemu, jego niedoszłej ślubnej Kapitan VI Dywizji Naoko Kuchiki oraz memu drogiemu bratu, Kapitanowi III Dywizji Hidekiemu Jujitori._

_Podpisano: Kapitan III Dywizji, Naoji Jujitori.”_

Concordia cierpliwie czekała, aż Kuchiki zakończy lekturę notatek. Z pewną satysfakcją zauważyła, że choć na chwilę brunetka zdawała się oderwać myślami od tragicznego stanu przyjaciela, skupiając się na opisach. Sama powoli popijała herbatę, co jakiś czas zerkając na Kurosakiego i zastanawiając się, co jeszcze może dla nich zrobić.

Być może podsunięcie starych notatek nie było jakoś specjalnie wyrafinowanym sposobem na przekazywanie rokowań, jednakże Jujitori zdawała sobie sprawę, że wobec śmierci dyplomacja często zawodzi i obawiała się, że w kluczowym momencie zabraknie jej słów. Wciąż pamiętała tamten moment, gdy modliła się w kapliczce, a z rozmyślań wyrwał ją dopiero szloch podkomendnej błagającej rudzielca, by jej nie opuszczał.

\- Pośród tych wszystkich złych wieści jest coś, co mogłoby aspirować do miana pocieszenia, Kuchiki-san – Concordia odezwała się wreszcie, zebrawszy się w sobie i mając świadomość, że nie może odwlekać pewnych słów w nieskończoność. – Jego energia duchowa jest imponująca i póki co wszystko wskazuje na to, że twój rudzielec nie poddaje się w tej zdecydowanie nierównej i trudnej walce.

Wbijając wzrok w trzymany w dłoniach kubek z herbatą, nie mogła nie zauważyć lekko drżącej, jasnej dłoni, która oddawała jej notatnik. Schowała go za pazuchę i podniosła wzrok. Obawiała się widoku, jaki zastanie, lecz wiedziała, że ta rozmowa musi się kiedyś odbyć.

Zobaczyła szafirowe oczy wpatrzone w rannego Boga Śmierci i rękę, która – oswobodziwszy się z trzymania notatek – powędrowała na jego zroszone chłodnym potem czoło i odgarniała mu ostrożnie te kosmyki rudych włosów, które niechybnie nosiły się z niecnym zamiarem wpadnięcia do oczu swemu właścicielowi, chcąc doprowadzić go do szewskiej pasji.

Momentalnie jego twarz znów przeszył ból. Spod zaciśniętych powiek nieśmiało wypłynęły dwie łzy, po czym zawstydzone wmieszały się w pot spływający po twarzy konającego, jakby chciały skryć się przed wzrokiem tej, która uciszyła ulewę w jego coraz wolniej bijącym sercu.

Nie zdołały jednak jej umknąć. Rukia ujęła jego blado-czerwoną twarz trawioną gorączką i pochyliła się nad nim, starając się nie rozpłakać. Wielokrotnie widziała go ciężko rannego, bezbronnego i cierpiącego, lecz nigdy wcześniej nie było w tym tak dramatycznej manifestacji bezradności.

\- Jestem przy tobie, Ichi – szepnęła, bo tylko w taki sposób jej głos był skory do współpracy bez zbędnych przejawów słabości – I będę przy tobie.

Nie znalazła w sobie odwagi, by dodać „do końca”, zaś Concordia, z duszą na ramieniu obserwując tę osobliwą, smutną scenę, postanowiła zapytać głównego zainteresowanego o coś jeszcze. Widząc, że rudzielec nie może mówić i tylko z ledwo uchwytnego ruchu jego warg ogarnęła, że bezgłośnie wymawia imię najbliższej jego sercu.

Jujitori ostrożnie ujęła w swoje zesztywniałe ręce dłoń Ichigo, obserwując go uważnie.

\- Jest coś, o co chcę cię zapytać, Kurosaki-san – zaczęła cicho, nie chcąc narażać jego słuchu na niepotrzebny hałas. – Rozumiem, że twoje możliwości komunikacji werbalnej są dość ograniczone, więc umówmy się tak: jeśli jesteś w stanie ścisnąć moją rękę, niech jedno ściśnięcie będzie na „tak”, dwa na „nie”. Nie musi być jakoś mocno.

Odczekała chwilę i poczuła niemrawy, pojedynczy uścisk. Przyjęła to za znak akceptacji takich warunków porozumiewania się.

\- Posłuchaj mnie, Kurosaki-san – choć Concordia do samego końca starała się nie myśleć o tej opcji, po pogarszającym się stanie Boga Śmierci widziała, że nie może dłużej zwlekać z zapytaniem. – Twój stan jest krytyczny. Aktualnie wszystko wskazuje na to, że choroba weszła w stadium terminalne. Wykorzystaliśmy całą naszą wiedzę i wszelkie nasze możliwości. Ostatnia rzecz, jaką mogę ci zaproponować, zahacza o paliatywkę.

Rzuciła okiem na Rukię, obserwując także jej reakcję. Jakby nie było, decyzja, która miała za moment zapaść, dotyczyć będzie także jej. Kuchiki jednak wciąż wpatrywała się w twarz półprzytomnego Kurosakiego, nie chcąc przeoczyć żadnego z dyskretnych, niewerbalnych sygnałów.

\- Twój ból zaczyna się robić coraz trudniejszy do zniesienia – Concordia mówiła dalej, choć słowa coraz trudniej przechodziły jej przez gardło i były coraz powolniej i ostrożniej przetwarzane przez umysł. – Mogę użyć Kidō, które wymusza sen, Inemuri. Wówczas zaśniesz i nie będziesz tak cierpieć. Możesz jednak się z tego snu już nie wybudzić. Decyzja należy do ciebie.

Nim rudzielec zdążył zadecydować, ogarnęła go kolejna fala bólu. Jujitori czuła, jak jego dłoń zaciska się na jej ręce. Pozwoliła więc mu ściskać swoje skostniałe, obolałe dłonie, jeśli w jakiś sposób przynosiło mu to ulgę. Czując, jak ogarnia ją bezsilność, patrzyła na brunetkę i wyobrażała sobie, jak bardzo musi ona czuć się podle ze swoją bezradnością.

Kuchiki, wciąż trzymając dłonie na rozpalonych policzkach Kurosakiego, pochyliła się jeszcze niżej i oparła swoje czoło o jego własne. I choć słowa, które wyszeptała mu do ucha, były bolesne dla niej i zapewne były takie także dla niego, to chciała, by wiedział, że nie chce go zatrzymywać siłą. Widziała, jak Ichigo pomału wybiera się na tamten świat i najważniejsze było dla niej to, by cierpiał jak najmniej.

Dopiero gdy wyraz twarzy rudzielca nieco zelżał, Concordia ponowiła pytanie:

\- Kurosaki-san, czy mam użyć na tobie Kidō?

Ta chwila zdawała się dłużyć w nieskończoność. Obie wiedziały, że decyzja Ichigo, niezależnie od tego, czy zgodzi się, czy nie, będzie trudna i dla niego, i dla nich. Każda z nich miała swe wady i zalety. Każda z nich niosła za sobą cierpienie, choć innego rodzaju.

Jujitori poczuła, że trzymana przez nią dłoń Kurosakiego zaciska się słabo.

Ptaki przestały śpiewać, nawet oddziałowy gwar ucichł, jedynie wiatr szumiał nieśmiało, porywając płatki padającego śniegu w stronę ziemi.

Porucznik XIII Dywizji przygryzła wargę, patrząc na Rukię, która wyprostowała się powoli, by spojrzeć w oczy swej przełożonej. Milczały, nie chcąc dać znać po sobie rannemu, jak zareagowały na jego decyzję.

I kiedy Concordia miała zabrać ręce z dłoni rudzielca, poczuła jeszcze jedno jej słabe zaciśnięcie. Jasnowłosa westchnęła cicho, po czym ostrożnie puściła dłoń Kurosakiego, gdy przejęły ją inne, zdecydowanie milsze mu, jasne i drobne.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie ze spokojem zostawiam cię w najlepszych rękach. A ja będę wredna i dopóki nie uznam, że twoje serce poszło na wieczny urlop, nie wydam wyroku.

Jujitori chwyciła laskę i podniosła się powoli, w drugiej ręce trzymając kubek, w którym miała jeszcze resztkę naparu. Podeszła do okna, by sprawdzić, jak wygląda pogoda na zewnątrz, gdy usłyszała głos Rukii:

\- Czyli… nie ma już nadziei?

\- Ależ oczywiście, że jest, Kuchiki-san – Concordia uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie pod nosem, kierując się w stronę drzwi i patrząc raz jeszcze na wpatrującą się w nią brunetkę. – Nadzieja trwa przy nim dniami i nocami, trzymając go za rękę i będąc z nim w każdej, choćby najkrótszej chwili świadomości. Jego nadzieja jest silniejsza niż Sōkyoku i ma niebieskie oczy.

I gdy Porucznik XIII Dywizji miała opuścić salę, w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła, gdy przed jej nosem drzwi rozsunęły się z impetem, zaś przez nie wpadła jedna z praktykantek, dysząc:

\- Jujitori-san! Mamy zgon na trzynastce!

\- Dwa zgony! Jeszcze jeden na trzynastce! – z głębi korytarza do jej uszu dobiegł jeszcze kolejny, dość znajomy już głos. To był ten przeklęty piętnasty studenciak, co wprosił jej się do gabinetu.

\- Na miłość boską, Ichigo, nie drzyj mordy na cały oddział! – w oddali odezwała się jeszcze inna praktykantka, karcąc kolegę.

Concordia westchnęła ciężko, wychodząc z sali. Ku niej pospiesznie szedł znajomy okularnik.

\- Słuchajcie no, piętnastka i cała reszta – burknęła, podnosząc wzrok na grupkę studentów, którzy wyraźnie spanikowali. – Właśnie wychodzę od pacjenta, który jest w stanie agonii i każdy taki jazgot jak wasze darcie ryjców to dla umierającego drażliwy bodziec. O zgonach nie wrzeszczycie na pół oddziału. Pukacie do drzwi przed wejściem. Co wyście narobili, że ledwom na chwilę was z oczu spuściła, a tam dwa trupy?

Skarceni praktykanci patrzyli na nią w milczeniu. Odezwał się dopiero chłopak ochrzczony przez Jujitori jako _piętnastka_.

\- Byli dość poważnie ranni. W dokumentach stoi, że odstąpiono od zbędnych procedur.

\- No to idziem – zielonooka zacisnęła dłoń na lasce, ruszyła w stronę felernej sali, po czym zwróciła się do swego wafla od laboratorium. – Te, młody, jak ty się w ogóle zowiesz, co?

\- Ichigo Takegawa – odpowiedział chłopak zgodnie z prawdą i tym, co miał na plakietce.

\- No masz ci los...

Mijały kolejne godziny. Po piętnastej – z racji zimowej pory i przez ciężkie, śniegowe chmury na niebie – zaczęło się ściemniać. Podczas gdy Concordia i jej waflowisko użerali się ze zgonami, Rukii udało się na chwilę zasnąć po źle przespanej nocy. Drzemała wtulona w bok Ichigo, trzymając go za rękę, gdy obudził ją głuchy huk.

Brunetka niechętnie podniosła się, by zobaczyć, co spowodowało hałas. Teczka, niedbale położona przez Concordię, zsunęła się z blatu i upadła na podłogę. Kiedy Rukia podeszła do miniaturowego pobojowiska spostrzegła, że z teczki wysypały się dokumenty.

Zaczęła je zbierać i układać z powrotem, przy okazji czytając każde jedno pisemko. Wyglądało na to, że to teczka dotycząca Kurosakiego, skoro cała dokumentacja była opatrzona jego danymi. Nie doszukała się tam niczego odkrywczego, o czym nie poinformowaliby jej Concordia czy Hanatoru. Podniosła wreszcie ostatni dokument, myśląc, że to znów jakieś wyniki badań, więc zaczęła czytać.

I zamarła.

**_Karta zgonu._ **

_Kurosaki Ichigo. Data urodzenia: 15 VII 1994 r. Przyczyna zgonu: niewydolność krążeniowo-oddechowa._

Brakowało jedynie daty, godziny i pieczęci. Reszta danych była uzupełniona.

Szafirowooka szybko schowała dokument do teczki, całą papierologię ostawiła na szafkę, po czym zalała się łzami. Oparła się rękoma o blat, spuszczając głowę i nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą zobaczyła.

_Normalnie mogłabym szykować papierki, uzupełnić metryczki i czekać na podbicie karty zgonu, ale Kurosaki-san nie daje za wygraną i robi w chuja całą dostępną mi wiedzę. Jest niesamowity._

Karta zgonu czekała jedynie na podbicie i wpisanie daty oraz godziny.

_Będę wredna i dopóki nie uznam, że jego serce poszło na wieczny urlop, nie wydam wyroku._

Concordia zachowała ogromną ostrożność, tak bolesną dla Rukii. Ostateczny wyrok nie zapadł, lecz ława przysięgłych była już pełna, przewinienia zostały wpisane do akt i czekały jedynie na potwierdzenie.

Czas Kurosakiego był policzony.

W sali panował półmrok. Czerwonawe promienie zachodzącego słońca, które zdołały przedrzeć się przez pochmurne niebiosa, wpadały przez szybę na podłogę. Snop pomarańczowego światła przywoływał inne, bolesne wspomnienia.

Podobnie jak ponad rok temu, tak i teraz Rukia trzymała Ichigo w ramionach. Chciała, by do samego końca czuł, że nie jest sam. Chciała, by do ostatniej chwili świadomości wiedział, że jest obok. Tuliła jego praktycznie bezwładne ciało, patrząc wciąż w jego twarz, na której grymas bólu malował się coraz rzadziej i coraz mniej wyraźnie.

_**[MUZYKA: opcjonalnie, ale polecam - > [Klik!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6LCykRfXL8)]** _

Oddech Kurosakiego był słaby i powolny. Ranny nie reagował już niemal na nic. Jego bezwładne, sine dłonie przestawały drżeć. Nawet krwawienie powoli ustawało, podobnie jak zimne poty wstępujące na jego ciało.

Rukia wiedziała, że nie może go zatrzymywać. Nie miała prawa błagać go, by walczył, bo tylko wydłuży jego agonię. Choć jej serce rozrywał ból podobny temu, gdy godziła się z jego śmiercią po walce z Aizenem, starała się do samego końca być dla niego tym promieniem światła, który jako ostatni zgaśnie w jego świadomości i odprowadzi go na drugi brzeg.

Przypominała mu te wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile. Wspominała o ich pierwszym spotkaniu i dniu, w którym stał się Bogiem Śmierci. Opowiadała mu o tym, jak uczyła go fachu, jak kłócili się o każdą drobnostkę i jak bardzo za tym tęskni. Mówiła mu o tych wszystkich uczuciach targających nią, gdy zabierano ją do Społeczności Dusz, gdy wydano na nią wyrok i gdy Renji powiedział jej, że jakiś szalony rudzielec właśnie wywraca całe Seireitei do góry nogami, by ją ocalić. Nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez, gdy wspominała dzień egzekucji i to, jak ocalił ją przed śmiertelnym płomieniem.

I tak bardzo bolało ją, że nie mogła mu już powiedzieć o chwili, w której zrozumiała, co tak naprawdę do niego czuje.

Opowiadała mu o rozłące, gdy przez jakiś czas pozostawała w Społeczności Dusz, by nabrać sił. Przypominała mu o ponownym spotkaniu i o tym, jak stęskniła się za jego szafą, za jego rodziną, za wspólnymi polowaniami na Pustych i za mknięciem po Karakurze na jego silnych plecach. Mogła mu wreszcie opowiedzieć o swej bezsilności, gdy walczył z wewnętrznym Pustym. Wspominała porwanie Orihime oraz to, jak bardzo się na niego wściekła, gdy dowiedziała się, że wraz z Ishidą i Sado nie zaczekali na nią i Renjiego.

I znów kilka nieposłusznych łez skapnęło na jego twarz, kiedy mówiła o walce z wojskami Aizena oraz o tym, jak poświęcił się, by nie pozwolić jej zginąć w ruinach Las Noches. O tym, jak przez dwa tygodnie czuwała przy nim, gdy mocował się ze śmiercią.

Przypomniała mu ten moment, gdy wreszcie się przebudził. I ten moment, kiedy wykrzyczał jej prosto w twarz, że nigdy jej nie opuści. Zapewniała go, że tego, co dzieje się z nim teraz, nie traktuje jako złamanej obietnicy. I przypomniała mu jego własne słowa:

_Jeśli śmierć nie jest wyznacznikiem końca wszystkiego, to może nie po raz pierwszy dane nam było się spotkać. Może łącząca nas więź miała swój początek znacznie wcześniej._

Wierzyła, że to, co ich połączyło, wykracza poza kres i czas, lecz pomimo tego nie umiała się pogodzić ze zbliżającą się nieubłaganie śmiercią ukochanego mężczyzny.

**_Ukochanego?..._ **

To jedno słowo odbijało się bolesnym echem w jej myślach. W akompaniamencie tych wszystkich insynuacji przyjaciół, „twojego rudzielca” ze strony Concordii oraz na tle tych wszystkich chwil, gdy ich usta były tak blisko siebie w niemym wyznaniu.

**_Nawet na sam koniec chcesz udawać, że jest inaczej?..._ **

Mając go tak blisko siebie i czując na swej skórze każdy jego słabnący oddech, uświadamiała sobie, że już nigdy nie ujrzy tych mądrych, kasztanowych oczu, więc na sam koniec musi być szczera sama przed sobą, przed nim i przed Bogiem, który patrzył gdzieś z góry na to rozstanie.

_Pozwól... mi... zatrzymać... tę... powódź..._

**_Nawet jeśli zatrzymałam deszcz w twym sercu... Dlaczego zostawiasz mnie pośrodku wielkiego potopu?..._ **

To był ostatni moment, by móc mu to powiedzieć.

\- Ichigo… - ostatkiem silnej woli starała się opanować głos, pochylając się nad rudzielcem jeszcze bardziej i obejmując go mocniej – Dziękuję, że tak długo walczyłeś i przepraszam, że nie potrafię ci pomóc. Dziękuję za te wszystkie chwile, które mogłam spędzić z tobą i za to, że mogłam cię poznać.

Brew Kurosakiego drgnęła nieznacznie.

\- Wciąż będę czuwać nad twoją rodziną – jej głos drżał coraz mocniej, gdy myślała o chwili, gdy będzie musiała stanąć przed Isshinem, przed Yuzu i Karin i przekazać im wiadomość o jego śmierci. – Wraz z Ishidą, Inoue i Sado będziemy bronić Karakury i jej mieszkańców i wraz z Jujitori zrobimy wszystko, by Yamamoto nikogo więcej nie mógł już skrzywdzić.

Sine dłonie mężczyzny zdołały odnaleźć poły szat brunetki i chwycić je słabo.

\- Nie martw się o nas, Ichi – w tym momencie Kuchiki nie wytrzymała; jej głos załamał się, a kilka łez skapnęło prosto na twarz Kurosakiego. – Możesz już iść.

Z jej gardła wyrwał się tak długo tłumiony szloch, gdy przez łzy zobaczyła, że Ichigo próbuje coś jeszcze bezgłośnie powiedzieć. Po chwili poczuła, że jego dłonie puszczają jej szaty.

Przygarnęła go do siebie i wtuliła twarz w jego ramię, pozwalając łzom płynąć.

* * *

_***Znaki w imieniu Naoji wchodzą w skład słów takich jak „leczenie” czy „lekarstwo”.** _


	16. XVI - Po bitwie, cz. 4: Obiecałem ci, Rukia [RETROSPEKCJA]

Może sygnał z kardiomonitora by nie zaniknął, gdyby zaskoczona Concordia nie potknęła się i nie chcąc wyjawiać swej obecności, kurczowo nie złapała się urządzenia, przypadkowo obluzowując odprowadzenia przewodów i - chcąc szybko zamaskować ten incydent - nie wyłączyłaby wszystkich nadchodzących alarmów, wykorzystując przy tym fakt, że uwaga Kuchiki była skupiona tylko i wyłącznie na Kurosakim.

\- R... Rukia...

To jej serce zamarło na moment, gdy usłyszała głos, za którym tak bardzo tęskniła. Ciepły, choć schrypnięty, a jednocześnie inny niż tamtego dnia, gdy w soporze wydyszał jej imię. Z duszą na ramieniu podniosła głowę i spojrzała na jego twarz.

Chwila ta warta była wszystkich łez wylanych przez dwa tygodnie; warta zaciętej walki o jego zdrowie i życie, warta chwil zwątpienia i słabości. Warta każdej źle przespanej lub nieprzespanej nocy, warta wszystkich reanimacji, wszystkich starań i długiego czuwania.

Jego dłoń sięgnęła ku jej twarzy i otarła z niej łzy. Kasztanowe oczy Kurosakiego otworzyły się powoli, zaś czerwonawe promienie zachodzącego słońca odbijały się w jego tęczówkach, które zdawały się płonąć niczym rozognione drwa w palenisku pod gołym niebem w letnią, księżycową noc; bił od nich błogi spokój. Kuchiki poczerwieniała gwałtownie, czując ciepłą, dużą dłoń na swym policzku, a serce załomotało w jej piersi niczym młot pneumatyczny.

\- Przepraszam, Rukia – tym razem głos Ichigo był już wyraźniejszy i wracał do swej dawnej barwy. – Ile już minęło?...

\- Dwa tygodnie – odparła, chcąc wyglądać poważnie, lecz nie mogła powstrzymać ani kolejnych łez spływających po jej twarzy, ani uśmiechu pełnego ulgi, szczęścia i niedowierzania zarazem. – Dwa tygodnie, ty kretynie!...

Kurosaki usiadł powoli, przygarnął do siebie brunetkę i przytulił ją mocno. Kręciło mu się w głowie, więc oparł ją o jej ramię, czując zarówno drżenie jej drobnego ciała, jak i ten słodki, kojący zapach, który przez cały ten czas, gdy walczył o życie, majaczył mu w podświadomości. Zasadniczo czuł się tak, jakby ktoś go z grobu wyciągnął i doskonale wiedział, czyja to sprawka. Pomyśleć, że tak drobna kobieta może mieć tyle siły!

\- Ja… ja naprawdę myślałam, że to już koniec… - wymamrotała, wtulając się w niego ile sił. Tak bardzo tęskniła za jego ciepłymi objęciami, za jego silnymi ramionami, po prostu za jego obecnością. – Tak bardzo się bałam, Ichi!...

\- A ja nawet przez chwilę nie czułem, że to koniec.

Nie umiał się nie uśmiechnąć, kiedy Rukia podniosła na niego wzrok. Tęsknił za tymi wielkimi, pięknymi, szafirowymi oczyma, za jej spojrzeniem. W końcu niecodziennie widuje się anioły, nie? A on miał to cholerne szczęście, że jedna taka anielica, choć kolor jej włosów daleki był śnieżnej bieli, czuwała nad nim nie tylko przez te dwa tygodnie, lecz od dnia, kiedy wziął na swe barki misję Boga Śmierci.

\- Nie potrafię tego opisać, ale… - Kurosaki nie był zbyt dobry w doborze słów do swych uczuć; w ogóle nie był zbyt dobry w okazywaniu uczuć, ale chciał, by Kuchiki wiedziała, jak to wyglądało z jego perspektywy. – Wiedziałem, że jesteś. Jak przez mgłę, lecz wciąż słyszałem twój głos.

\- Ichigo…

Ciepły, letni wiatr owiewał ich zarumienione twarze, kiedy tak siedzieli na łóżku oparci o siebie czołami, trzymając się za ręce i napawając się w ciszy swą obecnością. Po prostu byli tu razem, bezpieczni, już po pokonaniu Aizena i jego wojsk. Dookoła nie było wielkiego rumowiska, nie było walących się ścian i osuwających się stropów, gotowych ich pogrzebać w każdej chwili. Była cisza wypełniona szumem wiatru oraz ich oddechami, było ciepło stęsknionych za sobą dłoni i nić przeznaczenia czerwona niczym słońce zachodzące na nieboskłonie.

\- Powiedz mi, Rukia… - nie puszczając jej dłoni, Kurosaki wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, nakazując swej obolałej głowie względne posłuszeństwo, po czym podniósł ją i spojrzał na Kuchiki. – Co z resztą? Są cali?

Gdyby tylko brunetka mogła usłyszeć ciche westchnięcie Jujitori, symultaniczne z jej własnym… Ledwo ten rudy cymbał wybudził się po dwutygodniowej walce o życie, a jednym z jego pierwszych pytań jest to, czy z przyjaciółmi wszystko w porządku. Cały Ichigo, za którym tak bardzo tęskniła i bez którego od wielu miesięcy nie wyobrażała sobie życia.

\- Też im się oberwało, ale zdecydowanie mniej niż tobie – odparła, spuszczając głowę i patrząc na ich złączone dłonie. Choć czerwieniła się niezdrowo, nie chciała puszczać jego ręki. Wreszcie nie była nieruchoma i chłodna. – Przychodzili tu do ciebie.

\- Naprawdę? – Kurosaki odsunął się nieco, rozglądając się. Spojrzał na swoje przedramię, gdzie do wkłutego wenflonu podpięty był wężyk. Wędrując wzrokiem wzdłuż niego, ujrzał pomału kapiącą kroplówkę. Obok łóżka stał kardiomonitor. Jego biurko zamieniło się w osobliwą przestrzeń podobną punktowi pielęgniarskiemu w dyżurce oddziałowej. – Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć ich głosów. Pamiętam tatę, Yuzu i Karin… Właśnie! – powrócił wzrokiem do Rukii, która przyglądała się mu uważnie z jakimś nieokreślonym, trudnym do odgadnięcia błyskiem w ciemnoniebieskich oczach. – Jak dziewczyny?

\- Przychodziły codziennie. Są naprawdę dzielne. Chyba musiały zahartować się z takim nieostrożnym imbecylem w roli starszego brata – prychnęła, odwracając od niego wzrok. – Ale jak zobaczą, że łaskawie postanowiłeś nie umierać jak ostatni frajer, będzie dobrze.

Ichigo nie umiał powstrzymać cichego parsknięcia śmiechem, gdy zobaczył, jak na tej niby-obrażonej, zarumienionej twarzy brunetki maluje się uśmieszek. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił…

\- A co z tobą? – zapytał, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – Przepraszam, że tylko tyle mogłem zrobić, żebyś-

\- CZY MÓGŁBYŚ WRESZCIE PRZESTAĆ PRZEPRASZAĆ I RAZ POMYŚLEĆ O SOBIE, KRETYNIE?!

Kurosaki wzdrygnął się, gdy jego uszy zostały zbombardowane przez poirytowany głos momentalnie rozjuszonej przyjaciółki. Zrobiło mu się tak jakoś zimno, gdy jej wzrok świdrował go wręcz i przeszywał. Patrzyła na niego wściekła, zaciskając wolną rękę w pięść; drugą dłonią ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę.

\- Przez pieprzone dwa tygodnie drżeliśmy o każdy twój oddech! Nie możesz po prostu raz jeden zamknąć tej niewyparzonej mordy, jeśli nie masz do powiedzenia nic innego niż to twoje przeklęte „przepraszam” bez powodu?! Nie możesz po prostu cieszyć się, że przeżyłeś i się w ogóle obudziłeś?!

\- Rukia…

\- Nie rukiuj mi tu, debilu! – przerwała mu, przysuwając twarz niebezpiecznie jego twarzy; oboje byli czerwoni i patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy niemal wyzywająco. – Jeszcze jedno „przepraszam” w tym kontekście a przysięgam, że nigdy ci nie wybaczę!

\- To przywołuje wspomnienia. Gdy zabierali cię na egzekucję…

Zaciśnięta w pięść dłoń Rukii drgnęła niebezpiecznie.

\- Powiedzmy, że chwilowo masz immunitet – westchnęła ciężko, po czym przygryzła wargę. Próbowała powstrzymać łzy, lecz te nie usłuchały i po chwili spłynęły po jej niezdrowo zarumienionych policzkach – Idioto.

\- Twoja obecność to dla mnie jeden wielki immunitet od tego wiecznie padającego, pieprzonego deszczu.

Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, a serce zabiło mocniej, gdy usłyszała te słowa. Kurosaki do zbyt wylewnych nigdy nie należał, a jego niewyparzony język niejednokrotnie doprowadzał do spięć między nimi, ale tym razem najwyraźniej spłatał właścicielowi jeszcze wymyślniejszego psikusa.

\- Ichigo?...

\- Te dwa tygodnie to nie był deszcz – ciągnął rudzielec, choć jego twarz – nomen omen – kolorem przypominała truskawkę przez niezdrowy rumieniec. – To był pieprzony potop. A ty wciąż trzymałaś mnie za rękę i nie pozwoliłaś mi zatonąć.

Rukia zadrżała, kiedy Ichigo nachylił się do niej i ich twarze po raz kolejny znalazły się tak blisko siebie. Z jej gardła wyrwało się ciche westchnienie, kiedy rudzielec objął ją mocniej. Jedną rękę szafirowooka zarzuciła na jego szyję, drugą wczepiła mu w koszulkę. Czuła, jak jego serce tłucze się niespokojnie w jego piersi. Nie była lepsza; jej serce także biło jak oszalałe.

Prawie jak nocą przed ostateczną bitwą z Aizenem, gdy deszcz bębnił w szybę pokoju Kurosakiego, opłakując jego niedoszłą ofiarę z własnego życia.

Zbliżyła do niego twarz, czując na swej własnej jego przyspieszony oddech. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, oblani obfitym rumieńcem. Kiedy Rukia zobaczyła rozchylone wargi Kurosakiego, serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, gdy zaś zamknął oczy, nieuchronnie zmierzając w tę stronę, oddała się tej chwili, również zamykając oczy. Pierwsze, nieśmiałe muśnięcie jego spierzchłych warg...

\- Oni-chaaaaaan!

\- Braciszku!

\- Synku! Mój dzielny, kochany synku!

Do pokoju, niczym lawina, wtargnęli Yuzu, Karin i Isshin, nie patrząc nawet, co się dzieje; po prostu z impetem otworzyli drzwi, by po chwili z całych sił wyściskać Ichigo i Rukię.

\- Witaj w domu, Ichi-nii! – Yuzu najmocniej wtuliła się w brata, szlochając głośno, obejmowana czule zarówno przez niego, jak i przez Rukię.

\- Jesteś wielki, bracie!... - Karin uwiesiła się na szyi rudzielca, także nie kryjąc łez.

\- A mówiłem temu staremu zboczeńcowi, że mój syn nie przegra! – Isshin poszedł na całość, wyjąc na całe gardło i przytulając wszystkich naraz.

Ichigo i Rukia spojrzeli na siebie z wypiekami na twarzach. W tej wielkiej plątaninie rąk, obejmując siostry, trzymali się za ręce i uśmiechali się do siebie. A Concordia? Stała z boku, cała czerwona na policzkach, gorączkowo ocierając łzy szczęścia.

\- Wygląda na to, że moja misja póki co dobiegła końca. Dobrze, że wróciłeś, Kurosaki. A teraz wracaj do zdrowia. Obyśmy spotkali się następnym razem w lepszych okolicznościach.

Sen, w który zapadł wyściskany przez najbliższych Kurosaki, wreszcie przypominał sen zdrowego człowieka. Kuchiki, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w ten cud, jeszcze długo nie mogła zasnąć, nasłuchując miarowego, spokojnego oddechu rudzielca. Zasnęła, wtulona w jego bok, słysząc bicie jego serca i karcąc się w myślach za tę zgubną chwilę słabości, która mogła zniszczyć ich relację.

Obudził ją komunikator, który – zapewne wcale nie za sprawą niewysokiej, kulawej blondynki – wreszcie zaczął ją informować o zagrożeniach ze strony Pustych.

Była na siebie wściekła, choć przecież wiedziała, jak przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie wyglądała sytuacja w domu Kurosakich; odzwyczaiła się od walki i kiedy stanęła oko w oko z przebiegłym Adjuchasem, miała wrażenie, że znów jest na treningu z ukochanym Porucznikiem i nie potrafi utrzymać miecza.

Przeciwnik był szybki. Ledwo nadążała za jego atakami. Pusty błyskawicznie sprowadził ją do defensywy i finalnie powalił na ziemię. Co prawda Kuchiki nawet w parterze przez długi czas unikała ciosów Adjuchasa, lecz gdy rozkojarzona i zmęczona ciągłą ucieczką przed jego szponami uderzyła plecami o filar podtrzymujący most nad rzeką, wiedziała już, że nie ma jak uciec. Strach i niepewność stępiły jej ostrze, nie pozwalając mocy obronić swej pani.

Zacisnęła powieki, gotowa na kolejny atak. Na uderzenie o ziemię, na przeturlanie po skrzypiącej od suszy, żółknącej trawie.

Adjuchas zawył żałośliwie.

Rukia otworzyła oczy. Przed sobą widziała jedynie plecy rudzielca, który przyjął na siebie cios Pustego. Na spękaną ziemię kapała jego krew.

Kurosaki ryknął wściekle, po czym, przeklinając tego, który odważył się podnieść łapska na jego przyjaciółkę, ruszył do walki. Kuchiki podniosła się i będąc na siebie zła jeszcze bardziej, zacisnęła ręce na swym mieczu i pognała ku Bogu Śmierci, by ramię w ramię z nim stawić czoła nadzwyczajnie silnemu Adjuchasowi.

We dwoje sprawnie uporali się z przeciwnikiem. Dopiero po walce Rukia zauważyła, że Ichigo, który wyrwał się do walki, będąc przecież w pierwszej dobie po wybudzeniu się z dwutygodniowej randki z kostuchną, naruszył nie do końca wygojone rany. Otworzyły się, a jego szaty nasiąkały krwią.

\- Yo. – wydyszał, posyłając jej słaby, niemrawy uśmiech. Wbił Zangetsu w ziemię, wspierając się na nim i patrzył na nią, zdając sobie sprawę, że szykuje się opierdol miesiąca.

\- W dupę sobie wsadź to swoje „yo”, idioto! – prychnęła, chowając miecz i podchodząc do niego. Pod przykrywką cierpkich słów próbowała ukryć wyrzuty sumienia. – Coś ty najlepszego ze sobą zrobił, Ichigo?...

\- Żywą tarczę – wzruszył ramionami.

\- I uznałeś, że wyrwanie się do walki, będąc tak osłabionym, nie będzie skutkowało tym, od czego próbowaliśmy cię przez dwa tygodnie odwieść?! – wrzasnęła, łypiąc na niego gniewnie, choć w jej oczach szkliły się łzy. – Nie możesz choć przez jakiś czas odpuścić i dać sobie czas na dojście do siebie? Dobrze wiem, skąd masz na sobie tyle ran i pamiętam, że dwa tygodnie temu uratowałeś my życie, więc pozwól mi choć częściowo spłacić swój dłu-

Kurosaki nie wytrzymał. Położył dłonie na jej ramionach. Zbliżył twarz do jej twarzy, patrząc prosto w jej pełne łez oczy i ryknął wściekle:

\- Nie rozumiesz, mała wiedźmo?! Zawsze będę z tobą, kapujesz?! Niezależnie od tego, w jakie bagno się wpakujemy! A jeżeli sama się wpieprzysz w kłopoty, pobiegnę za tobą choćby na drugi koniec świata, żeby wpieprzyć się w nie razem z tobą! I może na mnie spaść cała armia Pustych, Arrancarów, jebanych Aizenów i Bóg jeden wie, czego jeszcze! Zetrę ich w pył, zanim zdążą choćby pomyśleć o skrzywdzeniu cię! – jego oczy zdawały się nieomal płonąć, a ochrypły, nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos sprawiał, że brunetka drżała jeszcze mocniej z mieszaniny gniewu na niego, na samą siebie i… wzruszenia? - Nie opuszczę cię, Rukia, choćby nie wiem co!

Po chwili padł przed nią na kolana, dysząc i kaszląc; zdecydowanie nadwyrężył swe i tak znacznie uszczuplone siły. Oparł głowę o jej ramię, próbując złapać oddech. W końcu, jak tamtego pamiętnego, czerwcowego dnia, gdy krzyczał ku niebiosom ku uciekającemu Grand Fisherowi, padł w ramiona Rukii. I tak samo jak tamtego dnia, jego głowa spoczęła na jej kolanach, gdy osunął się ku ziemi, nie mogąc dłużej ani ustać, ani uklęczeć.

I gdy poczuł, że na jego twarz skapnęło kilka jej łez, podniósł ku niej rękę, położył na jej policzku i uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

\- Wiesz, Rukia… Kiedy płaczesz, urządzasz sercu niezły potop, a twoje łzy są deszczem również w moim sercu. A przecież to właśnie ty sprawiłaś, że ulewa od lat pogrążająca moje serce wreszcie ustała. Pozwól mi więc zatrzymać tą powódź. Jesteś malutka i prąd twoich własnych łez prędko cię zniesie, wiesz?

Choć czerwienili się oboje, w jego cichym, ciepłym głosie i pełnym spokoju spojrzeniu kasztanowych, szklistych oczu odnalazła spokój, choć miała ochotę trzasnąć go w sagan za te wszystkie przytyki dotyczące jej wzrostu.

Wtedy nie opuścił jej. A potem przyszedł ten mroźny, grudniowy poranek.


	17. XVII - Obiecałam ci, Ichigo

Spomiędzy szarych chmur wychynął nieśmiało snop światła, wpadając przez okno do byłego pro morte i świecąc prosto w twarz śpiącej Rukii.

Kuchiki zacisnęła powieki, czując, jak promienie słoneczne bombardują wręcz i tak zamknięte, zaspane oczy. Obróciła się na drugi bok, plecami do okna i wcisnęła policzek w poduszkę.

_Chwila… Poduszka? Co tu się?..._

Otworzyła oczy i uzmysłowiła sobie, że leży na futonie, który był przeznaczony dla Kurosakiego.

_ICHIGO!_

Poderwała się do siadu, nerwowo rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Poza nią nie było tu nikogo. Na blacie nie było nowych płynów infuzyjnych do podłączenia. Pusta butelka po ostatnim wciąż wisiała obok łoża, zaś na końcu podpiętego do niej drenu znajdowało się trochę krwi. Brakowało czarnej, wierzchniej szaty Boga Śmierci – kosode, która wisiała nad łożem.

Rukia próbowała sobie przypomnieć, w którym momencie odpłynęła. Pamiętała, jak trzymała Kurosakiego w ramionach, gdy ten oddychał coraz słabiej i niemalże na nic nie reagował. Pamiętała, jak z bólem serca powiedziała mu, że może już odejść tam, gdzie nie będzie już cierpiał, jak jego sine dłonie zacisnęły się na jej szatach i po chwili puściły je, opadając bezwładnie.

Wyglądało na to, że płakała wtulona w niego, dopóki nie zmorzył jej sen. Tak oto przegapiła moment, gdy zabrano jego ciało. Ktoś, kto to zrobił, postanowił okryć ją kosode rudowłosego.

Kuchiki wzięła do rąk jego szatę, która opadła z jej ramion. Wtuliła w nią twarz, czując jeszcze zapach tego nieposłusznego, upartego imbecyla. Zacisnęła powieki, spod których popłynęły łzy i skuliła się, drżąc od ledwie wstrzymywanego łkania.

Wyglądało na to, że choć ten jeden raz jej posłuchał.

Wszystko było takie ponure i ciche, a skrawki błękitnego nieba, wyszarpywane lodowatym wiatrem złowrogim chmurom muskanym przez promienie słońca, zdawały się drwić z Rukii, kiedy – trzymając w rękach z namaszczeniem złożone kosode rudzielca – szła w kierunku drzwi znajdujących się na oddziałowym rozdrożu. W tej sytuacji była jedna osoba, z którą mogła porozmawiać. Albo wspólnie pomilczeć.

Zapukała do niepozornie wyglądających drzwi i czekała. Cisza. Zapukała jeszcze raz, nieco głośniej. Wciąż nic. Westchnęła ciężko i położyła dłoń na klamce, wahając się jeszcze przez moment. Co powiedzieć? Jak się zachować? Może ona już wie?

Świat bez tego rudego kretyna zdawał się być po stokroć bardziej skomplikowany i wrogi.

Nacisnęła wreszcie na klamkę i powoli otworzyła drzwi. Wślizgnęła się do środka niewielkiego pomieszczenia i rozejrzała się uważnie.

Było to coś pomiędzy dyżurką a pokojem socjalnym. Na biurku piętrzyły się teczki, woluminy i notatki. Pośród tego nieładu stał monitor, pomiędzy papierzyska upchnięte były klawiatura i myszka, zaś pod ścianą stało kilka metalowych skrzynek. Nalepki na nich informowały, że pochodzą z laboratorium XII Dywizji i przeznaczone są do naprawy.

Pod oknem znajdowała się kanapa, zaś na niej leżała dziwacznie zwinięta, drobna dziewczyna. Na parapecie stała szklanka z niedopitą kawą, zaś obok tego prowizorycznego miejsca pracy i odpoczynku leżały książki i – jakże by inaczej! – jeszcze więcej dokumentów.

Czarne, wierzchnie elementy stroju Bogini Śmierci wisiały na krześle przysuniętym do biurka, zaś sama Porucznik XIII Dywizji, okryta bezładnie pozwijanym kocem, leżała ni to na boku, ni to na plecach w spodniej, białej koszuli i… kraciastych bokserkach.

Kuchiki postanowiła skwitować to osobliwe połączenie milczeniem. Bardziej skupiła się na sposobie, w jaki ułożone były kończyny Jujitori. Nogi podkulone, ręce przywiedzione do klatki piersiowej, dłonie powykręcane. Concordia była wygięta w bok, na który utykała. Pod tym wymiętolonym kocem wyglądała słabo i bezradnie; inaczej niż gdy kroczyła przez Dwór Czystych Dusz z laską w ręku, choć niezgrabnie, to z pewną dumą i powagą.

Wzrok Rukii powędrował po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu laski zielonookiej. Pamiętała, że była ona de facto orężem jej przełożonej. Pochwa z Zabójcą Dusz leżała na parapecie; miecz był dość szeroki jak na broń jednoręczną i lekko zakrzywiony, zaś jego garda zdobiona była szafirami i kamieniami księżycowymi.

Z duszą na ramieniu brunetka usiadła na wolnym od powyginanego niczym paragraf ciała Concordii, po czym położyła rękę na jej barku i potrząsnęła nim delikatnie. To wystarczyło, by blondynka skrzywiła się nieznacznie i zaczęła się specyficznie przeciągać; jej ciało napięło się i wyprostowało nieznacznie, by po chwili skulić się jeszcze mocniej. Dziewczyna, przecierając oczy dość niezgrabnymi ruchami, usiadła powoli, po czym spod przymkniętych powiek spojrzała na podwładną.

\- Kuchiki-san?... – wymamrotała, marszcząc brwi i przyglądając się uważnie Rukii. Wzrok jej zaczerwienionych oczu sprawił, że coś przewróciło jej się w trzewiach. Spojrzała na trzymaną przez brunetkę złożoną, czarną koszulę, rzuciła okiem na krzesło, gdzie wisiały jej ubrania i znów spojrzała na koszulę w ręku szafirowookiej.

Zrozumiawszy, czyja to kosode, przygryzła wargę.

\- Kiedy się obudziłam, nie było go – Kuchiki spuściła głowę i dodała niemal szeptem – Zostało tylko to.

Jujitori westchnęła cicho. Przygarnęła do siebie podkomendną i przytuliła ją nieśmiało.

\- Przepraszam, że nie mogłam zrobić nic więcej, Kuchiki-san – szepnęła.

Poczuła, jak brunetka potrząsa głową, po czym zaciska ręce na połach jej koszuli. Drżała. Concordia zamknęła oczy, pozwalając dwóm łzom spłynąć po twarzy. Obecnie tylko na taki skromny, niewidoczny dla Rukii wyraz smutku mogła sobie pozwolić.

\- Pozwolisz, że się ogarnę? Trzeba zrobić małe rozeznanko, kaj twojego rudzielca wzięli.

Porucznik XIII Dywizji jednym haustem dopiła resztkę kawy, ogarnęła pozwijany dziwacznie koc, po czym zaczęła się ubierać. Kiedy wiązała pasy podtrzymujące szaty, do jej uszu dobiegł głos Kuchiki, która po długiej chwili ciszy zdobyła się na rozmowę.

\- Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy zasnęłam – przyznała, zawstydzona słabością swojego ciała. – Jednak nim to się stało… jeszcze tam był. Oddychał. Próbował mówić…

\- Uparty – mruknęła Concordia, zakładając na ramię opaskę porucznikowską, po czym spojrzała na zegar wiszący nad drzwiami. – Jest przed dziesiątą. Jeśli to stało się niedawno, to nie będziemy miały daleko.

Jujitori wzięła z parapetu miecz, który w jej ręku zamienił się w laskę, wsparła się na niej i wskazała brunetce na drzwi, sygnalizując, że jest gotowa i mogą rozpocząć bodaj najbardziej ponure poszukiwania w ich życiach.

Pierwszym punktem, w którym postanowiły sprawdzić, było niegdysiejsze pro morte. Concordia chciała się upewnić, że czegoś nie przeoczyły, choć tego rudego łba trudno byłoby nie zauważyć. Porucznik XIII Dywizji z zaskoczeniem i pewnym zawstydzeniem zorientowała się, że nie było tam także pozostawionych przez nią poprzedniego dnia dokumentów Kurosakiego. Skarciła się w myślach, przegrzebując szafki, lecz na próżno.

Kolejnym miejscem był punkt pielęgniarski, gdzie aktualnie urzędowało kilku praktykantów. Ledwo blondynka oparła się o próg, zaalarmowani charakterystycznym postukiwaniem laski przerwali wykonywane czynności, wyglądając zza szafek, biurek czy dokumentacji, zaś zielonooką powitało chóralne „dzień dobry, Jujitori-san!”.

\- Dobry, dobry – westchnęła, patrząc po studenciakach. Dostrzegła aż za dobrze znanego jej okularnika i zawahała się. Chciała go o coś zapytać, lecz mając obok siebie Rukię, nie chciała w tej sytuacji wymawiać jego imienia. – Ej, Tempura. Macie tu dokumentacje pacjentów?

\- Takegawa – odparł speszony Ichigo, nerwowo drapiąc się po karku.

\- Wielka mi różnica* – mruknęła Jujitori, przerzucając teczki podane jej przez Takegawę. – Interesuje mnie coś… bardziej opasłego.

\- To wszystko, co mamy, Jujitori-san.

\- No dobra. Czy na waszej zmianie przenosiliście kogoś do pro morte?

\- Nie, ale zmianowi z nocki coś wspominali – odezwała się dziewczyna, która dzień wcześniej za plecami Porucznik XIII Dywizji wspominała o jej _mrocznej aurze_. – Tyle że po tym czasie pewnie poprzenosili do prosektorium…

\- Więc może tam być i papierologia – Concordia zdała sobie sprawę, że czeka ich jeszcze dłuższa wycieczka, po czym zwróciła się do studentki – Kopsniesz się na wszelki do archiwum i zapytasz o dokumentację Kurosakiego? Jakby pytali, z czyjego polecenia, to powiedz, że jesteś od Kapitana Kuchiki. A ty – wskazała na Takegawę – Przekaż oddziałowej, gdzie jestem.

Droga do prosektorium zapowiadała się na dość długą. Jednym ze sposobów, żeby ją choć trochę skrócić, było przejście przez park, który był widoczny z okna byłego pro morte. To rozwiązanie miało także dodatkową, aktualnie dość istotną zaletę – była to droga mało uczęszczana. W takiej chwili naprawdę nie trzeba im było do szczęścia ciekawskich pytań czy spojrzeń postronnych.

Pogoda póki co dopisywała, choć słońce, które coraz śmielej wychylało się zza szarych, śniegowych chmur, w połączeniu z leżącym wszędzie białym puchem, momentami dokuczliwie raziło w oczy. Sytuacja ta miała także dobrą stronę – zmrużone powieki obu kobiet wskazywały na to, że te łzy i zaczerwienienie to od słońca, nie od płaczu.

Milczały, brnąc przez nieośnieżoną ścieżkę. Obie podobnie z metra cięte, pośród wszechogarniającej bieli zdawały się być czarnymi, powoli sunącymi punkcikami. Concordia stąpała ostrożnie; laska służyła jej teraz do badania gruntu pod śniegiem i wyczuwania lodu. Pół kroku za nią szła Rukia, trzymając wciąż w rękach wierzchnią szatę Kurosakiego i dzieląc swą uwagę pomiędzy zaśnieżoną drogę i słowa przełożonej, która odezwała się znienacka:

\- Co teraz zamierzasz, Kuchiki-san?

\- To znaczy? – zbita z tropu brunetka podniosła wzrok na blondynkę, która patrzyła na nią z mieszaniną troski i zasmucenia.

Zatrzymały się na wysokości kapliczki skrytej pośród ogołoconych z liści drzew i nielicznych iglaków. Patrzyły na siebie w milczeniu; ich włosy rozdmuchiwał łagodny, choć mroźny wiatr, szczypiąc po zaczerwienionych policzkach.

\- Wrócę z tobą do Karakury – odparła Concordia, wspierając się mocniej na lasce i obserwując podkomendną uważnie. – Sytuacja jest zbyt niebezpieczna. Nie wiem, czy jakiś Nikuya jeszcze się pojawi w mieście, ale nie spodziewałabym się, żeby cos miało się uspokoić.

Wizja powrotu na Ziemię sprawiła, że Rukia spuściła głowę, starając się zachować zimną krew. Wiedziała, co czeka ją, gdy przestąpi próg kliniki Kurosakich czy liceum w Karakurze. Na ponad rok zapomniała, czym są tak czarne wizje, a teraz cały ten koszmar się ziścił, zaś ona musiała stawić mu czoła.

Przyrzekła chronić wszystko, co mu bliskie. Jego miasto, przyjaciół, siostry.

\- Nawet będąc Porucznikiem? – spytała, podnosząc wzrok na przełożoną. Na twarzy Rukii wymalowało się zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyła nieznaczny uśmieszek na jej twarzy.

\- Chyba się nie rozumiemy. Swoje siedemnastoletnie życie od zawsze dzielę pomiędzy świat żywych a Społeczność Dusz. Poza tym – podeszła bliżej szafirowookiej i ściszyła głos – Jestem, że tak powiem, _opcją awaryjną_. Ktoś inny miał otrzymać tę nominację, ale… zgłosił się po nową przepustkę na Ziemię, _Kuchiki-fukutaichō_.

Bogini Śmierci osłupiała. Wyglądało na to, że jej Kapitan też nasłuchał się jakichś idiotycznych plotek na temat rzekomego związku z Kurosakim.

\- Generał wykonał kolejny krok. I wątpię, że ręka mu zadrży, gdy zaszedł tak daleko – ciągnęła Jujitori. – A że jest skończonym chujem, to rozbicie emocjonalne przeciwnika wykorzysta bez wahania. Dlatego wrócę z tobą i będę bronić i Karakury, i waszych przyjaciół, i rodziny. Trudniej będzie sieknąć dwie wiedźmy niż jedną, nie? A poza tym temu pieprzonemu staruchowi nie odpuszczę. Pytanie, czy staniemy do tej walki razem. Rozumiem, że to fatalny moment na takie pytania i deklaracje – dodała, wyciągając ku niej dłoń o drżących, lekko pokrzywionych palcach – I zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz.

Rukia patrzyła to na rękę Concordii, to na jej twarz. Zielone, na wpół otwarte oczy były zadziwiająco spokojne. Spoglądały na nią z – jak odczytała to brunetka – pokorą. Przełożona najwyraźniej była gotowa na każdą odpowiedź. Także odmowną.

\- Pytasz mnie, czy w tej sytuacji jestem w stanie stawić czoła najpotężniejszemu Bogu Śmierci, który był w stanie wywrócić ówczesny ład do góry nogami i utrzymać go w tej formie do tej pory, po drodze poświęcając niezliczone ludzkie istnienia dla osiągnięcia swych celów?

Kuchiki także zrobiła krok ku Jujitori, lecz nie spuszczała już wzroku z jej oczu, które otworzyły się szerzej. Concordia przełknęła głośno ślinę, kiedy widziała, jak ciemnoniebieskie oczy Rukii zaczynają jej tak jakoś przypominać burzowe niebo.

Wyciągnęła rękę ku blondynce.

Głuchy huk.

Jujitori, trafiona pięścią brunetki w splot słoneczny, zgięła się, wolną ręką trzymając się za brzuch i próbując złapać oddech. Chwiejąc się, podniosła głowę i z tak przymusowo uniżonej pozycji patrzyła zaszklonymi z bólu oczami na rozsierdzoną Rukię.

\- I ty się jeszcze pytasz, czy zamierzam walczyć z osobą, która tyle razy podniosła rękę na tych, których kochałam?! – huknęła na Concordię, za podniesionym głosem i groźną miną próbując ukryć rozpacz.

Porucznik XIII Dywizji wyprostowała się powoli; gdy zobaczyła łzy szklące się w szafirowych oczach podkomendnej, przygryzła wargę. Atak Pustych z gatunku Nikuya był w istocie zamachem na tak ważną dla niej osobę, jeśli nie najważniejszą, a teraz to, kim dla niej był, przyznała sama Rukia. I to sprawiło, że coś w Concordii umarło.

\- Wstydź się, że miałaś co do tego jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, Jujitori-san.

Prostując się i odzyskując w miarę równy oddech, zielonooka w milczeniu patrzyła na tę siłaczkę. Wolałaby, aby do tak dramatycznych decyzji w tak ponurych okolicznościach nigdy nie musiało dochodzić. Przeklinała dni, gdy generalskie zakusy sięgnęły także po jej najbliższych i przyjęła do wiadomości, że kieruje nimi to samo, co niebawem przyjdzie wyryć w kamieniu tam, gdzie Grand Fisher ośmielił się zaatakować rodzinę Kurosakiego**.

Obie postanowiły żałobę przekuć w sprawiedliwość.

\- Zatem proszę o wybaczenie – odparła Concordia, wzdychając ciężko. – Nie wynika to w żaden sposób z moich wątpliwości co do twej odwagi, Kuchiki-san. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ostatnie wydarzenia to dla ciebie ogromny ciężar i…

\- … i między innymi dlatego. Dla niego.

Znów milczały; wzruszenie i dławiący ból usiłujący wyrwać się z piersi związał im krtanie.

\- Niezbyt dyskretne miejsce na takie rozmowy, nieprawdaż?

Z osłupienia wyrwał je bardzo znajomy, męski głos, dobiegający zza ich pleców.

Kiedy się odwróciły, poraziło je zimowe, jasne słońce. Mrużąc oczy, przyglądały się wysokiej postaci stojącej naprzeciw nich; rosła sylwetka, skąpana w promienistych smugach przezierających się przez gałęzie drzew, rzuciła na nie cień, który pozwolił im dostrzec szczegóły jej fizjonomii, choć sama postać zdawała się być… nieco transparentna.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło im się w oczy, była bujna, ruda czupryna. Co prawda nieco ciemniejsza, trochę dłuższa i bardziej uładzona od tej, którą zapamiętały, lecz przywodziła na myśl konkretne, dobitne skojarzenie z jedną osobą. Podobne skojarzenie wywołały oczy. Kasztanowe, błyszczące, choć nieco jaśniejsze, spoglądające na kobiety znad nieznacznie zmarszczonych brwi. Na twarzy o rysach odrobinę łagodniejszych, niż majaczyły im w pamięci, błąkał się ten charakterystyczny, łobuzerski uśmieszek.

Zaalarmował je także strój mężczyzny. Miał na sobie szaty noszone przez Boga Śmierci z tą różnicą, że na białej koszuli nie nosił tej wierzchniej, czarnej. Nie miał przy sobie Zabójcy Dusz. Stał z założonymi rękoma i uśmiechał się do Concordii i Rukii.

Jujitori cofnęła się pół kroku, widząc Kurosakiego. Kuchiki zaś zamarła z ręką, która trzymała złożoną kosode rudzielca, tuż przy sercu, które zabiło mocniej. Jej wargi zadrżały.

* * *

***w istocie; pierwszy znak w nazwisku „Takegawa” wchodzi także w skład słowa „samuraj” i oznaczać może „wojownik” lub „rycerskość”, zaś drugi to „rzeka”. Concordia najzwyczajniej w świecie jest złośliwa, zrównując waleczną truskawkę numer dwa do tempury.**

****imię „Ichigo” zapisać można na kilka sposobów. W przypadku tego konkretnego Ichigo zapisuje się je jako 一護; „一” ( _ichi_ ; jeden) i „護”( _go_ ; chronić). I to właśnie o znak oznaczający „chronić” się rozchodzi.**


	18. XVIII - Tłumacz się, Kurosaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] Przepraszam, że tak długo niczego nie dodawałam. Ostatnie dni minęły mi na patrolowaniu ulic Poznania w poszukiwaniu homofobusa, blokowaniu go; tu komisariat, tam demonstracja, a spać też kiedyś trzeba i to wszystko odchorować, a na dokładkę jeszcze pikieta zygotarian wtargnęła nam na szpital kliniczny, tej.

Za dnia wnętrze niewielkiej kapliczki było zdecydowanie mniej mroczne, jednakże wąskie snopy światła wpadające przez wąskie okienka, wespół z drżącymi płomieniami świec na ołtarzyku, tworzyły atmosferę sprzyjającą wyciszeniu i zadumie.

Po przeciwnych stronach tatami, zwróceni do siebie, siedzieli ona i on. Pomiędzy nimi przestrzeń wypełniona zapachem drewna i kadzideł. I laska Porucznik XIII Dywizji.

Zielonooka patrzyła to na jedno, to na drugie, trzymając ręce założone na piersiach i bębniąc palcami jednej dłoni o ramię drugiej. Niecierpliwiła się, widząc ten przeklęty impas. Jedno i drugie miało spuszczoną głowę. Jedno i drugie nie patrzyło w kierunku osoby naprzeciwko. Milczeli uparcie, a Jujitori pomału zaczynała się przymierzać do mniej pokojowego rozwiązania kłopotliwej kwestii, choć czerwone ślady po lasce na czole Kurosakiego dobitnie świadczyły o tym, że kolejny krok w tę mniej pokojową stronę może skończyć się małą jatką.

Już wtedy, gdy pojawił się z tym swoim szelmowskim uśmieszkiem jak gdyby nigdy nic, Concordia szybko spojrzała w stronę Rukii i widząc, że sprawy niespodziewanie poszły nie tak, jak powinny, poprosiła ją, by weszła przodem do kapliczki, zaś Kurosakiego strzepała laską niczym dawno nieczyszczony dywan, pomstując na niego i zaganiając go tym sposobem w ślad za Kuchiki oraz nakazując mu ją przeprosić.

A teraz, gdy widziała, że szykuje się dłuższa rozmowa, zrezygnowana westchnęła ciężko, podeszła do drzwi, zaryglowała je od wewnątrz, po czym usiadła, oparła się o nie wygodnie i obserwowała, jak rozwinie się sytuacja.

Wtedy rudzielec wykonał pierwszy krok. Wykonał w stronę brunetki głęboki, pokorny ukłon, wspierając się na pięściach. Z tej pozycji widziała, że włosy mężczyzny są z tyłu nieco dłuższe.

\- Przepraszam cię, Rukio – zaczął wreszcie; ważył słowa, dobierał je starannie i przez to mówił powoli. Jego głos był niższy, a choć wymawiane przez niego „r” brzmiało bardziej gardłowo, to wciąż przypominało to sposób, w jaki najbliższy jej sercu mężczyzna wymawiał jej imię. – Nie miałem zamiaru wywołać w tobie tak silnych emocji. Gdybym tylko wiedział…

\- Chyba nie mogłeś o tym wiedzieć… prawda?... – odpowiedziała mu cicho, podnosząc wreszcie głowę. Widząc, że Bóg Śmierci w tej przedziwnej, półtransparentnej formie prostuje się i patrzy na nią, spojrzała w jego brązowe, choć tak znajome, to jednak jaśniejsze oczy.

\- W najgorszych wizjach nie przypuszczałem, że jakikolwiek Nikuya raz jeszcze dokona tak podobnego rozdzielenia dwojga złączonych serc – Kazuya Kurosaki westchnął cicho.

\- Jujitori-san opowiadała pokrótce waszą historię i myślałam, że jesteś…

\- … _martwy_? Zgadza, się Rukio. Jestem martwy.

\- Więc dlaczego mogę cię zobaczyć i z tobą rozmawiać?

\- Bo człowiek jest zasadniczo i w większości przypadków trzema składowymi. Pierwszą jest ciało. To jest to, co mają żywi na Ziemi. Rzecz jasna nie mają go ci zrodzeni tutaj, w tym duchowym świecie. To, co uważasz za czystą formę duchową, to dusza, jednakże jest ona jedynie powłoką esencji tego, czym w istocie jesteśmy. Ty jesteś duszą Bogini Śmierci, ja zaś jestem _duchem_ Boga Śmierci. Duch jest rdzeniem naszego jestestwa, jego kwintesencją. Jest tą nieśmiertelną, jak to niektórzy mówią _bożą iskrą_ , bo każde życie jest jedyne w swoim rodzaju. Umiera ciało, umiera dusza, duch żyje na wieki. Moje duchowe ciało uległo degradacji w momencie śmierci, lecz mój duch jest nieśmiertelny. A przywilejem tych nielicznych duchów, które posiadały za żywota mniej lub bardziej żywotnego, że tak nieskromnie powiem, potężną moc i pozostawiły na ziemi jakiś wielki żal, jakieś niedokończone, ważne sprawy, jest możliwość stanięcia pomiędzy duszami, stania się dla nich widocznymi i osiągalnymi.

Głos mężczyzny, choć zdawał się dobiegać jakby zza mgły i pobrzmiewał dość eterycznie, wciąż miał w sobie dawną dumę, zaś jego niska barwa, niższa od barwy głosu innego rudzielca, zapamiętanej przez Rukię i Concordię, miała w sobie pewne ciepło. Tę nutkę spokoju, która jego dawnym podkomendnym, jego przyjaciołom i miłości jego życia była ostoją.

\- I co cię podkusiło, żeby akurat teraz się tu pojawić? – Jujitori zmierzyła ducha wzrokiem.

\- Miałem przeczucie, że to właściwy moment – odparł Kazuya, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po karku. Najwidoczniej pewne rzeczy, nie tylko cechy zewnętrzne, były dziedziczone w tej rodzinie. – Zresztą sama mówiłaś, że niebawem będzie _ten_ czas.

\- Też jebłam się w obliczeniach. Nie spodziewałam się, że Yamamoto odważy się na _ten_ krok, choć może właśnie chciał przypomnieć tragiczną historię z przeszłości i liczył, że się cofniemy.

\- Właśnie, bo liczyłem na to, że u twego boku… – Kurosaki przeniósł wzrok ponownie na Rukię, patrząc w jej lekko zaczerwienione oczy, które pomimo opłakanego stanu psychicznego właścicielki patrzyły na niego z pewnym spokojem – Spotkam mojego siostrzeńca.

\- A nie minąłeś się z nim na drugim brzegu? – dopytała Jujitori, marszcząc brwi i zastanawiając się, dlaczego musieli przerabiać dawne historie na nowo.

\- Niestety nie, Concordio. Gdybym go spotkał, przywlókłbym go tu osobiście. Zanim jednak wątek mi ucieknie… Opowiecie mi, co przytrafiło się memu siostrzeńcowi? Ichigo, dobrze pamiętam?

\- Dokładnie tak. Więc było tak, jak ostatnio ci opowiadałam, że zamierzam udać się do Japonii i z fazy węszenia, dowiadywania i wstępnego przygotowywania się przejść do działania. No i jak na nieszczęście akurat wtedy, gdy poznałam tego narwanego imbecyla, mój radar wykrył nieznany typ Pustego. Chciałam go ostrzec, powstrzymać, żeby nie szedł sam, ale…

Concordia zaczęła rozrysowywać Kazuyi to wszystko, co działo się przez minione dni, choć gdy tak sobie policzyła w myślach, ile minęło, było to przerażająco mało czasu jak na tyle wydarzeń. Z pewną ulgą przyjęła fakt, że najwyraźniej Rukia otrząsnęła się już z szoku na widok Kurosakiego, tylko nie tego i nie w takiej formie, jak by sobie życzyła i tam, gdzie Jujitori z oczywistych względów opowiedzieć o pewnych rzeczach nie mogła, tam dopowiadała ona. Nie wchodziły sobie w słowo; zaskakująco harmonijnie wychodziła ta symultaniczna narracja.

Kazuya słuchał uważnie, wsparłszy podbródek na złożonych dłoniach i patrząc lekko spode łba to na jedną, to na drugą kobietę. Im więcej szczegółów poznawał, tym bardziej mina mu rzedła, zaś w jasnobrązowych oczach przygasała ta pogodna iskierka. Twarz ducha przybrała dość ponury, zadumany wyraz, zaś brwi zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej, przywodząc na myśl innego Kurosakiego, który znany był z takiej właśnie bucowatej mimiki.

Kiedy kobiety umilkły, zakończywszy opowieść, mężczyzna na chwilę skrył twarz w dłoniach, wzdychając ciężko, zaś podnosząc głowę, odgarnął nieco na bok kilka kosmyków rudych włosów i wbił wzrok w bezradnie zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie Rukii.

\- Ponad czterdzieści osiem godzin… Zaprawdę niebosiężną była siła, która utrzymywała go przy życiu tak długo i potężną była ta trwająca przy nim przez cały ten czas – głos Kazuyi stał się cichszy i wyraźnie przybity.

\- Z czego od momentu zainfekowania do rozwinięcia pełni objawów minęło ponad dwadzieścia cztery – dodała Concordia. – Przez ten czas pozostawał w swym ciele i mam teorię, że także to miało wpływ na spowolnienie postępu choroby. W końcu zaczęła się ona rozwijać dopiero wtedy, gdy wrogą energię duchową wżerającą się weń uznał za Pustego w okolicy i opuścił swe ciało.

\- Mnie uśmierciło to w mniej niż godzinę. Energia duchowa tego młodzika musiała być imponująca. Chociaż Naoji mówił kiedyś, że od czasu mojej śmierci ten smarkacz Yamma-ji zmodyfikował nieco Nikuyę, gdyż jego pierwotna moc była zbyt silna, objawy zbyt podejrzane i mogły łatwo zwrócić uwagę nie tam, gdzie by tego pożądał.

\- A z drugiej strony Kurosaki-san raniony został przez jedenaście sztuk, więc można przyjąć pi razy stację dyskietek, że ilość toksyny jest tu podobna.

\- Ale tego łomotu laską mogłaś mi oszczędzić, Concordio – mruknął Kazuya, pokazując oskarżycielsko na czerwoną pręgę na swoim czole. – Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

\- Kurosaki-san, kiedy widziałam go ostatni raz, już w stadium terminalnym, nie miał na sobie kosode. I ty też nie masz swojej na sobie, więc z daleka myślałam, że to _tamten_ Kurosaki, a potem zobaczyłam ten twój przeklęty uśmieszek. Czemu jej nie założyłeś akurat dzisiaj?!

\- No wiesz… - choć niegdysiejszy Generał był częściowo transparentnym duchem, nie mogły oczom kobiet umknąć te wyraźne rumieńce, które zdradliwie wpełzły na jego twarz. Zawstydzony mężczyzna uciekł wzrokiem w bok – Jakbyś nie znała Naoko. Po prostu troszeczkę nas…

\- Żartowałam, nie chcę o tym słyszeć! – jęknęła Concordia, strzelając sobie otwartą dłonią w czoło i żałując zadanego pytania.

\- A ja nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że historia będzie tak blisko zatoczenia kręgu. Nie w takich okolicznościach miałem z wami porozmawiać, Rukio – Kazuya spojrzał na brunetkę, zaś napotkawszy wzrok jej ciemnoniebieskich, przygasłych oczu, westchnął cicho. – Nie tak miało to wyglądać. Słowa nie wyrażą tego, jak bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej straty. Tym bardziej, że Ichigo nie był twemu sercu obojętny, nieprawdaż?

\- Teraz nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia.

Jujitori poczuła, jak zimny, nieprzyjemny dreszcz przemaszerował przez jej plecy. Podniosła się cicho, wsparłszy się na lasce i odryglowała drzwi, po czym powoli je uchyliła. Spojrzała w oślepiające, zimowe słońce, chcąc powstrzymać łzy napływające jej do oczu. Usłyszawszy słowa Rukii poczuła, jak coś przewraca się jej boleśnie w trzewiach.

Bo choć nie sposób było nie zauważyć tej chłodnej dumy w jej głosie niemającym w sobie ani nutki drżenia czy zawahania, to Concordia doskonale wiedziała, że serce Kuchiki jest w kawałkach, zaś ta niespodziewana rozmowa z duchem tak łudząco podobnym do Ichigo, która na dodatek przerwała im podróż do prosektorium w poszukiwaniu jego ciała, była dla niej ogromnym emocjonalnym obciążeniem. Pomimo tego odzyskała zewnętrzny spokój, nie dając po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zrozpaczona.

Podziwiała ją i przeklinała Ukitake za mianowanie jej zamiast Rukii na stanowisko Porucznika XIII Dywizji. Choć w takiej sytuacji miałoby to także dużo minusów.

\- To nie jest czas na życie przeszłością – także Rukia powoli podniosła się, nie spuszczając wzroku z ducha Kazuyi. – Przed nami ważne zadanie do wykonania. Dopiero wówczas, gdy osoba, która doprowadziła do waszych śmierci, nie poniesie konsekwencji swoich czynów, nie ma mowy o oglądaniu się wstecz. To wprowadza niepotrzebny zamęt w sercu.

Mężczyzna wstał, w milczeniu i cichym szoku słuchając słów tej drobnej, lecz silnej kobiety. Budziła w nim dobitne skojarzenia z inną osobą, tak bardzo mu bliską. Wyszedł za nią powoli, obserwując, jak Kuchiki, będąc w przejściu, kładzie rękę na ramieniu Concordii, prosząc ją, by się przesunęła, po czym wyszła z kapliczki, zeszła po schodach i stanęła kilka kroków przed wejściem, pośród oślepiającej bieli, w rażącym świetle słońca i na tle nieznośnie niebieskiego, grudniowego nieba.

\- Pozwolisz, że dokończymy tę rozmowę kiedy indziej? – Concordia podniosła wzrok na Kazuyę, który stanął tuż przed schodami obok niej. Chwyciła mocniej laskę, mając przed sobą perspektywę zejścia po dość śliskich schodkach na śliski grunt – Mamy jeszcze coś ważnego do zrobienia względem Kurosakiego.

\- Choćby pracą tego kretyna było patrzeć, jak wskazówki przesuwają się w zegarze, znalazłby sposób, żeby to zepsuć, więc mimo wszystko wolę się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest.

Jujitori i Kurosaki spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, potem zaś na Rukię, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Mimo wszystko Ichigo pozostawił wiele dobrych wspomnień, choć jego brak doskwierał, zwłaszcza Rukii, która spojrzała gdzieś w niebo nad kapliczką. Przycisnęła bliżej piersi kosode rudowłosego, a chłodny wiatr, który zerwał się nagle, rozwiewał jej kruczoczarne włosy i zmuszał do zmrużenia oczu i tak oślepionych słońcem.


	19. XIX - Osieroceni

Porywisty, lodowaty wiatr świszczał między koronami drzew, jęcząc żałośliwie, napotkawszy przeszkody w postaci pni czy budynków, a śnieżna biel odbijała rażące światło słoneczne. W tej niezwykłej feerii rozbłysków słońca przezierającego przez drzewa skąpane w ostrym błękicie zimowego nieba i smukłych, niebieskawych cieni trudno było dostrzec cokolwiek bez zmrużenia oczu.

Zdawało się, jakby wiatr szeptał coś do niej, jakby miał jakąś ważną wiadomość, a te złośliwe, zimne podmuchy były muśnięciami z zaświatów, ostygłym dotykiem ukochanych dłoni, które odeszły, lecz wciąż chciały być blisko.

Kazuya zszedł stopieniek niżej od Concordii, po czym podał jej rękę. Mrużył jasnobrązowe oczy, bo choć był już tylko duchem, cieniem dawnego jestestwa, to wciąż był podatny na oślepiające światło słoneczne. Jujitori zacisnęła jedną dłoń mocno na lasce, drugą podała duchowi ówczesnego Generała.

Rukia wpatrywała się w nich tak długo, jak tylko mogła, bo rażące słońce zmęczyło jej oczy na tyle, że musiała je na chwilę zamknąć. Zacisnęła powieki, spod których wypłynęło kilka łez. I trudno już powiedzieć, czy to dlatego, że bolały ją spojówki, czy to przez tę okrutną tęsknotę, przez własne słowa, że jej uczucia żywione do tego rudego imbecyla nie mają już żadnego znaczenia.

Przecież wiedziała, że to jedno wielkie kłamstwo. To właśnie uczucia, których tak bardzo próbowała się wyrzekać przez całe życie, kiedy traciła kolejnych przyjaciół, w tym ukochanego Porucznika, zaprowadziły ją w to miejsce. Przez te wszystkie wspólne miesiące czyniły ją szczęśliwą, a teraz doprowadzały na skraj rozpaczy.

Wsłuchiwała się w poszum wiatru, jakby chciała raz jeszcze usłyszeć ten niski, lekko ochrypnięty, ciepły głos. Raz jeszcze usłyszeć słowa przezeń wypowiadane, choćby najbardziej trywialne; bo taki właśnie był – do bólu szczery, nieokrzesany, gburowaty.

_\- Już ja ci dam, cholerna karlico, posyłać mnie do piachu!_

Ten głos był tak realny, tak bardzo jego, że aż chciała uwierzyć, że to wszystko się nie stało, że nie zabrała go śmierć, że stoi obok cały i zdrów.

Tak bardzo skupiła się na tym głosie, że usłyszawszy za sobą głuchy huk aż podskoczyła wystraszona; obróciła się gwałtownie, żeby zobaczyć, co było źródłem tego hałasu.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby coś zmiotło Concordię, która wpadła na Kazuyę i finalnie obaj wylądowali parę metrów dalej; Jujitori wygrzebywała się ze śniegu, zaś duch podniósł się powoli i pomógł blondynce wstać. Patrzyli w kierunku kaplicy w niemym szoku.

Ona także obróciła się na powrót w stronę schodów, zadarła głowę i osłoniła oczy wolną ręką, chcąc lepiej widzieć, na co patrzą duch i jej przełożona.

Rosła sylwetka mężczyzny. Szelmowski uśmieszek. Strój Boga Śmierci pozbawiony wierzchniej, czarnej koszuli. Absolutny burdel w rudych włosach. Zmarszczone brwi i zmrużone, kasztanowe oczy.

Serce Kuchiki zamarło. Była święcie przekonana, że jej mózg płata figle albo ten przeklęty debil także przyszedł narobić jej złudnej nadziei, choć był albo wytworem jej tęsknoty, albo stał się duchem podobnie jak jego przodek.

Wtedy wyraz twarzy tego rudego sukinkota złagodniał. Pojawił się ten łagodny uśmiech, który tak bardzo przywoływał wspomnienia wszystkich wspólnych chwil. I wtedy także brunetka spostrzegła, że zza pleców mężczyzny wystaje doskonale znana jej rękojeść Zabójcy Dusz.

\- Yo, Rukia.

Nie chciała teraz widzieć swojej miny. Doskonale wiedziała, że jej twarz przybrała niezdrowo czerwoną barwę, na dodatek niekoniecznie od mrozu. Jej serce zabiło mocniej, niemal wydzierając jej z trudem zaczerpnięty oddech, kiedy usłyszała znów ten głos. Ciepły, lekko chrypliwy, niski. Jedyny, który powodował, że jej ciało przeszywały dreszcze.

Nim zdążył do niej podejść, rozległ się błysk, a chwilę później huk, kiedy Bóg Śmierci przygrzmocił prosto w niedomknięte drzwi kaplicy, wpadł przez nie i gruchnął z impetem na podłogę.

Jujitori i duch Kurosakiego, zdążywszy się pozbierać po soczystym kopniaku od jeszcze jednego Kurosakiego, stanęli u progu kapliczki, zaglądając nieśmiało do wnętrza i przyglądając się z niezdrową ciekawością osobliwemu powitaniu.

\- POPIERDOLIŁO CIĘ?! – jęknął obolały rudzielec, powoli podnosząc się z tatami; przenosił właśnie ciężar ciała z rąk na kolana, gdy w jednej chwili brunetka znalazła się tuż przy nim, schwyciła go za fraki i wrzasnęła mu prosto w twarz:

\- TY PIEPRZNIĘTY CYMBALE! CO TY SOBIE WYOBRAŻASZ, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?!

\- MOGŁABYŚ CHOCIAŻ UDAWAĆ, ŻE SIĘ CIESZYSZ!

\- KTO POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE POWINNAM SIĘ CIESZYĆ NA TWÓJ WIDOK, IDIOTO?!

\- TO CHOCIAŻ NIE RZUCAĆ SIĘ NA MNIE ZNIENACKA, PRZEKLĘTA WIEDŹMO!

Z tych piorunujących się wzajemnie spojrzeń zdawały sypać się iskry gniewu, który był jedynie nieudolną przykrywką dla czegoś więcej. Zarówno w ciemnoniebieskich, jak i kasztanowych oczach coś błyszczało zdradliwie, chwyt drobnych rąk kobiety na białej koszuli mężczyzny zelżał, zaś jego duże, szorstkie dłonie spoczęły na jej ramionach.

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że mogę sobie pójść, głupia – uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, widząc łzy w jej oczach i czując, że na jego twarzy pojawia się niezdrowy rumieniec. Ściszył głos, który zaczął mu niebezpiecznie drżeć.

\- Oczywiście ty musiałeś się nawet w tej jednej rzeczy zbuntować, durniu – westchnęła, opierając dłonie o jego szeroki tors.

\- Ty mała sklerotyczko. Coś ci chyba obiecałem, nie?

\- Obiecywałeś też wielokrotnie na siebie uważać. I co?

\- I chujów sto, idiotko.

\- Jeden ty to już zdecydowanie za dużo.

Pomimo tych wszystkich przekleństw i wyzwisk nie potrafili przed sobą ukryć ani obustronnej ulgi, ani radości z ponownego spotkania, zwłaszcza że Kuchiki starała się już ułożyć sobie w głowie sensowny sposób, by przekazać rodzinie Kurosakiego wiadomość o jego śmierci.

\- Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób, Ichigo – szepnęła, wtuliwszy twarz w jego szyję, kiedy przygarnął ją do siebie i objął mocno. Oplotła go rękoma w pasie, słysząc przyspieszone bicie jego serca.

\- Więc nigdy więcej nie pieprz mi nad głową takich głupot, Rukia.

Wciąż skryci za progiem Kazuya i Concordia spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

\- Na wszystkie badsektory w komputerach Mayuriego, jeśli dojdzie tu do wymiany płynów ustrojowych, to ja stąd idę – mruknęła cicho Jujitori.

Kobiety nie kryły rozbawienia, widząc konfrontację dwóch rudzielców. Kazuya i Ichigo siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, gapiąc się na siebie bezczelnie, wyzywając się od podróbek, podróbek podróbek i ciskając w siebie wzrokiem niewidzialne gromy.

\- Kim ty jesteś, do jasnej cholery? – burknął żywy Kurosaki, patrząc spode łba na zdecydowanie mniej żywego, lecz niekoniecznie mniej żywotnego Kurosakiego.

\- Kazuya Kurosaki, niegdyś Kapitan I Dywizji, Generał Trzynastu Dworskich Oddziałów Obronnych i twój wujek, niewdzięczny smarkaczu – odwarknął Kazuya, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się podejrzliwie w żywego krewnego.

\- Chyba chujek – prychnął Ichigo.

\- Są do siebie podobni bardziej, niż to zakładałam – Jujitori wzdrygnęła się z zimna, wciąż jeszcze nie rozgrzawszy się po wylądowaniu w zaspie. Jej kosode wisiała na ryglu zamkniętych drzwi, zaś sama blondynka siedziała opatulona wierzchnią koszulą Kurosakiego. Kiedy wchodziła do kapliczki, narwany rudzielec powitał ją słowami _„sorry, kurduplu, chciałem mocniej”_ , po czym zarzucił na nią swoją kosode, którą chwilę wcześniej oddała mu Kuchiki.

Kazuya raz jeszcze pokrótce wyłożył, dlaczego w ogóle go widzą, po czym spojrzał wpierw na Ichigo, potem zaś na Rukię i wyszczerzył się wesołkowato.

\- No popatrz, Concordio – westchnął, a jego twarz przybrała podejrzanie miły wyraz – A jednak teoria Naojiego się sprawdziła.

Jujitori podrapała się po karku, myśląc nad czymś intensywnie, po czym wzięła gwałtowny, głęboki wdech, uderzając pięścią w otwartą dłoń. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzała na ducha.

\- Umknęło mi to… Jakim cudem mi to umknęło?!

\- Bo dotychczas pozostawało to w sferze teorii, a teraz, po raz pierwszy od ponad dwóch tysięcy lat, udało się najwidoczniej zaobserwować przypadek potwierdzający to założenie – duch zaśmiał się cicho, z błogim uśmiechem patrząc na rudowłosego. – Widzisz, mój drogi siostrzeńcze… Jest jedno jedyne lekarstwo, które jest w stanie walczyć z toksyną Nikuyi. Jest nim _więź_. I spełniać musi ona _trzy_ warunki, aby mieć szansę przezwyciężyć chorobę.

Concordia, otrząsnąwszy się już z szoku, posłała skołowanej podwładnej pogodny, choć może trochę złośliwy uśmieszek. Widząc, jak brunetka czerwieni się, blondynka przeniosła wzrok na Kazuyę.

\- Pierwszy warunek – ciągnął duch Kurosakiego – Energia duchowa osoby zainfekowanej musi być naprawdę silna, przy czym mowa o poziomie kapitańskim to nawet nie do końca to. Jedynie energia duchowa, która jest w stanie utrzymać chorego przy życiu, może stanąć w szranki z tą straszną trucizną. Drugi warunek to równie silna energia duchowa innej osoby. I trzeci warunek: silna, naprawdę silna więź pomiędzy dwoma osobami o tak potężnych energiach duchowych. Więź, która łączy rodziców z dziećmi, rodzeństwo, oddanych przyjaciół czy dwoje kochających się ludzi. Więź, która jest silniejsza niż śmierć i czas. Toksyczna energia duchowa Nikuyi powoli niszczy energię duchową osoby zainfekowanej, a jedyny sposób na jej pokonanie to zadziałanie energią większą, silniejszą, pamiętając przy tym, że reiatsu Nikuyi potęguje się, im większy opór napotyka.

\- I określenie _nakama_ wyczerpuje tu wszelkie konieczne znamiona – ucięła Rukia, chcąc jednocześnie ukrócić wszelkie spekulacje, zwłaszcza że widziała, że Kazuya i Concordia uśmiechają się do siebie porozumiewawczo, a Ichigo zaczął nerwowo drapać się po karku.

\- Nie wiem, jakie teorie spiskowe tu wietrzysz, staruchu – burknął Bóg Śmierci, przeklinając w myślach swój układ współczulny i czując, jak pieką go uszy – Ale jeśli pamięć mnie nie myli, to ciebie także zaatakował Nikuya, i to w obecności twojej narzeczonej. I jakoś cię to nie uratowało.

\- Czepiasz się szczegółów! – prychnął Kazuya, a choć był duchem, to widać było, jak jego policzki pąsowieją. Zakłopotany mężczyzna uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

\- Więc albo ściemniasz, albo…

\- … albo o _czymś_ nie powiedziałeś.

Ichigo i Rukia zaczęli rozglądać się, słysząc inny, nieznajomy, męski głos, który dobiegał jakby zewsząd; niski, zadziorny, lecz także eteryczny, tajemniczo stłumiony, podobnie jak głos Kazuyi.

Concordia podniosła wzrok, patrząc ponad rudą czuprynę ducha Kurosakiego i uśmiechając się. Widząc, w którą stronę patrzy Porucznik XIII Dywizji, także brunetka i cudownie ocalały rudzielec spojrzeli w to miejsce.

Ich oczom ukazał się drugi duch. Postawny, wysoki mężczyzna o kruczoczarnych, nie najdłuższych, lecz rozwichrzonych włosach uśmiechał się pobłażliwie, a wzrok jego ciemnozielonych, przymrużonych oczu spoczął na chwilę na blondynce, której puścił oczko. Duch Boga Śmierci, noszący haori bez rękawów i z podbiciem niespotykanego koloru położył rękę na ramieniu martwego towarzysza, wzdychając ciężko.

\- Och Kazu, Kazu. Ty świętojebliwcze. Pierwszy jesteś do wplatania między słowy, że z Naoko bezwstydnie sobie i na drugim brzegu poczynacie, ale znowu tak jakoś ci nie chce przejść przez gardło, jakie były tego za waszego żywota skutki.

\- Odpieprz się, Hideki! – obruszył się Kazuya, oglądając się za siebie i patrząc z nieukrywanymi pretensjami na bruneta.

\- A właśnie, że się nie odpieprzę, bo ten _drobny szczegół_ jest przyczyną, dla której ci się umarło. Nie słuchajcie go – duch nazwany Hidekim bezceremonialnie oparł łokieć o rudą łepetynę przyjaciela i towarzysza w zaświatach, po czym przeniósł wzrok na blondynkę. – Ty już wiesz, młoda, do czego piję, a tym gołąbkom ktoś musi to objaśnić – zaśmiał się cicho, widząc, że Ichigo i Rukia czerwienią się jeszcze mocniej. – Bo widzicie, moi kochani. Naoko była niezwykłą kobietą. Zdawać by się mogło, że jest w stanie się rozdwoić, by komuś pomóc. No i technicznie rzecz biorąc, z jej poziomem mocy i faktem, że Kazu był jej ukochanym, i jej moc gotowa była się rozdwoić, byleby ratować tego głąba. Ale w tym przypadku roztrojenie się nie było wystarczające, aby ocalić narzeczonego.

Jujitori spuściła głowę, doskonale wiedząc, do czego pije kapitański duch.

\- Tamtego dnia, kiedy pojawił się ten przeklęty Pusty… – głos Kazuyi zdawał się być jeszcze bardziej przytłumiony. Mężczyzna zacisnął pięści, wbijając w nie wzrok – Ten sukinsyn, Yamamoto, zamordował moją Naoko, gdy lada dzień na świat miał przyjść nasz synek.


	20. XX - Do trzech razy sztuka

_Pędził, ile sił w nogach. Najpierw zniknęła energia duchowa Kazuyi, a potem poczuł, że i z reiatsu Naoko dzieje się coś skrajnie niedobrego. Wiedział, że dla jednego z nich może być już za późno, ale miał nadzieję, że zdąży._

_Dolina, pełna ozłoconych słońcem szmaragdowozielonych, upstrzonych kwieciem łąk, którą przecinała lazurowa wstęga rzeki, ujawniała swe walory jedynie tym, którzy przeszli przez najbardziej wyboiste i kamieniste wzniesienia góry Koifushi. Hideki zeskoczył z jednego z pagórków, za pomocą shunpo ułatwiając sobie dotarcie do celu. Pośród tej pięknej scenerii widział już to, co burzyło sielankową atmosferę. Szkarłat krwi. Dwoje tak bliskich mu ludzi._

_Omal nie przewrócił się, lądując dość niezgrabnie obok brunetki odzianej w białe kimono, które w kilku miejscach było rozdarte; były to ewidentnie ślady po dźgnięciach czymś ostrym. Biel szat coraz bardziej przyćmiewały plamy krwi. Kobieta trzymała w ramionach martwego, rudowłosego mężczyznę, którego czarne kimono przesiąkło posoką._

_\- Przepraszam… nie zdążyłem… - brunet upadł na kolana obok kobiety; zdążył w ostatniej chwili złapać ją, nim osunęła się na trawiasty grunt._

_\- Ten Pusty… Kazuya go pokonał, ale… może kwadrans i… zupełnie, jakby był… otruty…_

_Hideki czuł, że trochę drętwieją mu ramiona. Nie miał serca prosić Naoko, by puściła ciało ukochanego mężczyzny. Widząc jej obrażenia, przygryzł wargę, starając się opanował łzy napływające do oczu. Dość było już tych, od których błyszczała twarz brunetki._

_\- Twoje rany to także sprawka tego Pustego? – zapytał, starając się utrzymywać kontakt wzrokowy z Kuchiki. Widząc, że jej chabrowe oczy powoli zachodzą mgłą, czuł, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła._

_\- Nie… Myślałam, że on przyszedł pomóc… ale…_

_\- Kto?_

_\- Porucznik… Yamamoto…_

_Bóg Śmierci odziany w kapitańskie haori miał wrażenie, jakby coś się w nim zapadło, umarło. Zostali zdradzeni. Ostatnie zaginięcia w Rukongai i tajemnicze zgony towarzyszy broni nie były nieszczęśliwymi zbiegami okoliczności. Wszystko ułożyło się w tragiczną, przerażającą całość._

_\- Ten sukinsyn!... – głos Kapitana zadrżał. Miał wrażenie, jakby coś rozrywało go od środka, gdy Naoko chwyciła go za poły szat przy piersi i ścisnęła je z całej siły._

_\- Proszę… Hideki… nie pozwól mu umrzeć!..._

_Jej ręka opadła ku ziemi, a ciało stało się bezwładne._

_\- Naoko! Cholera jasna, nie zasypiaj mi tu! Naoko? NAOKO!_

_Brunet położył kobietę na miękkiej, zielonej trawie. Z cichym żalem uwolnił z jej martwego uścisku ciało Kazuyi, ułożył je obok, a kiedy pojął, co przyjdzie mu uczynić, gorzko zapłakał._

_\- Wytrzymaj, mały… - wycedził, starając się dodać otuchy już chyba bardziej sobie. Wydobył swojego Zabójcę Dusz i bez większego rozmysłu chwycił klingę blisko końca ostrza, po czym drżącymi rękoma zaczął rozcinać te elementy szat, które utrudniały mu i tak niełatwe zadanie._

_W tym momencie nie liczyło się już nic innego, jak wypełnić ostatnią wolę Naoko._

_Nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Na moment odepchnął na bok wszelkie żale i gniew, przełamując się i pokonując psychiczną barierę, która normalnie uniemożliwiłaby mu choćby częściowe obnażenie ciała generalskiej narzeczonej._

_Zabójca przeliczył się; miał najwyraźniej nadzieję, że mające się narodzić lada dzień dziecko Kazuyi i Naoko umrze pod matczynym sercem, nim nadejdzie pomoc. Ani jeden cios nie trafił w brzuch martwej już Bogini Śmierci; trzymając w ramionach ciało narzeczonego, nawet w tak dramatycznej chwili mniej lub bardziej świadomie ochronili swojego syna do momentu, gdy nadeszła odsiecz._

_Hideki zrzucił haori z ramion; było mu one potrzebne na później. Wykonał pierwsze cięcie na podbrzuszu Naoko. Potem drugie, trzecie; poszerzył pierwsze nacięcie powłok brzusznych. Przygryzał wargę aż do krwi, krew szumiała mu w uszach._

_A potem odetchnął z głęboką ulgą, kiedy opatulał swym haori płaczącego, czarnowłosego, pulchnego chłopca. Z bólem serca na chwilę jeszcze położył go na martwej już piersi matki, a wtedy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos:_

_\- Hideki! Na miłość boską, co tutaj się stało?!_

_Tuż obok niego na kolana padł inny mężczyzna; jego błękitne oczy z przerażeniem patrzyły na martwe ciała Kazuyi i Naoko. Złapał się za głowę, nerwowo mierzwiąc ciemnoszare, niemal grafitowe włosy._

_\- Naoji! Dzięki niebiosom! – zielonooki Bóg Śmierci z ulgą spojrzał na brata. Wciąż mając ręce we krwi Naoko, starał się je trzymać na dystans od wszystkiego, co mógłby pobrudzić. – Najpierw jakiś dziwaczny Pusty zabił Kazuyę, a potem Naoko została kilkukrotnie dźgnięta przez Porucznika Yamamoto! Kiedy tu przybyłem, było już dla niej za późno…_

_\- To prawdziwy cud, że Yoichi przeżył… - Naoji zrzucił ze swych szat Boga Śmierci biały fartuch; zaczął osuszać płaczącego noworodka, podczas gdy jego brat pobiegł do rzeki, by umyć ręce. Gdy wrócił, spojrzał na niego, wciąż jeszcze nie dowierzając w to, co widział._

_\- Posłuchaj, musimy zbadać, co to za typ Pustego! To nie może być coś nam znanego, skoro tak szybko uśmierciło Kazuyę!_

_Z oddali usłyszeli jeszcze jeden głos, tym razem kobiecy:_

_\- Hideki, Naoji! Musimy natychmiast zabezpieczyć bibliotekę! Porucznik Yamamoto nas zdradził! Wraz z poplecznikami urządzają przewrót wojskowy w Seireitei!_

\- To był jeden z najczarniejszych dni w historii całej Społeczności Dusz. Yamma był ambitnym wojownikiem, ale w tych błogich czasach pokoju nikt nie spodziewał się, że może on od dawna knuć i podnieść rękę na ciężarną kobietę – duch bruneta, usiadłszy obok Kazuyi, kiedy tak wspominał dawne, tragiczne zdarzenia, patrzył gdzieś w podłogę, a jego ciemnozielone oczy błyszczały tak, jakby mężczyzna miał się zaraz rozpłakać. – Dalej jest mi źle z tym, co musiałem biedaczce zrobić… Nie mogłem jej w żaden sposób pomóc!...

\- Concordio, twój wuj znów raczy pierdolić jak potłuczony – westchnął duch Kurosakiego, poklepując bruneta po plecach.

\- Yamamoto natychmiast rozpoczął czystki. W Seireitei była jedna wielka, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, dezinformacja. Okazało się jeszcze, że niektóre rody szlacheckie przeszły na stronę uzurpatora, a kompletnym szokiem było dla nas, kiedy okazało się, że także część klanu Kuchiki wspierała dyktaturę tego sukinkota. Rozgorzały walki; niestety, Yamamoto prędko stłamsił to, co określa się mianem Pierwszego Powstania.

\- A potem ci odpieprzyło – dodał Kazuya, zakładając ręce na piersiach.

\- Odnalazłem narzędzie zbrodni; sztylet, którym Yamamoto śmiertelnie ranił Naoko, zaś mój brat starał się rozpracować, z jakim typem pustego miał do czynienia Kazu. Naoji poświęcił temu całe swoje życie. Miałem głęboką nadzieję, że uda się otrzeźwić Gotei XIII, ale bardzo, bardzo się pomyliłem – Hideki Jujitori spojrzał na Ichigo i Rukię. – Kiedy po zamieszkach doszło do oficjalnego apelu, gdzie Yamamoto ogłaszał przejęcie władzy nad Seireitei, wyszedłem naprzeciw niego, uniosłem ten przeklęty sztylet i zacząłem mówić, co się wydarzyło, dlaczego zmarł Kazuya, dlaczego odeszła Naoko. Już podczas tej opowieści zaczęli się na mnie czaić siepacze uzurpatora, ludzie zaczęli się buntować… I wtedy Yamamoto zamordował i mnie. Tak rozgorzało Drugie Powstanie, które trwało parę ładnych lat.

\- Już podczas Pierwszego Powstania częściowemu zniszczeniu uległa Akademia Shinō, wymordowano większość kadry, zaś po Drugim Powstaniu Generał powołał nowych nauczycieli, rozpoczął odbudowę uczelni i to jest właśnie to, o czym cię uczono, Kuchiki-san – dodała Concordia, patrząc na brunetkę.

\- Czyli do trzech razy sztuka i albo dziadzio Yamma dostanie wpierdol i skierowanie na okład z piasku przez deskę, albo będzie powtórka z rozrywki – Ichigo, założywszy ręce na piersiach i przetworzywszy cały ten informacyjny bajzel, zmierzył wzrokiem ducha zarówno Kazuyi, jak i Hidekiego.

\- Dokładnie, drogi siostrzeńcze. Dokładnie – na twarzy ducha Kurosakiego pojawił się zadowolony, choć niemrawy uśmiech. Bursztynowe oczy martwego Generała błysnęły tajemniczo – Tobie udało się uniknąć mojego losu, ale-

\- Nie kończ.

Rukia podniosła wzrok na rudzielca, który nagle wstał, a jego głos stał się przenikliwie chłodny. Kasztanowe oczy Kurosakiego zdawały się ciskać gromy w mniej żywego Kurosakiego. Także ówczesny Generał podniósł się i stali tak naprzeciwko siebie, jakby mieli sobie lada moment skoczyć do gardeł.

Hideki uchwycił wzrok Concordii i uśmiechając się, mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Dwie sztuki Jujitorich o wzroście dość zróżnicowanym patrzyły na Kuchiki, posyłając jej te charakterystyczne uśmieszki, a brunetka momentalnie poczerwieniała.

\- Nie ta liga, wujaszku – Ichigo podszedł do wyższego ducha krewnego, mrużąc oczy. – Nie wykitowałem od tych Pustych w ciągu kwadransa jak ostatni frajer. Choćby starto w pył każdy mój pieprzony atom i choćbym miał dać się posiekać stu milionom ostrzy, nie dopuszczę do _tego_. Zrozumiano czy mam cię ukatrupić jeszcze bardziej?

Spojrzenie Kazuyi złagodniało. Duch położył rękę na ramieniu żywego rudzielca, wzdychając cicho. W jego bursztynowych oczach coś zaiskrzyło, zaś jego mina wyrażała satysfakcję i dumę z potomka.

\- Niczego innego po tobie nie oczekiwałem, Ichigo.

Jego duch zaczął się rozpływać; wtedy podniósł się także Hideki i także jego sylwetka stawała się coraz mniej wyraźna.

\- Naprawdę jesteś podobna do swej ciotki, Rukio – na odchodne generalski duch uśmiechnął się ciepło do brunetki. – I jestem bardziej niż pewien, że i serce masz równie piękne co Naoko.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie, cholerny denacie! – prychnął Ichigo, patrząc spode łba na znikającego już wujka, który tuż przed całkowitym zniknięciem zaśmiał się z reakcji siostrzeńca. – Szlag!

\- Jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze wczoraj dogorywał, wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze. Dobrze widzieć cię całego i zdrowego – nim Jujitori zniknął, spojrzał raz jeszcze na Concordię. – Uważajcie na siebie, młodzieży. Coś mi mówi, że niebawem znów się spotkamy.

\- Dzięki, wuja – po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin na twarzy Porucznik XIII Dywizji zagościł naprawdę szczery uśmiech pozbawiony goryczy, kiedy tak wpatrywała się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stał duch jej krewnego.

Zrobiło się tak jakoś dziwnie pusto i niezręcznie, kiedy zostali we trójkę.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że nasza wycieczka do prosektorium jest z lekka nieaktualna, Kuchiki-san – Concordia, wspierając się na lasce i pomocnej dłoni podkomendnej, pomału podniosła się na swoje krótkie, zesztywniałe nogi i wyprostowała się, patrząc na szafirowooką.

\- Wycieczka _dokąd_? – Ichigo, założywszy ręce na piersiach, spojrzał podejrzliwie na blondynkę.

\- Byłyśmy przekonane, że… - Rukia, wciąż jeszcze będąc w lekkim szoku z powodu takiego obrotu spraw, starała się nie dać po sobie poznać ogromu ulgi, jaki odczuwała, kiedy ten przeklęty, rudy imbecyl stał obok niej, mrużąc te swoje brązowe ślepia i marszcząc brwi. – Słuchaj, zniknąłeś sobie nie wiadomo gdzie po tym całym spektaklu pod tytułem _mężczyzna, który ma temperaturę trzydzieści sześć i dziewięć_.

Rudzielec zaklął pod nosem, wymamrotał coś o niemającej w niego za grosz wiary wiedźmie, po czym ruszył ku drzwiom.

\- Wciąż jednak pozostaje kwestia twojej dokumentacji, Kurosaki-san. Musimy ją znaleźć. Może udało się ją już sprowadzić z archi-

Przerwał jej Bóg Śmierci, który cofnął się, słysząc swe nazwisko, chwycił dziewczynę za fraki i podniósł na parę centymetrów, bezczelnie gapiąc się jej w oczy.

\- Słuchaj no, Lufthansa…

\- Concordia!

\- O właśnie! Słuchaj no, Concorde. Mam na imię Ichigo. Zaczniesz łaskawie go używać czy mam użyć mniej dyplomatycznych metod?

\- A to teraz to co to jest, przepraszam bardzo?

\- Pertraktacje. A _ktoś_ kiedyś powiedział mi, że ze mnie dyplomata jak z dupy Pustego dywanik łazienkowy – mężczyzna mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Rukii, która burknęła coś o rudym kretynie i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Wiesz co, Ichigo? Chyba jednak wolałam, jak nie kłapałeś tym niewyparzonym dziobem – Kuchiki otworzyła drzwi, po czym wyszła na zewnątrz.

\- No wiesz co, Rukia?!

\- Możesz mnie puścić, do ciężkiej cholery?!

Podniosła wzrok ku lazurowym niebiosom. Słońce znów raziło ją w oczy, lecz tym razem nie czuła już potrzeby, by tłumaczyć tym łzy w oczach. Słysząc kłótnię swej przełożonej i tego rudego debila, uśmiechała się sama do siebie.

\- Dziękuję, że przeżyłeś, Ichigo.

Wpatrując się gdzieś w dal, nie spostrzegła, że Concordia zostawiła ich nieco w tyle, machając tylko wolną od laski ręką, żeby ją ponaglić, a kiedy poczuła na swym ramieniu dużą, ciepłą dłoń, zadrżała.

\- Dziękuję, Rukia.

Spojrzała w górę, choć tak naprawdę nie musiała, by wiedzieć, że jest obok niej i patrzy na nią z tym swoim charakternym uśmieszkiem. A kiedy nachylił się do niej, walnęła go łokciem między żebra, po czym ruszyła za Jujitori, słysząc za sobą kroki tłumione przez śnieg i przekleństwa ciskane przez Ichigo.

_Obudził się, kiedy blady świt witał ośnieżone Seireitei. Podniósł się powoli do siadu. Czuł, jak pulsują mu skronie. Jego głowa była pełna tych wszystkich urywków, głosów, widoków, wspomnień… A ponad tym wszystkim była wciąż ona. Jej głos, jej zapach, ciepło jej dłoni, bicie jej serca. Jej pełne bólu słowa, jej łzy._

_Teraz leżała z głową na jego kolanach. Zasnęła, wykończona kilkudniowym czuwaniem i ogromem emocji. Uśmiechnął się, widząc ją tak bezbronną i spokojną. Ostrożnie ułożył ją tak, by jej głowa spoczęła na poduszce, przesunął się na podłogę, przykrył tę filigranową brunetkę kołdrą, a widząc, że nad futonem wisi jego kosode, wziął ją i dodatkowo okrył nią Rukię._

_Spojrzał na blat, gdzie leżała opasła teczka. Wiedział, co powinien z nią zrobić. Zabrawszy ją z blatu, cicho wymknął się z sali, a potem, ukrywszy swą energię duchową, pomknął ku siedzibie VI Dywizji, wciąż mając w głowie słowa Byakuyi:_

_„Przyrzekłem Hisanie, że będę chronił Rukię. Między innymi dzięki tobie zrozumiałem, czego oczekuje ode mnie moja żona, Kurosaki Ichigo. Wróć więc do zdrowia i spraw, by z twarzy Rukii zniknęły łzy. W przeciwnym razie będę zmuszony osobiście się z tobą rozmówić w tej sprawie.”_


	21. XXI - Cienie przeszłości, demony teraźniejszości

Widok tych drzwi i tabliczki przy nich przywoływał wspomnienia. Zdawało się, że zza ściany wciąż słychać ten głos i śmiech, a serce wciąż bolało na myśl, że po uchyleniu drzwi nie ujrzy się już tych rozczochranych, ciemnych włosów ani turkusowych, mądrych oczu. A jednak, zgodnie z tym, co mówił jej ukochany Porucznik, jego serce powędrowało do przyjaciół i w Trzynastym Oddziale wciąż można było czuć to, co zasiał Kaien.

A teraz jego miejsce, po tak wielu latach, zostało objęte przez niską, kulawą siedemnastolatkę, która biuro przeniosła w inne miejsce, by nie burzyć osobliwego miejsca pamięci o życzliwym Shibie i jego żonie.

Zapukała cicho i po chwili uchyliła drzwi. Nie była tu tak naprawdę od śmierci Kaiena.

Biuro nie zmieniło się wiele. Nie było już stert papierów do wypełnienia, na regałach nie zalegały segregatory pełne dokumentów. Ich miejsce zajęły pamiątki po zmarłym małżeństwie. Wciąż była ta sama zastawa do parzenia i serwowania herbaty. Wciąż był też ten sam stół i kilka krzeseł. A przy stole czekał już na nią Kapitan Ukitake.

\- Kuchiki-san! – białowłosy mężczyzna, ujrzawszy brunetkę, uśmiechnął się i przywołał ją gestem ręki. – Usiądź, proszę. Od razu mówię, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co zgłosiła Kapitan II Dywizji.

Rukii chwilę zajęło połączenie kropek. Dopiero gdy zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko przełożonego, przypomniała sobie nagły atak Suì-Fēng na Jujitori oraz to, że bez chwili zawahania wyciągnęła miecz przeciwko Kapitanowi.

\- Concordia wyjaśniła, co się zadziało. Prowadzimy śledztwo w tej sprawie, bo poszkodowany został jeden z naszych ludzi – ciągnął Jūshirō. – Nie chciałbym ferować wyroków, że Kapitan Suì-Fēng ma coś wspólnego z otruciem Kurosakiego, ale wymaga to dogłębnego zbadania.

\- Spodziewałam się, że zastanę tutaj właśnie Jujitori-san – przyznała Rukia, nieśmiało rozglądając się po zmienionym gabinecie.

\- Nie chciała zmieniać tego miejsca z powrotem w biuro. Tabliczka pozostała, ale Concordia rezyduje gdzie indziej, choć ostatnimi czasy można powiedzieć, że wszędzie – westchnął Ukitake. – Jak się miewa Kurosaki-san?

\- Wydobrzał – przyznała Kuchiki, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie złożone na blacie stołu.

Białowłosy westchnął cicho, widząc mimowolny uśmiech na twarzy swej podkomendnej oraz delikatny rumieniec na jej policzkach.

\- Dzięki niebiosom. Jeszcze wczoraj, gdy rozmawiałem na jego temat z Concordią, sytuacja przedstawiała się zgoła inaczej, lecz w głębi duszy wierzyłem, że to właśnie na nim sprawdzi się wreszcie teoria Kapitana Naojiego Jujitori.

Źrenice brunetki rozszerzyły się, kiedy podniosła głowę na Ukitake, ze zdziwieniem przysłuchując się jego słowom. Od początku coś jej nie pasowało. Jej dowódca rzadko mówił o swych podkomendnych z imienia, zaś z metra cięta blondynka była jednym z nielicznych wyjątków. No i to nazwisko…

\- Kapitanie, skąd ty- - zaczęła, lecz mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pochylił się nieznacznie w jej stronę, patrząc na jej minę z cichym rozbawieniem.

\- Kuchiki-san. Chodzę po tym świecie przeszło dwa tysiące lat. Pamiętam jeszcze Seireitei za rządów Generała Kurosakiego. Był wspaniałym dowódcą oraz opiekunem Rukongai. Jego śmierć i śmierć Kapitan Naoko Kuchiki była ogromnym wstrząsem dla nas wszystkich. I choć wiele zawdzięczam obecnemu Generałowi, nigdy nie zapomniałem, czego dopuścił się w przeszłości czy to dalszej, czy bliższej i zdaję sobie sprawę, co ma on w planach.

\- Czyli Kapitan od początku wiedział, że my…

\- Zgadza się. Od momentu, gdy w Seireitei pojawiła się Hisana, zdałem sobie sprawę, że przyjdzie mi być uczestnikiem ważnych wydarzeń. Potem przyjąłem cię do oddziału, lata później do Dworu Czystych Dusz wkradł się rudowłosy intruz będący Bogiem Śmierci…

Kuchiki umilkła, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Była w szoku, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że jej Kapitan, choć wciąż wyglądał wciąż młodo, pamięta tak zamierzchłe czasy. I dopiero teraz zrozumiała, dlaczego to ukrywał.

\- Obecnie w Gotei XIII są cztery osoby, które pamiętają czasy przed przewrotem w Seireitei. To Yamma-ji rzecz jasna, jestem ja, jest Kapitan Kyōraku i Kapitan Unohana. I tylko-

\- CZOŁEM! ALE MACIE TU BURDEL!

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem; Ukitake wychylił się w ich stronę najpierw dość zdziwiony, potem zaś wyraźnie rozbawiony, zaś Rukia omal nie podskoczyła, słysząc ten łomot i donośny, męski, dość niski i melodyjny głos, w którym pobrzmiewała pogodna nutka. Obróciła się w stronę drzwi, a wtedy zrozumiała, co tak rozbawiło jej dowódcę.

W drzwiach stał wysoki, młody chłopak. Na oko wzrostem równy był pewnemu rudemu imbecylowi, miał na sobie strój Boga Śmierci, zaś jego pierś oplatał ciemnoszary, gruby pas przechodzący na skos, do którego była przymocowana pochwa Zabójcy Dusz znajdująca się na plecach.

Sam nieznajomy Shinigami wyglądał dość intrygująco. Jego lewy policzek przyozdabiała cienka, lekko postrzępiona. Twarz, choć miała w sobie coś z chłopięcej figlarności, była dojrzała, zaś powagi dodawały jej ciemne, nisko osadzone brwi. Włosy Boga Śmierci były kasztanowe i rozwichrzone. Z przodu układały się kilkoma kosmykami w grzywkę skłaniającej się ku zasłanianiu prawego oka właściciela, sięgały z tyłu nieco za kark, zaś po bokach kierowały się ku tyłowi.

Coś jednak nie dawało Rukii spokoju. I były to oczy młodzieńca. O barwie bardzo podobnej, co oczy Jujitori. Może trochę jaśniejsze, ale i niezbyt japońska fizjonomia, i ten kolor oczu ją zaalarmowały.

Tymczasem chłopak, kiedy zobaczył, że chyba pomylił pomieszczenia, speszył się. Radosny uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Zawstydzony Bóg Śmierci spojrzał na Kapitana, na Rukię, po czym szybko zatrzasnął drzwi.

\- Poczekaj! Sam czasami zapominam, gdzie Concordia ma teraz biuro! – Ukitake zawołał w stronę niespodziewanego uciekiniera.

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko. Wyjrzał zza nich nieśmiało ten sam chłopak, a właściwie jego szmaragdowe oczy, zmarszczone brwi i kilka niesfornych kosmyków włosów. Kuchiki powstrzymała się od cichego zaśmiania się. To naprawdę był ten sam wesołek, który radośnie wparował do biura, mówiąc coś o burdelu w Seireitei?

Dopiero po chwili Shinigami otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka i wciąż lekko speszony podszedł bliżej nich. Podrapał się nerwowo po karku, patrząc to na białowłosego, to na brunetkę i uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

\- Przepraszam, Kapitanie – odezwał się wreszcie, patrząc na dowódcę. – Wbiegłem tu z marszu, zobaczyłem tabliczkę, no i… no i nawet jej nie przeczytałem.

Jako że nieznajomy stał dość blisko Kuchiki, ta mogła lepiej się przyjrzeć jego rosłej sylwetce, twardym od miecza dłoniom i wilgotnym jeszcze nieco od śniegu włosom. Było czuć od niego zapach zimy oraz igliwia.

\- Cieszę się, że już wróciłeś. Ktoś tu nie dawał po sobie poznać, że się o ciebie martwi, ale z niej jak z otwartej księgi – Jūshirō puścił mu oczko.

\- Cała Concordia – westchnął szatyn. A kiedy spojrzał na Boginię Śmierci, uśmiechnął się do niej radośnie, ukłonił się dość nisko, kładąc jedną prawą rękę zaciśniętą w pięść na piersi i patrząc kobiecie w oczy. – To wielka radość i zaszczyt nareszcie móc cię poznać, Rukia-san.

Była tak pochłonięta pracą, że nawet nie zauważyła, że ktoś wszedł po cichu do jej biura. Kurosaki oparł się o ścianę, patrząc na blondynkę, która segregowała dokumenty, tu coś dopisała, tam uzupełniła, przekładała kartki na różne stosy, jakby chciała coś uporządkować i było to jej głównym celem egzystencji. Brwi miała zmarszczone, minę zamyśloną i dość ponurą, usta ścięte z bólu. Osobliwie trzymająca pióro ręka była dość zmęczona, podobnie jak jej właścicielka.

\- Czego, pytam grzecznie? – zapytała nagle, nawet nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

\- Do Ukitake też tak się zwracasz? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

\- Zdarza się. A ty co, sam? – spojrzała na niego wreszcie, uśmiechając się choć niemrawo, to dość złośliwie. – Wyrwałeś się spod pantofla?

\- Rukia poszła porozmawiać z Ukitake.

\- Więc w ramach festiwalu trucia dupy ty przyszedłeś do mnie?

\- Coś w tym stylu. Chciałem ci podziękować, kurduplu. Nawet jeśli jesteś kolejnym kurduplem, który zamierza nawywracać w moim życiu.

\- Nie jesteś w moim typie, Marchewo.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie, mała franco. Co to za urzędnicza poezja?

\- Żadna urzędnicza – westchnęła Jujitori, podnosząc się powoli z krzesła i układając kolejne teczki na półkach, w szafkach czy szufladach oraz zostawiając kilka listów na biurku. – Ludzie, zanim odejdą, często porządkują pewne ważne dla nich sprawy.

\- Ledwo się pojawiłaś i już zamierzasz sobie gdzieś wybyć?

\- Może inaczej, zakuta, ruda pało – Concordia zmierzyła go wzrokiem. – Nie zamierzam odchodzić w sensie miejsca. Mówię o śmierci.

Rudzielec założył ręce na piersiach i podszedł bliżej dziewczyny, mierząc ją wzrokiem. Zastanawiał się, o czym ona pieprzyła. I – sądząc po jej minie – całkiem na poważnie.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, Concorde. To bardziej niesmaczne niż kuchnia Inoue.

\- Nie żartuję, Ichigo. I będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy.

\- Chwila moment! Mam ci pomagać w samobójstwie?! O czym ty pierdolisz, karlico?!

\- Nikt nie powiedział o samobójstwie. Uściślając – bardziej o zabójstwie. Wiesz, szybkie pchnięcie mieczem i po zawodach.

\- Wkurwiasz mnie – burknął Ichigo, patrząc spode łba na blondynkę. – Co ci strzeliło do tej durnej łepetyny?! Widzę, że masz problemy z chodzeniem i że sprawia ci to ból, ale na pewno jest na to jakiś sposób! Mój staruszek jest lekarzem i-

\- Dziękuję ci za dobre intencje, ale mylisz się. Ta choroba jest nieuleczalna.

Kurosaki westchnął ciężko. Nie miał zamiaru jej pouczać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, czym jest leczenie paliatywne, czym jest nieuchronność śmierci, jak to jest się o nią otrzeć i nie chciał prawić dziewczynie morałów.

\- Znaczy zabrzmi idiotycznie, ale uleczalna jest tylko poprzez śmierć.

\- No tak, nic cię nie boli, bo nie żyjesz. Co ty w ogóle pierdolisz?

\- Nic. Ani nikogo. Po prostu chcę, żebyś stoczył ze mną walkę i ją wygrał. Sił pozostało mi już niewiele, ledwo sobie poradziłam z tamtym pieprzonym Nikuyą nad rzeką. W tym stanie dziadzio Yamma rozsmaruje mnie jak motocyklistę na Sadisticu. A przy okazji chciałabym ci uwidocznić twoje braki. Wiesz, Ichigo… będzie ostry przypał, jak sieknie cię jakiś kulawy, z metra cięty babsztyl niemogący swobodnie używać Shikai, wiesz?

\- Marna prowokacja.

\- Nie po prośbie, nie po groźbie… Czy ja mam ci wsadzić twój własny miecz w dupę, żebyś łaskawie mnie po prostu zabił?

\- Concordia…

Oboje wzdrygnęli się, kiedy do rozmowy przyłączył się jeszcze jeden niski, męski głos. Kiedy spojrzeli w stronę korytarza, ujrzeli Kapitana Ukitake, Rukię oraz pewnego wysokiego szatyna. Kurosaki zerknął ukradkiem na Concordię, której źrenice nagle rozszerzyły się, kiedy tak wpatrywała się w zielonookiego Boga Śmierci.

\- Jejku, jejku. W tak ponurym momencie – Ukitake poklepał chłopaka po plecach, wzdychając cicho. On, w przeciwieństwie do Ichigo i Rukii, doskonale wiedział, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

Coś jednak w Jujitori nagle złagodniało. Laska w jej ręku zdematerializowała się, by po chwili pojawić się jako miecz w pochwie przytroczony do pasa podtrzymującego jej szaty. Blondynka zrobiła kilka nieśmiałych kroków, nie odrywając wzroku od szatyna, zaś gdy ujrzała na jego twarzy ten słodko-gorzki uśmiech i zobaczyła wyciągnięte ku niej ręce, zaczęła iść pewniej ku korytarzowi.

Spotkali się w połowie drogi, tuż za progiem. Brązowowłosy Bóg Śmierci, ku cichej satysfakcji białowłosego i totalnej konsternacji Ichigo i Rukii, schwycił drobną dziewczynę w ramiona i podnosząc ją do góry, przytulił ją mocno. Ręce Jujitori oplotły jego szyję, kiedy wtuliła twarz w jego szerokie ramię. I nawet gdy powoli stawiał ją na ziemię, nie wypuszczał jej z objęć, a ona jego. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spojrzeli na siebie, uśmiechając się.

\- Tęskniłem – szatyn patrzył na blondynkę z mieszaniną radości i goryczy wypisaną na twarzy.

\- A ja to niby nie – odparła Jujitori, odwzajemniając jego uśmiech. – Dobrze widzieć cię całego i zdrowego, Arthurze.

\- I wróciłem w samą porę, żeby usłyszeć, że zamierasz popełnić sobie sudoku, Concordio.

\- Nie sama, tylko przy pomocy tego rudego cieniasa – zielonooka spojrzała na Kurosakiego, po czym założyła ręce na piesiach. – Siedemnasty czerwca, osiem lat temu. Mówi ci to coś, Ichigo?


	22. XXII - Dzień, który przyniósł śmierć

\- Co wspólnego z twoim pieprzeniem od rzeczy ma śmierć mojej matki? – Kurosaki, wyszedłszy z gabinetu Porucznik XIII Dywizji, stanął obok Rukii, posyłając jej wcześniej dość mętne spojrzenie. Ona patrzyła na niego podobnie. Oboje czuli, że cała ta rozmowa zmierza w bardzo złym kierunku.

\- Jeśli gorączka nie przeżarła ci resztek zwojów w tej tępej mózgownicy, powinieneś pamiętać, o czym wspominałam w kontekście twojej matki. Stary Yamamoto doskonale wiedział, co się święci i rozkazał Grand Fisherowi cię zgładzić – Concordia zgrabnie ominęła Arthura, który patrzył na nią z goryczą, w której jednak kryło się zrozumienie. Blondynka oparła się plecami o ścianę, założyła ręce na piersiach i spojrzała rudzielcowi prosto w oczy. – Nie byłeś jednak jedynym celem Yamamoto tamtego dnia.

Kapitan XIII Dywizji, napotkawszy zdziwione i niewiele rozumiejące z tego wszystkiego spojrzenie Rukii, uśmiechnął się do niej smutno. Znał prawdę. Nadeszła pora, by poznali ją także Kurosaki i Kuchiki.

\- Próby stworzenia tego, co zwie się Arrancarem, trwały od dawna. A co by się stało, gdyby Bóg Śmierci posiadł moc Nikuyi? – Jujitori wyciągnęła przed siebie lekko drżącą dłoń.

Wokół ręki zielonookiej pojawiła się poświata jej energii duchowej. Nie była ona jednak taka, jak widywało się podczas walk czy próby sił przeciwników. To, co powinno być wyraźnym, silnym płomieniem, przypominało raczej ciepły podmuch rzucony na mroźne powietrze w zimową noc. Przygasająca poświata, ciemnogranatowa był rozchybotana, zdawała się drżeć, kurczyć w sobie; przywodziła na myśl mglisty, niestabilny zbiór rozmyślających się pikseli.

\- Oto, co pozostało z mojej energii duchowej. Tamtego dnia, kiedy zaatakował mnie podejrzanie wyglądający Bóg Śmierci, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że jest to jakaś złowieszcza hybryda. Widząc zaś zielonkawe fragmenty maski na jego głowie, wiedziałam już, że mam srogo przejebane – Concordia spuściła głowę i cofnęła rękę; niestabilna energia duchowa zniknęła z jej dłoni, zaś dziewczyna na powrót założyła ręce na piersi. Jej głos stał się cichszy, smutny. – Zostałam zainfekowana. Na początku myślałam, że to zwykłe rany, wygoiło się, wszystko było w porządku. Kiedy miałam dwanaście lat, zaczęłam utykać. Nie mogłam biegać tak, jak dawniej. Bolały mnie stawy. Z czasem miałam coraz większe problemy z poruszaniem się, zaś moja energia duchowa coraz bardziej przypominała SMART z rozjebanego dysku twardego.

\- No tak, na truciznę Nikuyi nie istnieje żadne antidotum – Rukia przypomniała sobie pewien istotny szczegół oraz to, co było z nim związane. Spojrzała na przełożoną; ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Role się odwróciły; teraz to ona była tą, która chciała wyrwać niską, kulawą dziewczynę z coraz silniej oplatających ją ramion śmierci, która w wysublimowany sposób odbierała jej siły do życia. – A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że było to połączenie mocy Boga Śmierci z tym konkretnym typem Pustego, także teoria twojego przodka nie będzie działać, prawda?

\- Powiedzmy, że wciąż jest potrzebny pewien rodzaj więzi. Im bardziej cała ta pieprzona klątwa postępowała, tym intensywniej szukałam rozwiązania. Lata spędzone pośród starych zapisków oraz z mądrzejszymi ode mnie osobami zajmującymi się specyfiką toksyczności energii duchowej doprowadziły mnie do odkrycia jedynego sposobu, który ma szansę zadziałać – westchnęła Jujitori, po czym spojrzała Kurosakiemu prosto w oczy, starając się ignorować wlepione w nią ponure spojrzenie Arthura. – A tym wyjściem jest śmierć.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Zarówno Kapitan Ukitake, jak i Arthur zdawali sobie sprawę, na jak wielką odwagę musiała zebrać się Concordia, by otwarcie wyjawić prawdę o swym stanie zdrowia i poprosić o dość nietypową, makabryczną wręcz przysługę. Ichigo i Rukia posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Błaganie o śmierć ze strony osoby, która pojawiła się znikąd w krytycznym – jak niebawem się okazało – momencie i która do samego końca walczyła o życie Kurosakiego, było jednocześnie tak ironiczne, a zarazem tak bolesne.

\- Ślady energii duchowej tamtego Arrancara pozostały we mnie i od lat skutecznie niszczą moją energię duchową. Niszczą tym samym mnie i moje ciało. Sprawiają, że obecnie nie mogę swobodnie uwolnić swego Zabójcy Dusz. Aby zniszczyć to pieprzone, toksyczne reiatsu, muszę uwolnić swoją energię z całą dostępną mi jeszcze mocą. I w tym właśnie kluczowym momencie, gdy moje siły osiągną punkt krytyczny, musisz zadać mi cios prosto w serce. Moja energia duchowa będzie wypierać toksynę, jednocześnie chroniąc mnie przed całkowitym unicestwieniem, a twoja energia zmiażdży to, co od lat mnie wyniszcza. Taki jest plan – skwitowała Concordia, unosząc głowę i patrząc na szatyna. Widziała jego minę i coś przewróciło się jej w trzewiach. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak ogromny ból sprawiają mu jej słowa, lecz wiedziała, że prędzej czy później musi do tego dojść.

\- W przypadku klasycznego zatrucia przez Nikuyę potrzeba silnej więzi, aby przezwyciężyć chorobę. A w przypadku formy przewlekłej egzekucji dokonać musi właśnie osoba, która nie jest związana tak silną więzią jak rodzice, rodzeństwo, kochankowie, bliscy przyjaciele. Tak silna więź i chęć ochrony za wszelką cenę powoduje, że osoba chora nie chce ginąć, chcąc chronić uczucia bliskiego. Bliski z kolei będzie się z całych sił hamować – po raz pierwszy Arthur odezwał się z tak długą wypowiedzią. Nawet wcześniej, kiedy doszło do rozmowy w gabinecie Kaiena, Rukia zauważyła, że młody Bóg Śmierci odpowiada raczej dość zwięźle i ma tendencję do oszczędzania słów. Jego basowy, a jednocześnie ciepły, wręcz radiowy głos przy całym tym smutku powodował, że przechodziły ją dreszcze. – Kluczem jest bezgraniczne zaufanie przy braku zbytniej zażyłości. Dopiero wówczas obie strony są w stanie wykonać to, co do nich należy.

Zarówno brunetka, jak i rudzielec chcieli o coś zapytać, upewnić się, lecz patrząc na Concordię i Arthura, domyślili się, dlaczego to on nie był w stanie pomóc Jujitori.

\- Poza tym… powiedzmy, że będzie to spłata pewnego długu – kiedy blondynka wypowiedziała te słowa, Kuchiki przeniosła na nią spojrzenie. Domyślała się, o co chodzi przełożonej i zdała sobie właśnie sprawę, że czeka ją dość trudna rozmowa z tym rudym imbecylem. – Nie ma żadnej gwarancji, że się uda. Szanse na to, że uda mi się wrócić do zdrowia są druzgocąco małe. I czekałam z tą decyzją, odwlekałam ją przez lata aż do teraz, kiedy wreszcie mogłam was poznać i przekazać wam choć część wiedzy na temat tego, co stało się tu przeszło dwa tysiące lat temu. Dopiero teraz, jeśli nie będzie mi dane powrócić, jestem spokojna, że zostawiam wszelkie sprawy w dobrych rękach i jest ich więcej aniżeli jeden komplet. To także część planu. Gdybym nie zaczekała na poznanie was i powrót pewnego spóźnialskiego dupka – delikatnie kopnęła Arthura w kostkę, uśmiechając się pod nosem – Wszystko spaliłoby na panewce.

\- Czyli role się odwracają – westchnął Kurosaki, ledwie hamując rozbawiony uśmieszek na widok oburzonego spojrzenia i zawstydzonej miny szatyna, który patrzył z cichym wyrzutem na blondynkę najwyraźniej zadowoloną ze swojego przytyku.

\- Coś w tym stylu. A poza tym serio będzie niezły pasztet, jak pokona cię jakiś pochorowany karzełek – Concordia wyciągnęła miecz, kierując ostrze ku rudzielcowi. – To jak? Jutro w południe, wzgórze Koifushi.

Ichigo wymamrotał coś o niewdzięcznym, upierdliwym niziołku, lecz również wyciągnął swój miecz, by skrzyżować go z ostrzem Jujitori.

\- Nie licz na fory, kurduplu.

\- No chyba ty, ruda miernoto.

To był moment, na który oboje tak czekali. Wytęskniony, każdego dnia rozpatrywany w dziesiątkach różnych wariantów. Dzień, którego wypatrywali, a którego jednocześnie tak bardzo się bali. Dzień, którego nadejścia byli pewniejsi niż zwiechy na Windowsie Millenium.

Gdy korytarz opustoszał i pozostali tylko oni, Jujitori powoli poczłapała do swojego biura, wzdychając ciężko. Nie musiała słyszeć kroków szatyna, by wiedzieć, że podąża za nią, że jest tuż obok. Podobnie zresztą jak przez całe jej życie, jak przystało na osobę urodzoną tego samego dnia, w tym samym roku. I dopiero wtedy, kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, mogli wreszcie być w pełni sobą.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie pozostało zbyt wiele czasu, byś streściła mi wszystko to, co działo się pod moją nieobecność.

\- Wiesz dobrze, jaki miałam plan. To, że po drodze napatoczyło się paru trujących skurwysynów i fakt, że Ichigo wydobrzał, to jest opowieść zarezerwowana na wieczorną posiadówę przy ciepłej herbatce.

\- Powiedz mi lepiej, jak to jest, że nie miałaś bladego pojęcia o tym, że wrócę dzisiaj, a jednak z wyprzedzeniem wyłuskałaś wolny wieczór.

\- Archie, ty deklu. Nawet w środku tego burdelu starałam się choć kawałek wieczora pozostawić sobie wolne. Czekałam na ciebie.

Bóg Śmierci uśmiechnął się ponuro, patrząc na bliską mu drobną blondynkę. W ich tak bardzo podobnych, zielonych oczach, malowały się te same troski, ta sama gorycz przemieszana z radością ze spotkania, ten sam ból.

\- I jak to jest, Condie, że wiedziałem przecież, że kiedyś wypowiesz te słowa, a jednak, choć tyle razy o tym rozmawialiśmy, one wciąż tak kurewsko bolą?

\- Nie wiem. Może z tego samego powodu, dla którego tak bardzo nie chciałam wypowiadać ich przy tobie. A teraz powiedz mi z łaski swojej – Concordia wskazała na zakrwawiony bandaż owinięty niedbale wokół przedramienia szatyna – Co to jest, do kurwy nędzy?

\- Bandaż – Arthur odparł niewinnie, uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś na regały.

\- Nie szklij mi tu dupy. Coś ty sobie znowu zrobił?!

\- Pod waszą nieobecność w Karakurze zrobił się mały bajzel.

\- A ty oczywiście dałeś się honorowo pochlastać, ty sieroto.

\- Przynajmniej nie napotkałem już żadnego Nikuyi – odparł szatyn, opierając się plecami o ścianę i śledząc wzrokiem dziewczynę, która ostatnie leżące na biurku kartki pakowała do kopert i podpisywała je. – Wiesz, że ten przeklęty dziadyga dowie się w tym układzie dość szybko, że Ichigo przeżył. Sytuacja zacznie się zaogniać.

\- Wiem. I wiem także, że jeśli mi się nie uda, pozostawiam wszystko w dobrych rękach.

Jujitori pochowała wszystkie rzeczy, pozamykała szafki na kluczyki, po czym opuściła biuro. Kiedy Bóg Śmierci wyszedł za nią, dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi i użyła ostatnich dwóch kluczy. Wpatrywała się w tabliczkę na drzwiach w milczeniu. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że może już nigdy tutaj nie powrócić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dopiero dotyk dużej, ciepłej dłoni na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła się i spojrzała w twarz Arthura, który wpatrywał się w nią ze zbolałym uśmiechem. Chciało jej się płakać. Wczepiła dłonie w jego szaty i ufnie oparła głowę o jego tors, kiedy przygarnął ją do siebie i łagodnie objął. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili ruszyli w znaną tylko sobie stronę, opowiadając sobie pokrótce, co wydarzyło się u nich podczas ostatnich dni.

Wystarczyło spuścić tego rudego debila z oczu choć na chwilę, a już znikał. Rukia gorzko żałowała, że nie schwyciła cymbała za bety i nie unieruchomiła go jakimś Kido. Kiedy wyszła z gabinetu swojego Kapitana, nigdzie nie widziała tej marchwianej, przeklętej łepetyny. Zaklęła cicho pod nosem, rozglądając się i zastanawiając się, gdzie go znowu poniosło.

Domyślała się, że martwi go sprawa jutrzejszego, dość niespodziewanego pojedynku.

Jej też się to nie podobało. Teraz przynajmniej rozumiała to, nad czym głowiła się od momentu, gdy ujrzała tę jasnowłosą, osobliwą dziewczynę na szkolnym korytarzu. Jej utykanie, niezgrabny chód, pochyloną postawę, ściętą minę, specyficzne chwytanie za przedmioty czy wreszcie tę laskę, która była de facto jej orężem.

Znała Ichigo na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że on także będzie mieć ogromne opory przed zadaniem Concordii śmiertelnego ciosu.

I znała go na tyle dobrze, aby pośród tych wszystkich energii duchowych wyczuć tę jedną, tak podobną do jej własnej. I jak po nitce do kłębka dotrzeć do Kurosakiego. Po czerwonej nici, która łączyła ich dusze.

Miejsce, które sobie wybrał, było nad wyraz osobliwe. I przywodziło na myśl wspomnienia, które za każdym razem rozlewały po jej wnętrzu mrowiące, przyjemne ciepło, które jednocześnie na swój sposób onieśmielało i zdradliwie wkradało się na jej policzki, czerwieniąc je na złość jej samej.

Zniszczony krzyż Sōkyoku, gdy patrzyła nań zza martwych, ponurych, osmalonych drzew, na tle śnieżnej bieli i chmurzącego się nieba skąpanego w nielicznych, usiłujących przebić się przez złowrogie, ciężkie obłoki sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej surowego, samotnego i pokonanego.

Pośród korony jednego z tych bardziej rozłożystych drzew siedział on. Wpatrywał się w milczeniu w stronę narzędzia egzekucji, z którym stanął w szranki. Po to wyruszył przecież na samobójczą nieomal misję, po to narażał swoje życie, stawał w szranki z coraz potężniejszymi przeciwnikami i po to właśnie postawił swe życie na szali, odkrywając swoje Bankai. Dla niej. Po to, by ją ocalić.

Bez słowa wspięła się i usiadła obok niego na grubym, poczerniałym konarze. Teraz oboje w ciszy patrzyli w ten sam punkt. To samo wspomnienie, choć z dwóch różnych perspektyw.

\- Ani chwili spokoju od ciebie, wiedźmo – burknął Kurosaki, nie racząc nawet na nią spojrzeć. Jego głos był tym samym standardowo naburmuszonym głosem, jednak Kuchiki nie dała się zwieść. Wiedziała, że ten imbecyl się maskuje. Znowu.

\- Nie potrafisz nawet otworzyć tej swojej niewyparzonej gęby, żeby powiedzieć, gdzie idziesz.

\- Nie jesteś moją matką.

\- Przede wszystkim bym nie chciała.

\- Racja. Przecież mogłabyś być moją prababką.

Brunetka prychnęła oburzona, pod nosem rzucając niezbyt wyrafinowaną obelgą w bezczelnego, narwanego gówniarza, lecz przecież wiedziała, że ma rację. Choć biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak upływ czasu był dla niej łaskawy, przez co mogła bez większego problemu uchodzić za jego równolatkę, prawda była okrutna.

Dzieliły ich dziesiątki lat. W różnych światach. Pochodzili z różnych epok. On o Japonii, której nie miała nawet szansy poznać, bo zmarła jako niemowlę, uczył się na historii, i to niekoniecznie tej najnowszej. On dość lekceważąco podchodził do zasad rządzących jej światem, zaś ona wciąż była zagubiona w jego świecie.

Skarciła się w myślach; to nie miało sensu. Byli przyjaciółmi, towarzyszami broni. Nic więcej. A wspomnienia śmiały się z niej szyderczo, wytykając jej te trzy chwile słabości: w noc przed bitwą z wojskami Aizena, w ruinach Las Noches i wtedy, gdy obudził się po dwutygodniowej walce o życie.

Przecież to była jego wina, pomyślała, kątem oka zerkając na Ichigo. To on ją sprowokował! Był bezczelny! Co ten pieprzony arogant sobie myślał, śmiąc położyć to szorstkie od miecza łapsko na jej twarzy?! Co ona miała zrobić, kiedy tak nachylał się do niej i przymykał te pieprzone, orzechowe oczyska?

Choć usilnie próbowała nie myśleć o swojej winie w całym tym zamęcie, serce przypomniało jej dobitnie o tym, jak pokonało chłodne kalkulacje rozumu i pchnęło jej ręce na jego szyję, twarz ku jego twarzy i jej różane, miękkie usta, które otarły się o jego spierzchłe wargi.

Ciepło, które poczuła, tym razem było inne. Spojrzała na Kurosakiego, który znowu pozbył się swojej kosode, aktualnie spoczywającej na jej plecach.

\- Przeziębisz się, idiotko – westchnął, wciąż na nią nie patrząc.

\- Mów za siebie – odburknęła, ponownie wbijając wzrok w zniszczone narzędzie egzekucji. – Mam ci przypomnieć, kto jeszcze wczoraj wisiał na gorącej linii z kostuchą?

\- A teraz mam oddelegować do niej tego irytującego babsztyla. _Przysługa_ , kurwa mać.

\- Dlatego postanowiłeś honorowo odmrozić sobie wszystkie członki zdatne do walki?

\- Przecież to jest popierdolone! – żachnął się Ichigo, patrząc na nią wreszcie. Jego brązowe oczy, choć w oprawie wiecznie zmarszczonych brwi próbowały być groźne, były pełne rozgoryczenia oraz irytacji. – Nie zabija się sojuszników!

\- Przeżyłeś infekcję toksyną Nikuyi – zaczęła wymieniać Rukia, usiłując przekonać przyjaciela do nietypowej prośby Concordii. – Jesteś więc w stanie jej pomóc.

\- Pomóc kopnąć w kalendarz?

\- Nic nie rozumiesz, debilu! – jęknęła, coraz bardziej poirytowana zarówno uporem rudzielca, jak i swoją bezsilnością wobec jego wątpliwości. – Walcząc z tobą na poważnie i mobilizując maksymalnie swoją moc, poda ci energię duchową tamtego Arrancara praktycznie na tacy.

\- A tacą będzie Concordia. Cudownie – warknął Kurosaki, wyraźnie coraz mocniej zły na swoją bezradność.

\- Jesteś najodpowiedniejszą osobą, by to zrobić.

\- Może i masz rację. W końcu gdyby nie to, może już wcześniej zrobiłby to ten cały Arthur… Chociaż jak tak na nich patrzę, to aż słyszę w głowie _Sweet home Alabama_.

\- Co?

\- Nic, nic – Ichigo odchrząknął zakłopotany, zdając sobie sprawę zarówno z niestosowności własnego żartu w tragicznym dla Concordii położeniu, jak i z faktu, że Rukia miała marne szanse na zrozumienie go. – To najbardziej nietypowa prośba o pomoc w moim życiu.

\- Strasznie zmiękłeś, Ichigo – Kuchiki uśmiechnęła się do niego szelmowsko. Widząc jego teatralnie nadęte policzki i przymrużone oczy, zaśmiała się cicho. Wyglądał jak skończony idiota, którym zresztą był. – Gdyby któreś z nas, czy to Inoue, czy Ishida, Sado czy ja, potrzebowało takiej pomocy, też byś zaszył się na jakimś uschniętym drzewie i świerknął na mrozie?

\- No chyba się po drodze poślizgnęłaś i walnęłaś w łeb – jego głos spoważniał. Wciąż patrzył na nią, jednak już bez tego patetycznego nadęcia. W jego orzechowych oczach pojawił się nieodgadniony, tajemniczy błysk. – Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybyś mnie poprosiła, Rukia.

Nie dbała już nawet o to, co mogą mówić mu jej oczy ani to, czy jest czerwona na twarzy, czy nie; i wiatr, i mróz stały się jedynie jakąś odległą mrzonką. Czuła, jak ogarnia ją nieznośny gorąc. To wszystko przez te jego cholerne, błyszczące oczy, od których odbijały się pojedyncze smugi słonecznych, grudniowych promieni, przez co te brązowe tęczówki znów przywodziły jej na myśl ogień trzaskający w kominku.

\- Tylko nie mów, że aż tak boisz się łomotu ode mnie.

\- Nie, to nie to. _Trzeci warunek._ Więź. Nie mógłbym, Rukia. Nie potrafiłbym.

Jej serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy spuścił wzrok, odwrócił głowę i patrzył bez słowa gdzieś na ośnieżony grunt. Wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu, obserwując jego zamyśloną minę, delikatnie zarumienione policzki, zaciśnięte pięści.

_„Więź, która łączy rodziców z dziećmi, rodzeństwo, oddanych przyjaciół czy dwoje kochających się ludzi. Więź, która jest silniejsza niż śmierć i czas.”_

\- _Nakama_ – powiedział cicho. Uśmiechnęła się, choć miała wrażenie, że coś jakby trochę w niej umarło. Wiedziała, że to głupie, idiotyczne, irracjonalne. – To jest to, o czym mówił Arthur. Zbyt mocno chciałbym cię chronić, by móc to zrobić.

\- Bezużyteczny, rudy frajer – westchnęła, patrząc w dal.

\- Concordia wspominała coś o jakimś _długu_. Będziesz łaskawa mi wyjaśnić, o co chodzi?

\- Może w trochę cieplejszym miejscu? – zaproponowała; nawet kosode rudzielca nie dawała tyle ciepła, by nie odczuwała, jak zaczyna dygotać z zimna.

\- Jak na posiadaczkę lodowego Zabójcy Dusz jesteś strasznym piecuchem, Rukia.

\- Wal się na ryj, Ichi – uśmiechnęła się do niego łobuzersko i z gracją zeskoczyła z drzewa, miękko lądując pośród białego puchu.

\- Wracaj tu, niewdzięczna jędzo! – wypalił oburzony, zeskakując tuż za nią, zaś stanąwszy obok, posłał jej jedno z tych niby-obrażonych spojrzeń. – Wiesz, co robiło się w średniowieczu z takimi wiedźmami? Byłoby ci wystarczająco ciepło.

\- Może i jestem staroświecka, ale nie na tyle głupia, by nie wiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło – fuknęła, ruszając w kierunku schodów prowadzących ze wzgórza ku dołowi. – Paliliście po prostu kobiety mądrzejsze od was. Wy, mężczyźni, i to wasze kruche, wydumane ego.

\- Hej, co to za odpowiedzialność zbiorowa?! – warknął, ruszając za brunetką.

\- To ty zasugerowałeś mi dość inwazyjny sposób ogrzania się.

\- No widzisz, nic ci nie pasuje, wybredna babo. Powiesz wreszcie, o co chodzi z tym _długiem_?

\- Pamiętasz może ten okres, kiedy leżałeś nieprzytomny po walkach w Las Noches? – idąc ku siedzibie XIII Dywizji z tym rudym idiotą u boku, postanowiła chociażby zagaić temat, by potem go złośliwie urwać. Trochę go powkurwia, a ciąg dalszy dostanie przy herbacie. – Pewnego dnia mój brat złożył ci dość niezapowiedzianą wizytę…

\- Czekaj, że CO?!


	23. XXIII - Ufam ci, nie schrzań tego

Piętno ciemnych, zbliżonych kolorem do ołowiu ciężkich, śniegowych chmur wisiało tamtego dnia nad Rukongai. Choć zbliżało się południe, w cieniu wzgórz otaczających dolinę u stóp góry Koifushi, skąpaną w zimnym, białym puchu, było szaro i przygnębiająco.

Wszechobecna pustka zamarzniętej ziemi, która ponad dwa tysiące lat temu skosztowała niewinnej krwi, milcząca przez wieki o dawnej zbrodni, potęgowała jedynie uczucie osamotnienia, kiedy stanęło się pośród łysych gałęzi drzew drżących od lodowatego wiatru, jakby one także lękały się nadchodzących wydarzeń. Nawet śnieg nie miał odwagi spaść na biały grunt. Zawisł gdzieś w niebiosach, nie chcąc mieszać się w to, co lada moment miało mieć tutaj miejsce.

Kamieniste zbocza góry także były przykryte śniegiem, przez co nie widać było wydeptanej przez wiele dusz ścieżki wiodącej do doliny. Arthur, trzymając pod rękę Concordię, szedł powoli, uważając na każdy krok. Milczeli. Wszelkie ważne kwestie zostały poruszone dzień wcześniej. Wszystko, co winno zostać wyjaśnione, zostało objaśnione. Wszystkie bieżące sprawy były doprowadzone do końca lub poprowadzone tak, by w razie niepowodzenia tej kontrowersyjnej terapii następcy zajmujący się nimi nie mieli zbytnich trudności.

Pozostała przytłaczająca cisza, pośród której rozlegały się jedynie jękliwy szum wiatru oraz skrzypienie śniegu pod butami Bogów Śmierci. Miecz, który przez ostatnie dni służył Concordii za laskę, spoczywał teraz w pochwie przytroczonej do jej pasa; odpoczywał przed ostatnią być może walką, zaś jego właścicielka najwyraźniej wolała przedramię szatyna.

\- Przepraszam – to właśnie chłopak przerwał milczenie. Nie patrząc w stronę dziewczyny, starał się zachować pozory spokoju. – To mogłoby się dawno skończyć, gdybym-

\- Dajże wreszcie temu spokój, co? – westchnęła dziewczyna, także nie patrząc w stronę rozmówcy. Czując, że grunt pod nogami zrobił się bardziej grząski, złapała się mocniej przedramienia Boga Śmierci. – Nigdy nie winiłam cię za to, co się stało. Nie mieliśmy na to żadnego pieprzonego wpływu, więc przestań tu zapodawać smęty, bo mi wszystko więdnie.

\- Wybrałaś sobie trudnego przeciwnika.

\- Jestem tego świadoma. To będzie dobry test dla niego, czy energia duchowa Nikuyi nie napieprzyła mu w jego własnej.

Przed ich oczami już rozpościerała się ośnieżona dolina. I kiedy tak stali na skraju wzniesienia, spojrzenie jednych i drugich zielonych oczu spotkały się. W jednych i drugich dominował smutek. Jedne i drugie były przy tym pełne zrozumienia.

Nie pamiętała, do której w nocy siedzieli i rozmawiali. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy przyłapała się na tym, że przy tym rudym imbecylu czas płynął niezauważalnie. Nawet jeśli była to dość osobliwa sytuacja, bo jak od wielu miesięcy bezczelnie okupowała jego szafę, tak teraz mogła wreszcie pokazać mu, jak mieszka w Społeczności Dusz, kiedy nie jest u swojego brata.

Coś jej tam świtało z konserwatywnych, szlacheckich rozmów, że prawdziwa dama nie powinna wpuszczać do swojego pokoju obcego faceta, ale jakby nie patrzeć, to ona mniej lub bardziej świadomie zaczęła powolne zacieranie granic. Kiedyś warczał na nią, że to jego szafa. Potem nabijał się z jej lokum, a jakiś czas później, kiedy gościli Sado, Ishidę i Inoue, ze zdziwieniem obserwowała skonsternowaną minę Orihime, kiedy usiadła na łóżku tego naburmuszonego debila.

A jednak kiedy wspominała tamtą noc przed ostateczną bitwą z wojskami Aizena, miała pewne obawy co do tego, jak to się może skończyć. Z drugiej strony jednak wczorajsze zapewnienie, że są _nakama_ , jakoś ją nieprzyjemnie uwierało.

Kiedy obudziła się rano, zobaczyła jedynie pusty futon, w którym jeszcze kilka godzin wcześniej zasypiał ten rudy głąb, zaś na poduszce odnalazła wiadomość od niego.

Uszanowała jego prośbę i dlatego, zamiast towarzyszyć mu w drodze na wzgórze Koifushi, szła samotnie, zastanawiając się, czy jej przełożona celowo wybrała to miejsce. W końcu to tam Kaien z nią trenował i godzinami rozmawiał. Tam też doszło do pierwszego aktu załamania ładu Społeczności Dusz.

Na tym zakończyła się jej samotna wędrówka, gdy usłyszała za sobą znajomy, żeński głos:

\- Poczekaj chwilę! Też idziesz obejrzeć ten jakże intrygująco zapowiadający się pojedynek?

Przystanęła i odwróciła się, by ujrzeć pospiesznie idącą do niej wysoką, biuściastą blondynkę o jasnoniebieskich, pogodnych oczach.

\- Rangiku-san! – nie kryła zaskoczenia; była przekonana, że kwestia pojedynku Ichigo i Concordii pozostała w dość wąskim gronie, ale najwyraźniej się myliła. – Skąd ty…

\- Powiedzmy, że mam swoje źródła – odparła tajemniczo Matsumoto, a kiedy zbliżyła się do brunetki, uściskała ją mocno. – Próbowałam do was dotrzeć, ale wszystko się pieprzy logistycznie przez te cholerne zamiecie. Słyszałam od Kapitana, co się stało i cieszę się, że wszystko już u was dobrze.

\- U _nas_? – wydukała Kuchiki, odnosząc wrażenie, że pomimo panującego ziąbu zaczyna jej się robić podejrzanie gorąco w twarz.

\- Kogo ty próbujesz oszukać? – jak zwykle bezpośrednia Rangiku zaśmiała się pogodnie, obejmując niższą Boginię Śmierci ramieniem, a po chwili klepiąc ją po plecach, kiedy ruszyły w dalszą drogę. – Wygląda na to, że nasza niewinna Rukia weszła w _ten_ wiek!

\- Rangiku-san!

Wiedział, że nie będzie go szukać i cieszył się, że uszanowała jego potrzebę pobycia samemu przed tak trudnym zadaniem. O ile jego moce były w stanie sprostać osobie, która od lat borykała się z zanikającym i niszczejącym reiatsu, tak wciąż miał opory przed zadaniem sojusznikowi śmiertelnego ciosu.

Zwłaszcza że ta mała, czarnowłosa wiedźma wyjawiła mu kilkanaście godzin wcześniej prawdę o tym, co działo się, kiedy leżał nieprzytomny po walce z Aizenem i jego świtą.

Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, skąd w Byakuyi obudziła się ta chęć przeprosin i dlaczego inna inwazyjna, z metra cięta baba zdawała się znać ich aż za dobrze.

Concordia przyjęła na siebie cios, który miał go zabić. Skierowała mknące ku niemu ostrze Senbonzakury na siebie, ocaliła mu tym życie, a przez te dwa trudne tygodnie czuwała nad Karakurą i uprzedzała wszystkich w zwalczaniu Pustych.

To był właśnie jego dług. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego za ocalenie jego życia ma odpłacić jej śmiercią. I wtedy właśnie przypominał sobie powód, dla którego nazywał Rukię _wiedźmą_.

_„Ichigo, ty idioto. Tu nie chodzi o to, że w zamian masz ją zabić, tylko zrobić to, co ona wobec ciebie rok temu. Gdyby pozwoliła tej infekcji wykończyć swoją energię duchową, to byłby dla niej koniec. Pokonując ją, masz szansę na ocalenie jej życia. Zaufała ci, powierzyła ci swoją jedyną szansę, więc nie schrzań tego.”_

Dzięki niej odsunął od siebie myśli o sobie jako o przyszłym mordercy niewinnej dziewczyny i pojął swoją rolę tak, jak powinien ją pojąć od początku. W jednym jednak Concordia się pomyliła – miała powierzyć swoje życie komuś, komu ufa, ale bez zbytniej zażyłości. A on przecież w imieniu wypisane miał, by chronić.

W końcu jednak, tak jak ta mała, inwazyjna brunetka zmieniła całe jego życie, tak potrafiła zmienić jego nastawienie, kiedy się wahał. I w tym przypadku pomogła mu zrozumieć, że chronienie kogoś może mieć także dość specyficzne oblicze, jak miało to miejsce w przypadku nietypowej prośby Concordii.

Kiedy tak przemierzał kolejne metry pośród ośnieżonych rubieży Rukongai skąpanych w ciszy i łagodnym szumie lodowatego wiatru, nie potrafił nie uśmiechać się, gdy wspominał dzień, w którym Rukia pojawiła się w jego życiu.

No i wreszcie miał okazję zobaczyć, jak ta mała franca miesza w Seireitei. Widząc jej pokój, od razu rzuciły mu się w oczy dwie rzeczy – wszędobylskie, pieprzone bazgroły jej autorstwa oraz dwie ramki ze zdjęciami na komodzie. Na jednym z nich rozpoznał od razu siostrę Rukii, zmarłą żonę Byakuyi. Na drugim zaś zobaczył swojego kuzyna od strony ojca, Kaiena.

Gdzieś za nimi leżała zwrócona grzbietem do góry trzecia ramka. Nie był chujkiem wtykającym nosa nie w swoje sprawy, więc nie dopytywał, co tam może być. Najwyraźniej, jeśli Rukia zakryła to zdjęcie, miała ważny powód. Mogła na przykład nie chcieć widzieć zakazanej mordy Renjiego albo wstydziła się przed koleżankami, że ma zdjęcie swojego brata na takim miejscu.

To między innymi cenił w ich relacji. Zresztą pamiętał słowa, które padły tamtego pamiętnego siedemnastego czerwca, kiedy za sprawą tej drobnej brunetki jego serce, do tej pory spowite deszczem, zaczęło odżywać.

_„Nie mam żadnego dobrego sposobu, by wejść w głąb twojego serca, nie plugawiąc go. Dlatego zaczekam. Pewnego dnia, gdy zechcesz o tym powiedzieć, powiesz mi. Zaczekam do tego czasu.”_

Szanowali swoje granice, swoje sprawy, swoje sekrety i choć nieraz sprzeczali się o terytorium, to jedno nie naruszyłoby celowo prywatności drugiego i nie wlazłoby z buciorami w najbardziej intymne sprawy i rozterki. Albo w temat zakrytego zdjęcia na komodzie.

A przecież i bez tego potrafiła obudzić w nim wolę walki i dać mu kopa, nie tylko fizycznego, kiedy zaczynał wątpić w sens tego, co robi. Podobnie było wtedy, gdy minionej nocy powiedział jej, że trudno będzie mu wziąć na poważnie ten pojedynek, walcząc z tak mocno osłabioną przeciwniczką.

_„Kapitan Ukitake zdradził mi kiedyś swoją filozofię walki i tego się trzymam. Bo widzisz, są dwa jej rodzaje – w obronie życia oraz w obronie dumy. Dziś Concordia nie tyle będzie walczyć o swoje życie, tylko o swoją dumę. Gdybyś nie zgodził się na ten pojedynek i zaczekał, aż Concordia umrze pokonana przez energię duchową tamtego Arrancara, może i nie przyłożyłbyś fizycznie ręki do jej śmierci, ale pogrzebałbyś jej dumę. Akceptując jej prośbę, dałeś jej nie tylko szansę na ozdrowienie; nawet jeśli się nie uda i przyjdzie nam się z nią pożegnać, zachowa swoją dumę do końca. Odejdzie, ale pokonana nie przez to, co było przez lata powodem jej cierpienia i uczucia upokorzenia, lecz pokonana przez godnego przeciwnika w uczciwej walce.”_

Słuchając tych słów, patrzył na jej oczy zwrócone gdzieś w dal, zatopione we wspomnieniach. W półmroku jej szafirowe tęczówki, błyszczące w świetle księżyca zerkającego mało dyskretnie przez okno, przypominały rozgwieżdżone niebo.

I tym bardziej bolało go, że powiedział o niej jako o _nakama_ , choć w sumie ta mała wiedźma sama tak ich określiła, kiedy tłumaczyła Kazuyi, że chyba coś za daleko się posuwa w swoich dzikich teoriach.

Pośród całego bólu, który zdominował kilka ostatnio minionych dni, wciąż przecież była przy nim. Dotyk jej drobnych dłoni, jej cichy głos, któremu wybaczał nawet to pieprzone zdrabnianie jego imienia. Dziwił się sam sobie i przeklinał siebie, ile był w stanie jej odpuścić. Wiedział, że w jej ustach jego imię jest bezpieczne.

Ledwo przyznawał sam przed sobą, że jego zaufanie do niej było tak wielkie, że ujrzała jego najbardziej bezradne oblicze. Łzy bezsilności i rozpaczy. Jego niemoc. Wiedział, że przy niej może sobie pozwolić, by nie kryć swych emocji, nawet w obliczu śmierci.

Może dlatego też rozumiał Concordię. Sam wolałby zostać pokonanym w walce z godnym przeciwnikiem niż bezsilnie czekać na śmierć, stopniowo tracąc świadomość i kontrolę nad coraz mocniej osłabionym ciałem. Przecież jeszcze niedawno sam przeklinał się w myślach, kiedy słyszał przyjaciół, którzy przyszli się z nim pożegnać. Był zły sam na siebie, że doprowadził bliskich do łez.

Był wściekły na siebie, że doprowadził do łez tę małą jędzę podpierdalającą mu koszulki.

I właśnie przez ten wielki mętlik w głowie i sercu chciał pobyć sam, nim przyjdzie mu stanąć do walki z przeciwniczką, którą Kapitan Ukitake określił jako dość problematyczną.

Choć atmosfera i tak była gęsta, niespodziewane pojawienie się Hitsugayi dodatkowo burzyło i tak z trudem utrzymywany spokój Concordii.

\- I dlatego właśnie mu o tym nie mówiła – westchnęła Matsumoto, patrząc w stronę swojego dowódcy oraz Porucznik XIII Dywizji. – I tak niewiele osób wie o tym pojedynku, więc skąd ty tutaj?

\- Wszystko jest lepsze od burdelu w moim oddziale – przyznał Kira, który od czasu śmierci Kapitana Ichimaru miał na głowie wszelkie sprawy związane z III Dywizją.

\- No ładnie, ładnie. Tak zostawić swoich ludzi?...

\- Od razu ludzi. Papiery nie uciekną – westchnął Izuru, założywszy ręce na piersi i wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie rozmawiali Hitsugaya i Jujitori. – A zresztą wypadałoby być podczas tak ważnego pojedynku własnej dowódczyni, nie?

Rukia z kolei przyglądała się z daleka to swojej przełożonej i Hitsugayi, to zerkała na Arthura, który w momencie, kiedy pojawił się białowłosy, stał się milczący i opuścił na chwilę towarzystwo. Wrócił dopiero w towarzystwie rudowłosego debila, którego potargane kudły były w tej bieli najbardziej rzucającym się w oczy elementem krajobrazu.

Tymczasem Kapitan X Dywizji mierzył się z mieszaniną gniewu i bólu, które zawładnęły jego sercem. Patrzył na Jujitori, która uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Wiedział, że dla niej także nie była to ani łatwa rozmowa, ani łatwa decyzja.

\- Dlatego nie chciałam ci o tym wspominać – blondynka obstawała przy swoim – Wiedziałam, że tak to się skończy. Nie chciałam o tym mówić zbyt wielu osobom.

\- Przecież wiesz, że zrozumiałbym.

\- No właśnie to, kurwa jego mać, widzę.

\- Bo to jednak trochę słabo, że dowiedziałem się o tym nie od ciebie.

Jujitori przygryzła wargę. Nie powiedziała wprost Hitsugayi o tym, że podjęła już decyzję i że zamierza raz na zawsze rozprawić się z cholerstwem, które wykańczało od lat jej ciało i duszę. Nie powiedziała mu o tym wprost, ale celowo wybrała osoby oraz moment, które sprawiły, że białowłosy i tak się dowiedział, ale konfrontacja nieco przesunęła się w czasie. Chciała, żeby wiedział. Dla niej powiedzenie mu o tym wprost także było trudne i bolesne. Był dla niej ważną osobą i długo mierzyła się z dylematem, jak przekazać mu taką niewesołą nowinę.

\- Przepraszam – westchnęła, kapitulując. Nie chciała na sam koniec się z nim kłócić.

\- Ja też, Concordio – przygarnął ją do siebie i przytulił mocno i czując, jak jej drobne dłonie wczepiają się w szaty na jego plecach. – Niezależnie od tego, co przyniesie ten pojedynek, bądź z siebie dumna.

Kiedy odsunął się od niej nieznacznie i spojrzał w jej ciemnozielone oczy, uśmiechnął się niemrawo i położył dłoń na jej głowie, czochrając ją tak, jak za minionych czasów, kiedy była dzieckiem i gdy między innymi pod jego okiem szkoliła się w walce. W odwecie dziewczyna kopnęła go w piszczel, a gdy syknął z bólu, uśmiechnęła się do niego szelmowsko, po czym odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto na rudzielca, idąc w jego stronę.

\- Gotów na wpierdol, Marchewo?

Pogoda zrobiła się bardziej łaskawa dla pojedynkujących się. Wiatr ucichł, chmury nieco rozstąpiły się, a przez niewielkie przerwy pomiędzy nimi padały na ziemię bajeczne smugi promieni grudniowego słońca.

Dysproporcje pomiędzy wielkościami ich ostrzy oraz wzrostem były zauważalne, a jednak wciąż ta niska, kulawa blondynka miała w sobie coś, co budziło respekt. Srebrzyste ostrze jej Zabójcy Dusz jaśniało w słonecznym świetle i zdawało się wręcz iskrzyć pośród śnieżnej bieli.

Stali z dala od innych, w pewnej odległości od stóp wzgórza. Zniecierpliwiona Concordia zachodziła w głowę, jak sprowokować tego rudego debila do ataku. Na razie trzymał miecz w pogotowiu, wpatrując się w nią czujnie.

\- Rozumiem, że na czas dogorywania miałeś tu jakieś lokum, ale jestem ciekawa, gdzie spędziłeś ostatnią noc – posłała mu dwuznaczny uśmieszek.

\- Nie twój interes, kurduplu – odburknął Kurosaki, którego brew drgnęła niebezpiecznie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś chociaż wyspany, bo jakbyś był zbyt _zajęty_ w nocy, to-

\- Cholera jasna, co ona mu nagadała? – Arthur, z oddali obserwując dość gwałtowny początek pojedynku, parsknął śmiechem, widząc nagłe natarcie Kurosakiego na Jujitori.

\- Pewnie nic szczególnego – odparła Kuchiki, sama dość rozbawiona reakcją Ichigo. – Jego nie jest tak trudno sprowokować.

\- Ale że aż tak? – Matsumoto szturchnęła brunetkę łokciem, uśmiechając się do niej porozumiewawczo. – A może wiesz, co mogła mu powiedzieć, hm?

Wkurwiony rudzielec ruszył na blondynkę i zamachnął się na nią mieczem i kiedy spodziewał się, że dość mocne pchnięcie choć trochę wytrąci ją z równowagi, zamrugał kilka razy, upewniając się, że wzrok go nie myli.

\- No co tam, spuchnięty radiatorku? – Concordia westchnęła cicho, kręcąc z politowaniem głową. – Tylko na tyle cię stać?

Ostrze Zangetsu zatrzymało się na… gołej, lewej dłoni dziewczyny. Nie wyrządziło jej najmniejszej krzywdy.

Od samego początku Porucznik XIII Dywizji wykazywała się piekielnym sprytem. W ten sposób starała się nadrobić dysfunkcje swojego układu ruchu. Dzierżyła miecz w jednej ręce; jej ruchy były dość oszczędne, kiedy starała się wybadać styl walki Kurosakiego. Niejednokrotnie hamowała ostrze rudzielca gołą, lewą ręką. I choć jej ruchy były dość niezgrabne, miały w sobie dziwną lekkość. Przez lata godziła się z tym, że choroba odbiera jej powoli sprawność i dostosowywała styl walki do swej sprawności, nie tracąc wiele na skuteczności. Kiedy była atakowana w głowę, błyskawicznie nurkowała i uciekała spod nóg przeciwnika. Zaatakowana w nogi wdeptywała Zangetsu w śnieg lub przeskakiwała po nim prosto na plecy Ichigo. I choć dokuczliwy ból stawów nie odpuszczał, na twarzy Concordii gościł sardoniczny uśmieszek.

W Kurosakim z lekka się gotowało. Nie szarżował jeszcze zbyt mocno, starając się rozgryźć ruchy Concordii. Póki co mierzyły się nie tyle ich moce duchowe, co kunszt walki. I zdecydowanie górowała tu Jujitori.

\- Wygląda na szczęśliwą – westchnął Arthur, wpatrując się w bliską mu, niziutką blondynkę. – Nigdy nie stroniła od walk, nawet wtedy, gdy zachorowała.

\- Widać – odparła Rukia, z pewną satysfakcją przyglądając się temu pojedynkowi. Lubiła oglądać tego rudego dekla w akcji, zaś widząc, jak jej przełożona zmusza go do wypracowania sensownej strategii i nie pozwala mu bezmyślnie machać mieczem, uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Aczkolwiek znając ją tyle lat, nie umiem nie dostrzegać zmian w jej stylu walki, które wymusiła choroba.

\- Była kiedyś bardziej… inwazyjna?

\- Zdecydowanie. Ichigo-san miałby z nią wtedy naprawdę spory problem.

\- Mówiąc o upływie lat… ile się znacie? Jeśli oczywiście mogę spytać.

Stali nieco na uboczu, trzymając pewien dystans od Kiry, Rangiku i Tōshirō.

\- Od zawsze – odparł szatyn. – Obchodzimy urodziny tego samego dnia.

Tymczasem Concordia, rozgryzłszy już z grubsza strategię Ichigo polegającą na kompletnym braku strategii, przeszła do ofensywy. Zangetsu nie był w stanie jej zranić. Kontry opierały się głównie na szybkich pchnięciach rodem z szermierki i krótkich cięciach. Kiedy nadarzyła się dogodna okazja, dokonywała prób cięcia z boku lub od góry, kiedy przeskakiwała po mieczu Kurosakiego. I gdy ten po raz kolejny usiłował drasnąć ją choćby w skroń, Jujitori wykorzystała pozycję, w jakiej się znajdował, by zasadzić mu soczystego kopniaka w żebra z półobrotu. To wystarczyło, by Bóg Śmierci wylądował na ziemi.

\- Człowieku, idzie przy tobie zasnąć z nudów – westchnęła Concordia, oddalając się nieco i dając przeciwnikowi chwilę na otrzepanie się ze śniegu. – Odpalże chociażby Shikai.

\- To jest Shikai – odburknął poirytowany rudzielec, na powrót chwytając miecz w obie ręce.

\- No nie pierdol, że pokonałeś Aizena, nie umiejąc ogarnąć swojego Zabójcy Dusz tak, by nie latać z tym jebanym, uwolnionym tasakiem w kółko.

\- Musisz się przypieprzać do szczegółów?!

\- Ano muszę. Rozumiem, że wypracowałeś tę formę, nie umiejąc kompletnie kontrolować swojej energii duchowej, ale do pokonania Yamamoto będziesz musiał nauczyć się panować nad swoją mocą. Bankai naprawdę tu nie wystarczy. Wierz mi lub nie, ale to jest przebiegły sukinkot.

\- Zdążyłem zauważyć.

\- No to chociaż tyle, że cokolwiek zauważyłeś, jełopie.

\- Fakt, kogoś twojego wzrostu dość łatwo przeoczyć.

Po Getsudze ciśniętej w stronę dziewczyny Kurosaki spodziewał się, że choć trochę ostudzi to jej zapędy do kłapania dziobem. Co prawda jednym cięciem miecza rozproszyła jego atak, lecz zaczęła lekko dyszeć. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ruszył do ataku.

\- Hamujesz się – odpierając kolejny cios rudzielca, Jujitori syknęła z bólu. Ból coraz mocniej jej doskwierał i wiedziała, że zaczyna się ta mniej przyjemna część walki.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, kurduplu – odburknął, coraz intensywniej napierając na dziewczynę – Wolałbym, żeby jednak coś z ciebie zostało.

\- Nie schlebiasz sobie zbytnio? Cienkiś jak barszcz, jełopie.

\- Co?

Wykorzystała chwilę, kiedy przetwarzał to intrygujące porównanie; odbiła jego miecz. Zniknęła mu sprzed oczu; nim obrócił się, by sprawdzić, gdzie się podziała ta irytująca baba, cięła go prosto w bok. Zaklął z bólu, odpłacając jej pięknym za nadobne i wykorzystując moment, gdy odsłoniła plecy, by zadać jej bolesny cios.

\- Dopiero teraz widzę, do jak silnego regresu u niej doszło – westchnęła Matsumoto, wpatrując się w pojedynkującą się Concordię, która coraz gorzej radziła sobie z atakami Ichigo.

\- Wciąż jednak potrafi zmusić Kurosakiego, by tańczył tak, jak jej zagra – Tōshirō do tej pory milczał, obserwując walkę. – A Kurosaki daje się jej podpuszczać. Dobry wojownik nie powinien ulegać prowokacjom przeciwnika.

Arthur, z daleka słysząc słowa Kapitana X Dywizji, westchnął cicho.

\- Jasne. Pokazać ci zaatakowaną Hinamori i już byś odpalił Hyōrinmaru – mruknął pod nosem. – Przecież na to można złapać prawie każdego. Fakt, że jesteśmy Bogami Śmierci, nie czyni z nas pozbawionymi emocji golemami. Ichigo-san też pewnie ma kogoś takiego i Condie musiała mu tym wdepnąć na odcisk.

\- Oczywiście, że ma – odparła Rukia, zaciskając rękę na przedramieniu. Słowa szatyna spowodowały, że wróciły do niej wspomnienia, które dla dobra jej relacji z tym rudym debilem starała się odrzucić. – Rodzinę, przyjaciół.

Zielonooki nie drążył więcej tematu, jedynie od czasu do czasu zerkając na Kuchiki.

Walka trwała w najlepsze. Jujitori czuła, że zbliża się moment, kiedy być może po raz ostatni przyzwie uwolnioną formę swojego miecza, która i tak za każdym razem traciła na mocy oraz na świetności. Pamiętała jednak, że jeśli źle wyczuje, kiedy będzie odpowiednia chwila, cały pomysł spali na panewce, więc postanowiła nieco bardziej zagrzać Kurosakiego do walki.

\- Te, ruda fujaro – rzuciła zaczepnie, skupiając się teraz na tym, by blokować ciosy Boga Śmierci i patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. – Pomyślałeś, o ile rzecz jasna twój mózg obsługuje taką opcję, dlaczego wybrałam to miejsce na pojedynek?

\- Jest dość daleko od Seireitei i minimalizuje ryzyko, że ktoś niepożądany się o tym dowie – odparł, również patrząc prosto w oczy przeciwniczki.

\- Trafnie, ale to nie wszystko.

\- Żeby nikt nie widział, jaka z ciebie słaba frajerka?

\- No przecież znasz ten powód. Pamiętasz słowa swojego wuja?

_\- Tobie udało się uniknąć mojego losu, ale-_

_\- Nie kończ._

_Nie chciał tego słuchać. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. Przecież nigdy nie pozwoliłby, żeby ktoś zrobił to właśnie jej. Prędzej dałby się zarżnąć w najbardziej bolesny sposób i pociągnąć oprawcę ze sobą do grobowej niszy._

_\- Nie ta liga, wujaszku. Nie wykitowałem od tych Pustych w ciągu kwadransa jak ostatni frajer. Choćby starto w pył każdy mój pieprzony atom i choćbym miał dać się posiekać stu milionom ostrzy, nie dopuszczę do tego._

\- No i tu cię mam, Ichigo – westchnęła Concordia, uśmiechając się z mieszaniną satysfakcji i kpiny. Wzrok kasztanowych oczu rudzielca na chwilę uciekł z niej na zbocze góry, gdzie stała Kuchiki.

\- Pierdol się, Lufthansa. Nie masz mojego aktu własności – odburknął poirytowany na ten jej wredny uśmieszek.

\- Jakby wejście w jego posiadanie było jakimś szczególnym wyczynem.

_\- Wyjdziesz stąd cała i zdrowa. Innego scenariusza nie przewiduję. Choćbym miał zginąć tu i teraz!_

Jujitori odskoczyła gwałtownie, nim uderzyła ją fala energii duchowej oponenta, która wzbiła z zmarzniętej ziemi biały, sypki, skrzący się puch; kiedy opadła, jej oczom ukazał się Kurosaki już z uwolnionym do Bankai Zangetsu.

\- Chyba nie mogę ci pozostać dłużną, co? – blondynka uniosła miecz, sięgając ku końcowi jego ostrza i powoli przesuwając po nim otwartą dłonią aż do samej tsuby. – Jestem zbyt osłabiona, by odwdzięczyć ci się Bankai, ale nie jestem też taką ciotą jak ty, żeby nie mieć Shikai w zanadrzu. _Zasiądź na niebiosach i sprawiedliwie wyrokuj, Shiren!_

Miecz nie zmienił diametralnie swej formy; przypominał teraz sejmitar, zaś z niewielkiego rozbłysku energii duchowej na lewym ramieniu uformował się swego rodzaju naramiennik podtrzymujący coś, co przypominało szarfę przewiązaną przez ramię, lecz po chwili, za sprawą porywistego podmuchu wiatru, okazało się szarawym haori o specyficznym kolorze podbicia. Dokładnie takim samym, jaki Ichigo zaobserwował u ducha jej zmarłego wuja.

\- _Sąd Boży_ , co? – uniósł ostrze w górę, gotów do ataku. – A podobno to Zangetsu ma arogancką nazwę.

\- Póki co twój _Rozszarpujący Niebo Kieł Księżyca_ nie jest w stanie sięgnąć niebios, na których zasiada moja Shiren, miernoto – odparła kpiąco dziewczyna. - A będzie musiał sięgnąć zdecydowanie wyżej niż do jednej z metra ciętej kobity, której nie jesteś w stanie porządnie zranić. I o tym ma przypominać ci to miejsce, Ichigo.

_\- Nie rozumiesz, mała wiedźmo?! Zawsze będę z tobą, kapujesz?! Niezależnie od tego, w jakie bagno się wpakujemy! A jeżeli sama się wpieprzysz w kłopoty, pobiegnę za tobą choćby na drugi koniec świata, żeby wpieprzyć się w nie razem z tobą!_

\- Ufam ci, Ichigo, więc nie schrzań tego.

\- _Zaufała ci, powierzyła ci swoją jedyną szansę, więc nie schrzań tego._

Ruszył w jej stronę, a po chwili ich ostrza ponownie się skrzyżowały. Kiedy miecz Jujitori zdawał się wręcz zapłonąć od jasnoniebieskiej energii duchowej, Ichigo instynktownie odskoczył, lecz Concordia była szybsza; dzięki shunpo pojawiła się tuż przed nim i cięła go na odlew prosto w pierś. Śnieg, do tej pory upstrzony jedynie niewielkimi plamkami ich krwi, zaczerwienił się pod ich nogami.

\- Kurwa, co to miało być?! – burknął przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Rana zdawała się płonąć na jego ciele żywym, palącym ogniem, jakby chciała weżreć się głęboko w jego tkanki.

\- Ognista Pieczęć – odparła niewinnie blondynka, odskakując w bok. – Wydaje mi się, że jest ciut bardziej humanitarna niż inkwizycja.

\- W chuj humanitarna – odwarknął, wbijając miecz w śnieg i opierając się na nim. Spuścił głowę, wpatrując się w krew skapującą z jego torsu.

To sprawiło, że Jujitori opuściła gardę i niepewnie, aczkolwiek z wyraźnie zaniepokojoną miną zaczęła się zbliżać do rudzielca.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku, Marchewo?

Głośny świst przeciął powietrze, zaś śnieg rozjarzył się od potężnej Getsugi, która trafiła prosto w Concordię, lądując kilkanaście metrów dalej. Gdy wygrzebała się z zaspy, która pod wpływem uderzenia uformowała się na niej, oczom Kurosakiego ukazał się obraz zniszczeń, jakich dokonał jego atak. Lewa strona ciała dziewczyny była sponiewierana i zakrwawiona.

\- Weźże się postaraj, impotencie – choć dyszała ciężko, a jej twarz była wykrzywiona z bólu, zdobyła się na jeszcze jeden wredny uśmiech, patrząc prosto w oczy Ichigo.

\- Twoja gra aktorska to większe dno niż mój staruszek – odparł, podchodząc do niej powoli. – Shikai to twoja gra na zwłokę. A może… na zwłoki?

\- Pamiętaj, idioto, że jak z ciebie zostaną zwłoki, ktoś będzie bardzo, bardzo niepocieszony.

\- Lepiej pomyśl nad swoim ostatnim życzeniem.

\- Nie muszę długo myśleć – czując, że osiągnęła limit swych sił, Concordia po raz ostatni uniosła Zabójcę Dusz, gotowa do ataku. – Ale jak ci powiem, to się nie spełni.

Raz jeszcze natarli na siebie. Mocnym pchnięciem Jujitori wbiła miecz w ramię Kurosakiego, zaś on, czując jak nigdy wcześniej coraz bardziej rozedrganą i niestabilną energię duchową blondynki, zadał jej cios prosto w serce.

Kuchiki popędziła za szatynem, który momentalnie poderwał się z miejsca i puścił się pędem ku Concordii. Kiedy wszyscy zmierzali na dół, gdzie zakończył się pojedynek, Porucznik XIII Dywizji raz jeszcze spojrzała w brązowe oczy rudzielca, w których coś jakby przygasło. Wyszeptała „dziękuję”, kiedy wycofywał z niej powoli swoje ostrze; nim upadła na plecy, schwycił ją Arthur, który zdążył w ostatniej chwili, by złapać ją w ramiona, gdy jego kolana uderzyły o śnieg.

Uwolnione formy mieczy powróciły do swych pierwotnych kształtów i rozmiarów, podobnie ubiór towarzyszący tym formom został zastąpiony tym, co mieli na sobie wcześniej. Kurosaki dopiero teraz poczuł, jak bardzo palą go rany zadane przez Jujitori. Chciał po prostu runąć w chłodny śnieg, który ukoiłby choć trochę ten przeklęty ból. Cofnął się kilka metrów chwiejnym krokiem, nie chcąc zakłócać tej trudnej chwili zarówno Concordii, jak i tak podobnemu do niej z oczu Bogu Śmierci.

I kiedy już myślał, że upadnie na zaśnieżony grunt, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie i zachwiał się mocno, poczuł na swoim torsie dwie drobne, ciepłe dłonie.

_\- Wystarczy! Ani ty, ani on nie możecie dłużej walczyć. Walka skończona!_

_\- Jeszcze nie! On nie jest jeszcze martwy! Ja wciąż nie…_

_\- Ichigo!_

Miał wrażenie, że na chwilę stracił świadomość. Kiedy się ocknął, jego głowa spoczywała na kolanach tej małej wiedźmy, która patrzyła w stronę Arthura trzymającego w ramionach Concordię, a te same drobne dłonie, które uchroniły go przed upadkiem, leczyły jego rany.

Za nimi stali Matsumoto i Kira, Tōshirō był jeszcze dalej.

Ledwo docierały do niego słowa wypowiadane przez szatyna i blondynkę. A nawet jeśli je słyszał… kompletnie ich nie rozumiał. Język, w jakim były wypowiadane, z pewnością nie był japońskim.

Jujitori coraz bardziej walczyła ze sobą, by nie zamykać oczu, lecz kiedy zielonooki nachylił się do niej i szepnął jej coś na ucho, westchnęła ciężko, ufnie wtulając głowę w jego pierś. Trzymał ją za rękę, nie mówiąc wiele i jedynie jej odpowiadając.

I dopiero wtedy, kiedy uścisk jej dłoni zelżał i gdy umilkła na dobre, przeniósł rękę na jej szyję, próbując wyczuć tętno. Nie wyczuwszy ani tętna, ani nie słysząc jej oddechu, przygryzł wargę i przytulił jej drobne, sponiewierane ciało, przymykając oczy i pozwalając łzom płynąć.

Czuł, że dłonie, które go leczyły, zaczęły lekko drżeć. Podniósł się powoli, przygarniając do siebie przyjaciółkę, która bez słowa protestu wczepiła się w jego szaty i wtuliła w niego twarz.

Piwnice pod dawnym biurem Porucznika Shiby były jedną z najbardziej zapomnianych części siedziby XIII Dywizji. Tam właśnie, kierując się instrukcjami udzielonymi przed śmiercią Concordii, kierował się Arthur. Złożywszy ciało Jujitori w niewielkim pomieszczeniu, odsunął się od niego i zaczął po kolei nakładać kolejne bariery, mrucząc pod nosem inkantacje. Dopiero wówczas, kiedy zwłoki Porucznik XIII Dywizji były ledwie widoczne zza aur wszystkich zaklęć, szatyn odwrócił się i ruszył ku schodom, gdzie czekali na niego Kurosaki i Kuchiki, którzy towarzyszyli w tej osobliwej ostatniej drodze niedawno poznanej blondynki.

\- Tylko Condie mogła wpaść na tak popieprzoną kombinację – westchnął, powoli wspinając się ku wyjściu z piwnicy. – Bariera jest w zasadzie nie do złamania zarówno z zewnątrz, jak i od wewnątrz. Nie da się jej opuścić inaczej, niż ją niszcząc.

\- To wszystko po to, by nikt niepożądany nie zabrał jej ciała? – rudzielec, idąc po schodach jako ostatni, rzucił w stronę Arthura.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Jest jakaś górna granica, po której… dalsze oczekiwanie nie będzie miało sensu? – brunetka zapytała cicho, starając się ubrać w słowa myśl pod tytułem „ _kiedy będzie wiadomo, że umarła na śmierć?”._

\- Zważywszy na to, kto jest pomysłodawcą tej metody, to zakładam, że będą to trzy dni. A przez ten czas muszę uważniej przyglądać się dalszym krokom dziadka Yammy. Dziękuję, że byliście w tym ze mną, ale pozwólcie, że udam się do biura i-

Na tym skończyły się jego wywody, gdyż w momencie, gdy miał skręcić w stronę biura Concordii, został mało dyskretnie pociągnięty przez Ichigo i Rukię w kompletnie innym kierunku; posłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie zza pleców zaskoczonego Arthura.

Doskonale wiedzieli, że w takich chwilach lepiej jest nie być samemu.


	24. XIXV - Słowa, których nie było

_Oczy zaszły mu łzami. I to nie przez pył, który wzbijał się w powietrze, nie przez wysiłek, którym było przemieszczanie się po ruinach, przemykanie między walącymi się stropami, będąc rannym. Odpychając z całej siły drobną Boginię Śmierci od siebie, stracił ją z oczu._

_Wiedział, że nie jest w stanie umknąć tej lawinie. Wiedział, że w ten sposób pogrzebie ich oboje. A przecież przysięgał, że będzie ją chronił!_

_Nawet za cenę własnego życia._

_Potem był już tylko potworny ból. Fragmenty budowli przygniatały jego ciało, raniąc je jeszcze mocniej. Ledwie mógł oddychać. Starał się wyczołgać spod sterty gruzu, resztkami sił zrzucając z siebie tyle, ile mógł, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę ze swego beznadziejnego położenia. Ciężko ranny, podduszony, wykrwawiający się powoli modlił się jedynie o to, by Rukia była bezpieczna._

_Nie wiedział, ile godzin upłynęło, gdy usłyszał jej głos wykrzykujący jego imię w ten sposób, który powodował, że wszystko się w nim buntowało, pragnąc ukoić ból tej drobnej brunetki._

_Był wycieńczony. Kiedy wzięła go w ramiona, szlochając głośno, nie mógł poruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Czuł się skrajnie bezsilny, gdy jej łzy skapywały na jego brudną od krwi i pyłu twarz, gdy zwyzywała go od czci i wiary._

_I choć tajemnicze, kojące światło w oddali zapraszało go do siebie, odrzucił je, słysząc słowa, które sprawiły, że jego serce zabiło mocniej:_

_\- Ty pieprzony egoisto… Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że będę chciała tak po prostu żyć bez ciebie?..._

Poderwał się gwałtownie, słysząc znów ten przeraźliwy krzyk. Rozejrzał się. Nie był jednak w ruinach Las Noches, lecz w Społeczności Dusz, w pokoju tej małej, czarnowłosej wiedźmy. A krzyk, który usłyszał, w istocie był przeraźliwie wyjącym podmuchem wiatru szalejącego na zewnątrz.

Przetarł oczy, wzdychając ciężko i patrząc w stronę okna. Pogoda była naprawdę paskudna. Pomimo wczesnej pory niebo było ciemne od ciężkich, śniegowych chmur. Gwałtowny wiatr wzbijał z ziemi śnieg, podrywając go i ciskając go w każdy odsłonięty kawałek ciała nieszczęśników znajdujących się na zewnątrz oraz oblepiając okna i ściany budynków.

Wzrok orzechowych oczu powędrował w stronę jej łóżka; było puste, zaś na poduszce leżała wiadomość okraszona tymi irytującymi bazgrołami.

Rudzielec sięgnął po kartkę i pochylił się nad nią, ziewając przeciągle i przeklinając w myślach tę małą francę. Że też kazała mu rozwiązywać kolejny debilny rebus, który miał być szyfrem umożliwiającym mu odkodowanie tego, co miała mu do zakomunikowania.

_„Jestem u Kapitana.”_

\- Niech cię szlag – burknął, składając kartkę i odkładając ją na miejsce. Wygrzebał się z pościeli, przeciągając się i słysząc, jak strzelanie w jego stawach pięknie harmonizuje z zimową zawieruchą rozśpiewaną lodowatym dyszkantem.

_Tylko ta idiotka mogła wymyślić jakiś popierdolony szyfr, żeby zapisać kilka jebanych słów._

Z racji tego, że nie pozostawiła mu żadnych wskazówek ani instrukcji, postanowił ogarnąć się i jakoś odnaleźć drogę do kapitańskiego biura, bo tego już Kuchiki nie raczyła objaśnić.

Jego głowę wciąż zaprzątały wydarzenia minionego dnia. Chociaż dał sobie noc na przetrawienie tego wszystkiego i przespanie się z tym, wciąż nie wszystko rozumiał. Przede wszystkim miał do siebie żal, że nie był w stanie pomóc Concordii inaczej niż ją zabić.

A to, co stało się, gdy Arthur chciał wstać z jej ciałem, było jeszcze bardziej zagadkowe.

_Z rozszarpanej ciosem Zangetsu piersi martwej dziewczyny zdawało się uchodzić coś dziwnego, eterycznego, przypominającego snop jasnego światła spowitego mgłą. Unosiła się ona wąską strużką do góry, a gdy zbliżył się do niej, nagle ta sama strużka przypominająca dym ze zgaszonej świecy buchnęła wręcz, osnuwając ich, by uformować istotę przywodzącą na myśl wspomnienie ognistego ptaka na wzgórzu Sokyoku._

_Było to jednak coś zgoła odmiennego; ptak ten zdawał się być wielkim obłokiem, zza którego świeci słońce; feeria jasnych i ciemnych smug sprawiła, że wzrok wszystkich zgromadzonych wokół ciała Jujitori skupiły się tylko i wyłącznie na tej przedziwnej istocie._

_Dwugłowy, majestatyczny orzeł, rozpostarłszy skrzydła, załopotał nimi, po czym pochylił się nad nimi. Wzrok czujnych oczu jednego i drugiego łba szukał konkretnych osób. I gdy jeden odnalazł Ichigo, drugi zaś Rukię, oba dzioby rozwarły się, zapiawszy zwycięsko._

_Nim zdążyli jakkolwiek zareagować, nie rozumiejąc, co się właściwie dzieje, mglisty orzeł ruszył wprost na nich, a gdy jego dzioby zetknęły się z ich piersiami, ptak po raz ostatni zatrzepotał skrzydłami; zdawał się przeniknąć ich ciała, by po chwili rozpłynąć się w niebycie._

Po tamtym wydarzeniu nie czuł się ani nagle natchniony, ani lepiej, ani gorzej; ot, jakby po prostu lodowatym wiatrem mu za kołnierz nawiało. Kiedy rozmawiał z Rukią o tym osobliwym zdarzeniu, ona także nie odnotowała żadnych nadnaturalnych odczuć.

Także Arthur nie umiał znaleźć słów na to, co się wydarzyło. Zaprzeczył, jakoby miał to być Zabójca Dusz Concordii lub jej wewnętrzny Pusty. Wspominał coś o pewnej teorii, lecz zaznaczył, że musiałby zagłębić się w temat, bo nigdy wcześniej nie miał z takim zjawiskiem do czynienia.

Może i w tej materii wciąż był ciemny jeszcze bardziej niż włosy tej przeklętej, małej wiedźmy wpieprzającej się wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko miała okazję doprowadzić go do kurwicy, lecz przynajmniej wyjaśniło się kilka innych kwestii.

Doprowadziwszy się do względnego porządku, ruszył przez tereny XIII Dywizji, szukając kapitańskiego biura. Niebo spowite ciemnymi chmurami oraz zimny, dokuczliwy wiatr targający drobnymi płatkami śniegu zdawały się być mu w tym momencie błogosławieństwem, chroniąc jego rudą łepetynę przed przegrzaniem od natłoku myśli.

_\- Zawiodłem ją w tak ważnym aspekcie – siedząc ze spuszczoną głową nad kubkiem parującej herbaty, Arthur wpatrywał się w napar, jakby szukał tam odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania._

_\- Mówisz o… egzekucji? – Kurosaki nigdy nie był mistrzem taktu, więc w tak delikatnej materii postanowił użyć określenia, które dzień wcześniej padło z ust szatyna. – Trzeci warunek, nie?_

_\- Dokładnie – odparł szatyn, wzdychając ciężko. W jego głosie było coś wyjątkowo ponurego._

_\- Trudno jest w końcu podnieść miecz na własną siostrę – po tym trywialnym stwierdzeniu Rukii Arthur podniósł głowę, patrząc na nią pytająco._

_\- Siostrę? – po raz pierwszy od momentu, gdy Jujitori wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, na twarzy zielonookiego zamajaczył cień uśmiechu._

_\- To nie jesteście rodzeństwem?_

_Ichigo patrzył to na Rukię, to na Arthura. Sam przypuszczał, że Concordia i Arthur to rodzeństwo, co podpowiadała mu ich specyficzna, niezbyt japońska fizjonomia, bardzo podobne oczy i akcent, choć rzeczywiście, kiedy tak obserwował, jak jedno patrzy na drugiego, rzeczywiście coś krzyczało wewnątrz jego głowy, że to nie jest relacja brata i siostry, a przynajmniej rodzeństwo nie powinno tak na siebie patrzeć._

_\- Fakt, jesteśmy w tym samym wieku, obchodzimy urodziny tego samego dnia, znamy się od zawsze, lecz nie jesteśmy rodzeństwem – szatyn na powrót wbił wzrok w swoją herbatę, a na jego twarz wstąpił delikatny rumieniec. – Nawet się nie przedstawiłem. Rukia-san, Ichigo-san. Nazywam się Arthur Teishinri, jestem żołnierzem czwartej rangi w XIII Dywizji._

_To właśnie wtedy rudzielcowi coś zaświtało w głowie. Były to słowa Concordii, która wówczas napomknęła o genezie Gotei XIII, czyli o trzynastu Wielkich Rodach Szlacheckich:_

_„Kilka z nich nawet przetrwało. Niektóre z nich są na wymarciu, chociażby rody Teishinri czy Jujitori.”_

_A gdy zapytał Arthura, kim w takim razie jest dla niego Concordia, odparł jedynie:_

_\- Bardzo bliską, cenną przyjaciółką._

Wówczas zrozumiał, co powstrzymało Arthura, dlaczego Concordia musiała poprosić o pomoc właśnie jego. I wyglądało na to, że był to dokładnie ten sam powód, który podał Rukii dwa dni wcześniej, deklarując, że on także w tej sytuacji byłby bezradny:

_„Trzeci warunek. Więź. Nie mógłbym, Rukia. Nie potrafiłbym.”_

Przystanął na moment pośród coraz mocniej szalejącej zamieci, bijąc się z myślami, bo w momencie, kiedy zaczął dochodzić do pewnego wniosku, przywołał do siebie znienawidzone myśli, które każdorazowo zdawały się być razami wymierzonymi rozgrzanym do czerwoności prętem prosto w jego serce.

_Nakama._

Przygryzł wargę, zacisnął pięści, nerwowo potrząsnął głową. Dziękował niebiosom za ten koszmarny chłód, który mroźnym powietrzem smagał jego niezdrowo rozgrzaną twarz.

Uciekał wzrokiem w bok, burcząc pod jej adresem wymyślne obelgi, kiedy widział, że anektowała jego koszulki jako piżamy czy bezczelnie rozsiadała się na jego łóżku, lecz kiedy już został zwyzywany od rudych idiotów, marchwianych imbecyli oraz tym podobnych, ukradkiem zerkał na nią.

Jej atramentowe oczy w półmroku zdawały się być bezkreśnie ciemne niczym wodna toń w bezchmurną, pogodną noc. Pojedyncze, przydługie kosmyki czarnych włosów, wyczochranych po całym dniu, opadały na jej bladą, lekko zarumienioną twarz. Rukia sama z siebie była drobna, a siedząc w zbyt dużej, męskiej koszulce oparta o ścianę, czytając książkę lub pisząc coś w skupieniu, wyglądała zupełnie inaczej.

To było dla niego na swój sposób intymne. Nawet przy Inoue czy jego siostrach trzymała fason, choćby padała ze zmęczenia. Tymczasem w zaciszu jego pokoju, mniej lub bardziej świadomie, odkrywała przed nim swoje mniej dumne oblicze.

I to właśnie było jego ogromną słabością, do której sam przed sobą z trudem się przyznawał.

_Wszedł do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi i przeczesując dłonią wilgotne jeszcze włosy. Owionął go chłód ciągnący od uchylonego okna. Po gorącym prysznicu, który rozluźnił jego spięte po trudnym dniu mięśnie, takie zderzenie z rześkim powietrzem było otrzeźwiającym doznaniem._

_Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając tej małej awanturnicy. I gdy ujrzał ją siedzącą na jego łóżku i czytającą książkę, zamarł w pół kroku. Przymrużył oczy, ale wzrok nie mylił go; spomiędzy opadających na twarz brunetki kosmyków włosów ujrzał podejrzany błysk w jej tęczówkach._

_Rzadko widywał ją wzruszoną, a na pewno nie przez jakieś pieprzone romansidło. Przyglądając się dłużej dostrzegł, że zdecydowanie pochłoniętej lekturą Rukii kilka z tych kosmyków musiało wejść do oczu, a ona była zbyt zaabsorbowana fabułą książki, by chcieć się od niej odrywać dla tak prozaicznej czynności jak odgarnięcie włosów z oczu._

_Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy jego ciało włączyło autopilota. Zbliżył się do łóżka, zaś dosiadłszy się cicho obok zaczytanej kobiety, przysunął się do niej i sięgnął ręką ku jej twarzy, a gdy jego dłoń dotknęła jej włosów, poczuł gwałtowne, bolesne uderzenie książką prosto w nos._

_\- CO TY WYPRAWIASZ, PIEPRZONY ZBOCZEŃCU?!_

_\- PIERDOL SIĘ, RUKIA! TO BOLAŁO!_

_\- MUSISZ SIĘ TAK CZAIĆ, TCHÓRZU?!_

_\- NIE UMIESZ SOBIE NAWET WŁOSÓW ODGARNĄĆ Z OCZU, NIEDOJDO!_

_\- Co?_

_\- Co?_

_Gdzieś zza okna, od strony ulicy, usłyszeli głośny rechot podchmielonych przechodniów, którzy nie szczędzili niewybrednych komentarzy na temat zasłyszanej sytuacji:_

_\- Hej tam, tylko się zabezpieczcie!_

_W tym momencie Kurosaki nie wytrzymał. Doskoczył do okna, otworzył je, namierzył wzrokiem delikwentów i ryknął na całe gardło:_

_\- WYPIERDALAĆ MI STĄD ALBO BĘDĄ WAS SZUFLAMI Z ASFALTU ZBIERAĆ!_

_Po czym raptownie zamknął okno i opadł na łóżko, dysząc ciężko._

_\- I czego się śmiejesz?! – prychnął, słysząc ten wredny chichot Rukii. Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem, założywszy ręce na piersiach._

_\- Kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taki świętoszek? – posłała mu swój kpiący uśmieszek numer piętnaście, odkładając książkę na parapet i opierając się wygodniej o ścianę._

_\- Kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taka leniwa baba, która woli siedzieć i ryczeć, bo jej włosy powłaziły do oczu zamiast je po ludzku odgarnąć._

_Nie słysząc z jej strony żadnego protestu ani durnowatej uwagi, zaniepokoił się. Spojrzał na nią, a widząc jej minę, poczuł, jak przechodzi go dreszcz._

_\- Serio. I tylko o włosy w oczach chodziło, tak?_

_\- No a nie?_

_\- Idiota. – prychnęła na odchodne, kierując się w stronę swojej szafy i zatrzaskując za sobą jej drzwiczki._

To nie był jedyny raz. Z trudem przyznawał się sam przed sobą, że ta filigranowa brunetka budziła w nim bardzo niechciane, niewygodne uczucia. I nie potrzeba było tu półmroku, tajemniczych cieni padających na jej twarz czy zbyt dużej koszulki na jej drobnym ciele.

Zwolnił kroku, widząc siedzibę Kapitana XIII Dywizji. Musiał jakoś opanować ten niechciany natłok wspomnień, które czasami chciał usunąć z pamięci, lecz z drugiej strony pragnął, by towarzyszyły mu już na zawsze, choćby zapomniał, jak ma na imię.

_\- Te dwa tygodnie to nie był deszcz. To był pieprzony potop. A ty wciąż trzymałaś mnie za rękę i nie pozwoliłaś mi zatonąć._

_Nawet jeśli próbowałby zwalić swoją reakcję na dwa tygodnie trudnej, nierównej walki ze śmiercią, zdawał sobie sprawę, że okłamałby sam siebie. Widząc łzy spływające na niezdrowo zaczerwienione policzki Rukii, kiedy tak wpatrywała się w niego, przygryzłszy wargę, jego instynkt nakazujący mu chronić krzyczał, że ma chronić tę drobną kobietę także od łez._

_I ten sam instynkt sprawił, że wziął ją w ramiona i nachylił się do niej, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Miał wrażenie, jakby świat na chwilę zatrzymał się, kiedy jedna dłoń Rukii wczepiła się w koszulkę na jego torsie, delikatnie pociągając go ku sobie, zaś druga ląduje na jego karku._

_Choć spodziewał się, że zaraz może dostać w łeb na ostudzenie emocji, nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Widział, jak przymyka oczy, zbliżając się do niego. Jej drobna dłoń przesunęła się z jego karku wyżej, błądząc w jego gęstych, rudych włosach._

_Nagle duszna przestrzeń między nimi, skąpana w ich oddechach, w cieple bijącym z ich ciał, skurczyła się do tego stopnia, że jego spierzchłe wargi napotkały jej różane, delikatne usta._

_Zawahał się. Wiedział, że być może będzie żałował tego do końca życia, lecz zdawszy sobie sprawę, że to pragnienie wynika z obustronnej tęsknoty, z krzyku spragnionych serc, odrzucił na bok wszelkie zbędne myśli i musnął jej wargi._

_I właśnie wtedy do pokoju wparowała reszta jego rodzinki._

Tuż przed wejściem do budynku zatrzymał się, pozwalając zimnemu wiatrowi smagać okryte części swojego ciała jak najdłużej i jak najmocniej. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdy Rukia zobaczy go w takim stanie, do końca roku co najmniej nie pozbędzie się jej durnych docinek o rozszerzonym repertuarze.

Był wściekły, był zagubiony i tak kurewsko osamotniony w tym wszystkim. Już po raz drugi cudem uniknął śmierci ze świadomością, jak bardzo tchórzy. Czuł się okropnie, kiedy wspominał chwile, gdy jako ostatnie w świadomości majaczyły mu obecność Rukii oraz myśl, że już nigdy nie powie jej dwóch prostych słów. Odejdzie, nie mówiąc jej nigdy o swej najskrytszej tajemnicy.

A jednocześnie wiedział, że przecież jej serce należy do kogoś innego i nie zamierzał z własnych, egoistycznych pobudek tego bezcześcić.

\- Kurosaki-san? Wszystko w porządku?

Dopiero głos Kapitana Ukitake, który wyszedł na zewnątrz, przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Podniósł się pospiesznie, mając nadzieję, że to gorączkowe zanurkowanie rozognioną od niechcianych myśli głową wprost w zaspę nie wyglądało nazbyt idiotycznie.

\- Cholernie tu ślisko – udając, że był to wypadek, zaczął otrzepywać się ze śniegu, po czym spojrzał na Jūshirō. – Zastałem Rukię?

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo – westchnął białowłosy, opierając się o próg.

Kurosaki miał wrażenie, że coś w nim właśnie z lekka umarło.

\- Jak to? Zostawiła mi wiadomość, że…

\- …tak, byliśmy umówieni i czekam na nią od ponad dwóch godzin.

Pomyślał, że może zabłądziła gdzieś, miała coś do załatwienia. No przecież Rukia nie zniknęłaby ot tak bez powodu!

A jednak. Nie był w stanie zlokalizować jej energii duchowej. Czując, jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy usłyszał za sobą ciężkie dyszenie i pospieszne kroki tłumione przez śnieg.

\- Kapitanie… - wysapał Arthur, który przystanął tuż obok rudzielca, rozgorączkowanym wzrokiem patrząc na dowódcę. – Condie… ciało Concordii zniknęło!...


	25. XXV - Krwawy orkan

Stalowoszare, groźne, zimowe niebo przyoblekło się w żałobne, ołowiano-granatowe szaty i pociemniało. Zerwał się porywisty wiatr, który wyjąc i świszcząc złowieszczo, podrywał śnieg z ziemi i rozdmuchiwał go na nowo. Raptowne, lodowate podmuchy miotały oszalałymi płatkami śniegu, które w zwariowanym, makabrycznym tańcu opadały ku ziemi. Wszystkie gałęzie drzew i krzewów uginały się pod naporem wściekłego orkanu. Kto tylko mógł, chował się przed oszalałą zamiecią.

Ukitake, nakazawszy młodzieńcom wejść do swego biura, zamknął za nimi drzwi, które już usiłował wyrwać mu z rąk i prowadnic wiatr, a gdy zostali w pomieszczeniu we trójkę, Jūshirō omiótł Kurosakiego i Teishinriego wzrokiem.

\- Poszedłem zobaczyć, czy Condie… cholera, nieważne! i bariery były nietknięte, ale jej samej nie było wewnątrz – szatyn patrzył na swego dowódcę, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że aż bielały mu knykcie.

_„Nie da się jej opuścić inaczej, niż ją niszcząc.”_

\- Jej energia duchowa także jest niewyczuwalna – dodał pospiesznie Arthur, spuszczając głowę. – Z kimkolwiek mamy do czynienia, włada on ogromną mocą.

\- I ktokolwiek to jest, wybrał sobie bardzo dogodny moment na atak – westchnął białowłosy, podchodząc bliżej równie zdenerwowanych mężczyzn i przyglądając się im badawczo. – Pośród tak wielu silnych dusz wyczucie energii duchowej jednej osoby może być trudne. Sam co prawda nie wyczuwam energii duchowej Kuchiki-san, ale-

\- Jakie „ale”?! – żachnął się Kurosaki, zaskoczony gwałtownością swojej reakcji – Rukia nie jest _jedną z wielu dusz_ , której energia umknęłaby w natłoku innych. Zresztą kogo jak kogo, ale tę wiedźmę wyczułbym z drugiego końca świata! No i nie ma w zwyczaju ukrywania swojej energii duchowej!

\- Ichigo-san… - Arthur, sam starając się zachować zimną krew, położył rękę na ramieniu równego mu wzrostem rudzielca.

\- W dupę sobie wsadź to „san”! – brązowooki burknął mu prosto w twarz i już miał strzepnąć z siebie dłoń szatyna, kiedy napotkał jego wzrok.

Było coś charakterystycznego w spojrzeniu tych ciemnozielonych oczu. Choć błyszczały one niczym niespokojna tafla jeziora smagana sztormem, zdawały się mówić: jedziemy na tym samym wózku, stary. I może to właśnie sprawiło, że Kurosaki powstrzymał się od dalszego komentowania.

\- Nie wiem, na ile jest to związane ze sprawą, ale wczoraj na łóżku Concordii znalazłem tę wiadomość – Arthur wyciągnął zza pazuchy kartkę i rozwinął ją, podsuwając ją do przeczytania swemu dowódcy i narwanemu rudzielcowi:

_„zostawiam wam wiadomość  
dotyczącą tego, że nie miałam  
racji; źle odczytałam intencje  
a na niewinnych ciążą zarzuty.  
jasne, że wróg generalnie jest, ale  
czekacie na rozkazy? Yamamoto nie czekał  
a zwyciężył”_

\- Co to za bełkot? – Ichigo, przyglądając się treści wiadomości, usiłował rozgryźć, skąd ten dziwaczny układ oraz przekaz.

\- To jest pismo Concordii – zaznaczył Teishinri, patrząc na swego Kapitana.

\- Rzeczywiście, to jej pismo. Ze schyłkowej formy jej rąk. Podobnie uzupełnioną dokumentację dostarczyła mi niedawno – odparł Ukitake, drapiąc się po podbródku i zastanawiając się, czy oba zniknięcia mogą mieć ze sobą coś wspólnego. – Tylko dlaczego miałaby nagle zmieniać zdanie na temat Generała Yamamoto?

\- Wątpię, by akurat te przekonania mogłaby od siebie tak z dnia na dzień odrzucić – dodał rudzielec, kierując się w stronę okna i wpatrując się w groźne, ciemne niebiosa. Widząc rozszalałą na zewnątrz burzę śnieżną, odniósł wrażenie, że podobna burza rozpętała się w jego sercu. Zmrożona krew mściła się paskudnym dreszczem przebiegającym po ciele i wstrząsającym wnętrznościami. – W końcu… starła się o nie nawet z Byakuyą.

_Z Byakuyą?..._

\- Chyba mam pomysł – oznajmił Kurosaki, szykując się do wyjścia.

\- Kapitanie, rozejrzę się jeszcze. Ichigo – Teishinri, nim brązowooki zdążył wyjść, uchwycił na moment jeszcze jego wzrok – Będę w biurze Concordii.

Tak oto po obu młodzieńcach chwilę później nie pozostał żaden ślad. Ukitake, przyjąwszy komunikat od swego podkomendnego, westchnął ciężko, po czym podszedł do coraz mocniej oblepionej śniegiem okiennicy, wpatrując się pospiesznie biegnących Kurosakiego i Teishinriego.

_O kant chuja potłuc taką robotę_ , pomyślał Ichigo, przemierzywszy drogę do kapitańskiego biura VI Dywizji za pomocą shunpo, które w taką śnieżycę było niemal bezużyteczne. _Mam nadzieję, że nigdzie tej idiotki nie wywiało. Z jej gabarytami to nie byłoby nic dziwnego._

Bezceremonialnie wszedł do budynku, całkowicie ignorując wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania, zaś dostrzegłszy biuro Kapitana, bez pukania i zbędnych ceregieli odsunął drzwi i przestąpił przez próg.

Spodziewał się zastać dowódcę tego oddziału za biurkiem, spodziewał się nerwów i nieprzyjemnych słów pod adresem delikwenta, który śmiał bezczelnie wleźć do biura bez pytania, bez pukania, bez żadnej zapowiedzi, na dodatek będąc tym konkretnym, rudym, irytującym bucem.

\- A więc wyzdrowiałeś, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya podniósł się z fotela, odkładając dokumenty do szuflady, po czym spokojnie podszedł do Zastępczego Boga Śmierci, ani na moment nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy.

\- Yo, Byakuya. – choć wszystko się w nim gorączkowało i niecierpliwiło, Kurosaki nie dawał po sobie poznać, że coś jest nie w porządku. Zresztą gdyby zza pleców Byakuyi nagle wyskoczyła Rukia i zobaczyła jego zmartwioną minę, miałaby z niego ubaw przez kolejne tygodnie, a on nie zamierzał dawać jej tej satysfakcji. – Zastałem Rukię?

\- Nie widziałem jej od momentu, gdy opuszczałem lecznicę po wizycie u ciebie.

\- Cholera! – zaklął, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że kończą mu się pomysły, a teraz wychodzi przed Kapitanem Kuchiki na skończonego jełopa. – Dwie godziny temu miała zjawić się w gabinecie Ukitake. Do tej pory nie przyszła.

\- To nie w jej stylu – odparł brunet. – Nawet jeśli rano widziała się z Abaraiem…

\- Z Renjim?

\- Widziałem, że idzie w stronę siedziby XIII Dywizji. Do tej pory nie wrócił, a czekam, aż zda mi zaległe dokumenty.

_No tak. Ale… mimo wszystko… Ogarnij się, człowieku! To przyjaciele z dzieciństwa! Nawet jeśli Rukia gdzieś wybyła z Renjim, na pewno miała ku temu powód!_

Rudzielec zacisnął pięści. W tym momencie przestał słuchać swojej intuicji. Może najzwyczajniej w świecie stał się przewrażliwiony i… zazdrosny?

_Zazdrosny? O tę wkurwiającą babę?!_

\- Może Concordia… - zaczął Byakuya, lecz Ichigo nie dał mu skończyć:

\- Concordia nie żyje.

Kapitan Kuchiki westchnął ciężko. Odszedł kilka kroków w głąb gabinetu, przechadzając się w milczeniu. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili odezwał się, a w jego głosie, zwykle tak chłodnym, dało się wychwycić ponury ton.

\- Więc postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę. Rozumiem. Gdyby tu była, w tym wypadku poprosiłbym ją o pewną przysługę. A skoro podjęła próbę odzyskania zdrowia, oznacza to, że wrócił już Arthur. W takim razie…

Wciąż nie mógł odnotować obecności energii duchowej Rukii ani Renjiego. Coś w nim krzyczało, że sytuacja jest wyraźnie podejrzana, lecz brązowooki Bóg Śmierci musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że jego przypuszczenia w tym przypadku mogą być grubymi nićmi szyte.

Przecież zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten pieprzony, czerwonowłosy małpiszon musi coś czuć do Rukii. Ichigo pamiętał jeszcze, jak wreszcie nakopał mu do dupy w drodze do więziennej wieży w pobliżu Sōkyoku, a wówczas w Abaraiu zdawała się obudzić zakopana głęboko determinacja. To on biegł z uwolnioną brunetką w ramionach przez Dwór Czystych Dusz, swoim życiem gotów przypłacić jej wolność. To on przybył z nią do Hueco Mundo i podczas ostatecznej bitwy z wojskami Aizena trzymał się blisko niej.

I to właśnie z jego ust słyszał, choć jak przez mgłę, słowa skierowane do Rukii w momencie, gdy przyjaciele odnaleźli go w ruinach Las Noches.

W krótkich chwilach świadomości, gdy mocował się ze śmiercią i słyszał głos Rukii, wyobrażał sobie, co stanie się, gdy przegra tę nierówną walkę. Wiedział przecież, że na dobrą sprawę nic specjalnego nie trzyma tej choleryczki w świecie żywych.

A jednak kiedy wydobrzał, pozostała. Tłumaczyła, że dostaje wciąż prolongaty misji na Ziemi.

Myśląc o tym wszystkim i uświadamiając sobie, jak bardzo mętlik w sercu doprowadza go do czarnych myśli, wrócił do pokoju Kuchiki. Miał nadzieję, że zastanie ją właśnie tam. Chciał, by przywitała go jakimś niewybrednym komentarzem na temat jego miny i nadopiekuńczości.

W pokoju było wciąż pusto, nieznośnie pusto, a te wszystkie rysunki umieszczone w różnych częściach pomieszczenia jeszcze bardziej wkurwiały rudzielca.

Podszedł do jej łóżka, wziął do rąk kartkę, którą pozostawiła mu rano, gdy jeszcze spał, po czym rozłożył ją i zaczął czytać jej treść raz jeszcze. Uśmiechnął się ponuro sam do siebie, widząc te przeklęte bazgroły, które były wskazówką do szyfru, jaki Rukia zastosowała przy pisaniu wiadomości.

I kiedy tak wpatrywał się w nieporadnie rozrysowany rebus, przypomniał sobie o wiadomości, którą Concordia pozostawiła Arthurowi.

_Ten bełkot, idiotycznie rozłożony tekst… Zaraziła się od Rukii? Chyba że…_

Kurosaki zaklął siarczyście. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o tym, co podsuwała mu intuicja, której tak bardzo nie chciał teraz słuchać. Wiedział, że ta mała choleryczka, jak już wróci, zwyzywa go od czci i wiary, gdy okaże się, co stało się z jego zaufaniem do przyjaciół, lecz było w tamtym momencie coś ważniejszego.

_Choćby miała mi rzucić w twarz, że nienawidzi mnie i nie chce mnie znać, choćbym miał jej po tym nigdy nie zobaczyć… Muszę wiedzieć, co się z nią stało!_

Pospiesznie upchnął do kieszeni kartkę z wiadomością od Rukii, po czym ruszył ku miejscu, gdzie swe biuro miała Concordia. Musiał natychmiast odnaleźć Arthura.

Także w tym przypadku w nosie miał jakiekolwiek zasady i z impetem otworzył drzwi do pomieszczenia. Zamykając je za sobą, dostrzegł szatyna wertującego dokumenty w katalogu, który był jednym z wielu stojących na półce w głębi biura.

\- U Byakuyi też jej nie ma? – Teishinri oderwał wzrok od papierów, patrząc na zdyszanego Ichigo.

\- Nie. Masz tę wiadomość od Concordii? – zapytał, podchodząc do niedawno poznanego Boga Śmierci, który odłożył katalog na półkę. Kiedy przytaknął, Kurosaki wyciągnął ku niemu rękę – Mogę ją zobaczyć jeszcze raz?

\- Jasne. Trzymaj – Arthur, nie kryjąc zdziwienia nagłym zainteresowaniem Ichigo dotyczącym kawałka papieru, pogrzebał po kieszeniach i podał rudzielcowi wiadomość od Jujitori.

Rudzielec mruknął pod nosem „dzięki” w stronę kolegi po fachu, po czym zaczął przyglądać się kartce. Obracał ją w różne strony, czytał wspak, szukał jakiegoś schematu.

\- Wciąż nie rozumiem – westchnął szatyn, opierając się o biurko i obserwując Kurosakiego. – _„Na niewinnych ciążą zarzuty”…_ Gdyby było coś ważnego, Concordia powiedziałaby mi o tym!

\- Ufasz Concordii? – zapytał rudzielec, niby od niechcenia, wciąż gapiąc się w bezładnie rozplanowany tekst.

\- Co… co to w ogóle jest za pytanie? – Teishinri poczerwieniał nagle. Podszedł do brązowookiego wyraźnie spięty.

\- A Concordia darzyła cię ogromnym zaufaniem, jeśli powierzyła ci tak trudne zadanie.

\- Do czego zmierzasz, Ichigo? – Arthur założył ręce na piersiach, prostując się i patrząc wprost w orzechowe oczy Kurosakiego.

\- Masz rację. Powiedziałaby ci wprost coś ważnego, bo ci ufała. Tobie, ale nie wszystkim wokół.

Ichigo przygryzł wargę, karcąc się w myślach. Przecież to samo mógł powiedzieć o nagłym zniknięciu Rukii. Wierzył, że ufała mu na tyle, aby powiedzieć, że coś zadziało się po drodze, że musi się z kimś spotkać, żeby nawet uprzedzić Ukitake…

_„Ufała tobie, ale nie wszystkim wokół”… „Zostawiam wam wiadomość dotyczącą tego, że nie miałam racji; źle odczytałam intencje”… Zostawiła wiadomość. Pomyliła się w czymś. Ktoś ją zwiódł. „Nie wszystkim wokół”…_

\- Taką kartkę Rukia zostawiła mi dziś rano – nagle rudzielec wyciągnął zaszyfrowaną wiadomość od Kuchiki i podał ją Teishinriemu.

Szatyn wziął kartkę do ręki i próbował odczytać wiadomość. Zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się bacznie istnemu chaosowi na tym kawałku papieru, aż wreszcie westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia, co tu jest napisane – odparł, oddając Kurosakiemu kartkę.

\- _„Jestem u Kapitana”_. Odczytałem tę wiadomość, bo patrząc na ten pierdolony szyfr, starałem się myśleć jak ona. Może nie znamy się siedemnaście lat, ale mam pewien obraz tego, co Rukia mogła mieć w głowie, konstruując te pokraki.

Zielonooki wziął do rąk wiadomość od Concordii i zaczął się jej intensywnie przyglądać, chodząc po biurze. W pewnym momencie, będąc plecami do rudowłosego Boga Śmierci, zatrzymał się w pół kroku i zamarł.

\- Arthur? Wszystko w porządku?

Teishinri nie odpowiadał. Stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, nie spuszczając wzroku z kartki. Zniecierpliwiony Kurosaki podszedł do niego i przyjrzał się mu uważnie. Zrobiło mu się tak jakoś nieprzyjemnie, gdy zobaczył, że twarz szatyna pobladła, a na jego skronie wstąpiły pierwsze kropelki potu.

\- Ichigo – wydusił z siebie wreszcie, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od wiadomości. – Układ tekstu nie jest przypadkowy. Spójrz na pierwsze litery wierszy.

Rudzielec pochylił się nad kartką, raz jeszcze rozczytując pismo Concordii. Odczytawszy ukrytą wiadomość, odsunął się o krok od Arthura, o mało co nie wpadając na biurko. Czuł, jakby serce na chwilę zamarło w jego piersi, by po chwili uderzyć boleśnie w żebra.

\- Że co, kurwa?!

Litery inicjujące każdy z wierszy ułożyły się w słowo, o którym nigdy, przenigdy nie pomyślałby w kontekście swoich _nakama_.

**_ZDRAJCA._ **

Kiedy zorientowali się, że sprawa zaczyna się niebezpiecznie komplikować, Arthur wygrzebał z kieszeni klucze do biura, po czym przesunął biurko wraz z dywanikiem, na którym stało, a pod którym znajdował się właz do podziemnej części pomieszczenia zabezpieczony solidnym zamkiem.

Pod podłogą znajdowało się coś, co Kurosakiemu przypominało czasy, gdy w jego gimnazjum remontowano salę informatyczną. Ciemne pomieszczenie oświetlał niewielki kinkiet uruchamiany linką tuż przy zejściu, a wtedy oczom ukazywały się dwa biurka. Na jednym z nich znajdowały się porozkładane bezładnie narzędzia i jakieś elementy elektroniki, zaś na drugim stał komputer wyglądający na dość leciwy. Przy obu biurkach puste, drewniane skrzynie robiące za siedziska. Pod ścianami stał metalowy regał, na którym umieszczone zostały mniejsze pudła i pudełka.

\- To warsztat? – Ichigo rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się, jak taka graciarnia miałaby im w tym momencie pomóc.

\- Dla wścibskich to warsztat – odparł Arthur, podchodząc do komputera i uruchamiając go. Opadł na jedną ze skrzyń, w drugą, stojącą obok klepiąc kilkukrotnie ręką, tym samym zachęcając rudzielca, aby usiadł obok niego. – Postronni nie znajdą tu nic ciekawego.

Wbrew pozorom stwarzanym przez stary, kineskopowy monitor i pożółkłą obudowę, komputer uruchomił się szybko i umożliwił Teishinriemu zalogowanie się za pomocą jakiejś dzikiej kombinacji znaków.

\- To chyba nielegalne, Arthurze – nagle za plecami młodzieńców pojawił się Kapitan Kuchiki, także patrząc w ekran.

\- Nawet nie próbujesz udawać, że ci to przeszkadza, Byakuya – odparł Arthur, uruchamiając wiersz poleceń i zaczynając wpisywać znane sobie komendy.

\- Ichigo, Abaraia nie ma na terenach mojej Dywizji. Nie jestem w stanie też znaleźć jego energii duchowej.

\- Kolejna zaginiona osoba – westchnął Kurosaki, zerkając na bruneta. – Gdziekolwiek jest Renji, mógł się wpieprzyć w niezłe bagno.

_I przy okazji władować w nie Rukię._

\- Nawet jeśli nie jesteśmy w stanie namierzyć ich energii duchowej, możemy odnaleźć ślad duchowy ich pieczęci.

\- Pieczęci? – Ichigo jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tych nakładanych na Poruczników i Kapitanów. Concordia jej nie miała ze względu na chorobę, Rukia-san nie ma jej ze względu na rangę, ale na pewno ma ją Renji. Spójrzcie sami.

Teishinri wpisał ciąg komend, który zawierał także imiona i nazwiska Poruczników Trzeciej, Dziewiątej i Dziesiątej Dywizji, a po chwili oczom zebranych ukazała się mapa Dworu Czystych Dusz. Na jednym z budynków zamigotały trzy kropki.

\- No tak, mają libację – westchnął szatyn. – Tak to mniej więcej działa.

\- Jesteś w stanie zlokalizować w ten sposób Abaraia? – Byakuya z cichym niedowierzaniem patrzył w to, co działo się na ekranie monitora. Wyglądało na to, że czuł się niezręcznie, będąc świadkiem takiego wykroczenia, które w przeszłości osobiście by ścigał.

\- Spróbuję.

Oficer XIII Dywizji ponowił komendę, tym razem zmieniając dane na te przynależące do Porucznika VI Dywizji, lecz kiedy zatwierdził polecenie, na ekranie zaczęły się pojawiać ciągi liczb i znaków, zaś mapa zaczęła migotać, jakby wszystkie piksele na niej oszalały.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę coś takiego – Arthur zdecydowanie nie brzmiał jak zadowolona osoba. – Ukrycie energii duchowej manifestuje się komunikatem „not found”, więc albo ktoś zorientował się, że grzebiemy mu po bazie, albo…

\- … albo stało się coś naprawdę złego – dokończył Ichigo, wstając i zaczął przechadzać się po piwnicy, intensywnie myśląc nad rozwiązaniem.

W głowie wciąż dudniło mu, niczym werbel wojskowy, słowo „zdrajca”. Nie umiał go przypisać do żadnej z osób, o których była mowa. Pomijając fakt, że Rukię odrzucił z tej wykreślanki na wstępie, to gdy myślał o Abaraiu, bardziej martwił się o niego niż wierzył w jego złe zamiary. Bo nawet jeśli, to jaki miałby mieć motyw?

_Bez przesady. Rukia nie jest słaba. Co się stało? Wpadli w pułapkę? Razem czy niezależnie od siebie? Bo nawet jeśli Renji… Nie no, kurwa, nie podniósłby na nią ręki!_

Wówczas przypomniał sobie, że ten sam Renji nie miał większych obiekcji do egzekucji Rukii, dopóki Zangetsu nie przemówił mu do rozsądku.

\- Mam jeszcze jeden pomysł – Kurosaki spojrzał na pozostałych. – Kiedyś, w podobnie beznadziejnej sytuacji, udało mi się odnaleźć Rukię poprzez jej duchowy ślad. Przez to, że przebicie jej Zabójcą Dusz obudziło moje własne moce Boga Śmierci, nasze cząsteczki duchowe są podobne.

\- Cholera, rzeczywiście! – Teishinri poderwał się ze skrzyni, po czym zaczął wyłączać wszystkie aplikacje oraz komputer, a gdy skończył, ruszył w stronę wyjścia z piwnicy. – Tylko ta pogoda…

\- Shunpo w tych warunkach w ogóle się nie sprawdza – westchnął Ichigo, wygrzebując się z podziemnego pomieszczenia tuż za Arthurem i robiąc miejsce Byakuyi, by po chwili wraz z nimi przywrócić biuro Concordii do poprzedniego stanu.

\- Kiedy o tym wspomniałeś, Ichigo – szatyn sięgnął po jedną ze skrzynek znajdującą się w szafce pod biurkiem Jujitori – Przypomniałeś mi o istnieniu pewnej rzeczy.

\- Jesteś marny w posługiwaniu się demoniczną magią. Gdziekolwiek jest Rukia, istnieje szansa, że jej położenie może się zmieniać, więc udam się w drogę z tobą – dodał Byakuya, posyłając rudzielcowi znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Byakuya… jesteś pewien? – Teishinri wyciągnął ze skrzynki znajome Kurosakiemu narzędzie.

Była to drewniana laska, choć wielkością przypominała raczej różdżkę. Zwieńczona była na szczycie czymś na kształt ptasiej czaszki. To dzięki temu narzędziu Zastępczy Bóg Śmierci poszybował ku uwięzionej Rukii, by wylądować tuż przed nią na kolanach i oświadczyć, nie patrząc jej nawet w oczy, że przybył, by ją ocalić.

\- Ja pierdolę, jak nie jedno Kuchiki na barana, to drugie – westchnął Ichigo, wziąwszy od Arthura artefakt rodu Shihōin. – Gorsi jesteście jak rzep na psiej dupie.

[[MUZYKA -> KLIK!]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVh6l7l_ulE&list=PLD79B46C60CF49122&index=20)

Na dziedzińcu przed barakami XIII Dywizji było pusto. Kto nie musiał, nie wychodził prosto w lodowate szpony wściekłej zamieci.

Arthur stał bokiem do skonsternowanego Kapitana Kuchiki i równie speszonego Kurosakiego, który czekał, przyklęknąwszy na jedno kolano, trzymając w dłoni bezimienny artefakt, który już oplótł jego rękę i rozwinął okazałe skrzydło. Szatyn, choć sytuacja była poważna, próbował ukryć głupkowaty uśmieszek, gdy dostojna głowa rodu Kuchiki wdrapała się na plecy rudego Boga Śmierci.

\- Gotów? – rudzielec, przygotowując się do odbicia się od ziemi, jedną rękę położył na twarzy w sposób, jakby chciał przywołać maskę Pustego.

\- Gotów – odparł brunet; był wyraźnie zażenowany sposobem, w jaki przyszło mu podróżować, lecz nie było innej metody, by mieć ciągły kontakt z energią duchową Kurosakiego.

Obu łączyła determinacja, by odnaleźć tę samą, tak bliską im osobę.

\- Wracajcie cali i zdrowi ze wszystkimi zaginionymi! – na odchodne, a w zasadzie na odlotne Teishinri pomachał im, gdy Ichigo wzbił się w powietrze pośród rozszalałej śnieżycy, mknąc po ścieżce utkanej z czerwonej nici, której nie były w stanie zerwać ani upływ czasu, ani wszelkie przeciwności, ani sama śmierć.

Podróż była trudna i oporna. Koszmarne warunki pogodowe stanowiły nie lada problem. Porywisty, zimny wiatr miotający śniegiem spadającym ku zamarzniętej ziemi oraz wzbijający ten opadły już wcześniej skutecznie utrudniał poruszanie się i ograniczał widoczność.

Współpraca energii duchowych Kurosakiego i Kapitana Kuchiki, choć nie zapowiadała się z początku dobrze, szła zadziwiająco harmonijnie. Dzięki pomocy Byakuyi Ichigo był w stanie podążać śladem duchowym Rukii i mógł skupić się na względnie bezpiecznym i szybkim locie, zaś Byakuya stabilizował energię duchową Zastępczego Boga Śmierci, przez co rudzielcowi nie urywał się trop, a demoniczne skrzydło miało stały dopływ stabilnego i wysyconego reiatsu.

Ichigo mrużył oczy i zaciskał zęby, starał się utrzymać stabilny lot. Kapitan Kuchiki rozglądał się, pośród zawiei usiłując dostrzec cokolwiek, co mogłoby stanowić wskazówkę. Droga dłużyła się w nieskończoność. Dawno już minęli tereny Rukongai, w tym najodleglejszych jego dystryktów. Mimo piekielnego orkanu i świadomości pchania się w odmęty białej śmierci Kurosaki leciał zdecydowanie i nie poddawał się podmuchom wiatru.

Wszystkie jego myśli krążyły wokół jednej osoby. Nie liczyło się w tym momencie dla niego nic innego, jak tylko jej bezpieczeństwo.

\- Ślad się kończy – rudowłosy stopniowo zniżał lot, podążając za wstęgą, która prowadziła go pomiędzy górskie szczyty.

Kurosaki starał się upatrzyć dogodne miejsce do lądowania. Szybował ostrożnie ku ziemi. Wiatr nieznośnie gwizdał w mu uszach.

Spomiędzy burzy śnieżnej wyłonił się znajomy kształt. Potężna, biała paszcza o gęstej, karmazynowej grzywie wystrzeliła w ich stronę.

\- Zabimaru – Byakuya rozpoznał formę Bankai swego Porucznika. – Wygląda na to, że wpadli w tarapaty.

Pomimo bruneta siedzącego na plecach, Ichigo wolną ręką sięgnął po miecz, trzymając go w gotowości. Widząc, że paszcza Zabimaru zbliża się do nich, nabrał powietrza w płuca i ryknął co sił ku białej, skąpanej w zamieci ziemi:

\- Rukia! Jesteś tam?! RUKIA!

Nagle potężna, biała paszcza, która zdawała im się spieszyć im z odsieczą, uderzyła z pełnym impetem w Kurosakiego. Zaczęła spychać ich coraz niżej, dotkliwie kalecząc obu mężczyzn uderzeniami i ostrymi zębiskami.

Zaskoczony Ichigo usiłował odepchnąć kły Zabimaru, lecz wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, a czerwony strumień energii duchowej uderzył w nich, ciskając nimi wprost w skalistą, zaśnieżoną zmarzlinę w akompaniamencie głuchego huku.

Granatowoołowane niebo spoglądało na biel przyoblekającą się w szkarłat krwi. Coraz większy obszar śniegu był splamiony świeżą posoką. Paszcza Zabimaru ostatni raz uderzyła w strąconych na ziemię Bogów Śmierci, po czym poszybowała tam, skąd przybyła.

Wiatr nieznacznie ucichł, lecz jego potworne wycie niosło się po górach makabrycznym echem. Nieruchoma, wzburzona zaspa, niczym wulkan przyozdabiała się czerwienią. Cień strzelistych wzgórz skąpał dolinę w zimnym, ciemnym uścisku, pośród którego rozlegał się jedynie triumfalny, donośny śmiech.


	26. XXVI - Bez ciebie znikam

Porywisty, zimny wiatr zawył jeszcze kilkukrotnie, po czym umilkł wraz z donośnym, złowieszczym śmiechem, który wespół z nim odbijał się tłumionym echem pośród skalistych wzgórz.

Osamotnione płatki śniegu opadały powoli ku ziemi, jakby onieśmielone szkarłatem krwi, który zbroczył biały, dziewiczy puch otulający wąwóz. Niepewnie, lecz nieuchronnie i mnogo kładły się posłusznie na wszystko wokół, powiększając powoli także zaspę, pod którą pogrzebani zostali dwaj Bogowie Śmierci, których przywiodła tu ta sama przyczyna pod postacią niskiej, czarnowłosej kobiety.

Biel chłodnej mogiły wyraźnie odcinała się od czerwieni przesiąkającej przezeń; oto barwa, która od wieków była symbolem niewinności, skropiona krwią niewinnych zdawała się krzyczeć ku ciemnym niebiosom, a jej karmazynowy lament milknął powoli, konając pośród opadających nań zamarzniętych łez niczym całun kryjący śmiertelne dzieło.

Śnieg z jednej strony tłumił dobrze dźwięki niosące się po wąwozie, lecz skrzypieniem pod butami zdradzał fakt przemieszczania się przez Porucznika VI Dywizji, który zmierzał niespiesznie w stronę miejsca, gdzie upadły ciała intruzów.

\- Wiele lat czekałem na tę chwilę, _Kapitanie_.

Abarai uśmiechnął się triumfalnie na widok nieruchomej zaspy. Potrząsnął rękojeścią Zabimaru, a wówczas ten powędrował w znanym tylko sobie i swemu właścicielowi kierunku. Czerwonowłosy Bóg Śmierci westchnął cicho; dopełnił tego, o czym marzył, co przysięgał sobie czy Rukii, która zostawiła go w tej pieprzonej Akademii, zdradziła swe plebejskie korzenie i zgodziła się na adopcję przez klan Kuchiki. Przewyższył wreszcie swego dowódcę i sprowadził go do parteru.

Pozostawała wciąż kwestia pieprzonego _ryoka_ , przez którego Rukia została skazana na śmierć. Poniósł karę za swoją zbrodnię. Nigdy więcej nie sprowadzi na nich nieszczęścia.

Słysząc, że Zabimaru wraca, Porucznik odsunął się nieznacznie, wpatrując się z dziką satysfakcją w swe ponure dzieło. Gdy koło jego nóg rozległ się stłumiony huk, podniósł głos:

\- Co to za ponura mina, hę? Masz gości.

Kuchiki z trudem podźwignęła się na kolana, nie mogąc ruszyć rękoma. Spętana przez zaklęcie sześćdziesiątego trzeciego poziomu, _Sajō Sabaku_ , została obezwładniona od linii obojczyków aż do pasa. Łańcuch utworzony przez lśniące delikatnie, złotawe reiatsu ściskał ją boleśnie i wrzynał się w ciało, kalecząc przy każdej próbie uwolnienia się.

Bogini Śmierci nie wiedziała już, co ma przeklinać w myślach: swoją naiwność? Słabość? Lekceważenie tego idioty, który przecież niedawno nie radził sobie nawet z prostymi zaklęciami magii demonicznej?

Przede wszystkim nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że dawno niewidziany przyjaciel, który pofatygował się do niej po to, by się przywitać i zapytać, co stało się w Karakurze, będzie zdolny do tak potwornych czynów. Chciał odprowadzić ją pod biuro Kapitana Ukitake, pogawędzić, a kiedy na chwilę został z tyłu, by – jak to ujął – wytrzepać lód z butów, wykorzystał jej zaufanie oraz nieuwagę.

Ocknęła się, gdy byli już na granicy ostatnich dystryktów Rukongai.

Krzyczała, pytała go, dlaczego to robi, co mu w ogóle strzeliło do tego durnego łba, lecz nie odpowiadał. Twierdził, że dotarł do informacji o planowanym ataku na nią i muszą się ukryć. Gdy wrzasnęła mu w twarz, że zostali tam jej przyjaciele, że został tam Kurosaki, Renji zmierzył ją wzrokiem i odparł:

_„Właśnie dlatego jesteś związana, Rukia. Nic a nic nie zmieniłaś się przez te miesiące. Jesteś tak samo zaślepiona. Już raz o mało co nie zginęłaś przez niego. Drugi raz na to nie pozwolę.”_

A teraz wpatrywała się w nieruchomą, krwawą zaspę i czuła, jak robi się jej słabo. Łańcuch, którym była spętana, uniemożliwiał jej wyczuwanie energii duchowej, nawet tej pochodzącej od Renjiego. I nawet jeśli rozum podpowiadał jej, że być może to właśnie napastnicy, których atak Abarai udaremnił, serce buntowało się, że jeszcze przed chwilą słyszało głos tego pieprzonego rudzielca, który krzyczał jej imię.

Wtedy zerwał się porywisty wiatr, który swym gwałtownym, nagłym podmuchem odgarnął nieco śniegu sprzed niej, odsłaniając widok, którego do samego końca miała nadzieję nie ujrzeć.

Nieruchoma ręka, obok której leżał Zangetsu. Biel porcelanowych klamer na czarnych włosach. Fragment kapitańskiego haori. Delikatny szal o miętowej barwie. Rude, mokre włosy.

\- Nie mamy całego dnia, Rukia. Pożegnaj się z nimi i ruszamy dalej – ponaglał ją Porucznik, przystępując do niej.

Milczała w bezruchu. Trwała tak ze spuszczoną głową, skrępowana, bezsilna, wpatrując się w najbliższych jej mężczyzn. Zniecierpliwiony Abarai westchnął ciężko, a gdy pochylił się, by chwycić brunetkę w pasie i wyruszyć w dalszą drogę, został gwałtownie odepchnięty przez falę uderzeniową energii duchowej.

Choć znajdowali w cieniu strzelistych gór, pośrodku wąwozu, przez który pędził zimny wiatr, czerwonowłosy poczuł, że nagle zrobiło się dużo, dużo chłodniej. Zaklął siarczyście, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że coś rozcięło jego policzek. Podniósł się i spojrzał w stronę brunetki.

Jedna z pętli demonicznego łańcucha pękła; to właśnie jego fragment uderzył go w twarz. Wokół Bogini Śmierci unosiła się mroźna, gęsta mgła, jaśniejąca pośród zimowej, ponurej szarości. Śnieg wokół niej także nosił na sobie ślady krwi; choć każda próba wyzwolenia się spod zaklęcia raniła ją, nie przestawała.

Z każdym krokiem Abarai czuł, jakby całe ciepło umykało z jego ciała, a gdy Rukia podniosła na niego wzrok, zamarł w pół kroku. Nie wiedział, czy to przez półmrok, ale tęczówki Kuchiki zdawały się być nieomal czarne. To, co zwykle barwą przypominało gwieździste niebo w pogodną noc, kolorytem przywodziło na myśl wzburzone sztormem morze.

\- Mogłem się spodziewać, że nie będziesz chciała mnie wysłuchać – westchnął ciężko, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać zdenerwowania. Usiłując się otrząsnąć z wszechogarniającego go ziąbu, ruszył ponownie ku brunetce, unikając jej wzroku. – Ci dwaj w dłuższej perspektywie naraziliby cię na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo i-

\- Ci dwaj to MOJA RODZINA, RENJI!

Krzyk rozjuszonej Bogini Śmierci poniósł się echem po zacienionej zmarzlinie.

\- Nie pamiętasz, co sobie obiecaliśmy, nim wstąpiliśmy do Akademii?! – Abarai szedł w zaparte, stając naprzeciwko przyjaciółki z czasów dzieciństwa. Wciąż nie chciał patrzeć w jej oczy. - Mieliśmy zostać Bogami Śmierci i-

\- I tyle!

\- Każde z nas trafiło do Rukongai zagubione i szukające rodziny! I myślałem, że my-

\- Źle myślałeś, cokolwiek sobie wymyśliłeś.

Pomimo krwi skapującej na ośnieżony grunt, Kuchiki wyzwoliła się z kolejnej pętli łańcucha. Była coraz bliżej uwolnienia się i dobycia miecza. Nie panowała już nawet nad łamiącym się głosem, nad łzami w oczach; wiedziała, co przed chwilą zobaczyła. Nieruchome ciała zarówno szwagra, z którym wreszcie udało się jej pojednać oraz tego rudowłosego durnia, o którego życie drżała kilka dni temu. Nie była w stanie wyczuć ich energii duchowych. A teraz zasypywał ich padający powoli śnieg.

Renji widział, że lada moment brunetka wyzwoli się spod demonicznego zaklęcia; pokonał resztę dzielącego ich dystansu, po czym schwycił kobietę za poły szat i pchnął ku ziemi, po czym odciął jej drogę ucieczki, padając nad nią; dłonie wsparł obok jej głowy, zaś kolanami, chcąc uchronić się przed ewentualnym ciosem w co bardziej wrażliwe miejsca, bezczelnie rozsunął jej nogi. Uśmiechnął się jadowicie, widząc przerażenie w jej wielkich oczach. Słodki smak zemsty, kiedy role się odwracają, a pies, wyjący latami do bezczelnie wysoko zawieszonego księżyca, wreszcie go dosięgnie.

\- Odgradzałaś się coraz wyższym murem. Klan Kuchiki, inny oddział, zesłanie na Ziemię, a potem ten przeklęty, rudy frajer. Czekałem latami na moment, żeby obrócić tę twierdzę w pył. A teraz wreszcie będzie tak, jak powinno być od początku.

Widział, że przyjaciółka chce mu coś odszczeknąć, lecz nie zamierzał słuchać. Przeniósł jedną dłoń na jej gardło i zacisnął, chcąc ostudzić zapędy pyskatej choleryczki.

\- Wygląda na to, że twój braciszek raczej na ślub nie da rady przybyć. Co ty na to, żeby tak wziąć jego błogosławieństwo na miejscu? – Porucznik VI Dywizji ściszył głos, jeszcze mocniej pochylając się nad skrępowaną kobietą.

Nie miała siły, by wyswobodzić się z pozostałych pętli demonicznego zaklęcia. Nie mogła nawet kopnąć tego pieprzonego zdrajcy! Zacisnęła powieki, skupiając się na łapaniu oddechu przez ściśnięte gardło, lecz czuła się coraz bardziej bezsilna. Powoli ogarniała ją rozpacz, lecz myślała wciąż o tym, że obok niej leżą tak bliscy jej mężczyźni, którzy potrzebowali pomocy. Nie przestawała myśleć o ich zdrowiu i życiu nawet wtedy, gdy pomimo wykręcania się Renjiemu poczuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy.

Usłyszała nad sobą zduszony jęk, który po chwili oddalił się, ginąc w głuchym uderzeniu czegoś ciężkiego o zaśnieżony grunt. Dłoń, która szarpnęła za pęta demonicznego łańcucha i zerwała je z donośnym trzaskiem, była pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzała, kiedy zebrała się w sobie i otworzyła oczy.

Kawałek po kawałku ogarniała wzrokiem sylwetkę klęczącego nad nią Boga Śmierci, który obiema dłońmi trzymał charakterystyczną rękojeść Zabójcy Dusz, oplecioną białą wstęgą. Spod rozchełstanych szat wyzierały opatrunki; rany pod nimi otworzyły się, zaś bandaże nasiąkały krwią. W cieniu strzelistych wzgórz oraz wskutek wilgoci rude włosy mężczyzny zdawały się być jeszcze ciemniejsze, kilkoma przydługimi kosmykami zachodziły na oczy. Na oczy, które nie były orzechowe.

Ciepło brązowych tęczówek zostało przyćmione jasnoniebieskim blaskiem, manifestacją silnie wzburzonej energii duchowej. Białka oczu Boga Śmierci od zewnętrznych kącików nabiegały czernią, charakterystyczną dla Pustego.

\- On ci to zrobił, prawda?

Głos Kurosakiego był schrypnięty, niższy i miał w sobie tak przeraźliwy chłód, że mógłby z powodzeniem konkurować z lodowatą aurą Sode no Shirayuki.

Nie odpowiedziała. Oniemiała wpatrywała się w rudzielca. Wracały wspomnienia spod Kaplicy Skruchy, kiedy ten narwany idiota, choć był ciężko ranny od poprzednich starć, wylądował przed nią na kolanach, a gdy mówił, że przybył ją uratować, nie patrzył jej w oczy, lecz w stronę przeciwnika, który śmiał podnieść na nią rękę.

Na jego ściętej twarzy czy w oczach nie było już jednak tych porywczych iskierek, nie było śladu szczeniackiej impulsywności. Choć od Ichigo było wyraźnie czuć przenikliwą aurę gniewu, dominowało nad nią opanowanie.

I chociaż znów klęczał przed nią, znów nie patrzył na nią, znów był w opatrunkach przesiąkniętych krwią i znów, pomimo bólu, dumnie wyprostowany, to przez upływ czasu, który nie pozostał bez wpływu na jego fizjonomię oraz na jej uczucia…

Już chciała coś wreszcie z siebie wydusić, lecz ten przeklęty idiota poderwał się i ruszył na Abaraia, który zdążył się już pozbierać po niespodziewanym i gwałtownym upadku i pędził wprost na Kurosakiego.

\- Przeszkadzasz! – krzyknął czerwonowłosy, biorąc zamach rękojeścią Zabimaru, który wciąż pozostawał w swej karmazynowo-wężowej formie.

Kurosaki nie odezwał się ani słowem. Całą swą siłę skoncentrował na tym, by paszcza Zabimaru, która z impetem uderzyła w ostrze Zangetsu, nie popchnęła go na Rukię. Udało się, lecz po chwili Renji ponowił atak, znów próbując pchnąć rudowłosego w drobną Boginię Śmierci. I tym razem Zangetsu sparował cios, lecz jego siła była tak duża, że pchnęła Ichigo prosto w skalną ścianę.

\- Trzeba było, kurwa, leżeć i udawać trupa. Może pozwoliłbym ci żyć? – Abarai zbliżał się powoli do przeciwnika, zaś na jego twarzy gniew ustępował czystej satysfakcji.

\- Trzeba było mnie nie wkurwiać – wydyszał Kurosaki. Podparłszy się mieczem, dźwignął się na nogi i stojąc chwiejnie, uniósł ostrze Zangetsu.

\- Ciebie? Za chwilę nie zostanie z ciebie więcej niż mokra plama.

Rudzielec już miał coś odszczeknąć, lecz zaniósł się kaszlem. Upadł na kolana, kurczowo trzymając rękojeść swego Zabójcy Dusz i starając się złapać oddech. Słyszał głos Rukii, słyszał swoje imię; nim po raz ostatni uderzyła w niego paszcza Zabimaru, ryknął na całe gardło, by wzięła ze sobą Byakuyę w bezpieczne miejsce.

Ichigo zaklął siarczyście, raz jeszcze próbując powstrzymać atak Abaraia, by dać tej upartej, upierdliwej babie jeszcze te kilka cennych chwil, które mogły zaważyć na życiu zarówno jej, jak i jej szwagra. Widząc, jak nieuchronnie zbliżają się do niego te pieprzone zębiska w oprawie karmazynowej grzywy, przeklinał sam siebie, wspominając walkę z Concordią. Ta mała menda potrafiła odeprzeć Zabójcę Dusz gołą ręką. A ten obraz, jako przedostatni w jego świadomości, rozmył się w oślepiającą, bezkresną biel.

_\- Znowu to robisz. Mówiłem, że nienawidzę deszczu._

_Kurosaki otworzył oczy, by po chwili zmrużyć je; rzęsisty deszcz, który nieznośnie bębnił o wszystko dookoła, wpadał mu pod powieki, utrudniając widzenie. Rudzielec podniósł się do siadu, ocierając mokrą twarz i patrząc na znajomą sylwetkę. Zangetsu stał przed nim, trzymając ręce skrzyżowane na piersi._

_\- Nie mam czasu na pogaduszki! – żachnął się brązowooki Bóg Śmierci, podrywając się na nogi. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ogarniała go tak silna desperacja. – Muszę tam natychmiast wrócić!_

_\- Jesteś u kresu sił. Jeżeli teraz wrócisz, zginiesz – odparł Zangetsu, wzdychając ciężko. Nie zapowiadało się ani na długą, ani na łatwą rozmowę._

_\- Tam została Rukia!_

_\- Złamałeś przecież zaklęcie, którym spętał ją twój przeciwnik. Ma obie ręce wolne. Jest w stanie się obronić._

_\- Nie wiem, w jakim stopniu jest ranna, a został jeszcze Byakuya! Jaką mam pieprzoną pewność, że Renji nie wykorzysta tego, by schwytać ją w pułapkę?!_

_\- Jako trup na niewiele jej się zdasz! – Zangetsu podniósł głos. Błyskawicznie pokonał dzielący ich dystans, schwycił Kurosakiego za fraki i krzyknął mu prosto w twarz – Opamiętaj się, Ichigo! Chcesz jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć Rukię?!_

_Rudzielec nie wahał się ani chwili, patrząc swemu Zabójcy Dusz prosto w oczy._

_\- Chcę, by żyła. Chcę, by była bezpieczna. Jeśli ceną za to jest moje życie, poniosę ją._

_\- I nie pomyślałeś, jak będzie się czuć z tym, że-_

_\- Nic nie będzie czuła, jeśli będzie martwa._

_Im dłużej Zangetsu trzymał Kurosakiego za poły szat, tym bardziej Bóg Śmierci czuł, jak jego ciało ogarnia przedziwne ciepło, i to pomimo szalejącej w tym świecie ulewy. To samo ciepło, które rozlewało się po nim przyjemnym mrowieniem, uniemożliwiało mu poruszenie się choćby na krok._

_\- Twoja ofiarność i męstwo są godne podziwu, Ichigo – nagle Zangetsu uśmiechnął się niedbale, wciąż trzymając swego właściciela i nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. – Masz wspaniałych towarzyszy. Doceń ich czasem i zaufaj im._

_Brązowooki chciał coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nagle spowił ich tajemniczy, rozedrgany cień. Kiedy Kurosaki podniósł wzrok ku górze, na tle pochmurnego, deszczowego nieba ujrzał coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało uwolnione ostrze Sōkyoku. Tyle że ognisty ptak, przed którym ocalił Rukię, nie miał dwóch głów. Tajemniczy, dwugłowy orzeł, którego ujrzał po śmierci Porucznik XIII Dywizji, był coraz jaśniejszy, aż w końcu jego blask oślepił rudzielca całkowicie._

Zabimaru jęknął żałośnie.

\- Co jest?! – Renji wychylił się nieco w bok, by zobaczyć, co spowodowało, że jego Zabójca Dusz wydał tak niestosowny dźwięk.

Kurosaki, wciąż czując się gorzej aniżeli ustawa przewidywała, niemrawo otworzył oczy, mrużąc je. I choć pierwszym, co dostrzegł jak przez mgłę, były drobne, jasne dłonie Rukii na jego poszarpanym torsie, spod których sączyło się zielonkawe światło, to kiedy podniósł wzrok, zorientował się, że przed Zabimaru stoi jeszcze jedna osoba.

Bogini Śmierci w prawej, opuszczonej ręce, dzierżyła swego Zabójcę Dusz, zaś lewą, niczym nieuzbrojoną dłonią, jak gdyby nigdy nic trzymała paszczę Zabimaru, który nie mógł się wyrwać z tego niepozornego uścisku. Lodowaty wiatr rozwiewał niedbale związane, popielatoblond włosy dziewczyny, na której ramieniu znajdowała się odznaka Porucznika XIII Dywizji.

\- Złego diabli nie bierą, zwojnico ty niedorozwojona – westchnęła Concordia, bez pardonu wsadzając rękę w paszczę Zabimaru; po chwili jego czaszka pękła na niezliczone części od nagłego wybuchu i zadziałała jak lont. Kolejne segmenty Zabójcy Dusz Abaraia eksplodowały, zaś blondynka wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku Renjiego. Spod jej palców wystrzelił snop złotego światła, mknąc ku Porucznikowi VI Dywizji i pętając go podobnym zaklęciem magii demonicznej, którym on sam wcześniej uwięził Rukię. I gdy tylko eksplozja objęła ostatni segment najbliżej rękojeści Zabimaru, jej siła odrzuciła czerwonowłosego daleko w tył, a po całym zamieszaniu został skrzący się śnieg wzbity w powietrze nagłym podmuchem wiatru.

Jujitori wytarła rękę o szaty, po czym obróciła się w stronę Kurosakiego i Kuchiki, a jej ciemnozielone, błyszczące oczy omiotły ich wzrokiem.

\- Żebyście widzieli swoje miny – podeszła bliżej, wciąż trzymając miecz w pogotowiu.

\- Twoje wyczucie czasu zaczyna mnie przerażać, Jujitori-san – brunetka, podniósłszy wzrok na przełożoną, nie przestawała leczyć ran nie do końca kontaktującego jeszcze rudzielca.

\- Żeby cię nie przeraziło to, na co cię przerobię, jak mi nie przestaniesz z tym „Jujitori-san” – odparła Bogini Śmierci.

Dość konserwatywnie wychowana Rukia chciała coś odpowiedzieć cudownie ocalałej przełożonej w temacie tego skracania dystansu, lecz w tym samym momencie poczuła na swoich rękach dotyk większej, ciepłej dłoni. Tej samej dłoni, która wyzwoliła ją spod demonicznego łańcucha.

\- Oszczędzaj siły – rudowłosy, wciąż nie patrząc brunetce w oczy, zaczął powoli podnosić się, biorąc do ręki swego Zabójcę Dusz. Wciąż lekko się chwiał, ale po kilku głębszych oddechach zdołał się wyprostować i podszedł do Jujitori, mierząc ją wzrokiem.

Gdzieś w dali słyszeli stłumione przekleństwa ciskane przez Abaraia, usiłującego uwolnić się spod wpływu pieczęci nałożonej nań przez Concordię, a tymczasem Porucznik XIII Dywizji i Zastępczy Bóg Śmierci, trzymając swe miecze, w milczeniu patrzyli sobie w oczy przez dłuższą chwilę.

Kuchiki, podnosząc się i patrząc to na jedno, to na drugie, zachodziła w głowę, co oni najlepszego wyprawiają. Wówczas Jujitori westchnęła ciężko, chowając swego Zabójcę Dusz, a Kurosaki zmrużył oczy, skinął dziewczynie głową i odwrócił się, ruszając w stronę Renjiego.

\- To nie nasza walka – uprzedzając obiekcje podkomendnej, Concordia położyła rękę na jej ramieniu, delikatnie popychając ją w stronę Byakuyi.

Kurosaki czekał cierpliwie, aż Abarai wyzwoli się spod pieczęci, zaś Boginie Śmierci zajęły się udzieleniem pomocy Kapitanowi VI Dywizji.

\- Wygląda na to, że o wiele lepiej zniósł upadek – kiedy odgrzebały ze śniegu bruneta i zajęły się jego leczeniem, Jujitori mogła przekazać Kuchiki dobre wieści.

\- Nigdy nie myślałam, że Renji… że mógłby podnieść rękę na brata – Rukia wciąż nie mogła otrząsnąć się z wydarzeń, które rozegrały się na przestrzeni kilku godzin. Czuła się tak, jakby część jej światopoglądu runęła wprost na nią, przygniatając nieznośnym ciężarem.

\- Ano widzisz, taka niespodziewajka.

\- I jakim cudem udało im się tutaj dotrzeć?

Blondynka spostrzegła, że wzrok podkomendnej spoczął na sylwetce rudowłosego narwańca. Jujitori uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przyglądając się Kuchiki.

\- Słuchasz czasami muzyki? – zagaiła ni stąd, ni zowąd, z rozbawieniem obserwując reakcję Rukii na to oderwane od tematu pytanie.

\- Nawet jeśli, to co ma to do rzeczy?

\- No widzisz, też lubię sobie posłuchać muzyki. Jest taki jeden zespół z mojego kraju, który bardzo lubię. I on ma taką jedną piosenkę. I ta piosenka nazywa się „Bez ciebie znikam”.

Chwilę później Concordia rozmasowywała sobie czoło po _Seki_ , którym uraczyła ją Rukia. Wciąż jednak uśmiechała się nieznacznie, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Kuchiki wbiła wzrok w aktualnie leczoną przez siebie ranę na ciele Byakuyi, płonąc niezdrowym rumieńcem.

Ostatnie ogniwa łańcucha pękły pod naporem energii duchowej Abaraia. Zabimaru został sprowadzony do nieuwolnionej formy, lecz nie przeszkadzało to jego właścicielowi w dalszych drwinach z przeciwnika, który był w zdecydowanie gorszym stanie.

\- Jak śmiałeś… Renji… jak śmiałeś podnieść rękę na Rukię?! – widząc, że lada moment walka rozgorzeje na nowo, Kurosaki wyprostował się, unosząc miecz i mierząc przeciwnika wzrokiem.

\- Oszczędzaj oddech – odburknął czerwonowłosy, kierując ostrze Zabójcy Dusz ku rudzielcowi. – Zachowaj go sobie na czas, gdy będziesz mnie błagał o litość.

\- Jeśli ktokolwiek ma o coś tu błagać, będziesz to ty – Ichigo zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, nie spuszczając wzroku z Renjiego. – Będziesz błagał Rukię o przebaczenie.

\- Rzeczywiście, może nie ty będziesz błagać i niekoniecznie o litość… Jak już się z tobą rozprawię, to…

\- Więc walcz, jeśli chcesz mojej śmierci, ale walcz uczciwie.

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Rukia powstrzymywała się, by nie pomóc temu rudemu idiocie. Wciąż pamiętała jego nierówną walkę z Grand Fisherem. Słowa Kapitana Ukitake, wypowiedziane przed laty, wielokrotnie pomogły Kuchiki zrozumieć motywy działania swych towarzyszy. Pozwalały jej dostrzec tę cienką granicę pomiędzy walką w obronie życia oraz walkę w obronie honoru, a także respektować ją i działać tak, by ratować życie, lecz nie naruszając przy tym niczyjej dumy.

Moment, w którym Ichigo i Concordia w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem, dopóki jej przełożona nie schowała miecza, boleśnie przypominał jej o tamtym dniu, kiedy jej ukochany Porucznik poprosił Kapitana o pozwolenie na samodzielną walkę z Metastacią. Kaien, choć od zniknięcia Nejibany nie miał wielkich szans, walczył do końca sam. I było mu dane odejść nie jako pożartym przez Pustego, lecz w ostatnich chwilach życia pozostał sobą.

_„Teraz walczy o honor. Honor jego ludzi, jego własny honor, a przede wszystkim honor jego ukochanej żony.”_

A musiała przyznać, że każdy poznany przez nią dotąd Shiba cenił honor ponad swe życie. Tak było w przypadku Kaiena i tak było także w przypadku Ichigo, który w pewnych aspektach bardzo przypominał jej swego upartego, troskliwego przełożonego.

Jej wzrok znów spoczął na tym pieprzniętym, rudym imbecylu, który mierzył się właśnie z jej dawnym przyjacielem. Miała ochotę przyłożyć Ichigo w ten durny łeb, żeby zemdlał i nie pakował się w tę walkę. Przecież w momencie, w którym ruszył na Abaraia, nie było zagrożone już niczyje życie.

Chciała – może i samolubnie – własnoręcznie zakneblować i unieruchomić czerwonowłosego idiotę, żeby ten koszmar już się skończył, a potem wtulić się w tego nieznośnego, marchwianego narwańca. No i może rzeczywiście przyłożyć mu, żeby stracił przytomność i wreszcie odpoczął.

Było jednak coś w tamtej chwili, kiedy Concordia schowała miecz, a Ichigo na odchodne skinął jej głową. Rukia miała nieodparte wrażenie, że tych dwoje, tak samo dumnych, prowadziło wówczas osobliwy dialog bez słów.

_Kaien-dono walczył w obronie honoru swoich podkomendnych, honoru siebie jako przełożonego, jako męża, a przede wszystkim w obronie honoru żony. Ichigo walczył z Grand Fisherem, broniąc swej dumy jako syna oraz starszego brata. Concordia walczyła, broniąc swej dumy jako Bogini Śmierci, do samego końca nie chcąc być pokonaną przez wyniszczającą ją energię duchową przeciwnika sprzed lat. I teraz… o co walczysz, Ichigo?..._

\- Jesteś zbyt słaby! – Renji, zadając kolejny cios rudowłosemu, odzyskiwał werwę i był coraz bardziej inwazyjny. – Skończę z tobą, a wtedy…

\- A wtedy _co_? – Ichigo trzymał się defensywy. Wiedział, że jest zbyt osłabiony, by pozwolić sobie na niczym nieograniczone szarże, nawet jeśli wrzała w nim krew.

\- Jak to _co_?! – zaśmiał się Abarai, z impetem napierając na Kurosakiego i powalając go na ośnieżoną ziemię. – Nie wiesz, po co tu przylazłeś?!

\- Między innymi po to, żeby taki sukinsyn jak ty nigdy więcej nie podniósł ręki na wolność Rukii – Ichigo, uniknąwszy ciosu czerwonowłosego, podniósł się i spojrzał rywalowi prosto w oczy.

\- Nieźle masz popierdolone priorytety – odburknął Renji, robiąc przerwę na wzięcie kilku głębszych oddechów ze świadomością, że jego przeciwnik nie ma dość sił, by go zaatakować. – I co ci po niej, jak będziesz trupem?!

\- Bo nie jestem śmieciem, który rości sobie prawa do drugiej osoby – Kurosaki chwycił miecz w obie ręce, gotując się do dalszej walki. – I tym się właśnie różnimy, Renji. Ty masz konkretny cel, o którym nie chcę nawet myśleć i gotów jesteś unicestwić czyjąś dumę, by dopiąć swego. A jeśli ceną za to, że Rukia nie wyjdzie za takiego śmiecia jak ty, jest moje życie…

\- JAK ŚMIESZ!... _ZAWYJ, ZABIMARU!_

Choć z tak dużej odległości usłyszenie tego, co mówią pojedynkujący się Bogowie Śmierci, było niemożliwe, Kuchiki widziała tę osobliwą dysproporcję. Renji miał więcej sił, reagował agresywnie i usiłował zaznaczyć swą dominację nad rywalem. Ichigo zaś, osłabiony i ranny, choć głównie się bronił, zachowywał spokój, nie dawał się wytrącić z równowagi i tym dodatkowo irytował Abaraia. Kiedy Rukia tak patrzyła na rudowłosego i porównywała jego walkę chociażby z Grand Fisherem do tego pojedynku, widziała ogromną różnicę.

_Dojrzałeś, Ichigo. Choć jesteś tak daleko, to czuję bijący od ciebie spokój._

Uwolniony Zabimaru co i raz mknął ku Kurosakiemu, który coraz rzadziej był w stanie unikać kolejnych ciosów. Renji z nieukrywaną pogardą patrzył na przeciwnika i zaśmiał się, kiedy z kolejnej rany na ręce rudzielca popłynęła krew, brocząc śnieżną biel pod ich stopami.

\- Co cię tak bawi?! – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby brązowooki Bóg Śmierci, dysząc ciężko.

\- Widzę coś, czego jeszcze nie ogarnąłeś swoim pustym łbem.

\- Co niby?

\- Twoją klęskę. Boisz się jej, Kurosaki, boisz się! – zarechotał Porucznik VI Dywizji, szykując się do kolejnego natarcia. – Wiesz, co się stanie, jak cię zajebię, nie?

\- Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłeś, bo ufam moim _nakama_ i wiem, że niezależnie od tego, czy przeżyję, czy nie, już nigdy nie skrzywdzisz Rukii.

Abarai zaklął siarczyście, kiedy zobaczył, że nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób zmącić spokoju Ichigo czy jego wiary w przyjaciół.

Mimo wszystko Kurosaki chciał przeżyć. Pamiętał przebłyski świadomości, gdy leżał ciężko ranny po walce z Aizenem i jego siepaczami; słyszał i czuł, jak bardzo ta mała choleryczka się o niego martwi. Pamiętał, jak zaledwie kilka dni temu, kiedy wydawało mu się, że nadszedł jego czas, Rukia powiedziała, że może już iść, a on ostatkiem sił chciał krzyczeć, że nie chce nigdzie iść, że jeśli ma gdziekolwiek iść, to dalej przez życie obok niej. Choćby jako daleki przyjaciel obserwować, jak układa sobie życie, byleby tylko widzieć ją szczęśliwą i bezpieczną.

Bała się o życie tego kretyna. Chciała, podobnie jak wówczas, gdy Grand Fisher uciekł do Hueco Mundo, złapać tego rudego imbecyla za fraki i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, że już wystarczy, że walka się zakończyła. I cokolwiek sobie na punkcie swej dumy ubzdurał, zaczynała odnosić wrażenie, że pamięć podsuwa jej złośliwie _te konkretne_ wspomnienia.

_Tamta noc, ostatnia noc przed rozstrzygającą bitwą z armią Aizena._

_Ucieczka z ruin Las Noches, gdy nazwała go pieprzonym egoistą i powiedziała, że albo wróci z nim, albo wcale, a ten samolubny debil wylądował pod zgliszczami, by ją ratować._

_Kiedy wreszcie po dwóch tygodniach odzyskał przytomność i wziął ją w ramiona i gdy musnął jej wargi swoimi spierzchłymi ustami, trzymając ją w ramionach._

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokojona Concordia aż podskoczyła, kiedy usłyszała głośne plaśnięcie i zobaczyła, że to jej podkomendna sprzedała sobie symultaniczne liście, kryjąc zaczerwienioną twarz w dłoniach.

\- Tak, po prostu… zobaczyłam to i zdałam sobie sprawę, jak oni musieli tu przybyć. Żałuję, że tego nie widziałam – zdając sobie sprawę, że wygląda totalnie nieprofesjonalnie, nerwowo rozejrzała się po śniegu i odnalazła swoje wybawienie; tajemniczy artefakt rodu Shihōin, którego Ichigo użył, by przybyć do niej pod Kaplicę Skruchy. Podniosła go ze śniegu i pokazała przełożonej.

\- Co to… - Jujitori zmrużyła oczy, zaś gdy zobaczyła, co Rukia trzyma w ręku, jej zielone oczy zdawały się w jednej chwili rozjaśnieć, a na twarzy blondynki pojawił się uśmiech. – Dobra, Archie maczał w tym palce i znając go, to będzie w stanie nas odnaleźć.

\- To niesamowite – Kuchiki, kiedy zobaczyła, że na pucołowatych policzkach Porucznik XIII Dywizji pojawił się delikatny rumieniec, westchnęła cicho. Na pozór bucowata i szorstka w obyciu Concordia zdawała się być kompletnie inną osobą, gdy odsuwała służbowe konwenanse na bok. – Nawet gdy znajdujecie się daleko od siebie, mówisz o przewidywanych posunięciach Arthura z ogromną pewnością.

\- Hej, znamy się w zasadzie od zawsze. Tyle lat przyjaźni sprawia, że ludzie zaczynają rozumieć się bez słów.

\- Może kiedyś pokazałabyś mi ten zespół?

\- Czej, że który?

\- Ten, który ma piosenkę pod tytułem „Bez ciebie znikam”.

Concordia, uświadomiwszy sobie, co właśnie zrobiła Rukia, burknęła coś pod nosem, odwracając wzrok i przeklinając swój układ współczulny.

Rudowłosy Bóg Śmierci wiedział, że nie może ciągnąć tej walki w nieskończoność. Otarł krew ściekającą mu z czoła na oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Abaraiowi prosto w oczy.

\- Słyszysz?... – Kurosaki zarzucił sobie miecz na bark, trzymając go przeciwstawną ręką. Jego kasztanowe, szkliste oczy rozbłysły, a schrypnięty głos stał się cichszy.

\- Co niby? – odwarknął pogardliwie Porucznik VI Dywizji, kiedy zrozumiał, co przypomina mu ta postawa Zastępczego Boga Śmierci.

\- Naprawdę nie słyszysz, Renji?... – na twarzy Ichigo zamajaczył cień uśmiechu, kiedy powoli uniósł Zangetsu pionowo ku górze.

\- Czego?! – wycedził czerwonowłosy. Już wiedział, kiedy ostatni raz widział Kurosakiego z tak uniesionym ku niemu mieczem.

\- Idą.

\- Kto?!

To było wtedy, gdy przegrał pojedynek, chcąc zabić tego rudego _ryoka_ , by nigdy więcej nie znalazł się w pobliżu Rukii.

\- Z TWOJĄ TRUMNĄ, GNIDO!

Z krtani Ichigo wydobył się ryk tak donośny i mocny, że znajdujące się znacznie dalej Rukia i Concordia wzdrygnęły się z nagłego przestrachu, spoglądając w stronę Kurosakiego, który rzucił się na przeciwnika.

Renji był zbity z tropu i klął wściekły, kiedy rudzielec uskakiwał przed każdym jego ciosem, nieuchronnie pchając go ku rannemu Kapitanowi Kuchiki oraz ku tej, którą próbował skrzywdzić w sposób niewybaczalny.

Kobiety poderwały się z ziemi, wpatrując się w rudzielca, który przejął inicjatywę. Jego oczy zdawały się płonąć; może to przez poblask jego energii duchowej, a może przez, zmęczone swą krótką wędrówką słońce, które przedarło się przez chmury, pomarańczowym blaskiem zalewając dolinę, rzucając dostojne, niebieskawe cienie i pieszcząc wirujące w powietrzu płatki wciąż padającego śniegu.

Abarai desperacko natarł na przeciwnika, zadając mu zdecydowany cios. Krew trysnęła z piersi rudzielca; upadł na ośnieżony, skalisty gr unt, próbując się podnieść.

\- Jesteś skończony, Kurosaki! - Renji zaśmiał się triumfalnie, gdy kończyny odmówiły Ichigo posłuszeństwa i Zastępczy Bóg Śmierci runął w śnieg, nie dając oznak życia.

Concordia miała wrażenie, jakby ziemia uciekała jej spod nóg. Wystąpiła pół kroku naprzód, trzymając dłoń na rękojeści swego Zabójcy Dusz, gotowa w każdej chwili do ataku. Nie była w stanie wyczuć energii duchowej Kurosakiego. Zerknęła na Rukię, bojąc się o jej reakcję. I całkowicie zbaraniała, kiedy usłyszała, jak brunetka wzdycha cicho i zobaczyła na jej twarzy delikatny uśmiech.

Nagle Renji runął na ziemię, pociągnięty za kostkę przez rudzielca; ten wykorzystał cenną chwilę nieuwagi i poderwał się, mierząc Zangetsu prosto w szyję Abaraia.

\- Niczego się nie nauczyłeś, Renji. Lekceważenie przeciwnika to grzech wojownika. A lekceważenie tego samego przeciwnika trzy razy z rzędu to już się kwalifikuje na nagrodę Darwina – wydyszał brązowooki, starając się unormować oddech.

\- Dasz radę jeszcze chwilkę mi go przytrzymać? – Concordia spojrzała na Kurosakiego, zaś uzyskawszy od niego ciche potwierdzenie, zaczęła kreślić w powietrzu znaki i recytować inkantacje. - _Obróć się wniwecz, Czarny Psie Rondalnini! Przeczytaj te słowa, spal je na popiół i rozerwij swą gardziel własnymi szponami! Pośród rydwanu błyskawic puste wrzeciono kołowrotka rozszczepia blask na sześć promieni! Droga wiązania numer 63, Wielki Łańcuch Spętania!_

Spod palców Jujitori wystrzeliły trzy snopy energii duchowej. Najpierw czerwony, który osnuł Renjiego i unieruchomił go, później pięć świetlistych słupów skrępowało go w pasie, a na sam koniec oplótł go szczelnie złoty, jaśniejący łańcuch.

\- Podwójny zaśpiew zakończony zaklęciem niezwiązanym z nim?! Kim ty jesteś?! – ryknął Abarai, nie mogąc się ruszyć.

\- Rzekłabym, że potworem, ale wtedy nie będzie żadnego adekwatnego określenia dla ciebie. Dobra, będzie tego. Ichigo, możesz zabrać miecz.

Kurosaki posłuchał Concordii. Wbił Zangetsu w zamarzniętą ziemię, po czym podniósł wzrok na tę, której dumy poprzysiągł sobie bronić nawet za cenę swojego życia.

\- _Yo._ Nic ci nie jest?

Kuchiki miała wrażenie, jakby to, co trzymało we względnej stabilności jej stawy kolanowe, właśnie postanowiło się bezczelnie rozpłynąć. Promienie zimowego, popołudniowego słońca rzucały pomarańczowe refleksy na jego orzechowe, błyszczące oczy, które przywodziły na myśl ciepło bijące od kominka w mroźny wieczór. W tym świetle jego rude włosy były rude jeszcze bezczelniej. I nawet zwyczajowo zmarszczone brwi tego buca czy zaschnięta krew na jego twarzy nie były w stanie przyćmić jego uśmiechu. Trochę przepraszającego, może trochę zaczepny, lecz niezmiennie ciepły i troskliwy.

Kiedy zrobił ku niej kilka chwiejnych kroków, puściła się ku niemu pędem. Nie zważała ani na jego zbroczone krwią szaty, ani na brudne opatrunki, ani na krople potu mieszające się ze stopniałymi na jego ciepłej skórze płatkami śniegu. Wczepiła się w jego szeroki tors, wtuliła weń twarz, obejmując tego rudego nieznośnego, rudego, nieostrożnego buca w pasie i zaciskając kurczowo dłonie na jego plecach.

Po tych nieznośnie długich, koszmarnych godzinach niepokoju i lęku Kurosaki wreszcie mógł odetchnąć. Jego rosłe, silne ramiona skryły drobną choleryczkę w ciepłych objęciach. Czując, że adrenalina powoli odpuszcza i zabiera ze sobą siły, które dotychczas trzymały go na nogach, upadł na kolana, opierając podbródek o ramię brunetki. Chłodny wiatr rozwiewający jej dłuższe niż dwa lata temu włosy smagał go teraz ciemnymi kosmykami po twarzy, łaskocząc i niosąc ze sobą jej słodki zapach.

Concordia, stojąc z boku, westchnęła cicho, patrząc na ten uroczy obrazek. I kiedy spojrzała w pogodniejące niebo nad nimi, na którym zaczynały jarzyć się pierwsze, nieśmiałe gwiazdy, poczuła na swych plecach coś dużego i ciepłego, a tuż przed sobą ujrzała oplatające ją od tyłu znajome ręce.

\- Nigdy więcej na to nie pozwolę, Condie. Przysięgam.

Jujitori odwróciła się gwałtownie, a jej oczom ukazał się ten zielonooki, nadopiekuńczy dureń, którego mina była jakimś nieokreślonym grymasem pomiędzy wzruszeniem, ulgą a radością. Widząc, że blondynka chce coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej brakuje jej słów, wziął ją w objęcia i uniósł nad ziemię. Czuł, jak przyjaciółka wtula się w niego i śmieje się, kiedy zaczął zataczać na śniegu dzikie piruety, trzymając ją tak, że krzątający się obok medycy i kilku żołnierzy VI Dywizji musieli uważać, by nie dostać Concordią krótkiego zasięgu.

\- Jak się czujesz? – kiedy Arthur postawił dziewczynę na ziemi, przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że w jej wyglądzie zaszły pewne zmiany.

\- Dziwnie – odparła Jujitori, prostując się i patrząc na Ichigo i Rukię, którzy już zaczynali drzeć koty. Co prawda brunetce nie przeszkadzało to w leczeniu rudzielca, ale i tak już zdążyli się o coś pożreć. – Przez lata przyzwyczajałam się do tego, że robię coraz mniej sprawna, a moja energia duchowa przypomina jakieś zbugowane sitko, a teraz jest tak… inaczej. Zdecydowanie muszę przyłożyć się do treningu. Jak tu dotarłeś, Archie?

\- Po nitce do kłębka – odparł niewinnie szatyn. Patrzył, jak podkomendni Renjiego zakładają mu dodatkowe zabezpieczenia przed próbą wymknięcia się i ucieczki, zaś medycy ostrożnie przenieśli Kapitana Kuchiki na nosze.

\- Te, są tylko te jedne nosze? – Concordia zwróciła się do jednego z medyków, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tak jest, Jujitori-fukutaichō – odparł członek IV Dywizji.

\- Cholera, niedobrze. Archie, ty zarządziłeś, ile tych lektyk na wstecznie przytomnych mieli wziąć?

\- Nie, ja organizowałem ludzi z VI Dywizji. Ogarnięcie medyków scedowałem na kogoś innego, bo w oddziale zrobił się koszmarny burdel.

\- Dobra. Kto was wysłał w takim składzie z takim osprzętem? – drążyła Jujitori, patrząc na przepytywanego wcześniej medyka.

\- H-Hanatoru…

Arthur odchrząknął znacząco, odchodząc nieco dalej, a Ichigo i Rukia spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, a potem na coraz bardziej czerwoną na twarzy Concordię, parskając śmiechem.

\- Ja pierdolę – westchnęła blondynka, nerwowo drapiąc się po karku. – Żeby mu chuj grobami obrósł. Dwóch poważnie rannych, jedna osoba w niepewnym stanie i jedne nosze. To nie jest, kurwa, mały fiat, żeby mi się wszyscy pomieścili. Czy naprawdę wszystko w tym kurwidołku trzeba załatwiać wątpliwymi prawnie metodami?


End file.
